berry blue
by ReiyKa
Summary: Adakah sesuatu yang mampu memperjelas perasaan seseorang tentang cinta? Kaito, Miku, dan mungkin beberapa orang lainnya akan belajar tentang hal itu kali ini. Ketika persahabatan, kekaguman, dan benci hanya berjarak 0,00001 mili dari rasa cinta. sendok keduapuluhtiga: "Aku mau minta Miku, boleh nggak?"
1. sendok pertama

special thanks  
>delima (untuk kelas yang telah memberikan saya banyak inspirasi dan cinta)<br>yang masih megang naskah asli _Skater Boy_, balikkin dong!  
>aset berharga mah itu!<br>dan **kamu **yang udah buka halaman ini!

disclaimer  
><em>everything aboud vocaloid is not mine<br>they, vocaloid, belong to_ _Yamaha, Zero-G_, _Crypton Future Media_, _PowerFX_, _INTERNET Co.,Ltd_, _AH Software_, _Ecapsule_, _Sony Music Entertainment_, _Bplats  
>and everything about this story is belong to me, ReiyKa<em>

warning_  
><em>it's a little bit <em>"ape banget lah!"  
><em>well, even after I make this remake, I think it'll become more dark than before<br>with __asas: __don't like don't read__

meskipun begitu, saya menerima flame di cerita ini  
>terbuka untuk semua kritik<em><em><br>__

_"\^,^/"_

advice_  
><em>_well, I think it will become easier to read after you use 3/4 mode_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok pertama)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kaito menyuapkan satu sendok es krim ke mulutnya seraya mengangguk cepat. "Dia itu manis banget! Cantik! Super deh pokoknya!"<p>

"Hah?"

Hanya sepatah kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Miku. Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengerjap pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ketinggian tahu! Seleramu nggak salah nih?"

"Kita tuh harus jujur pada perasaan kita!" Kaito tetap ngotot.

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Iya sih, tapi yang ini ketinggian, Kaito! Kita sedang membahas Megurine Luka! Megurine Luka yang _itu_! Ngerti nggak sih?"

"Tahu! Justru karena itulah aku makin suka sama dia!"

"_Well_, _good luck then_!"

"Bantu aku bodoh!" desak Kaito cepat.

"Dalam hal apa? Aku sama sekali tidak kenal padanya!"

"Kau sekelas dengannya kan?"

Kadang, Miku berharap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi padanya. Ini Minggu sore, dimana dia biasanya duduk untuk menghabiskan waktu sambil menonton beberapa rekaman pertandingan sepak bola, tapi nyatanya semua itu harus terganggu oleh kedatangan sang tuan es krim tetangga sebelahnya yang menyebalkan. Awalnya, Miku tidak keberatan untuk mendengar curhatan pemuda _blue berry_ itu, tapi begitu dia mendengar satu nama, dia merasa muak.

Megurine Luka. Gadis luar biasa sempurna di kelasnya. Menjadi idola hampir satu SMA-nya. Populer dan dikagumi oleh siapapun yang pernah bertemu dengannya. Miku sama sekali tidak habis pikir bahwa ada seseorang yang _hampir_ mendekati sempurna seperti Luka tercipta di dunia yang fana ini.

Anggap kalau semua orang di dunia ini tak pernah melihat malaikat hingga mereka menganggap seorang Megurine Luka adalah sosok malaikat dan menjadikan mereka semua orang paling beruntung karena telah bertemu dengannya.

Dan sekarang, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sahabat dekatnya menyukai si malaikat itu, tidak membuat perasaan Miku menjadi lebih tenang dari pada sebelumnya. Jelas-jelas ada sesuatu yang salah di mata sebiru laut Kaito. Kaito dan para pemuda lainnya tidak bisa melihat sebuah kenyataan yang mungkin hanya bisa dilihat dengan mata anak perempuan.

Luka tidak sempurna.

Dia bahkan teralu jauh dari sempurna.

Oke. Sebutkan kriteria sempurna. Cantik? Cek. Seksi? Cek. Pintar? Cek. Sifat? _Bad_.

"Dia itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Kaito!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Kaito terangkat sebelah dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya seolah ingin menertawai ucapan Miku barusan. "Dia jelas gadis paling ideal yang pernah kulihat!"

"_Yeah. Then you will be the blind person_!"

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya, Miku! Kau tahu persis kalau aku tidak suka ketika kau menjelek-jelekkan sesuatu yang kusukai!"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menatap mata sang pemuda dalam-dalam. "Kau serius menyukainya? Kau serius ketika kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Aku selalu serius dengan apa yang kukatakan!"

Miku menghela napas panjang. "Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya dan kalau itu bisa menggerakkan hatiku, aku akan membantumu."

"Yeay!" Kaito melepaskan sendok es krimnya dan beralih mengenggam tangan Miku erat-erat, menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. "Kau memang gadis paling hebat di dunia ini!"

"Begitukah?" tanya Miku pelan. Dia pasrah saja dipeluk oleh pemuda _blue berry_ itu. "Tapi, tetap si Luka itu yang terhebat menurutmu, huh?"

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Miku. "Tidak. Kau itu yang paling hebat menurutku dibandingkan semuanya!"

"Baiklah. Mulai cerita sekarang!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku menatap bola basket berwarna coklat bergaris merah di hadapannya. Melemparkannya ke atas lalu meraihnya lagi ke dalam jangkauannya. Matanya melirik pelan ke bangku di sebelahnya lalu beralih ke lapangan basket di seberang kelasnya. Seharusnya, dia sudah berlari kesana, bermain bersama teman-teman dari klub basketnya. Namun, sesuatu menahannya. Lebih tepatnya, memang seseorang sedang menahannya untuk tidak bermain basket sekarang.

Dan yap, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si pemuda pecinta es krim sahabat dekatnya dari SD ini. Kaito duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan mata penuh permohonan.

"Apa?" Akhrinya setelah sekian lama mereka diam, Miku mulai membuka mulutnya dengan tatapan galak.

"Temani aku nonton _Harry Potter_! Kau sudah janji!"

Miku memutar bola matanya. Dia memang berjanji untuk nonton bersama hari Sabtu ini bersama Kaito, tapi apalah daya ketika teman-temannya di klub basket memaksanya untuk latihan sore ini karena mereka diundang ke dalam kompetensi melawan SMA lain.

"Minggu saja bagaimana, Kaito? Aku harus latihan hari ini?"

"Miku, kau benar-benar tidak asyik!" Kaito berdiri dengan pipi menggembung dan meraih tasnya dengan sebal. "Aku tidak mau mengajakmu lagi kalau ada film bagus di bioskop!"

Miku berdiri dari tempatnya dan menendang pantat Kaito dengan sebal juga. "Ngambek seperti anak kecil!"

Kaito merapatkan giginya dan menatap Miku. "Memang anak kecil, dasar kau nenek sudah tua!"

"Kaito!" Miku berniat meraih tangan pemuda itu, tapi si _blue berry_ jauh lebih cepat daripada itu. Kaito sudah berlari keluar kelas dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Miku, pertanda si bodoh itu sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi pada persahabatan mereka berdua.

Miku menghela napas panjang, mencoba tidak memikirkan hal itu. Kaito itu bodoh. Bahkan semua orang tahu itu. Karena itulah, hal tidak penting seperti ini teralu dibesar-besarkan. Lagipula, masih ada hari lain kan? Kenapa tidak mengganti acara hari ini di hari lain saja? Kadang, solusi simpel tidak pernah terpikirkan di benak Kaito dan itu sangat membuat Miku sebal.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengangkat bahunya, memutuskan dia tidak akan mempedulikan Kaito untuk sementara waktu. Si biru itu teralu gampang ngambek. Teralu kekanakan. Teralu tidak dewasa. Teralu menyebalkan.

Miku berjalan menuju lapangan dimana dia bisa melihat teman-teman satu tim basketnya sudah berdiri disana. Salah seorang dari mereka, gadis dengan rambut pirang pendek melambai dengan riang gembira. "Miku! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

"Terlambat gara-gara si bodoh itu?" tanya gadis berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir satu ke belakang dengan senyuman tipis. "Sabar ya dalam menghadapi si bodoh itu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa, Miki. Terima kasih atas sarannya." Miku melemparkan bola basket di tangannya yang langsung ditangkap oleh gadis berambut hijau pendek dengan kaca mata di atas hidungnya.

"Emosimu sedang labil ya?" tebaknya dengan nada tenang dan ekspresi datar. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, Gumi. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita mulai saja latihannya bagaimana?"

Gadis berambut pirang pendek yang tadi tersenyum lebar segera berlari ke tempat Miku dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. "Aah, Miku jangan ngambek dong!"

"Aku tidak sedang ngambek, Rin!"

"Auramu gelap lho!"

"Dan sejak kapan kau bisa melihat aura, Rin?" Gumi bertanya pelan sambil memutar bola basket di tangannya. "Agak asal bicara sih sebenarnya."

Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gumi dengan sebal. "Iya iya, dasar nona sok pintar!"

Gumi melemparkan bola basketnya pada Rin dengan cepat dan beruntung _ace _tim mereka, Rin, memiliki respon yang juga sangat cepat sehingga bola itu dengan sukses mendarat di tangannya. "Mau perang ya, nona sok pintar?"

Gadis berambut hijau itu melepaskan kaca mata hijaunya. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan ketika dia masuk ke tahap mode serius dalam pertandingan. "Seperti biasa aku akan menang kan, nona bodoh?"

"Oh, ayolah! Berhenti perang mulut dan kita latihan sekarang!" seru Miku sebal. Dia merebut bola basket dari tangan Rin dan mendribblenya ke tengah lapangan.

Miki memutar bola matanya. "Setidaknya, dia memang sedang berada di emosi labil," sahutnya pelan dan beranjak mendekati Miku yang sudah mulai latihan. "Kalian berdua," Miku menoleh ke arah Rin dan Gumi, "kalau tidak ingin kena semprot, mendingan mulai latihan saja deh."

Gumi mengangkat tangannya dan Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. Siapapun juga tahu kalau kena semprot kapten tim basket putri mereka itu rasanya bagaikan berada di neraka satu malam.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito menatap deretan minuman kaleng beserta bungkusan besar popcorn di hadapannya. Termenung sendirian, dia memiringkan kepalanya saat memilih apa yang akan dia nikmati ketika film berlangsung.

Mendadak dia merasa tidak begitu lapar. Padahal biasanya dia akan membeli semangkuk popcorn ukuran paling besar, soda cola dingin gelas paling besar, dan juga sebatang coklat yang semuanya akan dia makan berdua bersama Miku. Sekarang, ketika dia harus nonton sendirian, semua terasa begitu berbeda.

Pemuda biru itu menghela napas panjang. Mendadak, dia merasa tidak begitu bersemangat untuk menonton sekarang. Mungkin dia akan kembali ke sekolahnya dan menonton Miku latihan basket, seperti yang hampir selalu dia lakukan selama ini.

Dan saat sang pemuda tampan itu ingin berbalik pulang, sudut matanya menangkap sosok cantik yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Mengangguk pelan pada pelayan penjual popcorn dengan sorot mata sendu yang menyayat hati.

Seketika itulah, waktu seakan berhenti untuk Kaito. Dia seolah tidak punya kuasa untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi. Seketika seolah semua saraf tubuhnya berhenti, memunculkan sebuah rona merah di pipinya yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa artinya.

Megurine Luka menerima semangkuk popcorn dengan senyuman tipis dan saat dia ingin berbalik pergi, saat itulah kedua mata mereka bertemu. Menimbulkan sebuah efek ledakan yang teramat hebatnya. Membuat kedua jantung mereka berdetak melebihi irama normal.

"Shion-_san_?" panggil Luka pelan, meskipun gadis itu sendiri tidak teralu yakin akan kebenaran nama yang dia panggil barusan. "Anak kelas 2-B, benar tidak?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Yap. Benar sekali, Megurine-_san_. Umm, sendirian menonton film?"

Sorot mata Luka terlihat lebih sendu daripada sebelumnya. Gadis cantik itu mengangguk pelan, membuat beberapa helai dari rambut merah mudanya terjatuh ke depan. "Menikmati waktu sendirian terkadang menyenangkan untuk beberapa hal di beberapa waktu."

Kaito tersenyum lebar. "Kau nonton film apa?"

"_Harry Potter_. Memangnya ada film bagus apa lagi sekarang?"

"Hei, aku juga ingin nonton film itu sebenarnya!"

"Benarkah?" Luka tersenyum tipis. "Sendirian juga?"

"Tidak kalau kau ingin nonton bersamaku. Keberatan kalau aku nonton denganmu?" tanya Kaito pelan. "Aku akan beli tiketnya sekarang kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Luka menatap Kaito datar. Kemudian, dia meraih tas jinjingnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dari sana. "Kebetulan aku sudah punya dua tiket. Kau tidak perlu beli lagi, Shion-_san_." Sebuah senyuman tipis terulas di wajah cantik Luka.

Dan saat itulah, Kaito sadar, mungkin, ini pertama kali baginya untuk merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Tapi, setidaknya dia tahu, kalau perasaan ini, mungkin bisa disebut sebagai cinta.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Konyol."

Hanya satu kata komentar dari gadis berkuncir dua di hadapannya yang serentak membuat pipi Kaito menggembung tanda kekesalannya. Pemuda _blue berry_ itu menyuapkan satu sendok penuh es krim untuk mendinginkan perasaannya saat itu juga. "Terserah kau saja, Miku!"

"Kau marah?" Miku memiringkan kepalanya kemudian sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. "Hanya begitu saja kau marah?"

"Mau mengatakan kalau aku kekanak-kanakan, nenek tua?"

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang begitu!" seru Miku sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke wajah Kaito. "Aku hanya bilang kalau kau teralu konyol untuk menafsirkan perasaanmu sebagai _cinta_. Memuakkan tahu! Sejak kapan kau bisa jadi romantis seperti itu?"

"Sejak aku bertemu dengan Megurine Luka," bisik Kaito datar. Dia berhasil menangkap bantalnya sebelum sempat mengenai wajah tampannya. "Aku hanya tahu kalau dia terlihat begitu kesepian dan aku ingin melindunginya."

"Megurine Luka? Kesepian? Oh Tuhan, dari mana kau bisa melihat hal itu sebenarnya?" Miku mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan heran. "Beneran deh! Sama sekali nggak habis pikir dengan pola pikiranmu yang aneh itu!"

Saat melihat Kaito bertambah manyun, Miku merasa dia sudah harus mulai berhenti mengejeknya. Gadis berkuncir dua itu berdiri dengan tangan di depan dada, menatap Kaito tajam-tajam. "Kau serius, Kaito?"

"Aku serius, Miku. Benar-benar serius! Teralu serius dibandingkan apapun di dunia ini!"

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah..."

Wajah Kaito mulai berbinar saat senyuman lebar muncul disana. Pemuda biru itu segera berdiri dan memeluk Miku erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Miku!"

Dan untuk sesaat, jantung Miku sempat berdebar tak normal ketika dia bisa mencium bau parfum Kaito di dekatnya. Sebuah perasaan aneh mulai menggelitik hatinya, menimbulkan sebuah emosi aneh yang merangsang wajahnya untuk memanas.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Miku!" Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi wajah Miku erat-erat. Memaksa gadis itu untuk bertatapan dengannya. "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu!" Dan tanpa rencana sama sekali, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku, mencium dahi gadis itu dengan amat sangat lembut.

Mata Miku melebar tak percaya saat dia bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir Kaito di dahinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menendang tungkai kaki Kaito, membuat sang pemuda biru itu berlutut di hadapannya menahan rasa sakit. "Jangan seenaknya saja dong, Mas! Pikir dulu dong sebelum bertindak!"

Senyuman itu masih belum menghilang di bibir Kaito. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Dasar pemarah!"

"Eh? Udah mau dibantuin juga ya! Aku doain kamu nggak bakalan pernah jadian sama dia!"

"Wah, Miku ngambek nih!"

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" seru Miku berang.

Kaito hanya tertawa begitu gadis itu mendorongnya, memaksanya untuk keluar dari balik pintu kayu kamarnya. "Dasar pemarah!"

"Kau menyebalkan tahu! Menyebalkan!" Dan setelah Miku membanting pintunya, dia merosot ke lantai, memegangi wajahnya yang memanas dan terasa aneh itu.

"Hei!" panggil Kaito dari luar.

"Apa, bodoh?"

"Jangan lupa janjimu ya!"

Miku mendengus sebal. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pemuda biru itu sebenarnya.

Jemarinya menyentuh dahinya dimana bibir Kaito menciumnya dengan hangat. Itu bukan kasus pertama Kaito menciumnya, tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak benar.

Iris biru kehijauannya kemudian menangkap mangkuk es krim rasa vanilla kesukaan Kaito disana dan dia tahu apa yang salah.

"Bibirmu lengket, dasar bocah es krim!"

.

.

**.**bersambung

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong> voila. ReiyKa kembali dengan cerita _multichapter_nya. dilempar _keyboard_ karena udah sok ngeluarin cerita baru padahal cerita yang lama aja belum keluar.

satu pertanyaan saya. apakah bahasanya teralu berat?

silahkan sampaikan semua pendapatmu di _review_. jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengklik _link_ di bawah ini.

**:2005-2011: **


	2. sendok kedua

special thanks to  
>Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine, Nia Kagamine, Akihisa Funabashi, Nura<br>dan **kamu** yang udah membuka halaman ini

disclaimer  
>yang kemaren ngikut aja yaa~<br>tambahan: The Best Thing punyanya Relient K

warning_  
><em>APE  
>(abal, pasaran, enek)<br>biar seru, bakalan ada _hints crack pair  
><em>bab ini panjang lhoo~

advice  
>kayaknya seluruh cerita ini bakalan lebih enak kalau dibaca dengan mode 34 deh.

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok kedua)

* * *

><p>Miku menguap lebar sambil menatap sebal ke arah mobil sedan biru yang terparkir tepat di depan rumahnya. Sang pengemudi, pemuda berambut biru yang terlihat amat sangat tampan pagi itu, melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan bersemangat seolah hari itu dia bangun tanpa beban sama sekali.<p>

Dan ingin rasanya Miku melemparkan bola basket kesayangannya untuk merusak wajah ceria dari sahabat bodohnya itu. Ini adalah Senin pagi. Pagi yang selalu dibenci hampir oleh semua orang yang mengharapkan liburan berlebih, termasuk Miku sendiri. Keinginan untuk tetap bergelut di balik selimut tebal dan memeluk bantal kesayangannya masih mendesak begitu kuatnya.

Dia bisa saja bangun terlambat ataupun bolos datang ke sekolah, tapi semua rencana nakalnya harus dirusak oleh kedatangan si maniak es krim itu. Shion Kaito berhasil merusak rencana hebatnya. Miku harus benar-benar memberikan ucapan selamat pada orang itu!

Gadis berambut panjang itu mencibir Kaito sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mulutnya tak berhenti melafalkan betapa nistanya Kaito sebagai seorang manusia dan disertai beberapa kutukan agar pemuda bodoh itu tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hidup ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Miku sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan tas selempang dan bola basket hitam di tangannya. Rambut hijaunya terurai di belakang punggungnya yang terlihat amat sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilan tomboinya. "Hei, bodoh, bukakan pintunya tahu!" perintahnya dengan nada tinggi.

Kaca jendela sedan itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah riang Kaito. Cengiran lebar di bibirnya jelas membuat Miku semakin kesal saja. "Buka pintunya, bodoh!"

"Selamat pagi, Miku! Kenapa kau terdengar sangat sebal sih? Nikmati hidupmu dong! Beruntung kau masih bisa hidup hari ini!"

"_Well, yeah,_ aku akan berterima kasih kalau seandainya kau tidak datang menjemputku sepagi ini. Demi Tuhan, apa salahku padamu, Kaito?"

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan jemputan."

"Agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Megurine Luka saat mengantarkanku ke kelas? Kau menyebalkan tahu!" Miku berjalan ke sisi belakang dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia melemparkan tasnya dan bola basketnya kesana lalu merebahkan dirinya ke dalam posisi paling nyaman. "Setengah tujuh. Apakah kau tidak bisa lebih siang sedikit?"

"Semakin pagi kau bangun, semakin kau bersemangat menghadapi hari!"

Miku mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman aneh di wajahnya. "Jawaban bodoh. Tidak masuk akal. Idiot. Aku benci padamu."

Kaito mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, semakin kau marah, wajahmu terlihat semakin manis."

"Gombalanmu tidak akan mempan padaku, bocah es krim." Miku menegakkan punggungnya. "Kapan kau akan mulai menyalakan mobil ini sebenarnya?"

"Hah?"

"Kita nungguin apa lagi?"

Kaito tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya ke depan. Dia mengatur posisinya ke yang paling nyaman dan mengatur gigi depan sedannya. "Aku hanya menunggu perintah dari nona yang bersikap seperti tuan putri di belakangku ini."

"Nyindir nih?"

"Nggak kok."

Miku memutar bola matanya. Biasanya dia duduk di depan di sebelah Kaito. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, pagi ini dia ingin duduk di kursi belakang sekarang. Seolah, kursi depan itu sudah memilih seseorang untuk duduk di atasnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_All my life. I've been searching for you. How did I survive in this world before you __cause I don't wanna live another day without you now._"

Miku melirik Kaito yang sedari tadi sibuk melafalkan lirik lagu _Relient K_ dengan judul _The Best Thing_ sesuai temponya yang melantun lewat speker mobil sedan itu. Biasanya, mereka berdua akan menyanyikan lagu rock dengan tempo cepat sebelum pergi ke sekolah, tapi pagi ini, kebiasaan itu berubah karena sifat melankolis Kaito yang mendadak muncul.

"_This is the best thing. The best thing that could be happening. And I think you would agree. The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_."

Jatuh cinta jelas memiliki gejala nyanyian lagu melow nan romantis. Miku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bahwa seorang Megurine Luka mampu mencuci otak Kaito yang selama ini hanya dihiasi oleh es krim dan coklat. Diam-diam, Miku ingin memuji Luka atas keberhasilan gadis cantik itu.

"_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_! Wooo!" Kaito tertawa lebar sesudah lagu itu selesai dimainkan. Dia memukul stir mobilnya dengan bersemangat. "Aku siap bertemu denganmu, gadis cantikku!"

Miku memasang wajah aneh sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya. "Kamu tuh norak banget sih!"

"Biarin!" Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya. "Yang penting aku bisa jadi pacar Luka-cwaaan!"

"Dia belum tentu mau jadi pacarmu tahu!"

"EH?" Kaito segera menoleh ke kaca spion untuk menatap wajah Miku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau itu sama sekali nggak sebanding sama dia!" Miku mengangkat tangannya, memberikan gerakan permisalan. "Dia, Megurine Luka, bagaikan putri cantik dari kastil tertinggi. Semua orang menginginkannya." Tangan kiri Miku terangkat kemudian tangan kirinya terayun ke bawah jok mobil. "Kalau kau, Shion Kaito, berada di posisi terendah dari siapapun yang pernah ada."

"JAHAT!"

"Jadi, bahasa simpelnya, Luka itu tuan putri, kau itu tukang sapu!"

"Miku!" seru Kaito dengan nada tinggi. "Kau melukai perasaanku, tahu!"

Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya. "_Well_, _who cares about that_!"

"Dengar ya, kalau seandainya aku benar-benar akan jadian dengan Luka-chan, jangan menangis!"

"Menangis?" ejek Miku. "Yang benar saja, bodoh! Jangan berharap kau bisa pacaran dengannya! Aku bahkan yakin kalau dia tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi untuk selanjutnya!"

Kaito menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. "Kau salah, Miku!"

"Kau yang teralu pe-de, Kaito!" Miku menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menatap deretan gedung perkantoran yang menuju ke sekolah mereka.

Speaker mobil mulai memainkan lagu berikutnya, namun kedua sosok remaja itu sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang didengarnya. Mereka hanya diam, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, hingga mobil sedan biru itu terparkir rapi di tempat parkir sekolah mereka.

Miku-lah yang membuka pintu terlebih dahulu dan keluar begitu saja tanpa mengucakan sepatah kata pun pada Kaito. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan suasana canggung yang sangat tidak mengenakkan dan membuat dia ingin menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Kaito.

"Miku!" panggil Kaito pelan.

Gadis dengan rambut hijau kebiruan itu berhenti di tempatnya dan menoleh ke arah Kaito yang menyusulnya dengan langkah cepat. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." Iris Miku menatap Kaito dengan heran. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Lantas, kenapa kau keluar duluan tanpa menungguku?"

"Karena kau tidak minta supaya aku menunggumu."

Kaito menghela napas panjang dan mencoba tersenyum pada Miku. "Ayo ke kelas sekarang." Tangan kanan Kaito terangkat dan itu jelas membuat Miku heran.

Alis gadis itu terangkat hingga dia memutuskan untuk memberikan _high five_ pada pemuda biru itu. Kaito mengerjapkan kedua matanya, agak sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diterimanya. Namun, dia hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Miku sudah ingin melangkahkan kakinya ketika merasakan pelukan hangat di pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Rin sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Si pirang itu masih mengenakan helm motor putihnya dan mantel bulu kuning favoritnya. Mata birunya mengerjap pelan dengan bersemangat. "Pagi, Miku!"

"Pagi, Rin. Kau selalu semangat seperti biasanya ya!"

Gadis pirang itu tertawa pelan lalu melepaskan helm motornya. Dia mengangguk pelan pada Kaito lalu perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada Miku. "Siang nanti kita latihan lagi ya."

"Hah? Lagi?" protes Miku.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak suka?"

Alis Miku berkerut ketika dia mendengar suara dari orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia menurutnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah cemberut. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh protes apa?"

Pemuda pirang dengan wajah serupa dengan Rin balas menatap Miku dengan ekspresi datar. Helm putih berada di tangan kanannya sementara tangan lainnya memegang bola basket berwarna oranye terang. "Mau menang atau nggak sih?"

Miku memutar bola matanya, merasa sebal ketika dia harus perang mulut dengan kapten tim basket cowok sekolahnya. Pasti ujung-ujungnya bakalan jadi obrolan yang teramat nggak penting, pikir Miku sebal.

"Sesudah pulang sekolah di lapangan basket seperti biasa!"

Rin nyengir lebar sambil menepuk pundak Miku. "Kita tunjukkan perfoma terbaik klub basket cewek, ya kan, Kapten?"

Sudut mata Miku menangkap wajah Len yang selalu terlihat menyebalkan baginya. Sudah lama sebenarnya Miku ingin membuat wajah manis Len yang serupa dengan Rin itu mengerut penuh kekalahan.

Semua orang di sekolah mereka tahu persis kalau hubungan kapten tim basket putri dan kapten tim basket putra sekolah mereka memang tidak dalam kondisi harmonis. Selalu saja, sekecil apapun itu, pasti ada penyebab yang kemudian memunculkan debat tanpa arah dari mereka berdua. Kadang, semua itu baru berakhir kalau salah satu dari keduanya disuruh mengalah oleh anggota tim basket mereka yang lain.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Len, mana yang lebih baik, tim basketmu atau tim basketku. Jangan menangis kalau kau dianggap sebagai yang terpayah nantinya!"

Len memutar bola matanya yang sewarna dengan langit musim panas. "Jangan membual seperti orang bodoh, Miku!"

"Oh, yeah?" Gadis berambut panjang itu berbalik dan menatap mata Len lurus-lurus. "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Matahari bersinar dengan ganasnya di antara langit birunya musim panas. Yap. Ini adalah bulan Agustus dimana udara Jepang sedang dalam kondisi terpanas sepanjang usia. Beberapa faktor seperti _global warming_ jelas memperburuk segalanya.

Di dalam ruangan kelas 2-A, seorang gadis terduduk dengan bosan seraya sesekali mencoretkan sesuatu di lembar buku catatannya. Dia menatap papan tulis tanpa semangat dan mulai memahami apa yang tertulis disana.

Statistika. Mean. Modus. Kuartil.

Kenapa dia harus mempelajari masalah sesulit itu sebenarnya?

Miku menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada sosok berkacamata yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Kojima Gumi sedang menekan kalkulatornya dengan terampil, mencoba menemukan solusi dari soal yang diberikan guru matematika mereka di depan sana sebelum orang lain mampu mendahuluinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah mengacungkan tangan kanannya dengan aura penuh kepintaran tinggi.

Miku tersenyum tipis. Dia senang karena dia bisa duduk di sebelah gadis terpintar di angkatannya, namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak Miku sukai soal ambisi Gumi yang selalu ingin prefeksionis.

Mengingatkan Miku pada sosok pemuda pirang menyebalkan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai rivalnya dalam dunia basket. Kagamine Len. Sama halnya seperti Gumi, Tuhan telah menganugrahkannya sebuah kejeniusan tiada tara. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu sebenarnya jika seandainya Len terlahir dengan sifat seperti kakak kembarnya, Rin. Masalahnya, Tuhan memang menciptkan semuanya dengan tidak sempurna. Dan ketidaksempurnaan Len terletak di masalah sifat menyebalkannya itu.

Gumi sudah kembali ke sebelah Miku setelah menuliskan jawaban soal yang sudah pasti benar. Gadis dengan rambut hijau pendek dengan model bagian depan jauh lebih panjang dari pada bagian belakangnya itu menatap Miku datar. "Kau tidak mengerjakan soalnya?"

"Malas," jawab Miku datar. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang apapun yang kau tuliskan barusan! Apakah anak SMA harus belajar ini semua sebenarnya?"

Gumi mengangkat bahunya. "Itu konsekuensi sebagai anak SMA, Miku."

Tidak ada gunanya dia membicarakan masalah pelajaran-tidak-begitu-penting di depan anak yang juara umum sepanjang dia bersekolah. Memutuskan untuk mencari topik lain, Miku mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan iris biru kehijauannya terpaku pada sosok merah muda yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Hei, Gumi," panggil Miku sambil menyikut lengan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Apa?" Gumi sama sekali tidak melirik. Matanya tetap terfokus pada guru matematika mereka di depan kelas.

"Menurutmu, apakah Luka itu cantik?"

Alis Gumi terangkat sebelah walaupun dia masih belum menoleh ke arah Miku. "Apa maksudmu dia cantik atau tidak? Bagaimana mungkin kau bertanya tentang kecantikan seorang cewek kepada cewek lain? Kau aneh, Miku!"

"Jawab saja!"

Akhirnya, Gumi menatap wajah Miku juga. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Megurine Luka setelah hampir sebulan ini kita sekelas dengannya dan selama itu kau tidak pernah sedikit pun peduli padanya?"

"Kaito kemarin bilang kalau dia menyukai Luka."

Gumi langsung memusatkan kembali perhatiannya ke pelajaran ketika dia mendengar jawaban bodoh Miku. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya sambil berkata pelan, "kau cemburu begitu?"

"Jangan bodoh!"

"Bodoh?" Kata dengan makna negatif itu segera menyinggung perasaan Gumi yang paling dalam.

"Maksudku, mana mungkin aku cemburu kan? Kita sedang membicarakan Kaito! Shion Kaito!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" sela Gumi cepat. "Kau baru saja memanggilku dengan kata negatif, Miku."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, nona pintar."

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik."

Miku menarik napas panjang, mencoba bersabar dalam bicara dengan sahabatnya yang teralu pintar ini. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Soal Megurine-_san_ cantik atau tidak?" tanya Gumi sambil memperhatikan kepala Miku yang terayun ke atas dan ke bawah. "_Well_, kurasa dia itu lumayan. _Style_nya bagus. Dia bisa jadi model majalah remaja kalau dia mau."

"Jadi, menurutmu dia cantik?"

"Kalau kau ingin menggunakan kata sifat itu untuk menjelaskan keadaannya, aku setuju saja."

Miku sama sekali tidak menyahut. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan lesu ke bawah lantai, menatap sepatu kets merah miliknya. Gadis itu bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin bertanya seperti itu pada Gumi. Sekarang, setelah dia mengetahui jawabannya, dia justru merasa lemas tak bersemangat. Ada sesuatu yang jelas aneh padanya.

"Kau marah kalau aku mengatakan yang barusan?" tanya Gumi pelan. Gadis pintar itu meletakkan pulpennya di mejanya lalu menatap Miku penuh perhatian. "Kau tidak rela kalau aku memujinya, begitu?"

Alis Miku berkerut. "Kenapa aku harus merasa tidak rela?"

Bola mata kehijauan milik Gumi berputar ke sosok Luka. "Kau mau dipuji, Miku?"

"Hah?"

"Aku heran tahu, rambutmu diurai dari pagi hingga sekarang? Ada momen khusus?"

Miku mengelus rambut panjangnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

Gumi menghela napas panjang. "Aku harap kau sedang tidak meniru seseorang."

"Hah? Maksudmu... kau pikir... aku meniru dia apa?"

"Hatsune Miku!"

Miku mengerjap pelan begitu sadar suara siapa yang barusan memanggil namanya. Guru mereka, pria dengan kaca mata tebal dan rambut keriting yang berantakan sedang menatapnya tajam penuh emosi. Tanpa sadar, Miku barusan berteriak di kelas dan jelas itu membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ya, _Sensei_?" tanya Miku takut-takut. Dia tahu nasibnya akan habis sesudah ini.

"Kalau kau ingin ribut, keluar saja dari kelas ini!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Earphone_ yang memainkan lagu _rock_ sukses menahan semua kekacauan suara ke telinga pemuda pirang itu. Tangannya mengetuk-ketukan nada sesuai tempo dengan iris biru yang mengamati suasana kelasnya yang berantakan akibat tidak hadirnya guru fisika mereka tercinta.

Yap. Di saat kelas lain sedang mengharapkan jam kosong, kelas 2-D benar-benar menjadi kelas terberuntung karena di siang sepanas itu, mereka tidak perlu belajar logika perumusan dengan berbagai macam angka memusingkan.

Dia sendiri, pemuda pirang dengan wajah manis itu, merasa bosan sendiri. Dia terlahir dengan kejeniusan tinggi. Membaca _text book_ sekali dan dia akan mengaplikasikannya ke beribu soal yang ada. Karena itulah, di saat teman-temannya yang lain masih sibuk berkutat dengan tugas yang diberikan guru mereka, dia sudah bisa berleha-leha santai dengan tenang.

Iris sebiru langit cerah miliknya melirik bola basket oranye kesayangannya. Dia sebenarnya ingin meraih benda itu, membawanya keluar, bermain bersamanya. Tapi dia tahu, kapten basket putra main sendirian di lapangan? Gosipnya sebagai anak autis bisa menyebar dengan cepat dan memberikan kesan buruk pada semua fansnya.

Jangan salah, dengan wajah semanis Len dan sifatnya yang (sok) keren itu, beberapa siswi di sekolah mereka bisa sampai tergila-gila menuju kematian. Nggak ada yang bisa menandingi banyaknya jumlah fans Len (walaupun sebagian dari mereka memang _fujoshi_ yang menganggap Len pas sekali untuk jadi _uke_).

Len menolehkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ke koridor sekolah yang menuju lapangan basket sekolahnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggang melintas di hadapannya dengan bola basket hitam di tangan kanannya.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya dan si pirang manis itu segera berdiri lalu meraih oranye kesayangannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika salah satu anggota tim basketnya menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau kemana, Len? Meninggalkan aku sendirian disini?" tanyanya dengan mata penuh harap. "Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah tugasnya. Kau mau bantu aku nggak?"

Len menghela napas panjang dan menepuk pundak pemuda dengan rambut perak halus yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Piko, dengar aku ya, mana integritasmu sebagai seorang siswa SMA?"

"Hei, aku masih SMA ya, bukannya mahasiswa. Ngapain ngomongin integritas di depanku, Len! Aku mau nyontek punya kamu. Boleh ya?" Piko mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh rayuan sementara Len justru meletakkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau nggak akan jadi apa-apa kalau kayak gitu terus, Piko. Jauh-jauh ke Jepang dari Rusia cuma buat nyontek? Hello!"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Piko langsung meraih buku Len dan menyalin jawaban yang ada disana. Beberapa kali dia terdiam dengan dahi berkerut, tampak seolah berpikir, namun dia tetap lanjut menulis tanpa bertanya apapun.

Len mendesah panjang. "Itu jawaban soal latihan kemarin lho!"

"Len!"

Pemuda pirang itu memutar matanya, berbalik pergi dari ruangan kelas menuju lapangan basket sekolah mereka. Iris sebiru langit cerah miliknya tanpa berbinar penuh bahagia saat dia menatap bola oranye kesayangannya. Dia cinta basket lebih apapun di dunia ini dan dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang sangat ingin dikalahkannya.

Tapi dia sudah bertemu dengan orang itu sekarang.

Orang yang sejak awal ditetapkannya sebagai _rival_ miliknya.

Hatsune Miku.

Bahkan Len sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu terobsesi untuk mengalahkan gadis itu. Dia kenal beberapa orang yang levelnya jauh di atas Miku dan lebih hebat dibandingkan dirinya sendiri, tapi hatinya telah memilih Miku. Dia hanya ingin Miku yang menjadi _rival_ sejatinya.

Jangan samakan ini dengan perasaan romantis seperti yang dikatakan kakak kembarnya. Rin bahkan sudah mati-matian menjodohkan Len dengan Miku yang menurut Len sendiri adalah tindakan paling bodoh.

Len dan Miku jelas _sangat_ bertolak belakang. Bagaikan air dan minyak yang tak pernah menyatu karena massa jenisnya ditakdirkan untuk berbeda. Sama halnya seperti Miku dan Len yang tidak akan pernah cocok sampai kapan pun.

Karena itulah, ketika dia melihat gadis _rival_nya itu lewat di depan kelas dengan bola basket di tangan, Len sama sekali tidak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya sendiri untuk ikut ke lapangan basket dan bertanding dengan sang _rival_.

Begitu dia sudah sampai disana, sebuah senyuman sama sekali tak mampu tertahankan. Sosok gadis itu berada di tengah terik matahari, mendribbel bola dengan peluh yang membasahi seragamnya. Rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda ke belakang seperti kebiasaannya sejak bermain basket.

Miku mendribbel bola dalam satu pola yang indah sehingga dentumannya mampu membuat perasaan Len menjadi nyaman. Gadis itu bergerak dengan lincah seolah menghindari beberapa musuh tak terlihat yang ada di sekelilingnya. Maju mundur, kanan kiri, memeluk mendribbel, lalu melemparkannya tepat ke ring ketika dia sudah berada di di posisinya.

Namun, bola memang belum ditakdirkan untuk masuk ke ring. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal lalu berlari mengejar bola, mendribbelnya beberapa kali, dan melemparkannya lagi ke ring...

Yang lagi-lagi tidak masuk.

Miku mendengus kesal. Dia memutari lapangan sambil mendribbel bola. Peluhnya sudah membanjiri wajahnya, namun dia masih belum puas selama dia belum mencetak poin.

Sekali lagi, Miku berdiri di depan ring, siap menembak dan... tidak masuk.

Di pinggir lapangan, Len sendiri sudah cukup heran dengan sikap si bola yang memilih untuk tidak memihak pada Miku. Padahal, biasanya, dari lima lemparan Miku ke ring, tiga pasti diantaranya masuk.

Ada sesuatu yang salah, Len bisa menebak hal itu.

Miku menarik napasnya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Cuaca panas mau tak mau telah menguras staminanya, melemahkan kondisinya, menghabiskan teralu banyak energinya. Dia mengambil bola basketnya lagi, menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Apa yang salah? Dia sudah melakukannya seperti biasa!

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membuang rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Dia merasa mual dan begitu lemas.

Gadis itu mengenggam jemarinya, berusaha membuatnya semakin kuat, tapi rasa lelah mendorongnya untuk menutup mata. Pandangannya sekilas mulai mengabur dan menghitam.

Detik berikutnya, Miku sudah ambruk di tengah lapangan.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Saat Miku membuka kedua matanya, dia bisa melihat langit-langit putih asing yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Bau alkohol dan obat-obatan serasa menusuk hidungnya, menimbulkan rasa pusing mengingat dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyukai benda-benda seperti itu. Matanya mengerjap pelan, mencoba mencerna situasi di sekelilingnya.

Dia mencoba duduk dan menatap sekelilingnya. Dia sedang duduk di tempat tidur dengan seprei putih pucat yang ada di ruangan berbau obat. Ada sebuah meja panjang, lemari obat, dan vas bunga berbau lavender disana.

Ruang kesehatan. Miku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Seingatnya, dia sedang latihan basket di lapangan dan udara memang sangat panas. Lalu, dia merasa lemas dan...

_Siapa yang membawaku kemari?_

Merasa panik, Miku ingin segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu secepatnya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika dia melihat seseorang ternyata duduk di lantai tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang di kuncir yang di telinganya tersumpal _earphone_ besar berwarna putih mencolok. Iris biru langitnya terpejam dengan tenang seolah dia baru saja tertidur dengan damainya. Wajah manisnya terlihat semakin manis ketika dia terlihat tenang seperti dia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah menyebalkannya kepada seluruh dunia.

Miku menelan ludahnya dengan panik. _Apa yang dilakukan orang ini disini?_

Lantas, tiba-tiba saja iris biru itu menunjukkan keberadaannya. Len segera menoleh dan menatap Miku tajam seperti biasanya. Wajah tenang nan damainya berubah menjadi wajah iblis yang paling dibenci oleh Miku. Dia melepaskan _earphone _nya sambil berdiri lalu berkata, "Kau sudah bangun akhirnya."

"Yang sebenarnya tidur siapa sih?" Miku memutar bola matanya dan melompat berdiri ke lantai. Karena pergerakkan yang teralu cepat sementara aliran darahnya belum siap memompa ke seluruh jantungnya dengan cepat, tubuh Miku sempat limbung sebentar dan saat itulah sang pemuda pirang menyebalkan itu sigap menangkapnya.

"Hati-hati dong! Kata suster kau anemia tahu! Jangan kebanyakan gerak dulu!" sahut Len datar. Tangan kanannya memegangi bahu Miku, menyangganya agar tidak jatuh merosot ke lantai.

Miku mendongakkan kepalanya untuk membalas perkataan Len. Dan saat itulah, waktu terasa berhenti untuk mereka berdua.

Saat biru kehijauan bertemu dengan biru langit cerah, Miku bisa melihat wajah Len teralu dekat hingga rona kemerahan muncul di wajahnya. Entah baru tersadar atau apa, wajah Len terasa lebih tampan—bukan manis—daripada biasanya. Bulu mata Len terlihat lebih panjang dengan bibir merona merah dan kulit wajah yang juga berwarna merah.

Seketika, Miku merasa jantungnya berdetak tak normal ketika Len menarik tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Pemuda itu hanya beberapa senti darinya dan jarak di antara mereka berdua mengaburkan segalanya.

Len sendiri cukup lama terdiam, terpesona pada wajah Miku yang mulai memanas. Dia tidak mampu berkedip, tidak mampu juga melakukan apapun. Dia hanya terdiam, berdiri disana dengan kepala kosong.

Dan waktu mulai berjalan lagi ketika Miku menarik tangannya paksa dari genggaman Len lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Len sendiri baru tersadar kalau wajahnya panas dan ikut-ikutan memalingkan wajahnya dari Len.

"Kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Miku pelan, bahkan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan halus.

Len merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya. Dia melirik tangan kirinya yang baru saja mengenggam tangan Miku. Matanya mengerjap pelan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Umm... kurasa aku harus berterima kasih..." bisik Miku pelan dengan wajah yang masih terpaling.

"Mestinya kau diet tahu! Aku hampir mati rasanya menggendong babon seberat kau!" potong Len cepat.

Miku segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Len berang. "Ap.. Hah? Dengar ya, memangnya siapa yang minta bantuanmu, hah?"

Len balas menatap Miku tajam. "Kau itu teralu bodoh tahu! Main basket di cuaca seterik ini? Hello! Kau mau menguji daya fisikmu memangnya?"

"Oh, _yeah_, tuan super jenius? Dengar ya, apapun yang kulakukan terhadap diriku sendiri, itu semua sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya denganmu!" seru Miku dengan nada sarkastik dan kemudian dia berjalan pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

Len menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya juga. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat gelang dengan batu berwarna biru kehijauan yang terlihat sangat indah di lantai. Dia menunduk dan memungut gelang itu dengan alis berkerut.

Di belakang bandul batunya, terpahat tulisan rapi berbunyi: _friends forever_.

Alis Len terangkat. _Ini punya Miku? Benda norak seperti ini punya dia?_

Len menggelengkan kepalanya merasa agak aneh dengan imej Miku yang tomboi memakai gelang seperti ini. Walaupun dia tidak tahu itu gelang siapa, Len tetap memutuskan untuk menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Saat dia ingin keluar, dia melihat dua buah bola basket, miliknya dan milik Miku, oranye dan hitam. Keduanya terlihat tidak cocok satu sama lain.

.

.

**.**bersambung

* * *

><p><strong>a.n. <strong>jadi, apakah plot ceritanya udah mulai kelihatan?

sampaikan pendapatmu di _review_! XD

**:2005-2011:**


	3. sendok ketiga

special thanks  
>Higashino Ruunya, Kie2Kie, archie<br>keluarga saya yang tertidur di saat saat mengerjakan cerita ini  
>dia yang spesial yang berjalan di samping saya malam itu (aku beneran nggak bisa berpaling dari wajah tampanmu)<br>dan **kamu** yang udah membuka halaman ini (terusin sampai akhir ya bacanya)

disclaimer  
>yang kemaren ngikut aja yaa~<br>desain karakter vocaloid yang saya gunakan di cerita ini mengacu pada _vocaloid wiki_  
>silahkan cek untuk lebih mudah membangun cerita<br>_Kaoru Hikaru_ muncul di _Ouran High School Host Club _sebagai salah satu chara buatan _Bisco Hatori _(salahkan karena tokoh vocaloid cowok teralu dikit. saya jujur asing dengan utauloid dan ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan _crossover_)_  
>Hello Ghost<em> adalah film dari _Korea _yang sumpah keren banget!

warning  
>sinetron banget deh kayaknya!<em><br>_kalimat dingin nan sarkastik.  
><em>hints crack pair<em> mulai muncul, bisa tebak sendiri kan siapa mereka?  
>penggalan pertama cerita ini emang nggak penting. cuma menjelaskan tokoh-tokoh yang akan muncul di cerita ini, setidaknya mereka nggak cuma nampang sekilas doang. silahkan <em>skip<em> kalau mau.

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<strong>**  
><strong>(sendok ketiga)

* * *

><p>Dentuman bunyi bola basket yang didribbel memenuhi udara. Beberapa orang yang berada di lapangan itu seolah sudah melupakan betapa panasnya siang itu. Perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada ring basket, bola basket yang mereka pegang, dan trik bagaimana cara melewati musuh di hadapan mereka.<p>

Pemuda dengan rambut perak tampak ngos-ngosan saat mencoba melewati penjagaan pemuda lainnya yang mengenakan topi di atas rambut hijau berantakannya. Si perak mencoba bergeser ke kanan dan langsung di halangi, mencoba ke kiri juga dihalangi, akhirnya dia melemparkan bolanya langsung ke arah ring dengan harapan mendapat tiga poin sempurna.

"Nggak akan masuk!" sahut temannya yang memakai topi dan perkiraannya memang tepat. Bola itu bahkan tidak mencapai ring sama sekali. "Aku benar kan?" Cengiran terbentuk di bibirnya.

Piko mendengus sebal dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

"Hei, kau marah, Piko?"

"Tidak, bodoh!"

Si topi tetap memasang cengirannya dan berlari menyusul sahabatnya yang sedang mengelap keringatnya. "Pertandingannya masih sebulan lagi kok! Aku yakin kamu bisa dapat tiga poin."

"_Yeah_, makasih ucapan semangatnya, Gacha!" sahut Piko dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali nggak nyantai. "Ngomong-ngomong rombongan cewek itu mana?"

"Lagi ganti baju sih kayaknya." Gacha duduk di sebelah Piko dan memperhatikan lapangan basket mereka yang terasa berbeda. Ini sudah jam tiga siang sebenarnya, tapi matahari masih terus-terusan menyinari tempat itu. Dia dan Piko baru turun ke lapangan selama lima belas menit, pemanasan sekaligus latihan sebentar, tapi rasanya mereka sudah main basket selama dua jam.

"Ampun deh, aku benci banget sama musim panas!" gerutu Piko sebal. "Rusia sama sekali nggak kayak begini tahu!"

Gacha mengangguk mengerti. Dia tahu persis sahabatnya yang baru setahun di Jepang itu memang lahir dan besar di negara penuh salju seperti Rusia. Sama sekali tidak bisa dibayangkan apa tanggapan Piko mengenai musim panas di Jepang yang seolah neraka bagi kebanyakan orang.

"Rombongan cewek itu mana sih? Lama banget ganti bajunya!"

"Yaah, namanya juga cewek, Piko. Sejak kapan cewek di dunia ini melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat coba. Yang mau kutanyakan itu, Len kemana sih?"

"Tahu deh! Tuh anak emang rada aneh habis pelajaran fisika tadi. Dia main basket terus pas balik lagi ke kelas wajahnya kelihatan aneh."

Gacha memutar bola mata hijaunya dan kemudian melihat sosok cewek lainnya di depannya. "Tuh, mereka datang," sahutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Miki dan Gumi yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Yang lain mana?"

"Si Miku masih di kelas tadi. Rin katanya harus ke dokter gigi hari ini. Aku lihat tadi Len dan Rin ke lapangan parkir. Kayaknya si Len nganterin dia ke dokter baru kesini lagi nanti. Oh ya, Si Kaoru dan Hikaru mana?" giliran Gumi yang bertanya. "Mereka masih tur ya?"

Dua orang yang barusan ditanyakan oleh Gumi adalah anggota inti tim basket mereka juga yang masih kelas satu. Mereka kembar dan dikenal sebagai duo kembar paling hebat dengan kerja sama mereka. Selain itu, mereka juga dikenal dengan kemampuan modeling mereka. Yap. Keduanya sama-sama bekerja sebagai model agensi milik ibu mereka yang perancang busana.

"Lagi di Perancis katanya. Mereka baru selesai tur minggu depan," jawab Gacha pelan. "Kaoru bilang kita tinggal tenang-tenang aja. Mereka pasti hebat seperti biasanya kok."

"Semoga aja dia nggak membual," sahut Gumi pelan.

"Eh iya, kita mau ngejenguk Iroha nggak? Dia masih di rawat di rumah sakit?"

"Dia masih perlu istirahat. Mungkin dua hari lagi bisa balik kesini."

Gacha dan Piko mengangguk singkat. Mereka tahu kalau Iroha Nekomura, anak kelas 2-A baru saja mengalami operasi usus buntu dan harus istirahat untuk beberapa waktu.

"Kak Leon mau katanya mau datang hari ini buat ngelihat latihan kita," sahut Miku kemudian. Dia menggulung rambutnya ke atas sambil melirik Piko. "Kuharap kau sudah bisa mendapatkan tiga poin, _ace_."

"_Damn you_, Miki!" gerutu Piko sambil meraih bola basketnya dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan lagi.

"Dia stress?" tanya Miki pada Gacha dengan ekspresi amat tenang.

"Yap. Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku agak kasihan padanya karena Len tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk jadi _ace_. Sama sekali nggak ngerti dengan keinginan bapak kapten kita itu."

Gumi memutar bola matanya, menjelajahi lapangan basket mereka. Dia mendongak ke atas langit yang terasa panas seperti kemarin-kemarin lalu mengangguk pelan. "Miki, mau pemanasan dulu tidak selagi menunggu Miku dan Len? Kalau mereka datang barengan, aku bersumpah aku akan mengejeknya hingga sebulan ke depan."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku sudah akan pergi ke lapangan basket ketika dia sadar ada sesuatu yang kurang di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang pemberian Kaito oleh-oleh dari Kyoto tidak ada disana. Miku mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia lupa meletakkan benda itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya lagi untuk mengeceknya.

Saat tepat berada di depan kelas 2-B, dia sudah ingin masuk ke dalam sebelum kemudian mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Yap. Menurutku film itu benar-benar sangat lucu!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menonton _Hello Ghost_! Kau suka film dari Korea atau tidak?" Terdengar suara lembut Luka.

"Biasanya Miku yang nonton film begituan. Aku nggak begitu suka karena biasanya film Korea itu _mellow_."

"Miku? Hatsune Miku maksudmu?"

_Untuk apa sebenarnya Kaito membicarakan dirinya bersama Luka?_

Miku menghela napas panjang dan menunggu di luar kelas sementara dua orang di dalam melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Tapi film itu sama sekali nggak _mellow_. Itu adalah film keren yang pernah kutonton!"

"Masih di puter di bioskop nggak sih?"

"Masih kok."

"Mau nonton bareng aku lagi nggak?"

Strategi Kaito teralu frontal. Sejak kapan dia belajar untuk mengajak gadis yang dia sukai teralu langsung seperti itu. Miku lagi-lagi menghela napas. Sahabat kecilnya itu memang tidak pernah sekali pun punya pengalaman soal cinta. Tidak pernah pacaran atau bahkan merasa tertarik pada seorang pun sejak dulu. Bahkan, Miku sendiri dulu sempat berpikiran kalau Kaito mengidap kelainan.

"Umm, kalau memang nggak mau nggak papa kok. Maksudku... umm... aku sama sekali nggak maksa... dan kalau kamu memang nggak bisa... nggak papa kok. Aku cuma... umm... jangan marah padaku... aku cuma... cuma..."

Terdengar suara tawa renyah Luka dari dalam kelas. Miku ingin sekali melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah dari gadis yang dianggap jarang sekali tertawa itu. Namun, dia menahan mati-matian keinginannya karena tidak ingin mengacaukan acara berduaan antara Kaito dan Luka yang amat sangat jarang terjadi.

"Aku nggak marah kok. Aku cuma sedang berpikir. Mungkin, akan menyenangkan sekali kalau kita bisa nonton bareng lagi, Kaito-kun."

_Apa?_

_Barusan... Megurine-san memanggil Kaito apa?_

Miku mengerjap pelan sambil menyelipkan rambut panjangnya di balik telinganya untuk memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dia nggak salah dengar kan? Luka tadi memang memanggil Kaito dengan nama kecilnya?

Di sudut hatinya, Miku merasakan perasaan yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman. Ada sesuatu seperti duri yang menusuk hatinya, membuatnya ingin segera berlari saja dari tempat itu. Akan tetapi, dia tetap membeku disana, menunggu jawaban selanjutnya dari Luka.

"Kau mau nonton denganku, Luka-chan?" tanya Kaito tidak percaya. Miku bisa membayangkan wajah penuh binar Kaito yang hanya ditunjukkannya saat dia memakan es krim _blue berry_ favoritnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Miku?"

Sebuah suara menyela perhatian Miku.

Aura di sekitar Miku mendadak terasa tidak enak saat dia melihat kepala pirang berkuncir berjalan mendekatinya. Len berdiri tak jauh darinya masih dengan seragam sekolah mereka dan helm putih di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah sehabis terkena terik matahari musim panas. Begitu ingat kalau Miku sedang menguping pembicaraan Luka dan Kaito, gadis itu segera menarik tangan Len, menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi di bawah jendela.

"Ap..." protes Len saat Miku memaksanya untuk duduk di bawah jendela.

"Kau dengar sesuatu, Kaito-kun?" Terdengar suara Luka yang bertanya.

Alis Len terangkat sebelah sambil memberikan pandangan penuh selidik kepada Miku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Miku segera menarik tangan Len masuk ke ruang kelas 2-C yang terletak di sebelah kelas 2-B tepat ketika Kaito membuka pintu kelas dan menjulurkan kepalanya.

"Ada seseorang disana, Kaito-kun?"

"Tidak... padahal kukira Miku akan kesini untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya." Jeda sebentar kemudian Miku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi mereka.

Gadis itu merosot lemas ke lantai ketika melihat bayangan Luka dan Kaito menjauhi kelas. Mereka berdua kelihatannya memutuskan untuk langsung nonton sekarang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Megurine-san memanggil Shion-san dengan nama kecilnya. Mereka pacaran ya?" Suara Len memutus lamunan Miku.

"Entahlah," jawab Miku tak bersemangat.

Len menatap Miku tajam. "Kau dari tadi..." Alis pemuda manis itu terangkat sebelah. "...menguping pembicaraan mereka?"

Miku menatap Len datar dengan bibir tertutup rapat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau punya hobi seperti itu, Kapten."

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan berdiri menjauhi Len. "Terserah apa katamu saja, Len. Aku sama sekali nggak peduli."

Bahkan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu penyebab kenapa mendadak dia tidak bersemangat hari itu. Apakah karena Kaito tidak menceritakan perkembangan hubungannya dengan Luka ternyata sudah sedekat itu... ataukah... ada alasan lain yang sebenarnya amat simpel, tapi teralu sulit untuk dikatakan?

Miku menepis semua pikiran aneh yang ada di pikirannya dan memutuskan matahari adalah penyebab semua kegalauan di hatinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika Miku mulai memasukkan semua barang ke tas selempangnya. Latihan basket hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan baginya. Sepanjang latihan pikirannya selalu mendesaknya ingin pulang ke rumah walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukannya di rumah.

Setelah selesai memasukkan semuanya, gadis itu menguncir dua rambutnya seperti biasa. Dia bukannya sok imut atau apa mengingat mengingat imej gadis berkuncir dua itu identik dengan sesuatu berbau 'kekanak-kanakan'. Dia hanya ingin karena merasa dia ingin. Tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih simpel dan bodoh daripada itu sebenarnya.

Setelah selesai membereskan segalanya, Miku meraih tasnya dan berbalik ingin keluar dari kelasnya begitu dia melihat sosok pirang berkuncir berdiri di depan pintu, menatapnya lurus dengan ekspresi datar.

Miku menatapnya heran lalu mencoba melewatinya tanpa menegurnya sama sekali. Sebuah reaksi sama sekali tidak diperkirakannya adalah tangan seorang Kagamine Len menarik tangannya, memaksanya untuk berhenti untuk bicara berdua saja.

"Apa?" seru Miku cepat. _Mood_nya sudah terasa buruk dan kalau rivalnya ini ingin menambah parah segalanya, dia benar-benar ingin mencekik Len hingga pemuda pirang itu kehabisan napas.

"Kau mau dapet ya memangnya? PMS?" Len balas bertanya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bukan urusanmu kan kalau aku mau dapat atau nggak! Lepaskan tanganku karena aku ingin pulang."

Alis Len berkerut sejenak begitu mendengar kalimat Miku barusan. "Sendirian? Si Biru itu kemana? Biasanya dia selalu menjemputmu kan?"

Perkataan Len memang benar. Seharusnya, Kaito ada disana, menjemput Miku dengan sedan birunya dan mengantarkan gadis itu ke depan rumahnya yang memang bersebrangan.

"Dia itu bukan supirku, Len! Sekarang, lepaskan tanganku sebelum bis yang akan mengantarku pulang meninggalkanku!"

Len melepaskan tangan Miku dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Miku. "Kamu tuh lelet banget, tahu!"

"Hah?" Miku menatap Len heran. "Maksudnya?"

"Beres-beres tas aja butuh waktu lima belas menit. Lambat tahu!"

"Dengar ya, mau aku beresin tas dalam waktu satu jam juga itu sama sekali nggak ada urusannya dengan kamu!" sahut Miku ketus.

"Memangnya kamu kira aku ngapain berdiri di depan pintu kelasmu, hah?"

"Kamu mau berdiri disini atau di depan kuburan sana, aku sama sekali nggak peduli!" Miku mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyalurkan kekesalannya. Dia benar-benar lelah dan orang menyebalkan ini masih ingin adu pendapat dengannya? Yang benar saja! Dia butuh istirahat. Miku butuh pulang ke rumah _sekarang_!

Len menghela napas panjang. "Aku antar."

Apakah telinga Miku benar-benar rusak dari fungsinya hari ini? Sudah dua kali dia mendengar sesuatu yang agak aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Nganterin siapa?" Miku bertanya dengan nada sarkastik. "Aku nggak selemah itu sampai butuh kamu buat nganterin aku!"

"Capek ya ngomong sama kamu."

"_Fine_! Nggak usah ngomong sama aku kalau gitu! Gampang kan?" teriak Miku sambil berlalu pergi.

Len mendengus sebal sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukan cowok dingin yang rela ngebiarin cewek pulang sendirian, tahu!"

"Aku bahkan nggak tahu kalau ternyata kau punya sisi _gentleman_!"

"Gumi sudah dijemput supirnya dan Miki dianterin pakai mobilnya Gacha. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi sama kamu, aku bakalan ngerasa bersalah."

Miku tetap melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Di belakangnya, Len benar-benar merasa sebal. Dia sudah menawarkan bantuan ke gadis paling tidak disukainya dan responnya... ditolak? Oh tolong, seorang Kagamine Len sama sekali _tidak pernah_ ditolak!

Dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya penuh rasa kesal, akhirnya pemuda pirang itu telah menetapkan keputusannya. Dia segera berjalan cepat mendahului Miku dan menarik paksa tangan gadis itu.

Tentu saja Miku memprotes dengan paksa sambil berusaha menarik kembali tangannya. "Apa-apaan sih? Lepas, bodoh! Aku nggak minta bantuan sama kamu! Lepas! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tahu!"

"Diam untuk sekali saja kenapa sih?" bentak Len kesal. Iris birunya menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tajam hingga membuat gadis itu terdiam.

Keduanya bertatapan dengan wajah memerah penuh emosi. Bahkan, napas mereka sempat ngos-ngosan karena perang mulut yang tak berhenti sedari tadi. Len tetap mengenggam tangan Miku dan membawanya ke tempat di mana motor _sport_ putih miliknya terparkir dengan manis.

Len memberikan helm putih yang biasa dikenakan Rin pada Miku. Gadis berkuncir dua itu awalnya tetap tidak mau menerima benda itu hingga akhirnya Len memberikannya tatapan tajam lagi.

Miku memasang helm itu di kepalanya dengan terpaksa dan duduk di belakang Len dengan hati tak rela. "Ini sama sekali nggak akan membuat kau terlihat lebih baik di mataku, tahu!" gumam Miku.

Len memutar bola matanya dan mulai menyalakan sepeda motornya. "Pegang pinggangku!"

"Nggak mau!"

Len merapatkan rahangnya dan menoleh ke arah Miku dengan malas. "Mau selamat atau nggak?"

Miku mendengus sebal dan akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Len dengan ogah-ogahan. Ada sesuatu yang aneh saat Len merasakan jemari Miku menyentuh kemeja seragamnya. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar, menimbulkan desiran aneh hingga wajahnya memerah.

Tapi pemuda pirang itu menolak untuk mempedulikannya. Rasa lelah pasti sudah membuat seluruh tubuhnya berhenti bekerja dengan normal.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suara rendah Kaito memenuhi kap sedang biru miliknya ketika dia sampai ke depan gerbang rumah berpagar biru tinggi. Itu rumahnya. Rumah yang selama tujuh belas tahun ditempatinya bersama beberapa orang pelayan tanpa orang tuanya. Sejak kecil, pemuda konyol itu sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri walaupun sebenarnya dia jelas masih sangat bergantung pada beberapa pelayan miliknya.

Setelah memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi berpagarnya dan melepas sabuk pengamannya, mata biru gelapnya beralih pada rumah dengan pagar hijau di hadapannya yang masih terkesan gelap. Pemiliknya rupanya belum pulang dari latihan basket. Miku selalu tinggal sendirian di rumahnya, berdiam sepanjang malam sambil melihat taburan bintang di langit yang gelap.

Orang tua Miku selalu dinas keluar kota setiap bulannya dan kakak laki-lakinya sekolah di Institut Teknologi Crypton di Tokyo. Berbeda dengan Kaito yang selalu ditemani pelayan, Miku hanya tinggal sendirian dengan hidup penuh kekacauan. Gadis yang sama sekali tidak bisa memasak seperti Miku benar-benar seperti orang buta di jalanan gelap kehidupan.

Kaito melirik jam di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Sudah jam delapan malam. Seharusnya, Miku sudah sampai kesana sekarang. Rasa khawatir dan tanggung jawab Kaito mulai keluar. Dia meraih ponselnya dan saat jemarinya mulai menekan nomor gadis yang rambutnya selalu dikuncir dua itu, suara deruman motor memotong segalanya. Memotong tindakan Kaito. Memotong pikiran Kaito.

Mata birunya mengerjap perlahan ketika melihat motor _sport_ putih berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Perasaan terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dia tidak salah.

Itu motor Kagamine Len. Siluet rambut pirangnya terlihat di bawah sinar rembulan dan tas serta ukuran tubuhnya menunjukkan itu semua.

Pertanyaannya sekarang: sedang apa kapten basket cowok itu ada disana, di depan rumah kapten basket cewek yang jelas-jelas musuh utamanya?

Kaito mendapat jawabannya saat yang dibonceng melepaskan helm putihnya, menampakkan rambut sepinggang yang terbelah dua. Wajah cantiknya mengerut sebal saat dia meletakkan helm putih itu di tangan sang pemuda pirang.

Ini aneh. Tidak masuk akal.

Bagaimana mungkin Miku mau diantar oleh seorang Len? Kita sedang membicarakan Len! Len yang kapten basket, orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ditemukan oleh Miku!

Dan sesuatu yang aneh memang terjadi pada Kaito. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya mendesaknya, memaksanya untuk melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, berlari keluar, menarik Miku paksa ke dalam rumahnya.

Yang aneh adalah kenapa dia ingin melakukan itu semua sekarang tepat ketika Len berada disana?

Mereka berdua, Kaito Miku, berteman sejak kecil, sejak Kaito pertama kali melihat gadis berkuncir dua itu melemparkan bola padanya di taman bermain. Sejak saat itu, takdir seolah sengaja mempertemukan mereka berdua. Miku pintar, tapi teralu malas untuk memanfaatkan kelebihannya. Kaito teralu bodoh untuk sadar bahwa dia cukup pintar sebenarnya. Karena itulah, mereka selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama, sekolah yang normal, yang biasa saja dimana Miku mulai bisa mengembangkan bakat bermain basketnya.

Dan perasaan yang Kaito rasakan saat ini, hampir sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan ketika Miku bertemu dengan dua kembar pirang di tempat les musik mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Perasaan tentang sesuatu miliknya telah diambil tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Kaito membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak keluar. Dia sudah ingin menarik pintu garasi, menunjukkan keberadaannya pada kedua orang yang berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar teriakan nyaring teman kecilnya.

"Nggak ada yang minta bantuan kamu! Sana pulang!"

"Memang benar-benar cewek barbar ya... Apa kamu nggak bisa ngasih ucapan terima kasih, gitu?"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Dan entah kenapa, Kaito tidak mengerti, tapi begitu dia melihat pertengkaran mulut itu, hatinya mendesah lega. Sesuatu bagaikan beban seolah menghilang darisana saat melihat kenyataan bahwa Miku dan Len bermusuhan.

Len mengaitkan helmnya ke penjepit dan beralih menatap wajah Miku dalam-dalam. "Istirahat yang cukup."

"Hah?"

"Supaya kau baik-baik saja. Malu kan kalau kau pingsan ketika yang lain sedang semangat-semangatnya latihan," sahut Len dengan muka datar.

"Apaan sih? Sama sekali nggak ada..."

Kalimat Miku terputus saat tangan Len mengusap pelan kepalanya. Sentuhan lembut itu sempat membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku dengan aliran darah yang jauh lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Selamat tidur, Kapten." Tanpa menunggu balasan, Len segera memacu sepeda motornya menjauhi sosok gadis berkuncir dua yang sibuk mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya.

Bola mata biru Kaito melebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Dahinya mengernyit dengan perasaan tak rela. "Sejak kapan Miku dan Len jadi sedekat itu?"

.

.

**.**bersambung

* * *

><p><strong>a.n<br>**dan kecacatan ini dimulai lagi.  
>hhh~<br>yap. saya merasa balik lagi ke jaman dimana saya membuat cerita ini yaitu sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu.  
>beberapa kenangan lama menyeruak keluar, yah, nggak penting sih, tapi cukup mempengaruhi <em>mood<em> saya dalam melanjutkan cerita ini

17-9-2011, habis interaksi osjur dengan himpunan paling menyebalkan sedunia, _update_, dan tertidur dengan pulas.

jangan lupa. _review_ berisi apapun diterima dengan hati lapang kok. :)

**:2005-2011:**


	4. sendok keempat

special thanks  
>Dio Anime Lover, Rein Yuujiro, Nia Kagamine, Kie2Kie, Suzuka Kujyou, archie<br>review diterima lho! jadi sumpah deh, jangan pernah ragu buat ngasih concrit, saran, kesan, apapun yang ada di pikiran kalian!  
>dia yang selalu mau mengantar siapapun pulang (harusnya dia tahu kalau aku cemburu, tapi lupakanlah itu semua).<br>dan **kamu **yang udah buka halaman ini!

disclaimer  
>yang kemarin ngikut aja yaa~<br>_Häagen-Dazs_ jelas bukan punya saya yang bahkan belum pernah mencoba es krim yang kalau di swalayan berada di deretan es krim impor nan elit.  
><em>You've got a friend<em> adalah lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan _McFly_, maaf saya nggak tahu nama penciptanya (yang pasti jelas bukan saya). ada yang bisa beritahu?

warning  
>bab ini panjang (sekitar 5000 lebih. persiapkan diri Anda).<em><br>_karakter sarkastik dengan kalimat dingin yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Jangan benci Gumi karena saya memberikan dia karakter seperti itu disini (dan tentunya jangan benci saya karena ini)!  
>semua yang ada disini murni palsu.<br>Anak SMA yang jalan-jalan bawa mobil dengan masih pakai seragam SMA itu **bukan** contoh yang baik! Tolong, **jangan gunakan referensi dari cerita ini** dalam kehidupan nyata!

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<strong>**  
><strong>(sendok keempat)

* * *

><p>Luka menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum tipis pada sosok yang duduk di hadapannya. Mata biru langitnya sesekali melirik ke lapangan dimana beberapa orang sedang sibuk bermain basket dengan serunya. Tak lama kemudian, dia meletakkan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya dan berkata pelan, "Kelihatannya Hatsune-san sedang ingin bicara denganmu, Kaito-kun."<p>

Kaito mengerjapkan kedua matanya kemudian menoleh ke arah lapangan dimana gadis berkuncir dua itu sedang berdiri menatapnya. Kaito mengayunkan tangannya ke atas dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. "Mikuuuuu! Semangaaaat!"

Di tengah lapangan, Miku memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Dia sudah benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi apa maunya si _blue berry_ itu sebenarnya. "Apa, bodoh?" teriak Miku lantang supaya Kaito dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Semangaaaaat! Aku mendukungmu!"

"Dasar bodoh!" gerutu Miku dan entah kenapa pandangannya bergeser ke gadis berambut panjang yang juga sedang balas menatapnya sekarang. _Kenapa Kaito harus bersama Luka setiap waktu sih?_

"Cemburu?"

Dan ucapan dari gadis berambut hijau teman sebangku Miku sukses membuat kerutan di dahi Miku bertambah. "Maksudnya?"

Gumi mengangkat bahunya. "Mana kutahu. Aku cuma tanya doang kok."

"Aku beneran bakal nyekik kamu kalau kamu selalu ngomong setengah-setengah kayak gitu, Gumi!" ancam Miku sambil membalikkan tubuh dengan gusar. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi kalau dia melihat si biru dan si pink itu berduaan di sekolah, _mood_nya pasti hancur-hancuran.

"Akui saja, Miku! Kau menyukai Shion-san kan?"

"_Damn_, Gumi! Dia itu sahabat kecilku! Dia itu Shion Kaito, bocah es krim dengan mulut yang selalu lengket!"

"Tapi dia cukup tampan lho! Kau nggak lupa soal kenyataan itu kan?"

Miku membalikkan badannya, menatap Gumi tajam. "Dia sama sekali nggak tampan, Gumi!"

"Hee... benarkah itu?" Alis Gumi terangkat. Miku benci ketika Gumi sudah memasang sikap jeniusnya itu seolah dirinya adalah orang paling benar di dunia ini. Dia meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kalau begitu, standar ketampananmu itu yang seperti apa?"

"Yang seperti Len."

Jangan berharap kalau yang mengatakan kalimat barusan adalah seorang Hatsune Miku karena itu jelas sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Miku segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Rin yang nyengir padanya. "Ngomong apa barusan?" tanya Miku datar.

"Kubilang standar ketampananmu itu Len."

Miku menarik napas panjang. "Berhenti melakukan itu, Rin."

"Melakukan apa?" Rin balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Menjodoh-jodohkan Miku dengan adik kembarmu itu," jawab Gumi pelan. "Benar kan aku, Kapten?"

"Ya, Nona Jenius! Kau benar-benar tepat soal itu!"

"Hei, aku melakukannya demi kalian berdua!"

"Soal apa sih sebenarnya? Aku itu benci Len!" seru Miku dengan nada tinggi. Dia memutar bola matanya untuk melihat sosok pirang lain yang sedang mendribbel bola dengan gaya santai.

Kagamine Len berdiri di dekat ring dengan penampilan kapten basketnya, kaus hitam basket serta _headband_ merah terang. Rambut pirang panjangnya dikuncir ekor satu ke atas. Dia sedang mendribbel bola dengan tatapan serius yang dilatarbelakangi teriakkan para fansnya.

Miku mendesah. Ayolah! Memangnya dimana sisi keren seorang Kagamine Len sebenarnya? Kenapa semua fans Len diciptakan tanpa bisa mengetahui sisi menyebalkan dari seorang Kagamine Len?

"Hee... benarkah itu, Miku?" Rin mengikuti arah pandangan Miku dengan senyuman penuh makna. "Aku sama sekali nggak bisa percaya kata-katamu barusan."

"Apanya?" Kerutan di dahi Miku lagi-lagi bertambah.

"Tahu nggak, Miku," sahut Gumi dengan ekspresi sok pintarnya. "Batas antara cinta dan benci itu setipis lapisan gelembung balon. Sekitar 0,00001 milimeter mungkin."

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun dia agak sebal dengan ucapan sok pintarnya Gumi. "Setidaknya Nona pintar ini tahu segalanya, Miku."

Miku menarik napas panjang, masih mencoba sabar menghadapi dua gadis cerewet di hadapannya. "Terserah kalian saja!" dengusnya sebal, tapi ekor matanya menangkap siluet biru dan pink yang ada di samping lapangan. Dia jelas tahu kalau terselip rasa kesal di benaknya terhadap dua orang itu.

Kaito tidak pernah mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi seperti biasanya. Tidak ada curhat di Minggu sore, tidak ada film horor di Sabtu malam, tidak ada cemilan manis di Jumat siang. Miku sibuk latihan sementara Kaito _teralu sibuk_ bersama Luka.

Dia benci itu. Miku setidaknya harus mengakui kalau dia membenci hal itu. Kaito berubah banyak dan Miku tidak menyukai perubahan serta apapun yang menyebabkan perubahan itu.

Dan salah satu faktor perubahan itu adalah sosok Megurine Luka yang teramat cantik jelita hingga mendekati sempurna. Artinya, Miku membenci Luka karena Kaito. Sudahkah itu menjelaskan perasaan (teralu) kompleks yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini?

Dari kejauhan, Miku bisa melihat Luka tersenyum, tertawa dengan candaan bodoh Kaito yang sepuluh tahun lebih Miku dengar selama ini.

Tanpa sadar, Miku membuat cekungan cemberut yang membuat wajahnya terlihat amat suram. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan memutuskan latihan basket adalah solusi terbaik dibandingkan mendengar ocehan Rin Gumi atau melihat si biru pink yang terlihat mesra.

"Tuh kan," suara Gumi lagi-lagi menyela langkah kaki Miku, membuat gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Cemburu kan?"

Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melemparkan bola basketnya ke lapangan dengan sekuat tenaga. Suara debumannya mampu membuat semua mata yang ada disana tertuju pada kapten basket tim putri yang memang terkenal dengan amukannya.

"Gumi!" seru Rin panik.

Gadis berkacamata itu menangkap bola yang dibanting oleh Miku dengan santai. "Kalau kamu emosian gitu, latihan jadi percuma tahu. Mendingan kamu pulang aja sana!"

"Hah?" seru Miku tak percaya. "Yang benar saja, Nona jenius?"

"Gumi, diam sekarang! Aku nggak mau lihat Miku ngamuk!" bisik Rin pelan sambil mulai merapatkan tubuhnya di belakang Gumi.

"Kamu tuh uring-uringan terus seminggu ini! Terutama kalau bocah es krim temanmu itu datang ke kelas dan hanya bicara pada Nona super cantik itu!" Gumi masih terus-terusan nyerocos dengan kalimat dingin khasnya. Dingin, pintar, sarkastik. Nggak ada satu pun orang di sekolah mereka yang mampu membalas ucapan Gumi.

"Kau itu..." teriak Miku marah namun ucapannya terhenti ketika sosok biru tampan itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah khawatir. "_Damn_! Mati aja sana!" Setelah itu, gadis itu berbalik pergi keluar dari lapangan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kaito segera mengejarnya. "Miku! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Mau pulang! Capek!"

"Latihan basketnya gimana?" ucap Kaito sambil melangkah cepat mencoba mendahului Miku.

"Nggak peduli! Biarin Nona jenius itu yang ngatur segalanya!"

Kaito menghela napas panjang dan meraih tangan Miku, memaksa gadis itu untuk berhenti mendengarkan ucapannya. "Kuantar pulang ya!"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Miku menepis tangan Kaito dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Beberapa murid yang memang belum pulang dari sekolah memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan wajah prihatin. Kejadian seperti amukan kapten basket tim putri mereka sudah teramat biasa mereka lihat. Nggak ada satu pun orang yang terkejut dengan pertengkaran antara Miku dengan anggota tim basket lainnya terutama dengan Gumi atau Len.

Kaito menatap Miku yang menjauh dengan gelisah. Dia sendiri tahu kalau beberapa hari ini dia memang tidak bersama Miku, menemani gadis itu padahal mungkin Miku merasa stress dengan pertandingan basket yang akan datang dua minggu lagi sementara ada beberapa orang dari tim inti yang masih tidak bisa bergabung dan ikut atihan bersama. Semua itu jelas dapat menambah beban pikiran Miku.

Iris biru gelap Kaito melirik ke belakang dimana Luka berdiri disana dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Mereka sudah membuat janji sebenarnya untuk mencoba makanan manis di toko yang baru buka beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini Luka-lah yang mengajaknya duluan dan ini merupakan kesempatan paling nyata untuk lebih mendekati Luka.

Kaito memejamkan matanya, memutuskan mana yang terbaik. Kemudian setelah dia mendapat jawabannya, Kaito mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambaikannya pada Luka sambil berbisik pelan tanpa suara, "maaf, rencananya ditunda dulu."

Dan gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjang itu mengangguk mengerti dengan seulas senyuman manis. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan pembatalan janji seperti itu sebelumnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku membuka jendela kaca depan dan membiarkan angin masuk menerpa wajahnya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan dahi yang tak berhenti berkerut. Sesekali dia menghela napas panjang, tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah santai sedikit pun.

Di sebelahnya, duduk dengan tenang di kursi sopir, Kaito yang sedang membawa sedan birunya melaju dengan kecepatan tujuh puluh kilometer per detik di jalanan sepi. Sesekali, iris birunya melirik gadis yang tak berhenti cemberut di sebelahnya. Kaito dengan sukses telah membawa Miku ke dalam mobilnya dengan paksa. Awalnya gadis itu memberontak hebat, tapi setelah mobil itu melaju ke arah yang sudah mereka berdua kenal, dia berhenti memberontak dan memilih untuk menatap langit musim panas yang cerah.

Mereka akan ke pantai, tempat favorit Miku yang terletak lima puluh kilometer dari dalam kota. Angin yang masuk dari luar jendela sudah tergantikan oleh angin kering dengan bau garam yang terasa pekat serta amisnya ikan. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Dia suka aromanya dan itu justru membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

Mobil sedan biru itu kemudian masuk ke sebuah lapangan dengan rumput tipis yang dinaungi oleh pohon kelapa yang tersebar secara acak, membuat sinar panas matahari tidak jatuh begitu saja menerpa tanah di bawahnya. Angin laut dengan sukses membuat beberapa dahan pohon kelapa bergoyang kesana-kemari, terlihat benar-benar alami.

Miku menarik gagang kenop pintu sedan Kaito dan membiarkan angin menerpa keseluruhan tubuhnya ketika dia berdiri keluar, berjalan mendekati laut dimana tanah rerumputan mulai semakin berkurang tergantikan oleh butiran pasir halus.

"Miku!" Suara Kaito terdengar dari mobil namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli lagi. Dia hanya ingin berlari mendekati laut, mendengarkan desiran ombak yang indah.

Langkahnya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat ombak besar di birunya lautan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Miku segera membuka sepatunya, melemparkannya asal ke belakang, dan berlari cepat hingga air laut menyentuh telapak kakinya.

Kaito mendesah panjang sambil mematikan mesin mobil. Pemuda yang juga masih memakai seragam SMA-nya itu mengunci pintu mobilnya lalu memunguti sepasang sepatu kets Miku, memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi sedan biru kesayangannya. Matanya berkeliling mencari sosok berkuncir dua dan dia menemukan gadis itu sedang berjongkok menatap butiran pasir di tengah bebatuan.

Kaito mendekati Miku dengan senyuman dan kemudian ikut berjongkok di sebelah sahabat baiknya itu. "Cari kerang lagi?" tanyanya lembut dengan kepala dimiringkan seolah dia tertarik padahal aslinya Kaito sama sekali tidak peduli dengan cangkang yang terbuat dari kapur itu.

"Nggak," jawab Miku datar, tapi tangannya sibuk mengorek-korek pasir. Saat ombak baru datang, lubang yang barusan dia buat kembali tetutup pasir dan dia mendengus kesal.

"Kau kenapa sih, Miku?"

"Nggak apa-apa!" Gadis itu mendadak berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Kaito.

"Kau mau makan ramen?"

"Nggak!"

"Dengan ekstra daun bawang lho!"

"Nggak!"

"Atau es krim rasa _blue berry_ saja bagaimana? Aku beliin _Häagen-Dazs _deh kali ini!"

"Hei!" Miku tiba-tiba menatap wajah Kaito tajam. "Aku nggak butuh apa-apa!"

Ekspresi Kaito tetap tenang, balas menatap Miku datar dengan wajah tampannya. "Kalau gitu, kamu nggak butuh aku?"

Seketika mulut Miku terasa kering. Dia ingin menjawab 'nggak' seperti yang sudah-sudah, tapi ada satu sisi di hatinya yang menolak jawaban itu. Dia merasa aneh dan dia yakinamatteramatyakin kalau ini semua adalah salah Nona Jenius serta matahari yang selalu bersinar dengan teriknya sepanjang akhir minggu ini.

"_Damn_! Aku benci kalian semua!" Akhirnya itulah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil Miku. Dia mengangkat tangannya seolah dengan begitu semua kekesalannya akan menguap begitu saja.

Kaito memutar bola matanya dan menarik tangan Miku. "Aku tanya 'kalian' itu siapa?"

"Aku sama sekali nggak punya keharusan untuk menjawab itu, Shion Kaito!"

"Kau uring-uringan terus akhir-akhir ini, Miku! PMS?"

Kenapa setiap kali wanita uring-uringan, setiap pria harus menyimpulkan kalau itu semua adalah akibat pra menstruasi sindrom? Kenapa para pria itu tidak mencoba mengintrospeksi diri mereka sendiri?

"Gumi! Rin! Len! Gacha! Miki! Piko! Hikaru Kaoru! Iroha! Ayah! Ibu! Mikuo! Dan juga _kau_!"

Kaito menghela napas panjang. "Aku salah apa lagi sekarang?"

"Nggak tahu! Nggak ngerti! Pokoknya kamu buat aku kesal!"

"Apaan sih, Miku? Jangan nyalahin aku dengan alasan yang nggak jelas gitu dong!" Kaito melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan melewati Miku. "Kamu tuh harus lebih tenang sedikit tahu!" Tepat beberapa langkah dari Miku, Kaito kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau nggak gitu, kamu nggak bakalan dapat pacar untuk seterusnya. Cowok nggak suka cewek yang uring-uringan tahu!"

"Hemph! Kau bicara kayak gitu seolah kau punya banyak pengalaman saja, Kaito! Padahal nggak ada satu pun cewek yang suka padamu! Bercermin dulu dong baru kau boleh mengomentari hubungan pribadi orang lain!"

Kaito berhenti di tempat kemudian kembali mendekati Miku yang mengernyitkan dahinya, heran dengan sikap Kaito. Tangan kanan Kaito terulur dan dia mengusap pelan kepala Miku. "Kau memang orang yang paling tahu soal aku ya." Cengiran terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Terus? Apakah dengan begitu aku jadi cewek paling beruntung di dunia? Nggak juga kan?" kata Miku dengan nada penuh sarkastik. Dia menepis tangan Kaito dan kembali berjalan di pesisiran pantai. Perlahan kerutan di dahinya menghilang seirama dengan deburan ombak yang memecah karang.

Di belakangnya, pemuda biru itu tersenyum tipis, geli sendiri dengan ucapan Miku barusan. Dia tahu di setiap kalimat dingin Miku, gadis itu menunjukkan perhatiannya. Setelah itu, dia menghapus senyumannya, menggantikannya dengan cengiran bodoh khasnya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Miku di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mereka berdua berjalan seirama, biru dan biru kehijauan, di bawah biru cerahnya langit, di atas butiran pasir pantai yang halus, dilatarbelakangi suara deburan ombak seirama.

Semua terasa sangat indah.

Sama seperti setiap momen yang mereka berdua lalui bersama.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam kesunyian hingga suara siulan Kaito memecah segalanya. Suara siulan nada rendah lagu klasik _you've got a friend_ mengalir di sela-sela angin dan deburan ombak.

Pelan dan lembut. Namun mampu membuat kernyitan di dahi Miku muncul kembali.

"Kenapa bersiul?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kaito berhenti bersiul dan menjawab, "karena kau dari tadi diam saja."

"Kau mau aku bicara apa memangnya?"

Kaito berhenti mendadak. "Ceritakan apa yang membuatmu kesal."

Miku menghela napas panjang. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku kesal sama semuanya!"

"Berarti aku termasuk?"

"Tentu saja! Demi Tuhan, memangnya kapan sih kau nggak menyebalkan?"

Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya seolah dia mengerti, tapi Miku tahu sahabatnya itu pasti sama sekali tidak mengerti. Oh ayolah, memangnya Kaito punya otak untuk bisa mengerti sesuatu begitu?

"Memangnya kamu ngerti?"

"Pokoknya aku ngerti kalau sekarang kau butuh senang-senang!" sahut Kaito dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar di wajahnya.

Miku melangkah mundur. "Oh... tidak... aku nggak mau basah Kaito!"

Cengiran pemuda itu semakin melebar dan dia menarik paksa tangan Miku.

"Kaito! _Damn_! Aku nggak mau basah!"

Kaito menarik paksa tangan Miku, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan protes Miku. Kemudian, dia berlari ke tengah laut, menerjang ombak hingga separuh badannya tergenang air, dan tersenyum lebar pada Miku. "Kau suka laut kan?"

Miku, yang kedua kuncirnya sudah terkulai lemas, menatap Kaito tajam. "Yang pasti aku benci padamu!"

Kaito menatap Miku, tersenyum lebar di wajah tampannya, kemudian kejadiannya begitu tiba-tiba.

Mata Miku melebar tak percaya saat jemari Kaito menyentuh wajahnya, memegang pipinya dengan amat sangat lembut. Dan Kaito-lah menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan mendekatkan wajahnya secara tiba-tiba.

Angin laut berhembus, menerpa wajah Miku, tapi Miku seolah tidak merasakannya sama sekali. Sarafnya menegang hebat dengan jantung berdebar keras. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas, tapi itu semua bukan karena terik matahari di atas sana, tapi karena Kaito ada begitu dekat dengannya. Iris biru gelap Kaito seolah menghipnotis Miku, membuatnya diam tanpa bisa berpikir maupun protes pada tindakan Kaito yang tiba-tiba.

"Kai..." erang Miku pelan.

"Air laut yang dingin memang benar-benar bisa menenangkanmu ya," bisik Kaito pelan, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Miku mengerjap pelan. Dia seolah kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Miku segera menepis tangan Kaito di wajahnya dan membuang wajahnya kesamping, mencoba mengabaikan debaran jantung serta wajah memerahnya dari Kaito.

Tapi pemuda itu bertingkah seolah tanpa dosa dengan memasang cengiran lebarnya. Tangan kanannya terulur dan mengusap kepala Miku. "Aku akan ngambil baju gantimu di mobil." Dan dia berbalik pergi memunggungi Miku, berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu sama sekali tidak menyahut. Dia sibuk menenangkan jantungnya dan mengabaikan perasaan nyaman saat Kaito menyentuh wajahnya. Air laut masih terasa asin, matahari masih terasa panas, lalu kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaito. Gumi bilang Miku uring-uringan karena cemburu pada Luka.

"Nggak mungkin kan?" sahut gadis itu parau. Iris biru kehijauannya terpaku pada biru kejauhan di pantai. "Nggak mungkin aku bisa tiba-tiba jadi suka sama kamu kan?"

Tapi sejujurnya, Miku sendiri mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku duduk di atas bagasi belakang sedan biru itu, menatap siluet kemerahan di langit yang perlahan mulai meredup. Matahari sudah akan tenggelam di ufuk timur, menyisakan sedikit rasa kesepian di hati gadis itu.

Di sebelahnya, pemuda berambut biru juga sedang duduk dengan santainya. Cengiran di wajahnya sama sekali tidak hilang sedari tadi dan itu jelas membuat Miku semakin merasa kesal.

"Bisa berhenti senyum nggak sih?"

Mata Kaito menyipit perlahan saat senyumnya semakin lebar. "Kalau kamu senyum sekarang, aku bakalan berhenti senyum."

Miku memasang senyuman aneh. "Aku bakalan nendang bokongmu kalau kamu masih nggak berhenti senyum! Gara-gara kamu badanku asin semua tahu!"

"Kau suka laut kan?"

"Ya, tapi nggak berarti aku mau mandi di laut dengan seragam lengkap kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Amis, Kaito! Laut itu tempat ikan pipis tahu!"

"Hee... begitukah?" Lagi-lagi si biru itu mengangguk tanpa mengerti keseluruhan maksud ucapan Miku. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah siap cerita sekarang?"

"Cerita apa lagi?"

"Alasan kenapa kau marah-marah di lapangan tadi siang... mungkin."

Miku menarik napas panjang. "Aku kesal pada Rin dan Gumi."

"Kerja sama tim mereka kacau lagi seperti biasanya?"

"Nggak. Kali ini mereka justru bekerja sama membuatku kesal setengah mati. Sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan dua minggu nanti."

"Kagamine-_san_ bilang apa memangnya?"

"Aku sangat cocok dengan adik kembarnya."

Bayangan Miku yang diantar oleh Len kembali melintas di pikiran Kaito, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat hingga tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya terasa nyeri ketika gambaran film itu kembali terputar,

"Oh ya?" Hanya itu respon yang bisa Kaito berikan.

"Padahal aku benci setengah mati padanya! Ayolah, dia itu menyebalkan sekali!"

Kaito tertawa pelan. "Ya, kau benar. Dia itu memang sangat menyebalkan!"

"Ingat saat pertama kali aku melihatnya? Tampangnya itu sok sekali! Bahkan ketika Leon-_senpai_ menunjuknya sebagai kapten, dia benar-benar jadi sombong setengah mati! Padahal kemampuannya itu nggak seberapa lho! Mana wajahnya kayak cewek lagi! Terus..."

Kalimat Miku selanjutnya sama sekali tidak dicerna di otak Kaito. Bukan karena otak lambatnya sedang tidak bekerja, tapi karena sesuatu di hatinya merespon perasaan kesal yang menutup pikirannya.

Dia tidak suka mendengar Miku berceloteh ria tentang Len. Dia tidak tahu alasannya, tapi dia jelas tidak suka.

"Lalu Kojima-_san_ kenapa?" potong Kaito tiba-tiba di saat Miku masih melanjutkan betapa menyebalkannya sosok Kagamine Len.

"Aku belum selesai cerita tentang Rin!" protes Miku.

"_Skip_ saja bagian itu!"

"Kau mau dengar aku cerita atau nggak sih?"

Kaito sama sekali tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya saat itu. Dia hanya ingin Miku berhenti cerita soal Len. Itu saja. "Nanti saja cerita soal si kembar Kagamine itu! Sekarang Kojima-_san_ dulu saja!"

Miku mendengus sebal, walaupun begitu dia tetap melanjutkan ke topik selanjutnya. "Dia bicaranya ngaco!"

"Ngaco?"

"Iya! Masa dia bilang..." Dan mulut Miku sukses terbuka lebar tanpa suara yang keluar dari sana. Dia baru menyadari kalau yang dikatakan Gumi tadi berhubungan jelas dengan Kaito. Dan membicarakan hal itu di depan Kaito pasti akan menjadi hal terkonyol di dunia.

"...nggak jadi..." sahut Miku parau dan dia melompat turun dari atas bagasi mobil.

"Hah? Kok nggak jadi sih?"

"Terserah aku dong!" Miku menjulurkan lidahnya dengan cuek.

"Biar kutebak! Umm... dia mengkaitkanmu dengan kata-kata negatif?"

"Nggak."

"Dia... umm... membanggakan dirinya sendiri di hadapanmu lagi?"

"Nggak. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku sudah nggak peduli lagi dengan sifatnya yang perfeksionis itu!"

"Dia... merencanakan rencana jahat supaya kau masuk ke ruang konseling?"

"Demi Tuhan, Kaito, dari mana kau dapat ide seperti itu? Gumi memang sarkastik, tapi dia nggak akan sejahat itu!"

Kaito menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. "_Well_, aku kan cuma nebak. Jadi, dia ngapain memangnya sampai bisa buat kamu murka jadi segitunya kayak tadi siang?"

Miku menarik napas panjang. Setidaknya dia berharap Kaito tidak tertawa setelah mendengar ini. "Gumi bilang, mungkin aku cemburu."

"Hah? Cemburu pada kejeniusannya?"

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" Wajah Miku terasa memanas yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya.

"Terus apaan?"

"Dia bilang aku cemburu pada Luka..."

"Hah?"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Miku. "...karena Luka merebutmu dariku..."

Hening.

Miku sudah menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak mau melihat ekspresi Kaito. Sementara itu, si pemuda biru mengerjap pelan, berusaha mencerna kalimat barusan dengan otak lambatnya.

Lalu suara tawa mulai terdengar. Miku menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kaito yang tertawa lebar hingga menunduk di tanah berpasir. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

"Ahaha..." Miku memaksakan tawa. "Konyol kan?"

"Konyol banget!" seru Kaito, masih sambil tertawa. "Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah kudengar!"

"Makanya, wajar kan kalau aku marah?"

"Masa sih si jenius itu ngomong kayak gitu? Aku sama sekali nggak percaya mengingat Kojima-san itu pintar banget! Masa dia bisa ngaco kayak gitu sih?"

Di satu sisi, Miku ingin tertawa, tapi hatinya mencelos. Kalimat Kaito barusan memang benar, tapi saat mendengar si biru itu berkata demikian, Miku merasa sedikit aneh dan tidak nyaman.

"Kurasa otaknya sudah konslet karena kebanyakan belajar," lanjut Kaito kemudian sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Miku tertawa aneh. "Ya..." Dia membuang muka hingga Kaito tidak perlu melihat wajah aneh yang diakibatkan oleh perasaan anehnya tadi. "...Gumi memang... ngaco..."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Anak kecil berkuncir dua itu berlari mengejar bola bundarnya masuk ke taman bermain. Iris biru kehijauannya mengerjap pelan, menjelajahi segala area untuk mencari alat bermainnya itu.

Kemudian, pandangannya tertuju pada ayunan yang masih bergerak pelan. Bolanya diam di atas tanah rerumputan tepat di sebelah ayunan... dan tepat di depan sosok biru yang menangis histeris.

Anak kecil itu segera berlari mendekati bolanya. Selain bola tak bersalah, anak laki-laki dengan rambut biru gelap yang menangis dengan hebohnya, dan mangkuk es krim _blue berry _yang terlungkup tumpah di atas rumput.

Tangan kanan anak perempuan itu terulur dan hendak meraih bola itu, namun kegiatannya terhenti. Perhatiannya terusik pada sosok biru di sebelahnya. Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan panasaran dan justru menyentuh pipi bundar anak laki-laki itu.

"_Poke_!" sahutnya pelan saat jari telunjuknya menusuk pipi anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke anak perempuan itu, menghapus air mata di wajahnya, menghisap kembali ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya, dan balas menatap dengan tajam. "Apa maumu?"

"Mau main bola. Itu bolanya." Tunjuk sang anak perempuan ke bola biru di dekat kakinya.

"Gara-gara kau es krimku jatuh!"

"Eh?"

"Bolamu mengenai kepalaku jadi es krimku jatuh! Ganti yang baru!" tuntut anak laki-laki itu.

Anak perempuan tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa dosa. Telunjuknya menunjuk bola biru itu. "Kalau gitu, salahin bolanya aja! Minta ganti es krimnya sama bolanya!"

"Memangnya bola bisa masuk ke swalayan dan beli es krim?"

"Bisa dong! Itu kan bola punyaku! Bola paling canggih yang pernah ada!"

"Benarkah?" Anak laki-laki itu sudah benar-benar berhenti menangis sekarang. "Aku boleh pinjam bola itu nggak?"

"Nggak boleh..."

"Eh? Aku mohon, aku ingin sekali bermain dengan bola canggih itu!"

Anak perempuan itu memegangi dagunya, tampak seolah sedang berpikir. "Begini saja, kalau kau tidak minta ganti es krim lagi, aku pinjemin bolanya. Mau nggak?"

"Mau mau mau!" teriak si biru bersemangat. Dia mengambil bolanya dan mengaguminya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Anak berkuncir dua itu memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tapi..." Tangannya segera merebut bolanya kembali. "Pinjemnya udah selesai."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau main lagi dengan bola super canggih ini."

"Eh? Aku boleh ikut nggak?"

Si kuncir dua kembali meletakkan tangannya di dagu, tampak berpikir lagi. Kemudian, dia melihat kantung depan bocah biru tadi dan tersenyum. "Kalau kau kasih permen lolipop itu..." Tunjuknya pada permen lingkaran penuh warna di kantung si bocah biru. "Aku iijinkan kau main denganku."

Si biru itu mengangguk penuh semangat dan mengulurkan permen lolipop itu. "Ayuk kita main sekarang!" Si kuncir dua menerima lolipop dengan senyuman lebar. "Kita main sama siapa lagi?"

"Berdua saja. Memangnya nggak boleh?"

Bocah biru itu mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Berdua saja memang lebih asyik kan?"

Si kuncir dua itu menatap si biru dengan sorot mata aneh. Kemudian, dia mengangguk pelan. "Aku Miku. Kau?"

"Kaito."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu merasakan rasa pusing yang memuncak ketika dia menunjukkan iris biru kehijauannya pada dunia pagi itu. Dia baru saja tersadar akan mimpi tentang masa kecil yang hampir dia lupakan. Sebuah memori indah yang terselip di album kenangan persahabatannya bersama sahabat karibnya.

Dia, Miku, bertemu Kaito untuk pertama kalinya di taman bermain dekat rumah mereka. Saat itu, keluarga Hatsune benar-benar baru pindah dan Miku benar-benar merasa senang bisa menemukan teman sebaya semanis Kaito.

Memimpikan kenangan lama bukanlah rutinitas yang biasa dialami Miku jadi dia merasa sedikit limbung dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya. Sesuatu... sesuatu di dalam dirinya merasa rindu akan momen indah... waktu-waktu yang dialaminya bersama Kaito.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis mengingat mimpi tadi. Memang bukan sama persis seperti aslinya atau lebih tepatnya Miku memang tidak ingat detil cerita pertemuan pertama mereka. Hanya saja, dia ingat kalau Kaito memang mengatakan kalau bersama Miku adalah saat-saat yang paling asyik baginya.

Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk serta kenangan mimpinya. Dia menguap lebar hingga matanya berair dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat jam di dinding kamarnya.

Pukul tujuh lima lima. Sekolah masuk jam delapan tepat.

Seketika, gadis itu tersadar dari segala jenis mimpi yang dialaminya semalam. Matanya mengerjap dengan panik, mencari ponselnya.

Kemudian, dia menemukan benda hitam itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Dia segera menyambarnya dan menghubungi nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

"Halo, Kaito?" serunya panik ketika hubungan telepon itu sudah tersambung.

"Ya, Miku? Ada apa?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Jalan menuju sekolah. Kenapa?"

"Hah?" Miku mengerjap tidak percaya. "Kamu nggak nungguin aku?"

"Aku jemput Luka-_chan_ pagi ini. Kemarin aku sudah bilang kan kalau kita berangkat sendiri-sendiri pagi ini? Atau... kau jangan-jangan nggak dengar omonganku kemarin ya?"

"_Damn_!" maki Miku dan dia melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke atas kasurnya. Dia meraih handuknya sambil menggerutu panjang lebar. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti, setelah apa yang selama ini dia alami bersama Kaito, pemuda biru itu lebih memilih menjemput Luka dibandingkan dirinya?

"_Berdua saja memang lebih asyik kan?"_

Mungkin yang dulu memang tidak akan bisa selalu bergerak seiringan dengan perputaran waktu.

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n<br>**jadi... apakah ceritanya makin seru? **XD  
><strong>saya berharap... **ya!**  
>oke. review diterima. amat sangat diterima. sampaikan apapun isi pikiran kamu!<br>ingat ya, saya terbuka untuk semua kritik. silahkan jujur!  
>3-11-2011, dengan berbagai perubahan.<strong><br>**

**:2005-2011:**


	5. sendok kelima

ospecial thanks  
>Asaichi23, Nia Kagamine, archie, Rein Yuujiro, Hiwazaki Evelyn, Dio anime lover, Suzuka Kujyou, kira ohime-sama<br>(review sangat-sangat diterima! cerita ini butuh banyak sekali masukan!)  
>kakak saya tercinta yang sudah bantu saya pindahan kosan. Cerita ini dibuat ketika kalian tertidur akibat kelelahan lhoo~<br>sahabat baikku yang telah memberikan ucapan selamat dan kado di bulan kemarin (aku sayang kalian semua!)  
>dan <strong>kamu <strong>yang udah buka halaman ini!

warning_  
>pair <em>Miku-Len akan mulai sangat terasa disini  
>(<strong>maaf karena telah menyebutkan <em>pair <em>ini sebagai _crack _di bab-bab sebelumnya,padahal tidak ada yang _crack _ataupun _canon _di dunia vocaloid!**)  
>untuk yang tidak menyukai <em>pair <em>di atas, silahkan tahan atau bisa kritik saya di bagian _review_ walaupun itu juga tetap tidak akan membuat _pair _ini tergantikan di cerita ini.  
><strong>Sekolah itu tempat belajar!<strong>**  
><strong>Adegan di cerita ini murni bumbu tambahan supaya cerita bisa berlanjut ke arah yang semakin seru. **Tolong jangan dicontoh!**

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<strong>**  
><strong>(sendok kelima)

* * *

><p>Kagamine Rin melongokkan kepalanya memasuki kelas 2-D, mencoba mencari kepala pirang yang wajahnya serupa dengannya. Dia menemukan si kuncir pirang itu duduk menelungkupkan kepala di mejanya, mendengarkan ocehan pemuda perak yang duduk di sebelahnya.<p>

Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah manis Rin dan dia melenggang masuk ke kelas asing tempat adik kembarnya biasa belajar. Anak-anak di kelas 2-D sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kedatangannya, karena memang, Rin selalu masuk ke kelas Len kapan saja dia mau.

Setelah itu, gadis itu meletakkan bungkusan bekal di meja Len dan duduk di atas mejanya. "Makan siang, Len," sahutnya pelan.

Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya menegakkan kepala dan meraih kotak bekal putihnya dengan malas. "Makasih, Rin."

"Bekal buatanmu, Rin?" tanya Piko pelan.

"Yap. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Hee... begitukah... padahal kelihatannya kau bukan tipe cewek yang bisa masak."

Rin memutar bola matanya. "Miki juga tidak terlihat seperti tipe cewek yang bisa masak kok, tapi dia bisa masak."

"Kok nyambungnya ke Miki sih?"

"Kau suka pada Miki kan?" tanya Rin langsung.

"Hah? Darimananya coba?"

"Sudahlah, Rin." Len akhirnya menyahut sambil memasukkan telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya. "Berhenti mengusili, Piko."

"Kau sendiri juga sama halnya dengan si perak ini tahu!"

"Aku jelas nggak sebodoh, Piko!"

"Padahal kau suka Miku, tapi masih pura-pura nggak sadar lagi. Sana, cepetan tembak dia!"

Len mengenggam sumpitnya dengan alis berkerut. "Kau nggak pernah capek ya bilang kayak gitu terus."

"Kau suka sama kapten basket cewek, Len? Kau suka Miku?" teriak Piko heboh.

"Rin ngaco, Piko. Masa kau nggak bisa sadar soal itu?"

"Aku nggak ngaco! Kemarin pas latihan basket yang aku ke dokter gigi, kamu nganterin Miku pulang ke rumahnya kan?"

"Aku cuma bersikap baik pada rivalku."

"Tapi kau mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya!"

Mata Len melebar terkejut. Dia menatap Rin dengan cepat. "Tahu darimana?"

"Eh? Aku benar ya?"

Itu adalah salah satu trik yang hampir selalu digunakan Rin untuk mengecoh lawan bicaranya. Seolah gadis itu tahu segalanya padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

Rin tersenyum dengan aura penuh kemenangan, memainkan rambut pirang sebahunya dengan mata berbinar. "Jadi adikku tersayang, kau sama sekali belum cerita apa-apa pada kakak tercintamu ini ya... hmm..."

Len membuang mukanya, kesal dengan sikap kakak kembarnya yang seolah tahu segalanya. "Nggak ada yang perlu diceritakan, Rin!"

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Piko. "Apa itu artinya kau memang menyukai Miku?"

"Nggak!"

"'Nggak'? Kau nggak menyukainya? Masa?" Rin pura-pura terkejut. "Ah ya... kau memang tidak hanya menyukainya... karena kau _sangat-sangat suka_ padanya."

"Wow, Len! Aku sama sekali nggak nyangka!"

Len meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kesal, menghasilkan suara gebrakan di mejanya lalu berjalan keluar kelas tanpa peduli pada dua orang yang dari tadi sibuk mengolok-oloknya. Kenapa selalu ada saja orang-orang yang bicara sesuka hati mereka? Len sama sekali tidak habis pikir tentang hal itu.

Dia tidak suka Rin yang seolah tahu segalanya tentang perasaannya terhadap _rival_ terbesarnya. Miku memang _rival_nya dan pemuda itu juga tahu kalau dia memang spesial, tapi mereka berdua selalu saja berselisih pendapat, meributkan tentang sesuatu yang sederhana—dan Len memang tidak ingin mengalah.

Beberapa orang siswi kelas satu tampak menatap si pirang dikuncir itu saat dia melewati mereka. Len terkenal atau setidaknya semua orang memang mengaguminya. Nggak ada yang salah soal itu, bahkan Len memang pernah beberapa kali pacaran dulu.

Hanya saja, sekarang semuanya tampak berbeda.

Sebuah teriakan dari lapangan basket belakang sekolah menyela perhatiannya. Len berjalan ke belakang dan menemukan _rival_nya sedang mendribbel bola basket dengan frustasi, hampir sama seperti yang dia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Len berlari mendekat hingga dia bisa berbicara secara langsung kepada gadis itu. "Latihan basket pas jam istirahat?" sahutnya pelan. "Niat banget sih!

"Apa pedulimu?" seru gadis dengan rambut dikuncir dua. "Aku mau main basket kapan pun aku mau juga nggak ada masalah kan? Memangnya ini lapangan punya nenek moyangmu, hah?"

Len mendengus dan berlari merebut bola basket itu. "Coba kalahkan aku!"

Miku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Kenapa kapten tim basket putra itu harus menganggunya terus-terusan sih? Memangnya dia tidak punya kerjaan lain selain melawan Miku?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Miku segera berlari mengejar Len, mencoba merebut bola miliknya dari tangan sang pemuda manis. Mereka sudah sampai di depan ring dan masih sibuk berkutat dengan tangan lawannya.

Len lebih tinggi lima senti dari Miku dan dia jelas punya keuntungan soal itu. Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tidak sabar. Dia harus mengalahkan Len dan menghapuskan sifat pongah pemuda pirang itu. _Apapun yang terjadi_.

Jadi, Miku akhirnya menarik lengan baju Len, membuat tangan pemuda itu turun dan melepaskan bola basket. Hanya saja, Miku memang menariknya teralu kuat.

Dentuman bola basket terdengar nyaring di lapangan sementara kedua orang itu terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Terpaku saling menatap mata yang lain... saat bibir mereka masing-masing terkunci rapat oleh bibir yang lain.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito mengangkat ponsel birunya, menurunkannya lagi, lalu melirik roti melon yang tergeletak di mejanya. Dia sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk makan dan Miku sendiri tidak menghubunginya lagi setelah teleponnya tadi pagi.

Mau tidak mau, perasaan bersalah menyerang hati Kaito. Dia dan Miku selalu berangkat sekolah bersama selama ini. Mulai dari jalan kaki bersama, naik sepeda berboncengan, hingga duduk di sedan biru Kaito bersama. Kebersamaan itu telah menghasilkan sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang sangat erat hingga membuat Kaito berpikir kalau dia tidak bisa lagi menjalani hidup tanpa adanya Miku di sisinya.

Konyol dan sangat berlebihan bukan? Tapi Kaito memang benar-benar merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Teralu _overprotective_ terhadap hubungannya dan Miku.

Kaito punya beberapa teman dekat lainnya, yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan diterima. Tapi _tidak ada_ tempat senyaman Miku.

Karena itulah, Kaito benar-benar takut kalau kemarahan Miku bisa menghancurkan ikatan persahabatan mereka selama ini. Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan roti melonnya dan berjalan menuju 2-B, kelas tempat Miku berasal.

Kelasnya ramai seperti biasanya, tentu saja karena ini adalah jam istirahat. Beberapa orang teman sekelas Kaito di kelas satu melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda itu, dan si biru itu juga balas nyengir lebar. Dengan langkah mantap, Kaito masuk ke kelas 2-B dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah bangku Miku.

Si kuncir dua itu tidak ada disana. Yang ada di tempat itu hanyalah gadis jenius teman sekelas Miku. Menimbang apakah dia harus bertanya pada si jenius, akhirnya Kaito berjalan mendekatinya.

"Siang, Kojima_-san_," sapa Kaito dengan senyuman lebar.

Gumi yang saat itu sedang asik melahap coklat batangan meliriknya sekilas dengan ekspresi malas. Gadis itu mengenal Kaito dari Miku, tapi tidak pernah teralu peduli untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi dengan cara ngobrol dengannya. "Nyari Megurine_-san_, eh?"

"Ah..." Kaito menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu."

"Bukan?" Alis Gumi terangkat sebelah. "Kau suka padanya kan?"

Tidak ada gunanya berbohong karena gadis jenius itu pasti tahu dari sahabat baiknya. _Well_, Kaito memang hanya menceritakan perasaannya soal Luka pada Miku seorang kok.

"Itu benar, tapi aku nggak nyari dia sekarang. Miku mana?"

"Hee... nyariin Miku toh. Bilang dari tadi dong soalnya kamu jarang mampir ke kelas ini kan jadi kukira kamu nyariin gebetanmu."

Kaito nyengir lebar. "Kalau aku ke kelas Miku terus, nanti bisa diomongin macem-macem."

"Omongan kayak apa memangnya?"

"Yah, kau tahu, kita kan sudah SMA."

"Lalu?"

"Nanti aku dikira pacaran sama Miku lagi."

"Memangnya itu masalah mengingat kau selalu pulang pergi sekolah dengan Miku?"

Dan pertanyaan itu langsung mengguncang sesuatu di diri Kaito.

"Oh!" seru Gumi tiba-tiba. "Apa itu juga alasan kenapa Miku datang terlambat hari ini? Kau menjauhi Miku agar Megurine_-san _nggak salah paham soal hubungan kalian, benar nggak?"

Kalau bisa, Kaito tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia melirik jam di dinding kelas lalu berkata, "Kojima_-san_, kalau kau memang tahu dimana Miku berada, bisakah kau beri tahu aku? Aku nggak ingin masuk ke kelas terlambat."

Gumi meletakkan coklat batangannya di atas meja dengan ekspresi serius. "Asal kau tahu saja, karena Miku terlambat tadi pagi, dia disuruh membersihkan ruang olahraga sendirian. Dia memang bukan anak teladan, tapi seingatku Miku tidak pernah terlambat. Dan pagi ini, dia terlambat karena kudengar... kalian tidak pergi barengan ya? Apakah itu artinya kau mulai benar-benar akan menjauhinya sekarang?"

Kenapa si jenius itu harus menanyakan sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin Kaito jawab? Kenyataan bahwa Kaito-lah yang menyebabkan Miku kesusahan sangat menyiksa batin pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan soal itu pada Miku," jawab Kaito akhirnya tanpa memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan Gumi barusan.

Gadis berambut hijau itu menganggukkan kepala hingga membuat kacamata oranyenya turun sedikit. Sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, gadis itu berkata, "dia melampiaskan kekesalannya di lapangan basket belakang sekolah yang sepi seperti biasanya. Palingan dia jerit-jerit sambil banting bola basket sekuat tenaga."

Kaito mengangguk cepat dan langsung berlari ke luar kelas. "_Arigatou_, Kojima_-san_!" Dan sebegitu buru-burunya, Kaito hampir saja menabrak gadis merah muda yang baru saja masuk kelas. Dia tersenyum sekilas dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mengobrol dulu pada gadis pujaannya itu. Sekarang, ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada pendekatannya dengan Luka.

Dan itu soal MikuMikuMikudan_Miku_.

Dia segera berlari, melewati beberapa orang yang sibuk jajan ataupun berdiri di depan kelas, bahkan sesekali dia menabrak mereka tanpa mengucapkan maaf sama sekali. Kemudian belokan menuju lapangan basket belakang sekolah sudah terlihat dan Kaito mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika Kaito telah melihat sekilas lapangan basket dengan napas terengah-engah, langkahnya seketika terhenti.

Mata biru gelapnya terfokus pada satu titik di tengah lapangan tepatnya di depan ring basket. Gadis itu, sahabat kecilnya, berdiri disana, dengan rambut kuncir duanya, momen yang sangat jarang terjadi mengingat dia biasanya selalu menguncir satu rambutnya saat bermain basket (jika Miku menguncir satu rambutnya, bukannya Kaito peduli atau apa, tapi dia merasa kalau Miku bukanlah Miku yang dia kenal).

Tapi sekarang, Miku kuncir dua, Miku yang amat dia kenal, berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan tangannya yang menarik lengan baju lawannya, pemuda pirang dikuncir satu yang selalu membuat Kaito tidak nyaman, dengan kedua bibir mereka yang saling terkunci rapat oleh bibir lainnya.

Kaito mengerjap pelan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Bayangan Len yang mengantar Miku ke depan rumahnya hadir kembali di pikirannya, menyisakan perasaan aneh yang mendesak keluar. Sama seperti sekarang.

Dia tidak tahu, tapi melihat posisi Miku yang menarik tangan Len hingga mereka berada di posisi yang sekarang berarti...

Miku suka Len.

Kenyataan itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong, membuat keresahan timbul di hati Kaito. Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya, Kaito memutar kepalanya dan berlari pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku bolos pelajaran hari itu. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ocehan sinis Gumi tentang seberapa pentingnya sekolah yang dia dengar sebelum dia beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Begitu dia sampai ke kamarnya, tasnya yang sama sekali tak bersalah terlempar ke sudut kamar dan Miku melemparkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat biru muda seperti langit...

Seperti mata Kagamine Len.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan kasar, beberapa kali memukul kepalanya dengan histeris, mencoba mati-matian melupakan kejadian tadi siang ketika untuk pertama kalinya bibirnya dikecup oleh seseorang.

Seharusnya itu adalah momen yang spesial, tapi... tapi... TAPI...

Len. Kagamine Len. Orang itu benar-benar harus dimusnahkan dari dunia ini tanpa menyisakan debu sekecil apapun!

"Argh! Seandainya bisa aku ingin membunuhmu!" teriak Miku sekuat tenaga, dia tidak peduli lagi toh rumahnya memang kosong seperti biasanya. "Tuhan, tolong, buat aku melupakan kejadian memalukan itu!"

Tapi jelas Miku tidak berhak marah pada Len. Dia sendiri yang menarik pemuda itu hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Dalam kasus ini, semenyebalkan apapun seorang Len, kapten basket putra itu tetaplah tidak bersalah.

Sebenarnya, Miku-lah yang hutang permintaan maaf karena telah menempelkan bercak tangannya di pipi sang pemuda manis itu.

Gadis itu menarik lepas kuncirannya, membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai berantakan. Jantungnya terasa berdebar lebih keras setiap kali dia mengingat kejadian itu kembali.

Dia memejamkan matanya dengan gusar, tapi pikirannya penuh oleh gambaran kejadian itu. Miku merasa wajahnya memanas dan ketika dia melihat ke cermin, wajahnya merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Miku meletakkan telapak tangan di dahinya, mencoba memeriksa suhu tak normal kalau-kalau dia sakit dan harus dibawa ke dokter, memang sedikit panas, tapi tidak bisa diartikan sebagai rasa sakit.

Bantal tak bersalah kemudian menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya yang selanjutnya. Dia menjerit keras-keras, sekuat tenaga hingga napasnya sendiri habis. Ketika kejadian ciuman itu kembali terlintas di pikirannya, Miku kembali mengulang ritual yang sama. Menjerit hingga suaranya hampir hilang.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ketika Miku tersadar dari tidur lelapnya, langit sudah gelap dan mungkin langit sudah dipenuhi oleh bintang saat itu. Dia duduk di kasurnya mencoba menyadarkan diri sebelumnya baru sesudah itu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya.

Seragam sekolahnya terlihat kusut melekat di tubuhnya dengan dilatabelakangi rambut biru kehijauannya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Air dingin seketika membuat Miku tersadar seutuhnya, mengembalikannya pada dunia nyata, mengingatkannya pada kenangan ciuman pertamanya tadi siang.

Ingin rasanya Miku membanting kepalanya ke tembok, membiarkan saraf pusatnya rusak sehingga dia bisa melupakan memori itu. Tapi bayangan Len tidak pernah berhenti muncul dan itu membuat Miku muak.

Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja yang berciuman dengan Len siang itu? Kenapa dia harus main basket saat jam istirahat? Kenapa dia harus menyalurkan kekesalannya karena dihukum? Kenapa dia harus terlambat?

Bayangan bocah es krim itu memenuhi pikiran Miku.

Kaito. Dia-lah yang bertanggung jawab tentang hal ini. SHION KAITO!

Dan seolah mengabulkan permintaan Miku, gadis itu mendengar deru mobil sedan biru Kaito. Dari jendela kamarnya, gadis itu mengintip sang pemuda biru baru saja menutup pintu pagarnya.

Dia hampir terjengkal dari tangga ketika berlari ke pintu depan. Napasnya cukup tersenggal, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin bicara dengan Kaito sekarang juga, terutama untuk membahas masalah tadi pagi.

Dari depan pintu rumahnya, gadis itu menjerit memanggil nama Kaito dengan nyaringnya, membuat sang pemuda biru menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap wajah Miku.

Udara dingin sama sekali tidak terasa bagi Miku karena mendadak dia merasa hangat ketika melihat Kaito. Sebuah perasaan yang amat dia jarang rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Seolah sudah seabad lamanya dia tidak bertemu Kaito dan mendengar suaranya.

"Kau hutang permintaan maaf padaku!" seru gadis itu nyaring.

Bulan, bintang, serta lampu Kaito tidak cukup menerangi wajahnya hingga Miku tidak bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang diberikan Kaito saat itu. Yang jelas, pemuda itu hanya diam menatap wajah Miku. Beberapa detik berlalu dan akhirnya pergerakkan pun terjadi. Kaito menunjukkan punggungnya dan masuk ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Miku di tengah udara malam, sendirian, dan tentu saja bertambah marah.

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n<strong>  
>jadi, sekarang masuk ke babak dimana hubungan persahabatan itu mulai terpecah. agak sedih sih. <strong>:(<br>**tapi... hal itu tidak terelakan lagi karena kalau nggak gitu, ceritanya nggak bakalan jalan dong. **hehee!**  
>ah ya, beberapa orang sempat mempertanyakan bagaimana kabarnya fic saya yang lain ya, terutama Bad Apple, tapi keinginan saya untuk fokus sekarang ini untuk <strong>Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa.<strong> dan **berry blue** ini sendiri, jadi untuk yang lain diharapkan bersabar dulu yaa~ **^^v  
>sekali lagi: tidak ada <em>pair<em> yang _crack _dan tidak ada juga yang _canon_ di dunia vocaloid!**  
>(maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi semua pecinta <em>pair <em>Miku-Len/Len-Miku karena di bab-bab sebelumnya saya menyatakannya sebagai c_rack_! mau diganti, tapi saya teralu malas untuk memasukkan _file_nya lagi ke _docmanager_. jadi, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!)**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**:2005-2011:**


	6. sendok keenam

special thanks  
>Asaichi23, Hikashine Shii-Chii, Akihisa Funabashi, Rein Yuujiro, Nia Kagamine, kira-sama, XDXD, no name, A, Karin Asy-Syauqi Hanazono (sebenarnya nggak ada masalah mau login atau nggak, tapi setidaknya cantumin nama ya!)<br>teman kosan saya karena saya nggak sendirian di kosan  
>si <em>dia<em> yang menjanjikan bianglala (entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih dengan kenyataannya, yang pasti aku akan baik-baik saja asalkan ada _cheesy bites!_)  
>si <em>dia <em>yang mau lulus (biarkan aku jadi PW-mu! hahaa!)  
>dan <strong>kamu <strong>yang udah buka halaman ini!

warning_  
><em>Len dan Luka termasuk tokoh utama yang keberadaannya nggak bisa dihapuskan begitu saja. makanya, beberapa plot akan ditulis dengan pandangan mereka juga._  
><em>Banyak penggalan adegan, saya bingung menyatukannya akhirnya jadi begini.  
><strong>siswa-siswi tugasnya belajar!<br>**Tolong, apapun yang ada di cerita ini jangan digunakan sebagai referensi dalam menjalani masa sekolah kalian!

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<strong>**  
><strong>(sendok keenam)

* * *

><p>Kaito menatap cahaya dari rumah di hadapannya yang terlihat sedikit kesepian, berbeda halnya dengan keramaian di kanvas hitam langit saat itu. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Tentang kenangan yang selalu dia habiskan di tempat ini beberapa tahun yang lalu, tentang kisah dua anak kecil yang berteman dengan begitu akrabnya hingga orang-orang mengatai mereka teralu bodoh dan lemah untuk menghadapi dunia.<p>

Dia tahu Miku, gadis seusianya dengan sikap pemberani yang selalu terlihat kesepian. Dia juga tahu tentang Len, pemuda teman satu sekolahnya yang terkenal di beberapa murid sekolah lain.  
>Yang dia tidak tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa di antara Miku dan Len terselip hubungan khusus bernama cinta. Kaito tidak tahu itu, tapi dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu dari adegan yang dilihatnya di tengah lapangan basket belakang sekolahnya.<p>

Yang dia juga tidak tahu adalah penyebab kenapa hatinya terasa ngilu ketika adegan itu terbayang kembali. Atau ketika dia melihat Miku yang uring-uringan sendiri karena Len. Apakah itu salah satu bukti tentang betapa akrabnya mereka berdua?

Kaito menepis pikiran itu. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia resmi mengacuhkan Miku tadi dan dia jelas tahu apa resikonya. Miku pasti marah besar dan mungkin tidak akan menegur Kaito lagi untuk selamanya.

Tapi Kaito tidak peduli. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri juga merasa marah pada Miku. Dia merasa dikhianati.

Dan kenapa pula dia bisa merasakan hal ini?

Ponselnya berdering beberapa saat kemudian. Dengan malas, Kaito berjalan mengambilnya. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya mencelos kecewa karena dia tidak melihat nomor sahabat kecilnya alih-alih nomor gadis tercantik di sekolahnya.

Kaito tersenyum tipis. _Seharusnya aku merasa senang karena dia meneleponku sekarang._

Telepon diangkat dan suara lembut itu terdengar. "_Kaito_-kun_?_"

"Selamat malam, Luka_-chan_."

"_Umm... apa aku menganggumu?_"

"Nggak kok. Aku sendiri juga sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas." Dia tertawa pelan. Sesuatu yang tidak jelas yang dimaksudkannya tentu saja soal memikirkan hubungan antara Miku dan Len. "Kau sendiri sedang apa, Luka_-chan_?"

Terdengar suara tawa yang renyah."_Meneleponmu dan ngobrol denganmu._"

Seulas senyum muncul kembali di bibir Kaito. Dalam sekejap mata, dia sudah melupakan rasa pusingnya tadi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Luka menutup sambungan teleponnya tersenyum lebar hingga mata birunya menyipit kecil. Mengobrol bersama Kaito adalah suatu keseharian baru untuknya, menciptakan efek hebat yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman seharian penuh.

Dia sendiri memang harus mengakuinya. Keberadaan Shion Kaito terbukti menjadi teramat spesial baginya. Ada sesuatu di diri pemuda itu yang dapat membuat Luka memberikan perhatian penuh hingga pikirannya sendiri penuh akan wajah dan tingkah laku konyol sang pemuda.

Mata birunya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, masih dengan senyum lebar. Dia menarik bantalnya dan menutup wajahnya, menahan rasa girang yang muncul dan memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Luka pernah pacaran, tidak, sebenarnya dia jelas masih punya satu sampai sekarang. Seseorang yang tidak pernah berhenti dari aktivitasnya untuk sejenak meneleponnya atau pun memberikan sedikit waktu luang agar mereka bisa bersama.

Kaito dan Luka sama sekali tidak dekat. Mereka bahkan baru pertama kali mengobrol ketika bertemu di bioskop, saat dimana _orang itu_ lagi-lagi membatalkan janji mereka.

Kaito memberikan semua perhatian yang selama ini Luka inginkan. Lebih dari apa yang diberikan _orang itu _sekalipun. Karena itulah, wajar bukan kalau kini Luka jauh lebih menikmati saat-saat dimana dia bisa bersama Kaito dibandingkan saat dia bersama dengan pacarnya sendiri yang teralu sibuk hingga membuat Luka merasa sebal sendiri.

Seandainya saja Luka bertemu lebih dulu dengan Kaito, mungkin dia akan bahagia lebih cepat dibandingkan sekarang ketika dia bersama _orang itu_.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, menatap bingkai foto yang ada di mejanya, fotonya dengan _orang itu_, kekasihnya. Luka jatuh cinta mati-matian pada _orang itu_ bahkan sejak dirinya masih duduk di bangku SMP. Saat itu banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi semua ditolak... karena hatinya sudah memilih _orang itu_.

Seandainya saja _orang itu_ memberikan perhatian yang sama seperti perhatian yang diberikan Kaito, mungkin Luka tidak akan pernah memikirkan orang lain lagi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suaranya benar-benar membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Tinggi melengking, mengatakan sesatu yang absurd, dan tidak pernah jelas. Luka mengernyitkan dahi sambil melirik kapten basket tim putri sekolahnya yang sibuk berteriak-teriak sendirian di kelasnya.

Tangannya meremas pulpennya sendiri, berusaha untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya kepada benda tak bersalah itu, tapi sia-sia.

"Aku mau latihan kita dipisah! Pokoknya harus dipisah!" teriakan Miku menggelegar sekali lagi di telinga Luka. Gadis merah jambu itu menarik napas, berusaha untuk sabar.

"Kasih alasannya dulu, dong! Kita nggak bisa minta itu tiba-tiba saja sama Leon_-sensei_. Lapangan memang ada dua, tapi aku nggak mau latihan di lapangan basket belakang sekolah!" balas gadis paling jenius di kelasnya. Luka memutar bola matanya.

"POKOKNYA HARUS DIPISAH!"

"Nggak logis tahu, Miku!"

Mereka memang menjerit-jerit di pelajaran yang gurunya tidak datang. Tidak ada yang mempersalahkan hal itu kecuali Luka. Entah kenapa, dia sendiri mulai merasa kalau semakin lama, sosok Hatsune Miku baginya terlihat begitu menyebalkannya.

Mungkin ini juga dipengaruhi oleh desas-desus yang dulu pernah Luka dengar saat dia masih kelas satu. Sebuah kabar mengenai keberadaan Miku dan Kaito yang hubungannya-seolah-lebih-dari-pertemanan-biasa. Dulu, keadaan itu sama sekali tidak pernah menempel di benaknya. Dia tidak peduli pada mereka berdua dan dia memang tidak _perlu_ untuk peduli.

"Demi Tuhan, Miku, bicaralah atau aku akan benar-benar menjahit mulutmu hingga kau tidak bisa bicara lagi!" Sebuah seruan milik gadis paling jenius di sekolahnya mulai mengusik perhatiannya kembali, menyedot semua antunianisme miliknya.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu, Miku, memasang wajah cemberut sambil membuang muka ke luar jendela, ke langit biru cerah khas musim panas di Jepang. Dia mengetuk-ketukan jemarinya, seolah tidak sabar dalam menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pernah datang.

"Aku benci!"

"Sama siapa?" seru Gumi tidak sabar. "Kagamine Len? Semua orang sudah tahu soal itu."

"Aku benci dia!"

"Iya! Tahu! Dia ngapain emangnya sampai kamu bisa jadi sekesal ini?"

"AKU BENCI DIA!"

Gumi menghela napas. "Kau diam saja, Miku!"

"AKU BENCI DIA!" Dan dengan sekali sentakan, gadis itu berjalan keluar. Mungkin akan bolos hingga pelajaran siang nanti. Pandangan Luka dan Miku sempat bertemu untuk sesaat, tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Jangan ngamuk sama aku dong!" Terdengar teriakan Gumi dari belakang dan bunyi tubuh yang dihempaskan ke bangku.

Itu juga bukan keributan pertama antara Gumi dan Miku yang pernah Luka dengar. Hanya saja, Luka merasa kali ini dia mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kemarahan gadis berkuncir dua itu. Saat Miku melewatinya keluar kelas tadi, jelas sorot mata yang ditunjukkannya memiliki makna.

Luka mendesah dan memainkan pulpen di atas lembaran kertas. Dia tidak mau terlibat cinta segitiga, apalagi dia juga masih memiliki status hubungan dengan pemuda lain saat ini. Tapi Shion Kaito teralu sulit ditolak oleh Luka. Ada sesuatu... ada sesuatu di pemuda itu yang _sangat_ membuat Luka nyaman berada di dekatnya. Entah itu kepolosannya, cengiran bodohnya, atau perhatian yang penuh dia berikan ketika mereka berdua bersama.

Luka tahu dia juga menginginkan lebih dari sekedar pertemanan biasa.

Apa itu artinya dia menyukai Kaito?

Munginkah ini hanya delusional yang dirasakan sementara olehnya?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito tahu dia seharusnya tidak mengabaikan Miku kemarin malam. Sekarang terbukti, dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruh dari semua yang ditakutinya selama ini.

Miku mengabaikannya.

Oh tentu saja, Kaito sudah memperkirakan hal itu sebelumnya. Gadis yang memang sedang uring-uringan itu pasti marah besar pada Kaito. Meskipun begitu, kemarahan Kaito mungkin juga sama besarnya dengan kemarahan Miku saat ini.

Miku tidak menceritakan apapun soal Kagamine Len pada Kaito.

Dia berhak marah kan?

Kaito selalu menceritakan _segalanya_ pada Miku dan... apa yang dia dapat dari Miku sekarang? Hubungan diam-diam antara kedua kapten basket itu jujur saja tidak membuat perasaannya senang. Dia benci Len. Dia benci kapten basket putra yang merupakan kembaran ketua kelasnya, Kagamine Rin. Dan dia memang tidak pernah menyukai Len sejak pemuda itu selalu membuat sahabatnya kesal setengah mati.

Sekarang, secara resmi Kaito telah merasa Len merebut Miku darinya.

Pemuda biru itu menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap lurus ke dua sosok pirang tepat di depan kelasnya. Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len sedang sibuk bercengkrama, meributkan sesuatu yang membuat dahi mereka saling berkerut.

_Palingan masalah tim basket lagi_, benak Kaito berkata. Dia dengar pasangan kembar Hitachiin sudah pulang dari Perancis. Mungkin membicarakan masalah keefektifan latihan basket mereka.

Namun, sebuah ucapan Rin yang berikutnya membuktikan bahwa asumsi Kaito salah.

"Miku minta kita latihannya nggak usah bareng lagi dan Gumi bilang ini semua gara-gara kamu! Kamu buat ulah apa lagi sih, Len? Beneran deh, nggak habis pikir aku!"

"Aku cuma..." kalimat Len menggantung antara ingin dilanjutkan atau tidak, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan pilihan yang kedua.

"Cuma apa?" Rin tidak sabar. "Jangan buat dia lebih benci sama kamu lagi, Len. Kumohon!"

"Aku nggak pernah bermaksud buat dia benci sama aku!" seru Len gusar dan dia keluar dari kelas.

Kaito terdiam. Kalau dia tidak berniat membuat Miku membencinya, jadi niat awalnya apa? Tanpa sadar pemuda itu sudah berdiri dan mengejar Len keluar dari kelas. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan kelas 2-B dimana Len mencegat Miku yang baru keluar dari kelas saat itu juga.

Pemuda pirang itu mengenggam tangan Miku, menariknya menuju perpustakaan, kelihatannya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang amat penting dengan sahabat baiknya itu. Tentu saja, rasa penasaran segera menguak keluar dari hati Kaito (dan ngomong-ngomong, dia sendiri merasa kesal saat tangan Miku ditarik oleh Len). Dia sudah berjalan membuntuti dua sosok itu ketika suara gadis pujaan hatinya terdengar tepat di belakangnya.

"Mau kemana, Kaito_-kun_?"

"Ah... tidak..." Bibir pemuda biru itu berucap. Rasanya dia belum begitu percaya bahwa usahanya beberapa minggu ke belakang ini mulai menghasilkan sesuatu yang manis. "Untuk... bertemu denganmu... mungkin."

Luka tertawa dengan manisnya. Kaito benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi kemerahan di depannya.

"Kau manis sekali, Kaito_-kun_."

Bibir pemuda biru itu membentuk lengkungan ke atas. Dia tersenyum. Pikirannya terasa kosong secara tiba-tiba. Hanya Luka yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. "Hei Luka_-chan_, ada festifal musim panas di dekat rumahku minggu ini. Apakah kau mau datang kesana bersamaku?"

Seulas senyum. Sejak kapan Luka bisa menolak permintaan manis pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi benaknya. Bersama Kaito selalu membuat gadis itu merasa senang. Jujur saja, dia juga punya janji yang sama dengan _orang itu_, tapi bersama Kaito pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan kan?

"Tentu saja."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Genggaman itu terasa sakit dan nyeri namun dia tidak mampu melepaskan diri darinya. Orang itu benar-benar mengenggamnya erat, seolah jika dia melepaskan diri, orang itu tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya untuk selamanya.

Sekuat tenaga, dia berusaha agar kakinya tertahan di lantai koridor sekolahnya namun tenaga dari orang itu memang jauh lebih kuat daripadanya. Tentu saja mengingat laki-laki diberikan kekuatan fisik yang jauh lebih besar daripada kekuatan para perempuan di dunia ini.

Dia akhirnya pasrah terhadap apapun yang terjadi. Yang jelas, ketika orang itu melepaskan tangannya, dia bersumpah dia akan berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari orang yang paling dibenci olehnya itu. Wajar saja karena kecelakaan soal ciuman itu telah membuat kebencian berlipat menjadi 1000 kali yang sebelumnya.

Orang itu membawanya menuju perpustakaan yang kosong (SMA ini mungkin tidak memiliki murid yang gemar datang ke perpustakaan tampaknya). Melewati beberapa rak buku tebal dan juga penjaga perpustakaan, mereka akhirnya sampai di deretan rak paling belakang. Sepi dan kosong.

Dia mengerjap pelan melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam orang itu. Kelihatannya orang itu tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya saat ini.

"Maaf."

Suara pelan terdengar di telinganya, membuat iris biru kehijauannya mengerjap tak percaya. "Barusan bilang apa?"

"Maaf." Orang itu berbalik hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ditatapnya wajah gadis berkuncir dua yang tepat berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

"_Oh yeah_? Karena kau tiba-tiba tersadar? Agak aneh sih kalau dengar..."

Bibir itu tertutup tatkala jemari orang itu tertempel disana, menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Ini perpustakaan, Miku. Aku ingin bicara denganmu di tempat dimana kau tidak bisa berteriak dengan intonasi tinggi."

Miku membuang mukanya, merasa kesal dengan tindakan Len yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Kau pikir..." Kalimatnya terputus. "...kau pikir aku... aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

Sorot mata Len menunjukkan kesedihan yang tampak jelas. "Kurasa nggak..."

"Jelaslah!"

"Menurutmu apa aku bisa dimaafkan?"

"Nggak. Aku benci kamu setengah mati!" sahut Miku dengan ekspresi datar. "Sekarang bisa lepaskan tanganku nggak?"

Len langsung menuruti ucapan Miku, melepaskan tangan Miku. Dia diam sejenak baru kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalau aku berhasil mencetak angka lebih banyak daripada kau di pertandingan basket dua minggu ke depan, apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

"Hah?"

Senyum terkembang di wajah Len. Dia maju melangkah dan berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Miku. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh siapa yang lebih hebat diantara kita berdua?"

Mata Miku menatap kedua mata Len. "Kau pikir..."

"Kalau kau menang, aku akan mundur dari posisi kapten basket putra dan menuruti satu permintaanmu, _apapun_ itu."

"Seolah kau bisa menang dariku."

"Kau takut, Miku?" Senyuman terbentuk di wajah Len. "Oh, tentu saja! Karena kau selalu kalah dariku. Benar kan?"

"_Damn_! Apa maumu sih, Len?"

"Kau takut kalah kan, Miku?"

"Nggak!" seru gadis itu. Matanya melebar menatap Len tajam. "Baik! Kalau kau kalah dariku, aku benar-benar akan membuat kau malu habis-habisan!"

"Oh, _I'm waiting for that moment, baby. Show me if you can_!"

Miku menunjuk wajah Len dengan telunjuknya. "Aku benar-benar akan membuat kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri!"

"Oh," senyum Len terkembang. "Aku menunggu saat itu." Ekor matannya masih mengikuti saat gadis beruncir dua itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Len sendirian di perpustakaan. Kemudian, dia merosot lemas di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"_'Jangan buat dia lebih benci sama kamu lagi'_," Len mengulangi kalimat Rin di kelas tadi. Senyuman miris terbentuk di bibirnya. Iris biru itu menatap tangannya yang baru saja mengenggam tangan Miku. Dia mengangkatnya, meletakkan bibirnya disana.

Bahkan dia sendiri sudah sadar kalau ini bukanlah sesimpel yang bisa dilihat orang lain.

"Hei Rin," sahut Len pada Rin seolah kakak kembarnya itu ada disana bersamanya. "Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau orang yang kau sukai adalah orang yang paling membencimu sepenuh hati? Bisakah kau beri tahu aku cara terbaik untuk mendekatinya selain... _membuatnya sebal_?"

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong>  
>kenapa mendadak Len jadi sering muncul ya? <strong>:P<strong>  
>habisnya, kalau Len nggak ada, Mikunya nanti sedih sendirian tanpa ada yang nemenin dong!<br>terus, apakah ada yang nangkep kenapa di awal cerita Miku nganggep Luka itu jahat? kalau belum dapet jawabannya, silahkan baca bagian kedua dari bab ini ya, atau kalau memang mau secara gamblang, silahkan tanya langsung saja sama! **:)  
><strong>sampaikan saja semua pendapat kamu yaa!  
>terus, seneng deh, karena respon semua pembaca terhadap <strong>berry blue <strong>cukup bagus. terusin baca sampai akhir yaa~  
>sampai ketemu di sendok selanjutnya!<strong><br>**

**:2005-2011:**


	7. sendok ketujuh

special thanks  
>kira-sama, Asaichi23, Kie2Kie, 0, Akihisa Funabashi, Rein Yuujiro, bananAISUcream, Accelerator-sama, Indexaccel, Rivania, Azura-sama, Chinatsu Chi-nyan,<br>dan yang semua yang telah memasukkan cerita ini ke dalam _fave list_ mereka ataupun _alert list_ mereka **:)**  
>ayah yang telah memberikan info modem<br>kakak unyu, aku kangen kamu!  
>dan <strong>kamu <strong>yang udah buka halaman ini!

disclaimer  
>yang kemarin ngikut aja yaa~<br>_Kiss Me_ adalah lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan _Sixpence none the richer _dan_ New Found Glory_, maaf saya tidak tahu penciptanya siapa. Bisa tolong beritahu saya?

warning  
>alur cepat dan mungkin sedikit memaksa. banyak perpindahan adegan antara Kaito dan Miku<em><br>_super gombal tahun 2011! super gombal abad 21 lah~  
>bab ini panjang, sekitar 5k lebih, siapkan diri Anda! <strong>XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<strong>**  
><strong>(sendok ketujuh)

* * *

><p>Kaito menatap jalan lurus di hadapannya dengan seulas senyum lebar. Hatinya bagai berada di surga ketika dia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan malaikat pengisi hari-harinya selama ini, orang yang paling disukainya, Megurine Luka. Sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa ini kenyataan, Kaito mencubit pipinya dan senyumnya semakin merekah saat dia merasakan rasa sakit.<p>

Lagu _Kiss Me_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _New Found Glory_ terputar pelan di mobil sedan kesayangannya dan diikuti oleh suara rendah Kaito yang terdengar amat merdu. Bahkan hanya dengan dia tahu Luka menunggunya di rumah, Kaito merasa seluruh dunia berada di pihaknya, seolah mendukungnya untuk berusaha menggapai cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertama? Jelas, Kaito memang baru merasakan perasaan ini ketika dia melihat Luka. Sebuah perasaan kekaguman yang dianggapnya sebagai cinta. Dia tidak salah kan? Toh Luka memang membuat jantungnya berdebar tak normal setiap saat.

Rumah bercat pink itu sudah kelihatan dari kejauan. Cahaya lampunya terlihat meneduhkan hati Kaito. Senyumnya sama sekali tidak luntur. Ketika dia akan memarkirkan mobilnya, sedan hitam lewat di sampingnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hampir saja mereka bertabrakan jika saja Kaito tidak mengerem mendadak.

Suasana hatinya sempat rusak karena itu, tapi saat dia teringat gadis cantik itu menunggu di dalam rumah untuknya, senyumnya kembali muncul. _Nggak akan bisa yang mengacaukan momen spesial ini_, benaknya berkata. Kaito akan menyatakan segalanya hari ini. Itu rencana terbesarnya dan entah kenapa dia merasa yakin kalau Luka akan menjawab 'ya' atau pernyataan cintanya.

Ataukah dia teralu percaya diri mengingat sahabat-baik-yang-selalu-mencelanya tidak berada di sampingnya akhir-akhir ini?

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya saat bayangan Luka di dalam kepalanya mulai tergantikan pada sosok gadis berkuncir dua itu. Dia masih marah pada Miku dan tidak seharusnyalah dia memikirkan Miku. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah saling menyapa lagi sekarang semenjak Kaito selalu berangkat sekolah bersama Luka. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan menegur gadis itu duluan sebelum gadis itu menengurnya terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang, mematikan mobilnya, dan keluar dari sedan biru kesayangannya sekarang juga. Udara hangat khas musim panas seketika langsung menerpa wajahnya, membuat dia sedikit berkeringat gugup, tapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Kaito mengintip rumah Luka lewat pagarnya. Gadis itu sudah berdiri di berandanya dengan setelan _one piece_ berwarna putih. Rambut merah mudanya digelung ke atas dengan sedikit menyisakan beberapa rambut tipis yang menambah kesan seksi dari dalam dirinya. Sepatu berhak sekitar dua senti digunakan olehnya, menambah kesan kedawasaan di diri Luka yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Perhatian gadis itu kemudian tertuju pada Kaito saat dia kemudian menatap Kaito. Dia tersenyum tipis dan berlari menuju pagar, membukakannya untuk Kaito.

Senyumnya tampak polos dan matanya terlihat bercahaya. "Aku senang kau akhirnya datang dan menepati janjimu. Aku benar-benar suka sama orang yang selalu menepati janjinya."

Kaito merasa wajahnya memanas. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Luka, tersenyum dengan lembut seperti biasanya. "_Princess, would you like to go out with me, now?_"

Luka meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kaito, membiarkan pemuda itu mengenggamnya hangat seperti biasanya. "Kau memang benar-benar manis, Kaito_-kun_."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kita coba main itu yuk, Luka-_chan_!"

Wajah Kaito yang tersenyum lebar benar-benar membuat Luka nyaman. Mereka berada di kerumunan orang yang sedang mengunjungi festifal musim panas itu. Beberapa ada yang menggunakan _yukata_, tapi jelas Luka lebih memilih mengenakan pakaian biasa dibandingkan yang resmi seperti itu.

Gadis itu melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Kaito agar mereka tidak terpisah. Hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan saja, dia merasa seolah melambung tinggi. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya bergejolak nyaman dan bahkan meminta lebih.

Sejak kapan Luka bisa meminta lebih dari Kaito walaupun dia yakin jika dia memintanya, pemuda itu pasti akan memberikannya.

"Memangnya kau ahli dalam menembak?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

Kaito mengambil anak panah dan busurnya. Mereka sedang memainkan permainan dengan sistem 'bidik dan ambil'. Hadiahnya macam-macam, tapi sebuah boneka gurita menarik perhatian Luka.

"Kau mau yang mana?" Kaito balik bertanya dengan ekspresi sombong.

"Hee... kalau kau tidak bisa bagaimana?"

Pemuda biru itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Nggak ada kata 'nggak bisa' dalam kamus Shion Kaito untuk seorang Megurine Luka."

"Baiklah." Luka tersenyum lebar, merasa senang dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. "Aku ingin boneka gurita yang ada di sudut." Telunjuknya mengarah pada boneka imut berkaki banyak itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan memberikanku benda itu."

"Tentu saja, _my princess_! Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu dari ksatria tampanmu ini!"

Luka melirik Kaito yang kemudian berubah serius. Dia ingin tertawa karena pemuda itu tidak cocok seperti itu. Kalau teralu serius, Luka seolah merasa bahwa Kaito telah menjelma seperti pacarnya yang tidak pernah memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua.

Kemudian, anak panah di lepas, tapi tidak mengenai boneka itu.

"Nggak kena," sahut Luka tanpa nada kecewa sama sekali.

"Pemanasan. Nggak enak kan kalau langsung kena?"

"Eeh?" Alis Luka terangkat sebelah. Sudut bibirnya ditarik ke atas, membentuk seulas cengiran jahil. "Alasan doang kan? Padahal sendirinya memang nggak bisa kena!"

Kaito menatap kedua mata Luka. "Kalau yang kedua ini kena, mau nggak kamu kasih aku hadiah."

"Hadiah apa?"

"Sebuah kecupan."

Luka tertawa. "Dasar mesum!"

"Eh? Tidak boleh ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kita bahkan nggak pacaran, Kaito_-kun_."

Kaito mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Kalau aku pacar kamu, kamu mau ngasih aku sebuah kecupan?"

Luka diam. Matanya menatap Kaito. Apakah yang dia dengar barusan adalah sebuah pernyataan cinta?

Kemudian, pemuda biru itu memutar bola matanya menuju boneka gurita itu dan mebidikkan anak panahnya kesana. Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah tampannya, membuat Luka sama sekali tidak bisa memalingkan matanya. "Yosh! Sekarang, sudah tiba saatnya untuk bertambah serius!"

Busur di lepas. Anak panah melaju.

Pemuda biru di hadapannya memekik bersemangat. Lalu tersenyum lebar padanya. Luka jelas mengerti maksudnya. Dia bisa segera memeluk boneka guritanya.

"Aku hebat kan?" seru Kaito.

Luka tersenyum. "Ya. Hebat banget. Aku bahkan sempat terpesona padamu!"

Mendengar pujian dari orang yang paling kau cintai adalah sesuatu yang paling membahagiakan bagi seseorang bukan? Anehnya, seorang Shion Kaito sama sekali tidak merasakan hal itu saat mendengar pujian Luka barusan.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Bukankah selama ini dia mengagumi Megurine Luka?

Lantas... kenapa...

Apakah itu berarti... Kaito salah mengartikan kekaguman itu?

"Kaito_-kun_," panggilan Luka menyela pikiran Kaito. Pemuda itu menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya.

Tidak ada yang salah disana. Masih cantik seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Lantas... kenapa sekarang Kaito merasa biasa saja?

"Hadiahnya sudah bisa diambil."

"Eh? Ah... iya... sebentar ya, Luka_-chan_." Kaito berjalan menuju meja pengambilan, meletakkan busur dan kembali dengan boneka gurita di tangannya.

"_Kawaii_!" sahut Luka sambil meraih boneka itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Senyumannya semakin lebar hingga membuat wajahnya terlihat amat cantik di bawah taburan bintang. "Makasih ya, Kaito_-kun_! Aku suka banget!"

Kaito membalas senyumannya, tapi dia sendiri tahu, semuanya terasa biasa... teralu biasa... Maksudnya, dia senang karena dia tidak gugup, tapi dia seolah tidak merasakan apapun saat Luka berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Apa ini juga merupakan kemarahan Miku padanya juga mempengaruhi hal ini?

Ataukah...

"Kaito_-kun_, kita mau kemana sekarang?"

Iris biru lautan itu mengerjap perlahan, kemudian dia memasang cengiran bodohnya. "Kemana saja kau ingin, Luka_-chan_!"

"Hee... benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku ingin makan gula-gula kapas yang warnanya sama seperti rambutku!"

Kaito mengangguk cepat. "Kau mau tunggu disini atau bagaimana?"

Luka tersenyum tipis. "Apakah aku boleh menunggu disini layaknya seorang putri yang menunggu pangerannya?"

"Tentu sa..." Dan kalimat Kaito terpotong ketika dia merasakan kehangatan bibir Luka di pipinya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dirasakannya.

"Aku menunggumu disini, Kaito_-kun_." Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik. Begitu cantik hingga membuat Kaito tidak mampu berkedip sama sekali.

Dan pemuda biru itu terlihat begitu bodohnya, hanya terpaku di depan gadis cantik itu. Sedikit bimbang dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya dia rasakan kepada gadis itu. Bukankah setiap pria di dunia ini akan jatuh cinta pada gadis secantik itu? Lantas, kenapa Kaito masih meragukan perasaannya?

Tentu saja dia kagum pada Luka.

Tentu saja dia mencintai Luka.

Bukankah orang bilang batas kekaguman dan cinta hanya setebal lapisan tipis gelembung udara? Sekitar 0,00001 milimeter bukan?

Kaito tersenyum lebar. "Makasih ya, Luka_-chan_." Tangannya mengusap pelan kepala gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu. Dan kemudian, dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu menuju tempat penjualan permen kapas.

Sementara itu, dengan wajah memerah menahan rasa senangnya, gadis itu memeluk erat boneka guritanya dan berbisik pelan, "aku suka padamu, Kaito_-kun_!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit di kamarnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu lelahnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah insiden ciuman itu, Miku selalu tampak uring-uringan, menjerit-jerit marah, ataupun mengomel tidak jelas. Tentu saja teman sebangkunya si gadis yang paling jenius itu sudah teralu dibuat lelah olehnya dan memutuskan untuk menjauhinya sementara waktu.

Alhasil, Miku yang sudah uring-uringan, sekarang tambah kesepian. Terutama sejak sahabat sejak kecilnya itu mulai bersikap cuek padanya entah kenapa seolah Miku sudah melakukan hal yang salah pada Kaito.

"Kenapa kamu berlagak marah kayak gitu sih?" sahut Miku entah pada siapa. Iris hijau kebiruannya berputar ke bingkai foto yang terletak di pigura kayu. Disana ada dua orang anak kecil, si manis berkuncir dua dan si bodoh berambut biru, sedang tertawa lebar sambil berpegangan tangan.

Pikiran Miku menerawang ke saat-saat foto itu diambil. Tepat saat mereka akan masuk ke sekolah dasar. Dulu, semuanya terlihat begitu nyata dan menyenangkan. Hanya ada Miku dan Kaito. Hanya ada Kaito dan Miku. Tidak ada Kaito dan orang lain yang tidak dikenal Miku serta tidak ada Miku dan orang yang tidak dikenal Kaito.

Mereka selalu bersama, menceritakan segala hal yang mereka rasakan bersama.

Hubungan mereka tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar persahabatan, atau mungkin _hanya belum_ disadari oleh mereka berdua saja mengingat semua orang selalu mengatakan kedua orang remaja itu hanya _sok_ mencari alibi pacaran mereka. Atau juga mungkin karena sikap kakak laki-laki Miku yang teralu menyayangi adik kecilnya.

Entahlah.

Tapi jelas, sebuah cerita Kaito tentang Luka telah membuat suatu guncangan hebat di dirinya, bagaikan menghancurkan ikatan persahabatan itu.

Di sisi lain, keberadaan Len juga sanggup mengguncang Kaito dengan beban yang sama besarnya. Membuat kedua remaja yang selalu bersahabat itu mulai bimbang dengan perasaan mereka sendiri.

Setelah sepuluh tahun lebih bersama, apakah perasaan persahabatan itu tetap tidak berubah?

Miku mengangkat tangannya, menatap pergelangan tangannya dengan hampa. Sebelumnya, disana melingkar gelang pemberian Kaito dari Kyoto dengan tulisan _friends forever_. Gelang itu hilang sekarang, Miku tidak tahu dimana dia meletakkannya terakhir kali. Yang jelas, si bodoh Kaito pernah berkata kalau gelang yang berpasangan itu merupakan bukti kalau mereka adalah 'teman selamanya'.

Apakah itu berarti kalau gelang itu hilang, mereka boleh keluar batas dari lingkaran persahabatan, masuk ke tahap pendewasaan, dan mulai menyadari bahwa perasaan mereka berdua mulai mendekati... cinta?

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Dia harus menjernihkan kepalanya. Gadis yang rambutnya diurai ke belakang itu berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya dengan mata terpaku pada rumah Kaito di hadapannya. Dia ingat beberapa minggu terakhir ini, setelah Luka muncul di persahabatan mereka berdua, dia jarang main kesana begitu juga dengan Kaito yang jarang main ke rumahnya.

Seolah Luka ada disana untuk merusak hubungan Kaito dan Miku.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan meraih ponselnya, menghubungi sebuah nomor yang sudah amat dikenalnya karena selalu mengingatkan dia akan tugas yang harus dikumpul besok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si siswi teladan, Kojima Gumi.

Tidak, Miku tidak berniat belajar bareng dengan si jenius itu. Dia hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal yang sedang membebani hatinya.

Saat sambungan telepon tersambung, Miku bisa mendengar suara bosan Gumi di seberang sana.

"_Kau mau apa, Kapten?_"

"Menghubungimu. Tidak boleh?"

"_Kalau kubilang tidak, apakah kau akan langsung menutup teleponnya dan membiarkanku terlelap di alam mimpi?_"

"Bercanda! Kau sudah ingin tidur sekarang?" Iris Miku beralih ke jam dindingnya. "Pukul delapan tepat. Nggak biasanya kamu tidur cepat."

"_Yaah, sebenarnya ada beberapa hal menyebalkan, tapi aku nggak akan cerita karena itu menyebalkan! Jadi, akan kuulang pertanyaannya, kenapa kau meneleponku?_"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"_Apa?_"

"Kenapa beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang aku uring-uringan karena cemburu pada Megurine_-san_?"

Di seberang telepon, Gumi menghela napas panjang. "_Menurutmu kenapa?_"

"Jangan membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lainnya! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!"

"_Baiklah. Alasannya simpel saja._" Jeda sejenak. "_Karena selama aku kenal dengan kau dan Shion_-san_, aku seolah melihat perasaan cinta yang tidak nyata._"

Alis Miku terangkat sebelah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Kalian selalu bersikap seolah kalian hanya sahabat baik, tapi kelihatannya lebih dari itu. Perhatian Shion_-san_ padamu itu beda, Miku! Cara kau melihat Shion_-san_ itu beda, Miku!_"

"Apa yang beda?"

"_Kau selalu memberikan perhatian padanya di atas segalanya. Kau selalu terlihat nyaman ketika kau berada di dekatnya. Kau selalu terlihat begitu cantik saat berhadapan dengannya. Apakah kau tidak bisa menyadari hal itu?_"

Miku diam. Mencoba membayangkan setiap adegan saat dia bersama Kaito. Apakah dia sebegitu bodohnya hingga tidak menyadari hal seperti itu? "Masa sih?"

"_Itu benar._" Gumi menghela napas. "_Aku yakin kalau kalian berdua belum pernah merasakan perasaan suka kepada orang lain selama ini._"

"Hah?"

"_Karena pikiran kalian saling dipenuhi oleh yang lainnya. Aku yakin sepanjang masa kecilmu, kau selalu bersama Shion_-san_ dan itu jelas membuat tembok tak terlihat antara kau dan cowok lain di dunia ini. Sama halnya seperti ada tembok tak terlihat juga di sekeliling Shion_-san_ akibat adanya dirimu, Miku! Akibatnya, kalau seseorang tanya Shion_-san _soal cewek lain di sekolah, dia pasti nggak bakalan tahu apa-apa. Bukannya ansos, tapi gara-gara semua perhatiannya tersedot olehmu!_"

Miku tak berhenti mengerutkan dahinya. Semua kalimat Gumi terdengar sungguh tidak masuk akal di telinganya. Apa itu 'tembok tak terlihat' dan 'tersedot'? Dia dan Kaito hanya teman baik biasa dan...

"_Berhentilah menyangkalnya, Miku!_" sahut Gumi kemudian seolah gadis jenius itu bisa membaca pikiran Miku. "_Jangan bersikap defensif. Maksudku, kau itu hanya belum menyadarinya saja._"

"Nggak mungkin, Gumi!" Miku menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Jemarinya memainkan rambut panjangnya dengan gugup. "Aku dan Kaito itu cuma..."

"_Sahabat?_" potong Gumi. "_Benarkah kalian masih sahabat sekarang? Siapa yang menjamin kalau kalian sudah melewati batas itu, Miku?_"

"Batas apa?"

"_Batas antara persahabatan dan cinta yang jaraknya hanya setipis lapisan gelembung balon cair._"

Miku menghela napas panjang. "Aku nggak ngerti lagi deh sekarang."

"_Apanya?_"

"Bisa beri aku cara supaya aku sadar?"

Di seberang telepon, terdengar suara kertas yang saling bergesek dan beberapa bunyi benda berjatuhan. Kemudian, Miku kembali mendengar suara Gumi yang berkata, "_aku punya kuis, tapi setelah kau mengerjakan kuis ini dan hasilnya keluar, jangan pernah bersifat defensif terhadap apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Shion_-san_! Mengerti?_"

"Memangnya kuisnya seakurat apa sih?" Miku memutar bola matanya.

"_Persentasenya lebih dari 90%!_"

"Bercanda! Menurutmu pasti benar begitu?"

"_Yap_," Gumi berkata dengan mantap. "_Atau kau tidak percaya pada kepintaranku?_"

Miku sudah mulai kesal kalau Gumi menyombongkan _betapa jenius_nya dirinya. "Oke deh. Aku percaya aku percaya." Jeda sejenak. "Jadi, apa kuisnya?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kuis satu pertanyaan satu jawaban."

Kaito mengerjap pelan dan menatap wajah cantik gadis di sebelahnya. Luka tertawa kecil hingga iris biru langitnya menyipit perlahan. Pemuda biru itu menatap gula kapas di tangannya dengan bingung.

"Jadi, masing-masing dari kita harus saling bertanya dan harus menjawab dengan _jujur_!" sahut gadis berambut panjang itu lagi. Senyumnya masih merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Ayo aja sih!" Kaito kemudian menyetujuinya. "Mulai dari siapa dulu nih?"

Luka berbalik menatap Kaito dalam-dalam. "Ingat ya, harus jujur. Kalau ada yang bohong, dia harus menraktir es krim selama sebulan!"

"Kau suka es krim memangnya, Luka_-chan_?"

"Nggak karena itu bikin gendut."

"Terus?"

"Karena Kaito_-kun_ suka banget sama es krim. Iya kan?"

Kaito tertawa pelan dan mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai saja!"

Luka mengangguk cepat dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencoba mendapat inspirasi dan cerahnya langit malam musim panas yang dihiasi taburan bintang terang. Wangi dahan bambu di sekitarnya membuatnya nyaman, terutama karena keberadaan pemuda biru di sampingnya.

Setelah menikmati pasar malam musim panas, Kaito membawa Luka ke sebuah perbukitan kecil dengan beberapa pohon sebagai latar belakangnya. Dari atas sana, mereka bisa melihat cahaya lampu yang menari dengan indah dari bawahnya.

Tempat yang awalnya hanya biasa dikunjungi oleh Kaito dan Miku.

"Umm... baiklah, pertanyaan pertama. Siapa aku?"

Kaito ingin tertawa sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luka barusan. "Megurine Luka, malaikat yang nyasar ke bumi... mungkin?"

Luka tersenyum lebar. "Gombal."

"Sekarang dari aku ya... hmm... apakah kau merasa senang malam ini?"

"Yap. Kenapa kau mengajakku malam ini kesini?"

"Karena kupikir kau pasti akan merasa senang jika pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Lanjut... Saat kelas satu dulu, apakah kau mengenalku?"

Gadis dengan rambut digelung ke atas itu mengangguk pelan. "Kau terkenal di pembicaraan cewek-cewek kelasku. Apakah kau dulu pernah mengenalku?"

Kaito mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak... kurasa dulu aku begitu ansos ya?" Si biru tertawa pelan. "Padahal aku yakin kalau aku bertemu denganmu dari dulu, mungkin aku akan bahagia lebih cepat."

"Benarkah begitu? Bukankah kau selama ini dekat dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan kapten basket putri sekolah kita ya?" Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Apakah kau akan memilihku begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan memilihmu, Luka_-chan_." Kaito mengangguk dengan yakin. "Aku dan Miku cuma sahabat biasa. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya." Pemuda biru itu tertawa pelan. "Kita cuma sahabat _biasa_."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Dia akan memilihku daripada Megurine Luka? Kau bercanda, Gumi!" sahut Miku diikuti tawa darinya. "Sama sekali nggak mungkin!"

"_Kenapa kau tertawa?_"

"Hah?"

"_Kau sama sekali nggak punya alasan untuk tertawa, Miku._"

"Eh?"

"_Ataukah itu menjadi refleksi supaya hatimu tidak perlu merasa sakit? Seperti tertawa palsu begitu... Mengerti maksudku?_"

Dahi Miku berkerut. Dia berpindah posisi dari telentang menjadi duduk kemudian berbicara dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku nggak ngerti."

Di seberang sana, Gumi menghela napas panjang. "_Kau takut untuk menyadari perasaan sukamu pada Kaito karena kau yakin kau akan terluka. Terutama sekarang setelah cewek sok cantik itu muncul._"

"Maksudmu?"

"_Karena kau yakin Kaito akan memilih Megurine Luka dibandingkan dirimu._"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Heeeh... benarkah?" Luka memiringkan kepalanya dengan usil. "Tapi semua orang di kelasku membicarakan betapa dekatnya kalian berdua. Pergi sekolah bareng, makan siang bareng, terus..."

"Kau cemburu, Luka_-chan_?" tanya Kaito langsung dengan senyumnya yang menggoda.

Luka menggembungkan pipinya dan wajahnya berubah cemberut. "Kalau kubilang iya gimana?"

Kaito mengerjap pelan sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Luka barusan. Tidak mungkin itu benar kan? Maksudnya... ini semua agak teralu janggal. Kaito baru mengenal Luka sebulan dan kalau seandainya semua usahanya berbuah manis...

Masa sih Luka suka pada Kaito?

"Kaito_-kun_?" panggil gadis merah muda itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Nggak... aku nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma... agak syok."

Diam-diam Luka memikirkan apa dia teralu cepat mengatakan hal seperti barusan? Bukankah Kaito menyukainya? Lantas, kenapa pemuda itu masih menahan dirinya? Bahkan Luka bersumpah dia akan langsung menerima Kaito tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali...

Supaya dia tidak perlu mengingat keberadaan _orang itu_, kekasih sebenarnya yang seharusnya menemaninya malam ini.

Dia tidak perlu berpikir karena jika dia berpikir, perasaan bersalah itu akan langsung menyerangnya.

"Masih mau main pertanyaan?"

Kaito mengangguk cepat. "Sekarang giliran siapa?"

"Kaito_-kun_... mungkin." Luka tersenyum lebar. Merapatkan lengannya di sisi tubuhnya saat merasakan udara yang mulai mendingin.

"Kau mau turun sekarang?"

"Tapi katanya akan ada kembang api sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mau melewatkan hal itu."

Pemuda biru itu tersenyum tipis dan segera melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikannya ke pundak Luka. Sesaat gadis itu dapat merasakan napas hangat Kaito di pundaknya yang membuat wajahnya memanas seketika.

"Makasih," bisik Luka tertahan. Dan lagi-lagi rasa senang membuncah di hatinya. _Orang itu_ tidak pernah melakukan hal semanis ini padanya. Kekasihnya masih teralu kaku hingga tidak bisa menunjukkan hal-hal manis secara langsung. Luka sayang padanya, tapi ketika dia tidak bisa menunjukkan bahwa _orang itu_ adalah kekasihnya di depan teman-temannya, ada suatu rasa kekecewaan yang begitu nyata.

"Kalau merasa dingin, segera beri tahu aku. Aku nggak ingin kamu kenapa-kenapa. Oke?"

Betapa manisnya.

Betapa baiknya.

"Lanjut ke pertanyaan sekarang. Giliranmu, Kaito_-kun_."

"Umm... apa ya... hmm..." Pemuda biru itu berpindah posisi ke sebelah Luka, menyandar pada pagar yang menjaganya agar tidak jatuh ke lembah di bawah bukit itu. "Ah, baiklah! Mungkin ini agak frontal, tapi..." Iris biru gelap bertemu dengan iris biru terang, sebuah lengkungan terbentuk. "Apa ada seseorang yang sudah menjagamu dari setiap cowok yang mendekatimu sekarang?"

Kenyataannya ya, tapi bibir itu berkata dusta. "Tidak. Kenapa?" Matanya memancarkan sorot penuh goda.

"Hanya untuk sekedar informasi saja." Kaito membuang muka ke tempat lain, berusaha menahan cengirannya.

Luka tersenyum sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke tanah rerumputan di bawah mereka. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Punya seseorang yang sudah menjagamu dari setiap cewek di dunia ini?"

Jantung Kaito berdebar lebih cepat, tapi dia justru merasa nyaman karena itu. "Pacar maksudmu?"

"Yap."

"Belum, kurasa."

Luka mengangguk pelan. Senyumnya sama sekali belum hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

"Memangnya nggak boleh?"

"Nanti kucium lho!"

"Silahkan saja!"

Kaito menatap Luka dalam-dalam dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Apakah indera pendengarannya telah rusak?

"Beneran nih?"

Luka masih saja tersenyum lebar. "Kasih _password_nya dulu dong!"

Pemuda biru itu mengerutkan bibirnya saat otaknya dipaksa berpikir dengan cepat. "Boleh kasih petunjuk?"

"Hanya tiga kata saja." Gadis itu tersenyum makin lebar. Benar-benar terlihat amat cantik.

"Hmm... tiga kata..." Kaito menggaruh-garuk tengkuk belakangnya. "Apa ya..."

"Kira-kira apa coba ya..." Luka mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, masih terus tersenyum.

"Aah! Mencoba membodohiku kan ya?"

"Nggak kok."

"Umm... apa sih... Jangan bikin penasaran dong!"

"Tebak saja!"

Kaito menarik napas panjang, menatap Luka dalam-dalam. "Kalau salah, jangan tertawakan aku ya!"

Luka mengangguk cepat. "Yap. Apa?"

Jeda sejenak, kemudian pemuda tampan itu melanjutkan, "Megurine Luka cantik." Jeda lagi. "Benar tidak?"

Suara tawa renyah terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Luka mengangkat boneka guritanya sehingga menutupi wajahnya. "Kaito... kau konyol sekali..."

"Jangan tertawa dong!"

"Habisnya..." Kalimat Luka seketika langsung terhenti ketika dia merasakan genggaman tangan Kaito di pergelangan tangannya. Mata mereka berdua saling terpaku, menatap sosok lainnya dengan begitu dalam. Saling menikmati keindahan wajah yang lainnya.

"Kalau... 'Aku suka padamu'... Bagaimana?"

Kaito tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan Luka, meletakkan jemari gadis cantik itu di bibirnya, mengecup mereka dengan kelopak mata tertutup. Hangat. Penuh perasaan.

Dikecupnya lama jemari itu hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan napas hangat sang pemuda.

Dan gadis mana yang bisa menolak pernyataan cinta semanis itu sebenarnya?

Luka merasakan debaran jantungnya menjadi semakin cepat. Ini yang ditunggu-tunggunya bukan? Sebuah pernyataan cinta manis dan romantis yang menghangatkan hati?

Lantas apa yang dia tunggu lagi?

Sekelabat bayangan hadir di pikirannya. Wajah _orang itu_ mendadak hadir disana, tersenyum lembut sembari mengenggam tangannya... membisikkan kata cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Sama seperti Kaito membisikkan kata cinta padanya untuk pertama kalinya.

Setidaknya, walaupun dia berdusta, dia ingin mencecap sedikit kebahagiaan bersama Kaito lebih lama lagi.

"Aku juga."

Hanya bisikan dua patah kata yang mampu menerbangkan Kaito hingga ke langit ke tujuh. Pemuda biru itu tersenyum, tanpa ragu-ragu menarik jemari itu hingga membuat pemiliknya maju ke arahnya, merengkuh tubuh hangat itu, mencium aroma parfum Luka yang memabukkan.

Hatinya seketika dipenuhi rasa bahagia.

"Jadi, aku benar kan?" bisik Kaito lembut. Pemuda itu meraih dagu mungil Luka dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya.

Seketika tangannya terhenti ketika gambaran itu tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Gambaran tentang sosok gadis berkuncir dua yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Hatsune Miku.

Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya?

Mengerjapkan kedua irisnya sambil mencoba tersenyum, Kaito menghapuskan bayangan itu. Menatap wajah Luka yang cantik, yang mengisi relung hatinya selama beberapa waktu yang lalu, cintanya yang pertama, yang sekarang juga ada di pelukannya.

Kaito memajukan wajahnya, menghapuskan jarak antara dia dan Luka, merasakan napas Luka yang hangat dan beraturan.

Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar hebat saat kemudian jarak di antara mereka hilang. Sapuan lembut bibir Luka terasa nyaman.

Pikiran Kaito seolah melayang... ke kejadian yang tidak sengaja di lihatnya saat dia mencari Miku beberapa hari yang lalu...

Apakah Miku juga merasakan hal ini saat mencium Len?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Aku bersumpah kalau itu konyol!" seru Miku dengan suara beberapa tingkat di atas rata-rata. Dia berdiri dengan gusar dari tempat tidurnya, masih dengan wajah memerah. "Nggak mungkin! Kau bohong, Gumi!"

"_Hasil dari kuis ini benar-benar akurat. Dibuktikan hampir lima puluh lebih gadis yang menggalau dengan persentase kebenaran lebih dari 90%._"

"Iya, tapi bukan berarti hasilnya selalu benar kan?"

"_Tingkat kebenaranmu dalam menjawab kuis ini adalah 90%, artinya kau merasakan perasaan suka yang begitu kuat kepada orang yang sedang kau pikirkan saat kau menjawab pertanyaannya._"

"Jangan bercanda, Gumi!"

"_Kau memikirkan siapa saat menjawab soal?_"

Lidah Miku terasa kelu. Mulutnya terasa kering. "Shion... Kaito..."

Dan setelah itu, deru mobil sedan yang selalu dia dengar selama sepuluh tahun lebih itu menyela perhatiannya. Miku berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya, menggeser sedikit gorden hingga dia bisa melihat sosok biru yang keluar dari dalam mobil. Kaito—yang entah memang bagaimana caranya bisa sadar kalau Miku berdiri disana memperhatikannya—melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan bersemangat. Cengiran lebarnya terpancar di wajah bahagianya.

"Gumi, kututup dulu ya."

"_Kenapa? Cinta pertamamu datang menemuimu?_"

"Kenapa sekarang kau memanggilnya seperti itu?" Miku meraih kenop pintu kamarnya, berjalan keluar sambil tetap meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya. "Perasaan yang seperti itu..."

"_Kalau seandainya kau menangis karena dia menjauh darimu, siapkan aku semangkuk yoghurt dingin. Kau harus traktir aku!_"

"Apa maksudmu?" Dahi Miku berkerut. Dia sudah akan sampai ke pintu rumahnya, siap menyambut Kaito.

"_Cowok itu lebih suka sesuatu yang pasti, Miku. Menurutmu kenapa Shion-san bisa bertemu dengan Megurine-san?_"

Pikiran Miku teralih ke janji menonton _Harry Potter_ antara dirinya dan Kaito. "Karena aku membatalkan janji."

"_Mengerti sekarang?_"

"Tapi itu nggak membuktikan kalau aku suka padanya!"

"_Jadi, kapan kau mau sadar? Ketika Megurine-san sudah merebut Shion-san darimu? Ketika kau merasakan rasa perih itu semakin hebat lagi? Setelah semuanya terlambat, kau baru akan memberitahunya, begitu?_"

"Gumi! Aku tutup sekarang!" seru Miku gusar dan melemparkan ponselnya ke atas sofa. Mau tidak mau beberapa kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Gumi sempat membuat rasa cemas muncul di hatinya?

Kalau pun dia terlambat menyadari perasaan itu memangnya kenapa?

Kalau pun Kaito memang menjauhinya karena Luka memangnya kenapa?

Bukankan perasaan Miku sendiri juga belum tentu cinta?

Lagipula siapa yang bilang dia akan menangis kalau misalnya Kaito dan Luka pacaran?

Itu semua masih sesuatu yang abstrak dan belum ditentukan. Masih tidak jelas jawabannya apa.

Miku menarik napas panjang, mengeluarkannya dalam dengusan tajam. Dia benci Gumi. Dia benci kenapa dia harus mengikuti kuis itu. Dia benci dengan kegalauan yang muncul di hatinya dari kemarin-kemarin.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Kaito berdiri disana, tersenyum padanya dengan setangkai bunga mawar kuning di tangannya.

"Kaito?" tanya Miku memastikan bahwa pemuda tampan itu memang Kaito yang dia kenal selama sepuluh tahun lebih.

Semua terlihat berbeda malam itu. Pemuda itu terlihat jauh lebih tampan daripada biasanya. Begitu memukau dan memesona. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Miku mulai merasakan wajahnya merona merah, tersipu malu ketika bunga mawar itu disodorkan tepat di hadapannya.

"Buatmu," bisik pemuda tampan itu lembut. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap kepala Miku. "Aku punya kejutan buatmu malam ini."

Miku menerima bunga itu dengan takut-takut. Kemudian, tanpa ragu dia mendekatkan bunga indah itu ke indera penciumannya, mengendus wangi alami yang terasa menghangatkan hati. Kaito tidak pernah memberikannya bunga. Ini pertama kalinya.

Atau mungkin ini juga merupakan bukti yang pernah disampaikan Gumi tadi bahwa Kaito juga menaruh perasaan lebih pada Miku.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh dari otaknya. Dia menatap iris biru di hadapannya. "Kenapa memberikan bunga ini tiba-tiba?"

"Karena saat melihatnya di festifal tadi, aku merasa bunga itu amat cocok untukmu."

"Mawar kuning?" Alis Miku terangkat sebelah.

"Terima kasih karena membantuku selama ini."

"Atas dasar apa?"

"Aku sayang padamu Miku."

Dan ucapan Kaito dengan sukses membungkam mulut gadis berambut hijau kebiruan di hadapannya.

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<br>**waa... saya hampir dikeroyok semua gara-gara bab ini lama dikeluarinnya. ,..  
>maaf... bukan gara-gara saya sengaja merubah jadwal update, tapi beneran deh, bulan april mei saya sibuk ujian.. beneran nggak megang laptop dan buka file word. <strong>;(<strong>  
>beneran maaf deh buat semuanya dan tentunya makasih banyak buat yang pada nungguin.<br>aduuh, saya cinta kalian semuaa! **:***

maaf kalau seandainya bab ini terlihat mengecewakan. **-_-"**  
>aduh, alurnya kecepatan, saya tahu itu, tapi saya juga nggak mau memperpanjang bab.<br>dan voila... jadilah begini.  
>silahkan berpendapat sepuasnya, nilai saya sepenuhnya di bagain review. saya benar-benar membutuhkan hal itu! semua yang kalian sampaikan adalah suatu pembelajaran buat saya! <strong>:D<strong>


	8. sendok kedelapan

special thanks  
>Zeita Hikari, Miyuyashte, Elstravolizer, megurine luka, Akihisa Funabashi, Arisu Takamori, Lezzie Rosanne, Rein Yuujiro, Kie2Kei, Yagami Ayumi, yeollihunhan (duuh, reviewnya buat yang login udah dibales satu-satu sih, tapi kalau ada yang kelewat, maaf yah)<br>makasiiih banget buat semuanya! udah nyampe 50 lebih bahkan reviewnya! makasih yaa! #pelukciumsemuapembaca **:***  
>dia... yang berjalan di samping saya di malam terakhir dengan lampu senter di sebelah kirinya (tangan kita bersentuhan dan aku bersyukur di malam gelap tak berbintang itu, kamu nggak menyadari warna merah di rona wajahku)<br>dan **kamu **yang udah buka halaman ini!

disclaimer  
>buat yang belum tahu, judul cerita ini diambil dari lagu aransemen <strong>deco*27<strong> yang kebetulan terputar saat dilanda kebingungan memilih judul  
>(tapi yah, katanya si Yuuko sih "di dunia ini tidak ada kebetulan, yang ada hanya keharusan tak terelakan")<br>_Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan _Lady Antebellum_ (silahkan didengarkan saat adegannya berlangsung, semoga bisa menambah _feel_)

warning  
><em>typo<em> yang entah dimana (kalau ketemu dan ingat letaknya bisa segera kasih tahu saya)  
>bab paling aneh sepanjang cerita ini<br>_fluffy_, penuh gombalan dan tangisan  
>bukan bab terakhir kok, tapi mungkin cerita ini akan dibenci karena apa yang akan saya tuliskan disini.. huhuhuu <strong>;(<strong>

special wishes  
>semoga, semoga semua bisa dapet feelnya disini. Aduuuh, nggak bisa buat angst nih. Maaf kalau mengecewakan!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<strong>**  
><strong>(sendok kedelapan)

* * *

><p><em>"Menurutmu kenapa Shion-san dan Megurine-san bisa dekat?"<em>

"_Karena aku membatalkan janji..._"

_"Jadi, kapan kau mau sadar? Ketika Megurine-san sudah merebut Shion-san darimu? Ketika kau merasakan rasa perih itu semakin hebat lagi? Setelah semuanya terlambat, kau baru akan memberitahunya, begitu?"_

_._

_._

"Aku sayang padamu."

Hanya satu kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata. Semua itu mampu membungkam mulut gadis bernama Hatsune Miku, kapten basket putri SMA-nya yang terkenal cerewet. Hanya kata-kata simpel dari sahabat baiknya yang mampu membuat kemampuan berpikir gadis itu menurun seketika.

Bibir gadis itu terkatup rapat. Mata biru kehijauannya menatap lurus ke iris biru lautan di hadapannya. Setelah sempat saling cuek beberapa hari terakhir ini, Kaito muncul di hadapannya untuk memberikan setangkai bunga mawar kuning dan mengucapkan kata... sayang?

Apakah dunia sudah mulai menggila?

"Apa... maksudmu... barusan?"

Kaito tersenyum dan meraih tangan gadis itu. "Ikut aku yuk!"

"Kemana, hah?"

"Ke pantai."

"Sekarang?" Alis Miku terangkat keheranan.

Kaito mengangguk cepat. "Ambil jaket dan aku tunggu disini! Oke?"

Miku tidak sempat berpikir karena Kaito sudah mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Memutuskan untuk menanyakan keanehan itu nanti, gadis itu naik ke kamarnya, mengambil jaket dan sesaat berhenti ketika melihat foto dia bersama Kaito di sebuah pigura.

_"Kau menyukainya, Miku!"_

Dan Miku benar-benar benci ketika ucapan Gumi kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran bodoh itu dan turun ke mobil Kaito, masih dengan mawar kuningnya.

Jantungnya mendadak terasa berdebar ketika dia menyentuh kenop pintu mobil Kaito. Padahal dia sudah terbiasa masuk ke sedan biru itu, tapi entah kenapa malam ini semua terasa berbeda.

Terutama setelah Kaito mengucapkan kalimat janggal beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah menelan ludahnya sendiri, Miku masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera disambut oleh senyuman lebar Kaito.

"Kau sungguh manis, Miku."

"Hah?" Alis Miku bertaut. "Maksudmu? Aku bahkan nggak sempat nyisir rambutku!"

"Nggak perlu, karena kau sudah terlihat manis."

Miku mendengus sebal. "Berhentilah bicara seperti itu karena kau membuatku muak!"

"Hei, aku hanya mencoba untuk jujur!" Kaito masih tersenyum dan mulai mengerakkan gigi mobil.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal aku bahagia karena bisa mengenalmu selama ini."

Sekali lagi, hati Miku terasa hangat. Dia melirik Kaito sekilas dan tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyuman di bibirnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa begitu bahagia malam ini. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu hubungannya dengan Kaito sempat memburuk, sekarang semuanya seolah baik-baik saja.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak menjemputmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena aku bersikap cuek padamu akhir-akhir ini." Suara Kaito terdengar lagi.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendelanya, Miku menjawab, "Kamu nggak salah kok. Aku yang salah karena nggak dengar saat kamu ngomong kayak gitu!"

"Makasih ya, Miku! Kamu memang orang yang paling ngertiin aku!" Tangan Kaito terulur dan mengusap pelan kepala Miku. "Sumpah deh, apa jadinya aku kalau nggak ada kamu!"

Lagi, hati Miku terasa hangat. Rona merah mulai muncul di wajahnya dan mendadak dia merasa bebannya selama beberapa hari ini menghilang begitu saja.

"Kamu nggak perlu ngomong kayak gitu!" Miku mengalihkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap aja aku pengen ngasih tahu kamu! Supaya kamu tahu betapa aku butuh kamu!"

"Apaan coba sih? Berhenti bicara kayak gitu! Menyebalkan tahu!" seru Miku, tapi wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Karena kamu tuh tipe orang yang suka nggak sadar sebelum dikasih tahu!"

Apakah itu berarti Kaito sedang mencoba memberitahu Miku tentang perasaan bernama cinta?

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Gumi sukses meracuninya malam ini.

Setelah itu, suasana di dalam mobil itu sepi. Miku entah kenapa merasa malu untuk berbicara dan Kaito selalu diam sambil tersenyum manis. Jantung Miku berdebar semakin cepat. Dia harus mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal ini, apapun yang terjadi.

Jadi, jemari Miku terulur dan menyalakan radio mobil Kaito.

Sebuah alunan melodi yang indah mulai terdengar.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned  
>Along the way<br>Have left me with these walls and these scars  
>That won't go away<br>And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
>Until you came<em>

Miku cukup mengerti bahasa Inggis sebenarnya dan dia mengerti betul makna lagu yang sedang terputar barusan. Jemarinya dengan sigap langsung mematikan radio tersebut.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" tanya Kaito heran.

Mendengarkan lagu romantis bersama orang yang menyebabkan kegalauan hatimu kelihatannya bukan solusi bagus untuk Miku. "Nggak suka lagunya."

"Tapi aku cukup suka kok." Kaito tersenyum, mengenggam jemari Miku dan menggunakannya untuk menyalakan radionya lagi.

_And I just can't take my eyes off you  
>And I just can't take my eyes off you<em>

Miku merasakan hatinya menghangat saat Kaito menyentuh tangannya. Dia merasa nyaman, amat sangat nyaman, dengan kebahagiaan membuncah di dadanya. Sudut matanya melirik Kaito yang balas menatapnya dengan lembut.

_"Karena pikiran kalian saling dipenuhi oleh yang lainnya.__"_

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty  
>When I just wake up<br>And I love how you tease me when I'm moody  
>But it's never too much<br>I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all  
>You climbed my walls<em>

Bahkan Miku sendiri sudah mulai melupakan alasan dia marah beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ini, dia hanya merasa begitu bahagia saat berada di dekat Kaito. Merasa begitu membutuhkan keberadaan pemuda itu untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Gadis itu mengenggam erat tangan Kaito, merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan sang pemuda.

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
>This feelin'<br>I'm feelin'  
>is somethin' I've never known<br>And I just can't take my eyes off you  
>And I just can't take my eyes off you<em>

Mungkin Gumi memang benar.

Mungkin perasaan anehnya bisa dinamakan sebagai _cinta_.

Miku memejamkan matanya. Menikmati alunan nada lagu yang diputar di radio sembari menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalar di hatinya.

Dia nggak butuh yang lain. Dia cuma butuh Kaito saat ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit berbintang di atas sana. Sudut matanya menangkap mawar kuning yang terputar di tangannya. Dia tidak pernah keluar semalam ini, terutama ke pantai sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak merasakan kekhawatiran sedikit pun. Dia justru merasa nyaman karena sosok biru yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kaito masih tersenyum, menatap layar berbintang di atasnya juga. Suasananya terasa begitu khidmat, begitu nyaman bagi hatinya. Masih dengan senyum, dia menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Miku, aku bahagia malam ini."

Seketika, gadis itu merasa wajahnya memanas. Ditatap langsung oleh Kaito seperti itu tentu saja membuat jantungnya kembali berpacu tak normal. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah membantuku."

"Dalam hal apa?"

"Segalanya." Kaito tertawa kecil. Dia berdiri dan menatap Miku dalam-dalam. Kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sang pemuda, gadis itu meletakkan mawar kuning di atas bagasi mobil Kaito dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Kaito. Mereka berdua berputar pelan, berdansa ringan layaknya amatiran yang baru belajar.

Miku tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Perhatiannya benar-benar terfokus pada pemuda itu sekarang.

Sekarang, akhirnya matanya benar-benar terbuka lebar. Dia suka Kaito. Dia menyayangi Kaito. Dan perasaan itu bukanlah rasa persahabatan yang selama ini dia kira.

Miku bergantung pada Kaito karena dia mencintai Kaito.

Miku bahagia bersama Kaito karena dia mencintai Kaito.

Kenapa perasaan sesimpel itu sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami olehnya selama ini?

Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menarik tangannya sendiri, menghentikan dansa singkat mereka.

"Kenapa, Miku?"

Masih tersisa kehangatan jemari Kaito di tangannya, tapi dia menolak untuk merasakannya lebih jauh. Dia bisa-bisa mabuk sendiri oleh pesona pemuda bodoh sahabat kecilnya itu. Salahkan siapa kalau dia baru mengenal perasaan nyaman tersebut sebagai cinta?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Miku datar.

Kaito tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"Atas apa?"

"Semua yang kau lakukan untukku selama ini."

"Sama sekali... nggak ngerti..."

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Miku mengerjap pelan. Dia sendiri punya beberapa hal yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Kaito. Terutama tentang perasaannya sendiri pada pemuda biru itu, perasaan manis bernama cinta yang baru dia sadari malam ini.

"Tepat sekali! Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Siapa duluan?" Kaito tersenyum dengan nakal.

Jelas saja Miku tidak mau menyatakan duluan. "Kau duluan!" Senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena... kau cowok."

Untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka bersahabat, yang tadi itu adalah sebutan cowok pertama dari Miku untuk Kaito. Selama ini gadis berkuncir dua itu selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan bocah, si es krim yang bodoh, atau bisa juga maniak.

"Baiklah." Kaito mundur selangkah. Tersenyum makin lebar. "Persiapkan dirimu karena ini akan jadi momen paling mengejutkan."

Miku memutar bola matanya. Meskipun begitu, dia sadar jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Semua tindakan manis Kaito malam ini seolah menunjukkan perasaan pemuda itu. Apakah... apakah itu berarti...

"Aku..." bisik Kaito pelan.

Miku menatap iris biru laut itu. Menajamkan pendengarannya sementara suara deburan ombak menjadi latar belakang ucapan Kaito.

"Cepatlah!" sahut Miku tak sabar.

Kaito tersenyum makin lebar. "Aku..." Seolah ingin mencapai momen tertentu yang diinginkannya, dia mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"KAITO!"

Kaito tertawa jahil kemudian mengenggam tangan Miku. "Kau sama sekali tidak akan percaya!"

Jeda sejenak. Miku mengunggu. Kaito tak berhenti tertawa.

"Aku..."

"Demi Tuhan Kaito, kau—"

"Aku jadian dengan Luka_-chan_!"

Biru kehijauan mengerjap pelan. Bibirnya bahkan masih membuka setelah pemuda tampan itu memotong ucapannya.

Sorot matanya mulai meredup. "Apa?"

"Aku jadian dengan Luka_-chan_!" ulang Kaito lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Miku merasakan dunianya mengelap untuk sesaat.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Otaknya seolah tidak mau bekerja.

"Ini seperti mimpi!" seru Kaito.

Ya... bagaikan mimpi buruk...

Mendadak pandangan Miku terasa buram ketika kelenjar air matanya mulai menghasilkan cairan hasil refleksi dari perasaannya.

Perasaan cinta yang harus dipatahkan.

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Selamat."

Kaito mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Miku dengan erat. "Makasih banyak ya!"

Sama-sama...

"Aku beneran sayang sama kamu! Tanpa bantuan darimu, aku nggak akan bisa dekat dengan Luka_-chan_!"

Sayang?

Sebagai...

Sahabat bukan?

"Aku..." Miku menundukkan kepalanya. "...sama sekali tidak membantu apa-apa, Kaito."

"Yang benar saja! Kalau waktu itu kamu nggak membatalkan janji, aku nggak mungkin bisa mengenal Luka_-chan_."

_"Cowok itu lebih suka sesuatu yang pasti, Miku. Menurutmu kenapa Shion-san bisa bertemu dengan Megurine-san?"_

_Karena aku..._

_Membatalkan janji..._

"Aah... begitu ya..."

"Uh-uh!" Kaito mengangguk cepat dan meraih bunga mawar itu. "Luka_-chan_ bilang, mawar kuning memberikan makna persahabatan yang kuat."

Miku hampir menangis mendengarnya.

"Karena kau adalah sahabatku yang berharga," Kaito mengulurkan bunga mawarnya, "aku memberikannya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku sayang padamu, Miku!"

Dan jelas, Miku merasakan sebuah kehampaan yang luar biasa besarnya di dalam hatinya. Mengigit bibir, menahan tangisannya supaya tidak pecah, tangannya terkulai lemas di samping.

Dia meraih bunga mawar itu. Tidak. Ini belum terlambat untuk memberitahukan perasaannya. Jika Gumi benar tentang perasaan Kaito padanya, maka perasaan Miku...

Tapi, alih-alih menyampaikan perasaannya, Miku justru menanyakan satu pertanyaan bodoh yang menyesakkan hatinya.

"Kau bahagia, Kaito?" bisiknya lirih.

"Tentu saja!" jawab maniak es krim itu.

Bahagia karena... _Luka_?

Kaito tersenyum sambil menatap langit berbintang. Di belakang sana, terdengar deru ombak yang menambah rasa sukacita dalam dirinya. "Kau tahu, Miku, awalnya aku sempat ragu dengan perasaan yang kurasakan ini."

"Begitukah?" Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap setiap kelopak mawarnya dengan perasaan hampa.

"Ya, karena aku baru pertama kali ini merasakan rasa ketertarikan terhadap seseorang. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Dia nyengir lebar. "Jangan-jangan ini artinya aku sudah mulai dewasa ya?"

"Begitukah?"

"Hei! Kenapa mendadak lemas seperti itu?" Kaito melompat dari bagasinya dan menyentuh lembut pipi Miku. "Apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku?"

"Bukan hal yang penting," Miku memaksakan senyumnya. "Cuma hal bodoh dan idiot. Sebuah lelucon garing." Kali ini dia memaksakan tawa.

"Miku?"

"Aku suka seseorang, Kaito." Akhirnya kalimat itu terucap juga. "Sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan kepada Luka_-chan_," lanjutnya kemudian setelah Kaito terdiam lama menatapnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menceritakannya padaku." Kaito menatap Miku lurus-lurus. "Siapa orang itu?"

Miku menatap Kaito dalam-dalam. "Kamu."

"Eh?" Iris biru lautan itu melebar tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Miku langsung memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Idiot sekali kalau kau sampai berpikir seperti itu!"

Kaito mendesah lega. "Lelucon garing, eh, itukah yang kau maksud barusan?" Dia kemudian tertawa—

_Jadi kau benar-benar menganggap perasaan itu sebagai lelucon garing?_

—tanpa pernah melihat bahwa ekor mata Miku mulai digenangi air mata.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setangkai bunga mawar kuning... tanda persahabatan.

Ucapan sayang... dari seorang sahabat.

Ucapan manis... untuk seorang sahabat.

_"Aku jadian dengan Luka-chan."_

Kalimat itu benar-benar menjadi sambaran petir bagi Miku. Menggoreskan luka teramat dalam di hatinya.

Apakah ini yang dimaksud Gumi sebagai perasaan menyesal?

Shion Kaito...

_"Hasilnya menyatakan kau menyukainya!"_

Menyukai Shion Kaito...

_"Jadi, kapan kau mau sadar? Ketika Megurine-san sudah merebut Shion-san darimu? Ketika kau merasakan rasa perih itu semakin hebat lagi? Setelah semuanya terlambat, kau baru akan memberitahunya, begitu?"_

Memberitahu Shion Kaito bahwa kau menyukainya?

Tidak. Itu hanyalah ide terkonyol.

_Sebuah lelucon garing._

Kelopak matanya terasa berat.

Terasa begitu lelah.

Iris biru kehijauan itu menampakkan diri pada dunia. Langit-langit biru langit menyesap masuk ke saraf otaknya. Dia mengerjap pelan, mencoba terbiasa dengan suasana pagi tersebut.

Semuanya masih sama, setidaknya keadaan kamarnya memang tidak berubah. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang sudah berbeda dari kemarin.

Miku duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap pigura foto di atas meja lampunya. Senyumnya dan senyum Kaito masih terukir dengan jelas disana. Di salah satu sisi piguranya, terpahat tulisan_ friends forever_.

Ya... seharusnya mereka memang tidak lebih dari sahabat biasa. Seharusnya tidak...

Karena jika ya, yang terluka adalah mereka sendiri.

Seperti Miku yang terluka karena telah mengetahui perasaan cinta itu.

Persetan dengan yang mengatakan batas antara persahabatan dan cinta hanya sekitar 0,00001 mili, layaknya lapisan gelembung cair! Gadis itu sudah tidak peduli lagi!

Setipis apapun batas itu, tidak seharusnyalah dia menerobosnya. Tidak boleh! Apapun yang terjadi seharusnya tetap tidak boleh!

Miku menutup wajahnya. Dia pasti terlihat amat kacau sekarang. Menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dalam desahan panjang, Miku mencoba tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kekacauannya pada Kaito. Dia tidak boleh memberitahu Kaito tentang kenyataan perasaannya.

Kaito suka Luka. Itu kenyataannya.

Jadi, apapun yang akan Miku katakan, semuanya akan sia-sia saja.

_Semuanya hanyalah lelucon garing belaka._

Gadis itu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, masuk ke kamar mandi, dan membiarkan air dingin mengguyur badannya.

Dia sudah tidak peduli tentang baju yang sebenarnya belum dia lepas.

Dia sudah tidak peduli tentang dinginnya air yang membuatnya mengigil.

Dia hanya peduli tentang bagaimana cara dia melupakan perasaan bodoh yang baru dia rasakan.

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<br>**Miku agak drastis nggak ya? agak bingung juga sih gambarin hal ini... **-_-"**  
>terussss, feelnya dapet nggak? plis banget plis banget! semoga dapeeeeet!<br>sampaikan semua pendapatmu, nilai saya secara jujur!

_update_ selanjutnya diusahakan ketika usianya sudah setahun yaa **:)**  
>tapi nggak tahu juga karena udah mau dekat lebaran dan fokus saya berkurang<p>

selamat berpuasa bagi yang menunaikannya! semoga tahun ini bisa _full_ yaa! amiiiin!

**:2005-2011:**


	9. sendok kesembilan

special thanks  
>sonedinda, Onica278, Shiinonome, Zeita Hikari, Kie2Kei, Asaichi23, Yagami Ayumi, Rein Yuujiro, Nekuro Yamikawa, 22, Taiyou desu<br>kakak paling manis di antara seluruh masa himpunan, makasih udah ngasih tanda tangannya buat aku dan makasih karena ternyata kakak kenal sama aku. **;)  
><strong>dan **kamu **yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

disclaimer  
>kayaknya ada bagian yang salah deh. vocaloid lisensi hak ciptanya dipegang oleh deretan perusahaan ini untuk masing-masing <em>software bernyanyi<em> yang mereka kembangkan:_ Yamaha, Zero-G_, _Crypton Future Media_, _PowerFX_, _INTERNET Co.,Ltd_, _AH Software_, _Ecapsule_, _Sony Music Entertainment_, _Bplats, dan juga untuk setiap pemilik suara asli versi manusia mereka. _setiap orang bisa beli kemasan _package vocaloid _sesuai harganya masing-masing, menggunakannya sesuka hati, tapi tetap tidak memiliki izin atas pengembangannya. (cmiiw)  
>image story dibuat oleh Asuna (I Luv) yang bisa dilihat di zerochandotnet dengan id: 978092<p>

warning  
><em>teenlit <em>banget (duh, saya nggak bisa bayangin asaichi-san dan rombongan cowok lainnya—kalaupun ada—baca cerita ini **-_-"**)  
>Len-Miku kadarnya akan lebih banyak setelah ini<p>

special anniversary  
>selamat ulang tahun <em>berry blue<em>! **XD  
>seneng banget <strong>deh bisa nulis cerita ini kembali setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu. detil ceritanya banyak yang diubah, tentu saja, kebanyakan sih lupa sama cerita aslinya.  
><strong>makasih banget <strong>buat yang udah baca sampai tahap ini, ditambah lagi yang udah berkenan menyempatkan diri buat ngasih tahu pikiran kalian di bagian review, dan yang udah masukin cerita ini ke bagian cerita favorit dan cerita yang ditunggu-tunggu **:)  
><strong>sesuai janji, _update_nya beneran setelah umurnya setahun! yeay!  
>terus, entah kenapa juga bertepatan sama ulang tahunnya negara Indonesia ya? bahkan baru nyadar sekarang <strong>-_-"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok kesembilan)

* * *

><p>Suara petikan gitar yang diiringi oleh alunan piano memenuhi ruangan itu. Lembut dan indah, terasa membius semua pikiran orang yang mendengarnya.<p>

Semua orang terkecuali pikiran gadis bernama Hatsune Miku. Di saat pelajaran musik ini, pikirannya justru melayang ke kejadian semalam dimana dia baru saja melambung tinggi oleh perasaan cinta yang baru disadarinya dan kemudian beberapa jam setelah itu dihempaskan ke jurang keputusasaan.

Ya... seharusnya kalau dia tahu dia akan dihempaskan, Miku akan memilih untuk tetap diam di tanah dibandingkan harus melambung terlebih dahulu. Rasanya teralu sakit dan dia tidak menyukai hal itu.

Miku meremas jemarinya sambil menahan air matanya. Rasanya dia ingin terus-menerus menangis. Seolah dengan begitu rasa sakit hatinya akan hilang. Tapi kenyataannya sama sekali berkata lain.

Sebuah sikutan dari teman sebangkunya menyadarkan lamunannya, membuat iris biru kehijauannya mengerjap pelan. "Apa?" bisik Miku lemah.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Kenyataan bahwa Kaito memang memilih Luka dibandingkan Miku adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Miku beritahukan pada Gumi. "Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan?"

"Matamu sembab. Habis nangis memangnya?"

"Nonton drama Korea. Kau keberatan memangnya?"

Gumi memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bohong, Miku! Aku tahu kau sedari tadi memandanginya!"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengikuti arah tatapan Gumi yang berakhir pada sosok merah muda cantik yang sedang menyanyi dengan suara sopran indahnya. "Maksudmu Megurine_-san_?"

"Ada sesuatu antara dia dan cinta pertamamu?" tebak Gumi cepat.

Cepat atau lambat, gadis jenius itu pasti akan mengetahuinya bukan? "Yap. Mereka pacaran."

"Baru saja? Semalam?"

"Kau sudah bisa menebaknya kan, jenius!" Miku menundukkan wajahnya. "Ramalan bodohmu salah!"

"Oh ya? Bukannya itu gara-gara kebodohanmu sendiri yang terlambat menyadarinya begitu berharganya cowok itu setelah si cantik itu merebutnya!"

"Jadi, ini semua salahku?"

"Yang jelas bukan salahku!"

Miku mendesah pelan dan membalikkan lembaran partitur lagunya. "Terserahlah! Aku nggak peduli lagi!"

"Yakin? Air mata itu bukti kalau kau benar-benar peduli padanya."

Miku menatap Gumi tajam. "Mau ngomong apapun juga nggak ada gunanya. Mereka pacaran, aku cuma jadi penganggu."

"Jangan-jangan kau belum memberitahunya soal perasaanmu?"

"Sudah, dan kau tahu apa reaksinya?" Miku tersenyum getir. "Baginya itu semua hanya lelucon garing."

Gumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Bisa dan terbukti aku mendengarnya." Miku lagi-lagi tertawa miris.

"Kamu nyesal karena kamu ternyata ngelanggar batas persahabatan itu? Kamu ingin menutup matamu lagi dan berpura-pura seolah itu yang terbaik?"

Miku diam. Menatap Gumi dengan datar. "Ya. Kalau memang itu akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk persahabatan kami, aku akan melakukannya. Kurasa... ya..." Sorot mata Miku meredup, "...tidak akan sulit... bukan? Karena sejak awal aku memang menutup mataku, tidak akan sulit untuk menutupnya kembali setelah membuka kan?"

"Jadi, kau bermaksud untuk menyerah dan melupakannya?"

"Memangnya aku bisa apa lagi, Gumi?"

"Dia tidak benar-benar menolakmu kan? Aku yakin itu!" Gumi bersikeras, tapi Miku sudah memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak benar-benar menyampaikannya kan?"

"Kalau dengan tidak menyampaikannya hubunganku dan dia akan baik-baik saja, aku akan melakukannya. Itu yang terbaik bagiku, Gumi."

"Kau memendam sendiri perasaanmu! Bukankah itu terlihat bodoh?"

"Kalau terlihat bodoh adalah yang terbaik bagiku dalam situasi ini," Miku hampir memekik. Dia tersenyum miris dan melanjutkannya dalam bisikan. "Kalau ini yang terbaik bagi persahabatan kami, maka aku akan melakukannya, Gumi! Sekarang, tutup saja mulutmu dan kita tidak perlu membahas masalah ini lagi!"

Gumi sama sekali tidak menyahut. Dia mengangkat kertas partiturnya sehingga Miku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya kemudian berbisik tanpa suara. "Ya... masalahnya adalah... memang _yang itu _yang '_terbaik untuk persahabatan kalian_'?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito mencoretkan sesuatu pada kertas gambarnya. Yap... dia sedang berada di kelas seni menggambar hari ini karena ngomong-ngomong, sekolah mereka memang menyiapkan hari sabtu sebagai hari seni. Persis seperti sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia menguap lebar, menyadari rasa kantuk dan lelah akibat tidur teralu malam semalam. Akan tetapi, dia merasa amat bahagia. Tentu saja... siapa yang tidak akan bahagia jika sudah mendapatkan pujaan hati tercinta?

Senyumnya sama sekali tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Termasuk juga ketika dia memberikan setangkai mawar kuning untuk sahabat baiknya.

Luka yang memberikannya ide itu. Gadis merah muda itu bilang mawar kuning adalah tanda persahabatan sejati... seolah gadis merah muda itu ingin memperjelas kembali batas persahabatan Miku dan Kaito... satu hal yang tidak disadari Kaito... Luka berubah semakin posesif padanya.

Tapi, apalah daya karena Shion Kaito memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak tertarik memikirkan sesuatu teralu jauh, Miku berakhir dengan tangisan yang kemudian akan menjadi rahasia persahabatan mereka untuk selamanya.

Sesuatu yang kelihatannya tidak akan disadari Kaito, terutama dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sampai sebuah pertanyaan disela sesi menggambarnya mengusik perhatiannya. Teman sekelasnya yang selalu terdengar ceria duduk menghampirinya dengan ekspresi serius. Iris biru langitnya menatap lautan mata Kaito dengan mantap.

"Kau jadian dengan Miku nggak sih?"

Hanya satu pertanyaan simpel dari Kagamine Rin, namun sudah cukup untuk mengusik batin Kaito. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku cuma mau tanya! Memangnya nggak boleh?"

Kaito meletakkan pensilnya. "Aku dan Miku sahabatan dari kecil."

"Oke. Jadi, kamu nggak punya perasaan romantis atau apapun sama Miku kan?"

Dahi Kaito berkerut. Dia? Punya perasaan romantis pada Miku? Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, bagaimana mungkin bisa muncul rasa _cinta_ diantara mereka berdua?

"Maksudmu aku suka sama Miku, begitu?" Kaito terkekeh geli. "Nggak mungkinlah! Miku itu sadis tahu! Nggak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali!"

"Hee... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu..."

"Aku hanya bicara soal kenyataan!" Kaito membela diri, masih sambil diikuti senyuman. "Tapi, meskipun begitu," sorot mata Kaito berubah lembut, "dia cewek yang benar-benar hebat."

Rin melihat ekspresi lembut Kaito dengan ekspresi datar. Meskipun begitu, dia sadar ada sesuatu yang terlihat berbeda, sebuah hubungan persahabatan yang aneh. "Kata orang... sahabatan bisa jadi cinta lho!"

"Nggak lah!" Kaito menegaskan. "Aku nggak mungkin suka sama Miku!"

"Yakin?"

"Yakin lah... Lagipula aku sendiri juga sudah—"

"Kalau misalnya ada cowok lain yang mendekati Miku, artinya kau nggak punya masalah kan?" potong Rin cepat.

_Eh_?

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya... aku mau deketin Miku sama seseorang. Boleh nggak?"

"Kenapa tanya sama aku?"

"Karena kukira kalian berdua itu pacaran." Rin tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata nggak kan... baguslah kalau kayak gitu."

"Tunggu, Kagamine_-san_! Memangnya ada cowok yang suka sama Miku?"

Rin menatap Kaito. "Memangnya kamu nggak pernah sadar ya? Aah... tapi memang beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka semua mundur karena melihat kedekatan kalian berdua... kau sama Miku... sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku pikir kalian pacaran lho."

"Hah?"

"Jadi, kamu nggak punya masalah apapun kalau Miku jadian sama orang lain kan?"

Ada sesuatu di sudut hati Kaito yang terasa nyeri. Sebuah perasaan tidak rela menjalari hatinya. "Memangnya beneran ada?"

"Ya ada-lah! Miku kan cantik, benar kan aku?"

"Iya sih... tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Pemuda biru itu bingung menjelaskannya. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku cuma khawatir kalau..."

"Tenang saja! Cowok yang suka sama Miku itu baik kok! Aku bisa jamin itu!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Jadi?" Alis Rin terangkat sebelah. "Kau sendiri juga katanya suka sama Megurine Luka yang sekelas sama Miku kan? Benar kan aku?"

"Ya... itu benar sih... tapi..."

Dahi Rin mengerut dengan bingung. "Tapi apa?"

"Memangnya siapa sih cowok yang mau deketin Miku?"

"Kamu kenal kok sama orangnya." Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa?"

"Adikku, Len."

Mata Kaito mengerjap pelan. Jadi, Len yang mengantar Miku itu bukan halusinasinya belaka. Jadi, sikap Len yang cenderung suka mencari perhatian Miku itu bukan sekejap pengelihatannya saja.

Len suka Miku.

Lalu Kaito akan berada dimana?

Sebuah perasaan aneh mulai terasa. Dia tidak suka kenyataan itu. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, pokoknya dia hanya merasa tidak suka.

"Nggak bisa kayak gitu!" Dia mendadak merasa gusar.

"Kenapa? Kamu nggak suka kalau Len pacaran dengan Miku?"

Bukan disitu masalahnya, tapi Kaito memang tidak tahu dimana masalahnya. "Umm..." Pemuda biru itu mencoba berpikir. "Aah... kakak Miku itu galak lho! Aku yakin dia nggak akan merestui hubungannya!"

"Mikuo-_senpai_ maksudmu?" tanya Rin datar. "Itu masalah gampang!" Dia tersenyum.

"Eh? Benarkah? Padahal aku dulu sempat dimusuhi olehnya sebelum dekat dengan Miku."

"Itu karena kau itu nggak jelas."

"Nggak jelas?" Alis Kaito terangkat. "Maksudnya?"

"Nggak jelas maksud kamu tuh mau jadian sama adiknya atau cuma temenan sama adiknya. Mana ada kakak yang rela ngelihat adiknya berada di hubungan yang nggak jelas kayak gitu. Sama halnya dengan aku, aku nggak mau lihat Len cuma sibuk memasang sikap _sok_ benci padahal kenyataannya nggak kayak gitu."

"Adikmu menyukai Miku?"

"Jelas kan?"

Bagaimana mungkin Kaito selama ini tidak menyadarinya? "Bohong ah!"

Rin tersenyum sekilas, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. "Yah, mau benar atau nggak, karena kudengar kamu juga suka sama orang lain—" Diam sebentar. "—Megurine-_san_, benar nggak? Jadi, jangan ganggu hubungan Len nantinya ya!"

Dan setelah gadis pirang itu pergi, Kaito merasa ada sesuatu yang telah hilang. Sesuatu yang sedang disesalinya saat ini, walaupun dia tidak tahu persis apa itu. Masa sih dia cemburu ketika _sahabat _sejak kecilnya direbut?

Sebuah pertanyaan menyelusup di dalam pikirannya, menebarkan kegalauan yang terasa berat.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suara dentuman bola basket nyaris mengaburkan segalanya. Miku berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah, menatap ring basket dengan mata tajam. Dia tahu peluh yang telah keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya mungkin sebanding dengan kadar air yang dia minum sebelumnya—yang berarti gadis berambut hijau kebiruan ini sedang dalam kondisi dehidrasi. Akan tetapi, dia sendiri juga sepenuhnya sadar kalau dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk fokus pada bola basket.

Bukan. Ini bukan masalah si pirang dikuncir yang menjadi rivalnya—Kagamine Len yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya, berusaha merebut bola basket darinya. Ini bukan masalah _pride_ atau gengsi dirinya kalah dalam _sparring_ kali ini.

Bukan. Bukan masalah itu.

Bukan juga masalah teman sebangku jeniusnya yang selalu mengejeknya bodoh—yah, walaupun harus diakui Miku memang kadang melakukan tindakan bodoh.

Termasuk tindakan untuk menahan perasaannya rapat-rapat, menyembunyikannya dari orang yang disukainya untuk pertama kalinya.

Kata orang, cinta pertama itu tidak akan pernah teraih.

Dan itu berlaku untuk Hatsune Miku.

Miku mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada _sparring_ yang dia lakukan sekarang ini. Perhatiannya tidak boleh terpecah. Dia harus fokus.

Tapi bayangan Kaito yang tersenyum sambil memberikan bunga mawar kuning itu tidak pernah bisa lepas dari dalam pikirannya.

Termasuk ketika Kaito mengatakan kenyataan yang membuat hati Miku terhempas begitu saja ke dalam jurang penuh penderitaan.

"Fokus dong, Miku!"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya lagi dan menatap pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya. Sekali tarikan napas, sekali tapakan mundur ke belakang, sekali gerakan memutar, Miku melewati Len, melompat ke ring dengan bola basket di tangan.

Bola meluncur masuk dengan mulusnya, meninggalkan sang pemain berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah.

Saat itulah ekor mata Miku menangkap dua sosok warna yang paling dibencinya.

Biru dan merah muda, selalu bersama dalam satu langkah yang sama.

Seketika Miku langsung membuang muka dan menatap tempat lain, berusaha untuk tidak melihat dua sosok yang berjalan di koridor. Sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya, Miku mati-matian berusaha untuk menahan cairan yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Wow! Kuakui _skill_mu sudah bertambah!" Suara Len menyela perhatiannya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terpasang di bibirnya. "Kalau begini sih aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu menang dari taruhan itu!"

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Miku datar.

"Taruhan tentang siapa yang mencetak poin yang lebih banyak, aku atau kau, Kapten."

"Sejak kapan aku setuju untuk bertaruh soal itu sebenarnya, hah?!" Alis Miku terangkat menantang. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu hasilnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

Miku memutar bola matanya dan berjalan melewati Len. "Tentu saja aku yang menang, bodoh!"

"Hee... percaya diri sekali ya! Beneran deh, padahal kau sendiri tahu aku tadi mengalah saat _sparring_."

Miku menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik menatap Len. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Karena kau terlihat seperti orang frustasi yang akan mati kalau tidak memasukkan bola ke ring." Len menatap Miku tajam. "Kau seperti orang bodoh yang mengejar bola tanpa tujuan."

Miku terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Len barusan.

_Orang bodoh tanpa tujuan?_

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!" seru Miku. "Kau nggak tahu apa-apa! Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tahu segalanya!"

"Hah?! Apanya? Aku hanya mencoba memberimu masukan, bodoh!"

"Kau—" Di belakang Len, jauh di koridor sana, Miku bisa melihat sosok biru dan merah muda yang tersenyum lebar dengan jemari saling bertaut. "—sama sekali lupa dengan segalanya."

"Hah?!"

Dan butiran air mata itu tumpah begitu saja pada akhirnya. Miku merasakan lututnya lemas dan dia terduduk di atas lapangan basket dengan kedua tangan menutupi mukanya.

"Ap—Miku, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Len cemas.

Di sudut lapangan, anggota tim basket lainnya yang tadi sedang duduk-duduk istirahat mulai datang mengerumuni Miku dan Len yang masih berada di tengah lapangan. Wajah panik menghiasi semuanya dan pandangan menuduh jatuh pada sosok Len yang bingung.

"Miku, kau baik-baik saja?" Gumi langsung duduk di samping Miku dengan wajah lembut, sebuah ekspresi yang amat jarang ditunjukkannya kepada siapapun di dunia ini. "Kau sakit? Butuh ke UKS? Dehidrasi?"

"Ng—gak."

"Len, apa yang kau lakukan pada Miku?!" Rin langsung menunjuk adik kembarnya. "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan keteraluan!"

"Hei, aku nggak—"

"Aaah, Len nih! Gara-gara Len nih semuanya!"

"Hei Kapten, serius sedikitlah mainnya! Jangan sok cari perhatian!"

"Dengar ya, Hikaru-Kaoru, berhentilah bersikap seolah kalian bukan pencari masalah!"

"Yang jelas kita nggak pernah buat Kapten Miku nangis!"

"Miku, katakan pada mereka kalau aku nggak salah, iya kan?" bisik Len pelan. Dia menepuk pundak Miku pelan. "Aku sama sekali—"

Tapi kalimat Len langsung terputus ketika Miku menepis tangannya.

"Tuuuuh kaaaaan! Salah kapten nih!"

"Eh... aku nggak ngapa-ngapain tadi! Aku nggak salah!"

"Diam, Len!" sahut Gumi sinis. "Nggak usah ngomong apa-apa dulu! Cukup tutup mulut bodohmu!"

"Dengar Gumi, aku sama sekali nggak ngerti kenapa aku harus—"

"Kalau kubilang diam, ya diam saja!"

Dan Len akhirnya menutup mulutnya, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Miku yang menangis di hadapannya.

Sesuatu... sesuatu di dalam hatinya merasa bersalah entah karena apa. Dia tidak suka melihat butiran air mata itu jatuh mengaliri pipi Miku.

Dan sesuatu lainnya... sesuatu lainnya di dalam hatinya merasa tidak rela ketika tangan Gumi menepuk pundak Miku, menenangkan tangisannya.

Sebagian dari dirinya merasa iri pada Gumi.

Dia ingin berada di posisi itu agar bisa merengkuh gadisnya, memeluknya dan menghapus air mata dari pipinya. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang bisa menghapus air mata itu dan menggantikannya dengan tawa.

Tapi mungkin harapannya teralu tinggi saat ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tasnya ketika Gumi mengajaknya pulang. Teman sebangkunya sempat menawarkan tumpangan yang langsung ditolak oleh Miku. Dia memang tidak terbiasa pulang dengan orang lain selain Kaito.

Kelihatannya sekarang dia harus mulai merubah pola hidupnya.

Tidak akan ada Kaito sekarang.

Gadis dengan iris mata biru kehijauan itu menghela napas panjang. Siang ini mungkin adalah siang yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Menangis di tengah lapangan seperti orang bodoh hanya karena melihat Kaito dan Luka bersama.

Mungkin otak Hatsune Miku sudah kacau.

Sejak kapan Kapten tim basket putri berubah melankolis seperti ini? Sejak kapan dia berubah jadi gadis yang gampang menangis?

Apakah mungkin... sejak dia sadar kalau perasaannya pada Kaito bukan lagi murni persahabatan?

Menarik napas panjang, Miku meraih tas selempangnya dan berjalan keluar pintu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok pirang dikuncir sedang bersandar di pintu kelasnya. Iris birunya menatap lurus datar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sana pulang!"

"Apakah kau—umm—baik-baik saja?"

"Aku nggak punya kewajiban untuk bilang hal itu ke kamu. Lagipula apa pedulimu, Len?"

Len menatap Miku datar. "Anggap saja aku orang yang diam-diam peduli padamu."

"Lucu sekali, Len!"

Jeda sejenak. "Soal yang tadi siang. Aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud untuk ngebuat kamu nangis."

"Hah?! Memangnya kamu tadi siang ngapain?"

"Mengatakan sesuatu yang melukai hatimu, mungkin."

"Bukan salahmu kok."

_Eh?_

Len menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Miku. Gadis berkuncir dua itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang nyaris dipaksakan.

"Kau nggak salah apa-apa. Kurasa aku memang lagi kacau. Itu saja."

"Hemm... begitu ya..."

Miku lagi-lagi memaksakan senyumnya. "Sana pulang."

"Kau pulang bareng siapa?"

"Supir bis dan siapapun yang ada di dalam bisnya."

Jeda sejenak. "Mau kuantar?"

"Hah?! Otakmu sinting ya?" Miku tertawa ringan sambil mengayunkan tangannya. "Nggak perlu. Aku nggak pengen berhutang budi sama kamu."

"Ini bukan hutang budi, bodoh!"

Miku menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Len. "Berbuat baik pada orang yang kau benci?" Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Kalau benar hal itu kurasa otakmu sudah mulai sinting."

Len menatap Miku dalam-dalam. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku benci padamu?"

"Sejak... awal... mungkin?" Miku mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Kau kelihatan membenciku soalnya."

"Seperti?"

"Umm... mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, bertindak menyebalkan, mengejekku tanpa henti, bertingkah laku seolah kau makhluk paling sempurna di dunia ini..."

"Hmm... begitu ya..."

"Aah!" tunjuk Miku kemudian yang membuat mata Len melebar terkejut. "Seperti barusan, bersikap seolah kau mengerti segalanya!"

"Memangnya itu menyebalkan?"

"Ha! Menurutmu memang itu tidak? Beneran deh, gimana sih pola pikir kamu yang sebenarnya?"

Len menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dengan gugup. "Aku nggak benci sama kamu."

"Tapi kau hanya melakukan hal itu padaku."

Tidak bisakah Miku menyadari kalau Len melakukan semua itu karena gadis itu spesial di mata pemuda polos itu?

"Kalau kukatakan aku tidak membencimu, apakah ada sesuatu yang akan berubah?"

"Apanya yang berubah maksudnya?"

"Hubungan kita berdua." Kedua iris biru langitnya menatap Miku lekat-lekat. "Apakah... kita... bisa memulai segalanya... dari awal?"

Miku mematung, terdiam menatap Len dengan bingung. "Bilang apa barusan?"

Len memutar bola matanya, memfokuskan pada hal lain. Apakah dia harus lebih _frontal_ dari yang tadi untuk memberitahu Miku tentang semuanya?

Gadis berkuncir dua itu mendadak tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau masih merasa bersalah tentang kejadian tadi siang?" tanyanya pelan lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tenang saja. Bukan salah kamu kok. Aku nangis bukan karena kamu. Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah. Oke? Kau bisa pulang sekarang dan aku juga bisa pulang sekarang. Mengerti?"

"Sama sekali nggak ngerti."

Setelah mengatakan hal panjang dan pemuda pirang itu masih mengatakan sesuatu yang simpel seperti itu? Yang benar saja! "Ya ya ya! Terserah kau saja kalau begitu!" Gadis berkuncir dua itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hei, Miku!" panggil Len lagi, tapi rivalnya sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

Sekali lagi, Kagamine Len berhasil diacuhkan.

"Hei, bodoh, dengarkan aku!" sahut Len sekali lagi sambil terus menatap punggung Miku yang menjauhinya sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Apanya? Bis nggak nungguin aku, Len! Kalau kamu ngajak aku ngobrol terus, aku bisa pulang tambah malam!"

"Makanya aku aja yang ngantar!"

"Maksa banget sih?!" bentak Miku kesal. "Rin udah nungguin—"

"Rin udah dianter pulang sama Piko. Jadi, nggak ada alasan lagi untuk nolak kan?" potong Len cepat.

Masih tanpa berhenti dan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Miku berkata, "pertanyaannya adalah kenapa _aku_ harus dianter sama _kamu_? Kayak nggak ada solusi lain aja sih!"

_Persis seperti_ de javu_!_

Len menghela napas panjang baru kemudian mengejar gadis berkuncir dua yang sudah meninggalkannya di belakang dari tadi. "Nggak ada solusi lain!" bisiknya pelan. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Miku. "Cuma aku yang boleh nganterin kamu!"

"Hah?!"

Len memutar bola matanya. Dia sudah sefrontal itu dan Miku masih belum sadar? _Oh, ayolah!_

"Kenapa sih segitu _nggak_ pengennya di antar?"

Miku menatap Len datar. "Kenapa sih segitu _pengen_nya ngantar?"

"Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lainnya!"

"Demi Tuhan, Len! Tidak bisakah kau tidak bertindak menyebalkan satu hari saja?!"

Len mengenggam tangan Miku dan menariknya paksa. "Kalau itu berarti kamu sampai di rumah dengan selamat, aku sama sekali nggak keberatan."

"Aku bukan cewek lemah yang harus diantar pulang!" protes Miku sambil menarik paksa tangannya sendiri.

"Iya! Tapi kamu tuh tetap aja _cewek_!" seru Len pada akhirnya. Dia menatap mata Miku dalam-dalam sambil meremas tangan gadis itu. "Dari semua orang di dunia ini, aku paling nggak pengen kamu kenapa-kenapa!"

"Apa maksudmu barusan?"

Jantung Len hampir berhenti berdetak. Len mengerjapkan matanya. Apakah dia sudah melebihi batas kefrontalan itu?

Gadis berkuncir dua dan pemuda berkuncir satu itu hanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik kemudian, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menarik paksa tangannya.

"Aku ngerti!"

"Eh?"

"Kalau aku kenapa-kenapa sebelum pertandingan, sekolah kita bisa kalah di pertandingan basket. Yap! Cukup! Aku udah ngerti!"

"Umm..." Len menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin, rivalnya yang satu ini tidak akan mengerti perasaan Len dengan metode sefrontal apapun.

Miku memutar bola matanya dan berjalan mendahului Len. "Hei," sahutnya kemudian.

Pemuda pirang itu menegakkan kepalanya.

"Jadi antar aku pulang kan?"

Dan seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir sang pemuda. Dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk menghancurkan dinding pembatas hubungan benci ke cinta itu kan? Hanya 0,00001 mili, apa susahnya sih?

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<br>**sendok kesembilan adalah bab yang paling susah dibuat selama sepanjangan sendok pertama sampai kedelapan kemarin. semoga tidak mengecewakan.  
>flownya agak turun, yah, maaaaaaaf~<p>

sampaikan pendapatmu tentang cerita ini. apapun itu, pasti bakalan dibaca kok. **:)**

selamat mudik—buat siapapun yang mudik—pantura macet gila parah!

selamat lebaran besok atau pun lusa—buat siapapun yang merayakannya. **:)**

**:2005-2011:**


	10. sendok kesepuluh

special thanks  
>Nanami Shionji, sonedinda, Rein Yuujiro, Onica278, Aethria1389, Asaichi23, Kie2Kei, azura-sama, taintedIris, Nekuro Yamikawa, Tasya Chan Hatsune, shiinonome, Yagami Ayumi, Shourai Kuroko, Zeita Hikari<br>sahabat baikku, ceteee, selamat ulang tahun yah! **;***  
>dan <strong>kamu <strong>yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

disclaimer  
><em>yang kemarin ngikut aja yaa~<em>

warning  
><em>Len-Miku <em>makin terlihat jelas.  
>kecepatan alur tak terkontrol. Kalimat <em>fluff<em> yang tersebar dan mengejutkan.

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok kesepuluh)

* * *

><p>Itu adalah Sabtu pagi, sehari sebelum pertandingan basket antar SMA berlangsung ketika Miku terbangun karena deringan bel berkali-kali yang bisa memecah kepalanya. Bahkan sebelum dia melakukan apapun di hari yang cerah itu, bel rumahnya telah dipaksa berbunyi berkali-kali.<p>

Setelah menendang selimut dan mengeluarkan seribu makian, Miku berjalan sambil terhuyung-huyung ke pintu rumahnya, siap menyemprot siapapun yang sudah menghancurkan Sabtu paginya yang ceria.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan memang tidak membiarkan dia melampiaskan emosinya karena ketika Miku membuka pintunya, dia segera mendapatkan sambutan hangat berupa pelukan erat.

Iris Miku melebar terkejut dan seketika dia langsung terbangun dari sisa mimpi tidurnya tadi.

Kaito berdiri tepat di hadapannya, memeluk Miku erat seperti yang selalu dia lakukan selama ini. Hangat dan nyaman, namun sekaligus memberikan efek rasa sesak yang menyakitkan.

"Kaito," bisik Miku pelan.

"Aah! Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu!" Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah tampannya. Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Miku erat-erat. Sepasang tangannya mencubit pipi Miku dengan gemas. "Aah! Betapa aku merindukanmu! Entah kenapa, kita jarang sekali bertemu ya sekarang!"

Miku tersenyum lemah. Betapa dia memang jarang melihat Kaito setelah malam pemberian mawar kuning itu. Dia sadar, rambut biru gelap Kaito sudah tumbuh panjang dan semakin menambah unsur ketampanan di dirinya.

Seandainya saja Miku bisa lupa kalau sekarang ada sosok merah muda itu, mungkin Miku sudah akan balas memeluk Kaito sekarang.

"Ya," sahut Miku sambil menarik lepas tangan Kaito dari pipinya. Dia mundur menjauhi Kaito. "Latihan basket, mau gimana lagi."

Ada unsur keterkejutan di pelupuk mata Kaito saat Miku menjauh darinya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Miku melakukan hal itu. "Oh ya? Umm, kau pasti lelah sekali ya."

Miku mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang membawamu datang kesini di Sabtu pagi ini?"

"Memangnya aku nggak boleh mengunjungimu?"

"Aku nggak mau Megurine_-san_ cemburu." Miku menatap Kaito. "Dia pacarmu sekarang, Kaito."

"Terus kenapa? Memangnya kalau aku pacaran sama dia, aku nggak bisa temenan lagi sama kamu?

_Tapi kalau kau tetap seperti ini, aku akan berharap lebih tinggi..._

"Miku," Kaito meraih tangan Miku dan menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam, "kau nggak sedang menjauhiku kan?"

Gadis itu menarik tangannya sambil tersenyum lemah. "Aku memang menjauhimu."

Dahi Kaito berkerut. "Hah?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin Megurine_-san_ salah paham."

"Aku nggak ngerti! Memangnya apa yang salah kalau aku bersamamu?"

_Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, bodoh!_ "Dia bisa saja berpikir kalau hubungan kita lebih dari persahabatan kan?"

"Itu nggak akan terjadi!" Kaito tertawa pelan. "Jangan ngaco ah! Konyol sekali kalau Luka-_chan_ sampai berpikir hal itu. Biar bagaimana pun, kita tetap akan jadi sahabat untuk selamanya! Nggak akan ada yang bisa merubah itu! Aku jamin, Miku!" Kaito meraih tangan Miku dan mengenggamnya erat. "Jangan pernah menjauhiku. Kau sahabatku kan?"

Miku mengangguk lemah. Hanya sahabat. Sampai kapan pun, Kaito akan selalu menganggap Miku sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Karena itu, aku akan memastikan kalau Luka_-chan_ tidak akan salah paham soal hubungan kita!"

"Begitukah?" Miku memaksakan senyuman. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Ya! Tenang saja!" Senyum Kaito melebar. "Aah, begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama bertiga? Aku ingin kau dan Luka_-chan_ saling mengenal. Asyik kan?"

Berjalan-jalan dengan rival cintamu untuk melihat seberapa dekatnya dia dengan orang kau sukai bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bahkan itu _sangat_ tidak menyenangkan.

"Nggak. Aku harus latihan basket, Kaito."

"Oh ya? Aah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku dan Luka_-chan_ menontonmu latihan saja?"

Supaya Megurine Luka bisa melihat seberapa kacaunya Miku?

"Nggak. Kalau ada kamu, aku nggak bisa konsentrasi main."

"Umm," wajah Kaito terlihat kecewa, "jadi kapan kita bisa ngobrol bersama kalau begitu?"

"Setelah pertandingan basket... mungkin." Bahkan Miku merasa dia tidak akan pernah ingin mengobrol berdua lagi dengan Kaito. Ada sesuatu yang terasa salah dengan hal itu dan jika dia membiarkannya terjadi, perasaan itu pasti akan semakin membesar.

"Bagus! Kita akan merayakan kemenanganmu seperti biasanya, oke?"

Miku tahu, perayaan kemenangannya hanya dirayakan oleh semangkuk es krim yang dihiasi oleh tawa Kaito. Sesuatu yang sederhana, tapi dia tahu bahwa hal sesimpel itu mampu membuatnya memekik kegirangan.

"Hanya kita berdua seperti biasanya?"

"Yap—dan tentu saja! Kalau kau merasa itu belum cukup, kita bisa nonton film sesudahnya... atau jalan-jalan ke pantai... atau atau kita bisa mengunjungi taman bermain dan naik bianglala berdua saja! Pasti seru sekali!"

"Berdua saja?"

Kaito mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja." Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Miku dengan senyuman lebar. "Berdua saja! Karena aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu!"

Apakah Kaito sedang berusaha menyiksanya sekarang ini? Kenapa pemuda _blue berry_ itu terus saja mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Miku terluka?!

"Kau tidak bertanggung jawab ya..." Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang muncul dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Bodoh... tidak bertanggung jawab... egois... mengatakan segalanya sesuai keinginanmu... tidak pernah berpikir... dan aku benci karena setiap hal yang kau katakan selalu membuatku melambung begitu tinggi..."

"Miku?" Alis Kaito terangkat sebelah. "Kau marah padaku?"

Miku menggeleng cepat dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Aku benci kau."

"Hah?!"

Gadis itu mendorong tubuh sahabat kecilnya keluar tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan dan wajah panik Kaito. Miku memegang kenop pintunya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Aku PMS. Kurasa aku sedang tidak stabil sekarang."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jemari Kaito menyentuh dahi Miku.

Mungkin, ini adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat Miku bisa jatuh cinta pada Kaito. Pemuda itu terlalu baik... terlalu baik hingga membuat Miku melambung begitu tinggi oleh satu harapan yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Mereka hanya bersahabat bukan?

Tidak seharusnya Miku memiliki perasaan seperti ini!

Gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu meraih tangan Kaito dengan senyuman. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Miku! Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja! Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak mau memberitahuku?"

Betapa hangat... betapa baik hati...

_Betapa kau adalah orang yang kusuka..._

"Aku cuma butuh tidur sekarang." Miku tersenyum lebar dan memaksakan kuapan di mulutnya. Dia meregangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha terlihat lelah. "Kau akan membiarkan aku tidur dan beristirahat kan?"

Kelihatannya Kaito tidak percaya pada alasan itu, tapi dia mengangguk juga. Dia berbalik untuk keluar dari rumah Miku, lalu kemudian dia berhenti dan berbalik lagi.

"Kau boleh tidur, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan duduk di sebelahmu untuk menjagamu."

"Kaito... aku tidak apa-apa dan lagipula aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau..."

"Aku tidak akan ribut!" potong Kaito cepat. "Lebih daripada itu, aku takut kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu! Aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh Mikuo_-niisan_."

"Tapi Megurine_-san_..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Miku, Kaito sudah menarik tangannya menuju kamar Miku. Dia menyuruh Miku duduk, mengambilkan beberapa selimut dan minuman untuk Miku.

"Tidurlah."

Mata biru kehijauan Miku hanya bisa terpaku melihat Kaito.

"Kaito... Megurine_-san..._"

"Tenanglah. Luka_-chan_ tidak akan cemburu."

"Tapi..."

"Apa dia akan marah kalau aku merawat sahabat baikku? Kita tidak sedang berkencan kan? Aku tidak sedang selingkuh denganmu kan?" Pemua itu mengusap pelan kepala Miku. "Jadi, santai saja."

Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa tidur? Eh—tunggu... hari ini tidak akan ada latihan basket kan?"

"Nanti sore ada."

"Libur saja. Aku akan bicara pada Kagamine_-san_ dan Kojima_-san_ nanti. Kau hanya perlu istirahat saja hari ini."

"Tapi, Kaito..."

"Umm? Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan? Kau tinggal memintanya padaku." Tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Miku. "Jangan sungkan, oke? Khusus untuk hari ini, kau bisa perlakukan aku sebagai pembantumu."

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kencan dengan Megurine-_san_?"

Kaito menidurkan Miku dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh si gadis. Dia tersenyum manis sambil mengusap dahi Miku. "Urusan gampang."

"Tapi..."

"Ssh!" Si biru menundukkan kepalanya hingga Miku bisa melihat indahnya iris sebiru lautan itu. "Tidurlah!"

Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Dia bisa merasakan jemari Kaito memainkan rambutnya dan perasaan sesak yang seketika datang menyerangnya.

_Kalau begini terus, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berubah semakin menyukaimu, bodoh?!_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Miku mana?"

Gumi mengangkat bahunya ketika mendengar ucapan Kapten basket putra sekolahnya. Sejujurnya dia memang tidak tahu mengenai keberadaan teman sebangkunya itu. Lagipula, Len yang terlihat begitu menghawatirkan Miku justru lebih menarik perhatian gadis jenius itu.

"Hei, Len, kau suka pada Miku?" Jelas, Kojima Gumi tidak pernah mengenal kata basa-basi.

Iris biru langit itu melebar terkejut. "Ap—apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya memangnya?"

"Hah?!"

Ini pukul empat sore dan anggota tim basket yang baru datang hanyalah kembar Kagamine dan Kojima Gumi. Pelatih mereka, Leon, akan datang untuk melihat perkembangan mereka hari ini sementara anggota tim yang lain masih berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Momen yang tepat untuk menyudutkan Len adalah saat kakak kembarnya ganti baju dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua di lapangan yang sepi.

"Aku benar bukan, Kagamine Len-_kun_?"

Si pirang mengangkat tangannya untuk menguncir rambut sebahunya. Dia melirik gadis berkacamata itu sekilas. "Bukan urusanmu, Kojima Gumi_-chan_."

"Oh ya? Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan info yang kumiliki mengenai Hatsune Miku? Aku teman sebangkunya bukan? Sudah jelas aku mendapatkan informasi yang tidak didapatkan Rin."

"Buat apa aku bertanya kalau aku tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Kau naif, Gumi. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan memohon begitu?"

Gumi memutar bola matanya. "Kalau gitu, artinya perasaanmu nggak sekuat yang kau bayangkan dong ya?"

"Seolah kau tahu rasanya menyukai orang lain saja."

Rasanya Gumi ingin mengambil salah satu bola basket dan melemparkannya ke muka Len sekarang. Dia memang tahu Len menyebalkan, tapi dia tidak pernah cukup tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan pemuda pirang itu. Biasanya dia hanya melihat pertengkarannya dengan Miku atau saat Len memerintah dengan gaya sok kaptennya.

Sekarang, dia setidaknya bisa mengerti darimana perasaan benci Miku itu muncul.

"Tapi kau aneh, Len, kalau kau suka Miku, kenapa kau bersikap menyebalkan terhadapnya?"

"Aku tahu kau jenius, Gumi, tapi memangnya sejak kapan aku bilang aku menyukai Miku?"

"Asumsi dariku."

"Asumsi bisa membunuhmu, ingat hal itu baik-baik."

Gumi tampaknya tidak mendengar ucapan Len sesudahnya karena perhatiannya sudah dicuri oleh ponsel hijau miliknya. Iris hijau daun itu memperhatikan layar, membaca teks email yang dikirimkan seseorang padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Len. "Mau kuberitahu sesuatu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan asumsi bodohmu!"

"Kau tadi tanya Miku ada dimana kan?"

Len diam. Menatap Gumi dengan ekspresi datar. Jebakankah ataukah memang si jenius itu ingin memberikan informasi padanya?

"Nggak gratis tapi."

"Seharusnya aku tahu!" Len memutar bola matanya.

"Aku serius, soalnya aku yakin kalau kamu nggak jemput Miku sekarang, kamu bakalan kalah."

"Berhentilah memprovokasi aku, Nona Jenius!"

Gumi mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah juga sih. Bukan urusanku kalau kau berakhir di sudut ruangan dengan jemari tergulung layaknya orang bodoh."

"Apa?!"

"Jemput Miku sekarang di rumahnya atau kau akan menyesal," sahut Gumi akhirnya. Dia membalikkan badan dan mengambil salah satu bola basket. "Dan nggak perlu repot-repot bertanya, karena aku juga nggak bakalan menjawabnya. Pokoknya jangan—"

Tapi ucapan dari gadis jenius itu sama sekali tidak perlu dilanjutkan karena Kapten basket tim putranya sudah berlari ke area parkiran untuk secepatnya melaksanakan titahnya.

Gumi menghela napas panjang dan mendribbel bolanya menuju ring. Bolanya meluncur masuk seperti apa yang sudah dia perkirakan sebelumnya. Namun, di sudut hatinya, ada sesuatu perasaan tidak enak.

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan membaca ulang email dari Kaito.

_ Kojima_-san_, kurasa Miku tidak bisa ikut latihan sore ini.  
>Dia mungkin kelelahan dan butuh istirahat.<br>Aku akan menjaga dan merawatnya, jadi jangan khawatir, dia akan membaik tepat di hari pertandingan. Bisa beritahu yang lain soal ini?_

"Email seperti ini hanya akan kau kirim ketika kau menjaga kekasihmu, Shion_-san_. Cepat sadari hal itu supaya semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik, bodoh!"

"Gumi!" panggilan Rin yang baru saja selesai ganti baju segera menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Len mana?"

"Menjemput cintanya."

"Hah?!"

"Mau _sparring_ denganku, Rin?" Gumi melemparkan bolanya dan tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya, dengan mengirimkan Len, bukankah Gumi sudah membantu Kaito untuk menyadari perasaan itu? "Setidaknya, memang bukan urusanku kalau kau cuma jadi penganggu di hubungan mereka, Len."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Gumi?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Ayo lempar bolanya!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menemukan warna biru yang sangat khas di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh untuk mendapati Kaito yang sedang tertidur di posisi duduknya. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah tampan Kaito yang terlihat sangat polos jika tertidur.

"Seandainya saja waktu bisa berhenti untuk sejenak saja..." bisiknya tertahan. Dia kembali menutup matanya dan memindahkan fokusnya ke langit-langit kamarnya yang sebiru langit cerah. Hatinya terasa hangat sekaligus terasa sesak. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghentikan perasaan yang baru di sadarinya beberapa hari yang lalu kalau sikap Kaito begini?

Terlalu manis untuk seorang sahabat.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan kembali menoleh ke cinta pertamanya. "Siapa yang butuh tidur sebenarnya, Kaito? Kau atau aku?" Miku duduk di atas tempat tidurnya menghadap ke arah Kaito. "Kamu tuh selalu seenaknya. Mengatakan dan melakukan segalanya tanpa pernah memikirkan akibatnya. Kamu pernah mikir nggak kalau kamu kayak gini terus, aku bisa... aku bisa..."

Miku meletakkan dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya dan terus menatap Kaito untuk selanjutnya. Kadang Gumi memang benar, dia terlalu banyak menyia-nyiakan waktu, padahal perasaan itu memang sudah lama ada... perasaan nyaman dan bahagia ketika dia hanya bersama Kaito...

Apakah ikatan persahabatan itu dengan sukses mengaburkan itu semua?

"Aku ingin mengembalikan segalanya ke awal, Kaito." _Di saat semuanya masih berada di balik lapisan gelembung tipis itu_.

Miku tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamar setelah itu.

Tepat saat itulah, Kaito membuka kedua matanya dan segera menoleh ke arah Miku. Dia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasakan rasa sesak yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang salah, dia tahu itu dan dia harus menanyakannya pada Miku _sekarang juga_.

Pemuda biru itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan mencari Miku. Dia mendengar suara dari luar dan memutuskan untuk mengeceknya lewat beranda kamar Miku. Gadis itu memang berada disana, dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai dan sedikit berantakan bersama sosok pirang dikuncir yang mengenakan pakaian basketnya.

_Apa yang dilakukan Kagamine Len disini?_

Kaito memajukan langkahnya hingga dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih cermat lagi. Dia bisa melihat Len masih duduk di atas motor _sport_ putih miliknya tanpa membawa ranselnya. Kelihatannya Kaptennya itu sedikit terburu-buru datang kesini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kaito bisa mendengar Len bertanya dengan ada penuh rasa khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gumi bilang kalau aku tidak datang kesini secepatnya, aku bakalan..."

Mendadak suara Len menghilang. Kaito semakin menjulurkan kepalanya supaya dia bisa melihat rona merah di wajah si pirang.

Ucapan Ketua kelasnya benar soal Len yang menyukai Miku.

"Hah? Gumi bilang apa? Aah... si jenius itu pasti mempermainkanmu, Len. Ucapannya kadang di luar logika kita, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Miku tertawa sesudahnya. "Yah, karena sudah terlanjur kau disini, aku ikut latihan basket saja."

"Eh? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa memangnya?"

"Berhenti menganggapku lemah, Len. Aku kuat kok."

"Ya, walaupun terkadang terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Hei, aku nggak gitu kok!"

"Ya, kau juga bilang begitu sampai akhirnya kau pingsan waktu itu."

Alis Kaito terangkat sebelah. _Kapan Miku pernah pingsan?_

"Lupakan kejadian itu, oke? Aku cuma lagi nggak _fit_ waktu itu."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!" Miku menegaskan. "Aku ambil pakaian basketku dulu ya." Terdengar langkah kaki menuju dalam rumah lalu berhenti ketika Len memanggil namanya lagi.

"Miku..."

"Umm?"

"Kau..."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau merasa tidak _fit_, jangan pernah ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku."

"_Yeah_, supaya kau bisa mengejekku atau mempermainkanku? Nggak akan deh!"

"Bukan, bodoh!" Jeda sejenak. "Supaya aku bisa melindungimu."

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Kaito membeku.

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<br>**menyongsong wisuda oktober dengan kenangan wisuda april lalu...  
>seandainya bisa, balik lagi ke bulan april lagi dong! (random)<p>

senang deh bisa menulis cerita ini kembali. hehee  
>saya sedang berusaha menyelesaikan draftnya dan kalau memang sudah selesai, bakalan di update lebih cepat karena sejujurnya saya udah pengen buat sekuel dari cerita ini <strong>;)<br>**masalah pair... duuh, lihat ntar aja deh yaa~ hehee  
>masih banyak tokoh yang belum mendapatkan perannya dan pensuasanaan mereka akan menjadi tambah kompleks nantinya. dan saya suka sifat Gumi di cerita ini <strong>;*<strong>

ngomong-ngomong masalah update, jadwal yang sekarang udah pas atau terlalu lama ya?

dan... silahkan berkomentar tentang cerita ini! **;)  
><strong>

**:2005-2011:**


	11. sendok kesebelas

**special thanks**  
>Akihisa Funabashi, Hana Arny, Onica278, shiinonome, Namika Tatsuya, VipTenshou, hikari Hatsune, NekoNeko 'Ayi'-chan, YandereHachan24, Kie2Kei, Zeita Hikari, sonedinda, Nekuro Yamikawa,taintedIris, Baka-Dere<br>kakak unyuu yang nggak datang tanggal 3 kemarin padahal itu satu-satunya kesempatan dimana bisa ketemu kakak.. baik-baik yah kakakku di papua sana..  
>anak media yang nyuruh aku ngeliput pertandingan basket HT (setidaknya aku pernah punya pengalaman nulis kejadian olahraga basket walaupun nggak ngerti sedikit pun!)<br>dan **kamu **yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

**warning**  
>bab ini dipenuhi dengan kilasan adegan di lapangan basket (dan panjang sekali, sekitar 5000 lebih). Beberapa pengulangan adegan terjadi disini dan mungkin itu membuat kalian sebal.<br>interaksi antara Miku-Len dan Kaito-Luka mungkin akan mendominasi disini.  
>siapkan dirimu untuk melihat wajah baru <strong>:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok kesebelas)

* * *

><p>Hari pertandingan basket yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Tentu saja Miku dan seluruh anggota timnya sudah siap dari yang bisa diperkirakan orang lain. Mereka datang untuk menang dan membawa piala apapun yang terjadi. Sama halnya juga untuk Len dan seluruh anggota timnya. Mereka juga siap untuk melawan siapapun demi piala itu.<p>

Sesuatu yang spesial hari ini adalah saat dimana pelatih mereka, Leon, datang untuk melihat hasil didikannya. Pelatih mereka yang satu itu memang bisa dibilang terlalu sibuk hingga tidak bisa menemani di setiap sesi latihan mereka, tapi itu tidak masalah karena terbukti dia telah berhasil mengajarkan semua ilmunya kepada seluruh anggota klub basket sekolah.

Semua tampak rileks kecuali si pemuda perak yang dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan bola basket yang dimainkan anggota tim yang lainnya. Merasa kesal, dia akhirnya berteriak juga menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, berhenti mempermainkan bola basket itu!"

Dua kembar dengan rambut coklat pendek yang selalu dibiarkan berantakan itu menoleh ke arah seniornya dan memasang cengiran lebar. "Kenapa, _senpai_? Gugup?" Mereka tertawa berbarengan. "Yang benar saja, ini hanyalah pertandingan tingkat SMA! _Senpai _tidak usah khawatir karena kita akan menang seperti biasanya."

"Itu pasti, bukan?" sahut Len sambil tersenyum lebar.

Bulu kuduk Piko terasa meremang. Teman sebangkunya itu tidak pernah tersenyum selebar itu sebelumnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau banyak tersenyum hari ini, Len," sekarang Miki yang bicara.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu!"

Rin tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Aku harus dengar ceritamu selengkapnya, Len."

"Hei—aku nggak—" Len menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan senyum. "Yah, terserah kalian saja."

Di sisi lain, gadis paling jenius, Kojima Gumi, memperhatikan tingkah laku Len dengan dahi berkerut. Kelihatannya Len telah melakukan tindakan yang tepat dan seharusnya itu berarti seseorang bernama Shion Kaito merasa cemburu (atau seperti itulah dugaannya). Masalahnya, sekarang, pemuda biru itu bahkan tidak ada disini untuk menonton pertandingan mereka. Apakah dugaannya salah?

"Hei, Miku," panggil Gumi pada gadis berambut biru kehijauan yang dikuncir satu ke atas. "Apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Kemarin?" Miku balik bertanya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari ponsel. "Nggak ada apapun yang terjadi."

"Kau bohong padaku!"

"Nggak, Gumi. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan akan terjadi?"

Gumi menggembungkan pipinya. Dugaannya tidak pernah salah. Seharusnya kedatangan Len kemarin—entah apapun yang dilakukannya di rumah Miku—bisa membuat Shion Kaito sadar tentang perasaan terpendamnya pada Miku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gumi sambil melirik ponsel Miku. Teman sebangkunya itu sedang mengetik pesan lalu menghapusnya—tindakan sama yang dilakukannya berkali-kali dari tadi.

"Ah... tidak..." Miku tersenyum memaksa dan segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari pandangan Gumi.

Tapi Gumi sudah terlebih dahulu melihat nama daftar orang yang ingin dikirimi pesan oleh Miku. "Menurutmu _dia_ dimana?"

"Eh?" Miku tahu dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dari si jenius Gumi. "Kencan mungkin. Ini hari minggu kan, lagipula kemarin mereka belum sempat kencan. Si cowok terlalu baik hati untuk menemaniku sepanjang hari."

"Karena dia suka padamu."

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong itu, Gumi! Aku muak mendengar kebohongan itu! Dia sudah punya pacar, oke, jadi kesempatan itu..."

"Pacar kan? Bukan istri."

Miku menatap Gumi dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku sudah menyerah. Jadi..."

"Jadi untuk apa kau mengetik pesan yang sama berkali-kali dan kau hapus juga berkali-kali kepada orang itu?"

Miku merespon dalam diam. Jemarinya berhenti bergerak di atas tuts ponselnya. "Kau tahu... kadang aku berpikir kalau aku jahat."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jauh di dalam hatiku..." Miku meremas ponselnya. "Aku tahu aku mengharapkan mereka berdua putus dan itu berarti... aku mengharapkan Kaito sedih karenanya."

"Dia nggak akan sedih karena dia punya kamu."

"Berhentilah meracuni aku dengan hal-hal semacam itu!"

Gumi memutar bola matanya dan mengutuki betapa idiotnya seorang Kaito. Tanpa sadar, matanya melirik sosok Len yang kelihatan jelas sedang menatap Miku dengan wajah idiot.

"Kau tahu Miku..."

"Ng?"

"Di dunia ini banyak orang idiot."

"Hah?"

"Jadi, jika kau tidak mendapatkan es krim idiot itu, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan idiot yang lebih baik lagi."

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu? Dan lagipula, kenapa cuma ada pilihan orang idiot buatku? Aku tahu aku nggak sejenius kamu, tapi nggak gitu juga!"

"Itu salah satu bentuk penghiburan tahu!" Gumi tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Miku. "Kau hutang satu mangkuk _yogurt _dingin padaku_._"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suara pantulan bola basket yang membahana, bunyi decitan sepatu khas saat para pemain bergerak dengan lincah, sorakan para pendukung masing-masing sekolah mewarnai siang itu.

Termasuk juga untuk sekolah Miku. Saat tim basket putra sedang bertanding melawan sekolah lain, pendukung dari berbagai tingkatan telah memenuhi pinggir lapangan. Banyak di antara mereka yang memang pendukung dari dua kembar Hitachiin, sisanya mayoritas mendukung Len.

Iris biru kehijauan Miku menatap sosok pirang dikuncir yang bergerak dengan lincah di tengah lapangan. Seragam basket mereka yang berwarna merah marun terlihat sangat kontras di pemuda pirang itu, namun hal itu jugalah yang entah kenapa membuat Len terlihat begitu bersinar sekarang.

"Tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya ya?" Kembaran si pirang menyikut lengan Miku sambil tersenyum lebar. Di tangannya terdapat botol termos dan buah jeruk yang kelihatannya akan dimakan olehnya.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bersikap bodoh, Miku. Kita sedang membicarakan Len tentu saja."

"_Kita_?" Alis Miku terangkat sebelah. "Cuma _kamu_ doang yang ngomongin dia tiba-tiba."

"Iya, tapi dari tadi kamu merhatiin dia kan?"

Miku menghela napas panjang. "Aku cuma merhatiin kestabilan dia dalam bermain. Bisa kacau kalau misalnya Len bermain berantakan hari ini."

"Alasan doang tuh!"

Iris biru kehijauan itu berputar. Miku bukannya berbohong, sejujurnya dia memang memperhatikan permainan serta trik-trik yang dilakukan oleh Len sebagai salah bentuk pembelajaran serta antisipasi. Meskipun begitu, ucapan Rin juga tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Miku memang memperhatikan Len karena suatu hal lain... ucapannya kemarin di rumahnya benar-benar membuatnya terheran-heran.

Len mengatakan akan melindunginya. Oh, yang benar saja! Apa tujuan si pirang itu kali ini sebenarnya? Mereka sudah bersaing berkali-kali selama ini—beberapanya bahkan sempat membuat Miku terluka ringan—dan sekarang pemuda itu bilang dia mau melindungi Miku?

"Memangnya aku kenapa sih, Rin?"

"Apa?"

"Masa Len bilang dia mau melindungiku. Maunya apa coba?"

Gumi tiba-tiba muncul dan memukul kepala Miku dengan kemasan air mineral yang kosong. Iris hijaunya melotot tak percaya pada tindakan Miku barusan.

"Ap—" Dan Miku segera menyadari apa maksud Gumi ketika gadis yang dari tadi duduk di sebelahnya memekik dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Idiot!" seru Gumi.

"Hei, aku nggak—"

"Benarkah itu, Miku? Katakan kalau itu benar! Benarkah adikku mengatakan hal itu?! Pantas saja kemarin kalian datang berdua saja! Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kalian sudah berkembang sejauh itu!" pekik Rin sambil meraih bahu Miku dengan muka sumringah. Arah pandangannya kemudian berpindah pada Len yang tepat saat itu juga menatapnya seolah ditarik oleh kekuatan batin antara anak kembar. "Kerja bagus, Len! Aku sayang padamu!"

Len yang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Rin hanya mengangkat jempolnya dan kembali fokus bertanding. Beda halnya dengan Miku yang sekarang membuang muka dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku bodoh ya, Gumi..."

"Lebih dari itu!"

"Jadi jadi, apa yang dikatakan Len selain itu?" cecar Rin dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Nggak ada. Aku langsung masuk ke rumah."

Dahi Rin berkerut. Dia tampak tidak puas. "Cuma itu?!"

"Memangnya kau harap akan ada apa lagi?"

Rin menarik kembali tangannya dan sekarang dia meletakkan dagunya di atas jemarinya. "Len payah!"

Miku hanya mendengus sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Gumi masih memperhatikannya ketika lagi-lagi Miku mengetik pesan yang sama untuk ditujukan kepada orang yang sama.

"Nee... Miku Miku... kau mau taruhan tidak denganku?"

"Tergantung apa isi taruhannya." Miku masih sibuk mengetik pesan.

"Len suka padamu. Benar atau tidak?"

"Hah?!" Akhirnya Rin mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Miku. "Kau dan Gumi sama saja ya. Kalian sepikiran, sama-sama mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal."

"Makanya, kau mau taruhan tidak denganku? Aku berani bertaruh jawabannya _ya_!"

"Aku nggak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Rin, tapi bukankah kau memang selalu mengatakan hal itu sejak dulu?" Perhatian Miku kembali tertuju pada ponselnya. "Kalau kau salah, aku akan memenangkan apa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seolah aku pasti salah?!"

"Karena kamu ngaco, Rin!" Miku berdiri dari tempatnya dan tersenyum sekilas pada gadis pirang yang saat itu memakai bandananya seperti biasa. "Berhentilah menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan Len." Dia berjalan pergi dari tempat itu, masih dengan tangan yang mengenggam ponsel. "Dan... aku mau ditraktir makan es krim sepuasnya di _Baskin Robin_!"

"Hei hei... aku sudah bilang kan, memangnya aku sudah pasti kalah begitu?"

"Memangnya ada peluang kalau Len menyukaiku?" Miku terkekeh geli. "Tanya sama si jenius itu tuh, mungkin Gumi bisa menjelaskan padamu seberapa kecilnya probabilitas itu."

Setelah Miku pergi, Rin segera menoleh ke arah Gumi. "Memangnya seberapa besar probabilitasnya, Nona Jenius?"

Gumi tidak pernah suka ketika Rin memanggilnya seperti itu. Seolah menyindirnya. "Lebih dari delapan puluh persen kau pasti menang."

Rin tersenyum penuh rasa puas dan segera berteriak ke arah Miku, bahkan mengalahkan sorakan penonton di pinggir lapangan. "Kalau aku menang, kau akan mengatakan 'ya' ketika dia _memintanya_ padamu!"

Miku hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan jalannya. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan ucapan Rin terlalu serius. Sementara itu, Gumi yang berdiri di sebelah Rin justru memasang tampang cemberut.

"Aku nggak suka kau ikut campur dalam masalah ini, Rin."

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu nggak rela kalau Miku jadian sama Len?" Iris biru langit gadis pirang itu melebar. "Jangan-jangan... kamu suka sama Len ya, Gumi?"

Gumi melirik Rin dengan ekspresi datar. "Hah? Dapat dari mana lelucon bodoh itu?"

"Asumsi dariku."

"Asumsi bisa membunuhmu, ingat itu baik-baik."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito duduk di mobilnya, menatap deretan toko di daerah Shibuya. Ini hari Minggu, hari libur paling wajar untuk mengajak kekasihmu berkencan kemana pun, tapi walaupun memang Kaito memiliki janjian kencan bersama Luka, pikirannya seolah tidak berada di dalam kepala birunya.

Yang terus-terusan terbayang adalah sosok Hatsune Miku. Sahabat baiknya itu sekarang sedang bertanding dengan SMA lain. Selama ini, Kaito selalu mendampingi Miku, menonton pertandingannya bahkan memang sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya demi menonton Miku bertanding.

Namun, sekarang, setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang diinginkannya, dia tidak bisa sebebas dulu lagi.

Kaito tahu itu. Kaito mengerti itu. Dia punya Luka dan dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Luka begitu saja. Dan itu artinya, dia tidak bisa bebas datang ke tempat Miku untuk mendukung sahabat baiknya itu.

Dilema pacaran yang tidak disukai olehnya.

Pemuda biru itu melirik ke bangku di sebelahnya. Kekasihnya, Megurine Luka, duduk disana dengan manis. Penampilannya berupa kemeja putih lengan pendek yang dipadu dengan rok kotak-kotak berlipat serta sepatu bot berwarna merah muda yang haknya sekitar tiga senti. Rambut merah mudanya digelung ke atas dan dihiasi oleh korsase mawar merah muda.

Benar-benar penampilan sempurna untuk kencan.

Dan Kaito akan benar-benar menghancurkan suasana ini jika sekarang Kaito mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya ingin menonton pertandingan Miku.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengenggam stirnya sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Perasaannya kacau balau sekarang—terutama setelah dia mendengar ucapan Miku kemarin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kaito_-kun_?" Luka meliriknya.

"Umm? Kenapa?" Kaito memaksakan senyum. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku sekarang super baik-baik saja karena hari ini bisa kencan bersamamu, Luka_-chan_."

Luka tersenyum manis. "Oh ya? Aku juga sangat senang karena kita bisa kencan hari ini."

Lihat, Kaito tidak punya pilihan lain selain menemani Luka bukan?

Iris biru lautnya melirik ponselnya yang terletak di _dashboard_. Akan lain kasusnya jika dia mendapat pesan dari Miku yang memerintahkannya untuk datang ke pertandingan sekarang, namun ponselnya sama sekali tidak berdering sejak tadi pagi. Bahkan tidak ada pesan pamit dari Miku atau perintah untuk mendoakan kemenangannya seperti yang selalu Kaito dapatkan selama ini.

Ada sesuatu yang entah kenapa memaksa supaya Kaito dan Miku tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi.

Tapi apakah _sesuatu_ yang mampu memaksa mereka berdua berubah itu?!

"Kaito!" seru Luka tiba-tiba.

Mendadak, Kaito seolah baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Seseorang tepat melintas di depan sedan birunya dan hampir ditabrak olehnya kalau saja Luka tidak menjerit tepat waktu. Kaito menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum pada Luka.

"Untung saja—"

"Ada apa denganmu, Kaito_-kun_?" Luka memasang ekspresi khawatir. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kaito. "Kau tidak sedang demam kan? Karena kalau kau demam, aku lebih memilih untuk merawatmu di rumah."

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok." Kaito nyengir sekilas sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Mereka memasuki kawasan parkir dan Kaito memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan toko kue. "Ayo, Luka_-chan_. Kita kencan sepuasnya hari ini!"

Luka mengangguk dengan sorot mata riang. "Ayo!"

Dan hingga sore menjelang, ponsel Kaito sama sekali tidak berbunyi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Matahari sudah mulai merendah. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Namun teriakan para pendukung sama sekali tidak mengecil, justru sekarang sedang berada di volume maksimalnya.

Pertandingan final basket putra berlangsung dengan sangat hebat. Kedua tim saling menunjukkan _skill_ mereka masing-masing. Mereka saling meliuk, mengecoh lawan mereka dengan ekspresi serta senyum lebar.

Termasuk juga untuk Len, kembar Hitachiin, Gacha, dan Piko yang sekarang sedang bertanding untuk menentukan siapa pemenang dari kejuaraan ini. Tim basket mereka masuk final—tentu saja akibat semua kerja keras di latihan mereka selama ini—dan hitungannya masuk juga untuk tim basket putri.

Miku benar-benar merasa senang karena mereka sampai final tahun ini—tahun lalu mereka hanya sampai ke klasifikasi semi final sebelum akhirnya kalau di tengah jalan. Pertandingan final putri setelah pertandingan final basket putra dan mereka semua menunggu dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

"Len, kau pasti bisa!" teriakan Rin hampir membuat telinga Miku berdenging, namun gadis biru kehijauan itu hanya tersenyum. Mereka memang harus memberikan semangat dengan suara sekeras mungkin.

"Gumi," tanya pelatih mereka, guru sekaligus pembimbing klub mereka, Leon. "Berapa probabilitas kita memenangkan pertandingan ini?"

Iris hijau daun Gumi berputar ke arah papan skor. "35-28, kita menang sekarang dengan perbedaan skor 7 poin. Melihat daya stamina tubuh lawan, kelihatannya mereka akan berhasil mendapatkan lima poin. Itu berarti, kalau kita tidak mencetak perbedaan skor lebih tinggi lagi, kita akan kalah."

Leon mengangguk cepat. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Aku percaya kalau _sensei_ mampu menggerakkan mulut Hatsune Miku untuk menyemangati Kagamine Len yang bertanding disana, kemampuan tim itu akan meroket."

"Apa hubungan Miku _-tann_ dan Len_-pyon_?" Iroha Nekomura bertanya. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu menoleh ke arah Miku. "Memangnya mereka pacaran?"

"Lebih dari apa yang bisa kau bayangkan, Iroha_-chan_!" Miki tersenyum lebar.

Leon tertawa pelan. "Hal lain selain itu?" tanyanya, karena dia sendiri bahkan tahu seberapa buruknya hubungan dua kapten masing-masing timnya itu.

"Ingatkan Kagamine Len tentang taruhannya dengan Hatsune Miku."

"Miki, lakukan hal itu!"

Miki tersenyum lebar. Dia berjalan menuju rombongan pemandu sorak sekolah mereka yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Gadis itu memang salah satu mantan anggota klub itu sebelum akhirnya dia memfokuskan diri untuk tetap berada di klub basket.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rombongan gadis yang membawa pom-pom dan memakai rok yang lebih tinggi dari lutut mereka mulai berteriak-teriak—beberapa nyanyian untuk menyemangati dan juga pesan khusus untuk kapten basket putra mereka.

Miku yang duduk di sebelah Rin segera menatap Gumi tajam. Bisakah teman sebangkumu tidak mengatakan urusan pribadimu ke semua orang?!

"Rin," bisik Miku pelan, bahkan hampir terdengar seperti menggeram. "Ingatkan aku untuk pindah tempat duduk, _tolong_!"

"Tapi strategi Gumi benar! Lihat, entah kenapa Len jadi berusaha lebih keras daripada sebelumnya." Gadis pirang itu justru tersenyum makin lebar.

Memangnya si jenius Gumi pernah salah?

Perkiraannya selalu benar dan memang benar kali ini—Len terlihat bergerak lebih lincah dengan koordinasinya yang juga lebih cepat. Bola berputar di tangannya, dilemparkannya ke ring dan masuk. Benar-benar seolah pertandingan menjadi lebih mudah dimenangkan.

Diam-diam, Miku tersenyum juga melihatnya.

Len yang berada di tengah lapangan, setelah menambah poinnya tersenyum lebar. Dan dengan tujuan yang sudah pasti, dia menoleh ke pinggir lapangan, tepatnya ke sosok gadis berambut hijau kebiruan yang entah kenapa sedang tersenyum padanya.

Momen yang paling membahagiakan adalah saat dimana kau melihat orang yang kau sukai sedang menatapmu dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Len tersenyum makin lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada Miku.

Semua anggota tim basket, bahkan termasuk anak-anak klub penyorak pun sudah tahu, hubungan kedua kapten tim basket sekolah mereka memang _lebih dari apa yang bisa mereka bayangkan_.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pertandingan final basket tim putra berakhir. Pemenangnya tentu saja tim Len. Semua orang bersorak dan Rin yang paling heboh langsung memeluk Len begitu sang kapten keluar dari lapangan.

Miku juga menikmati _euforia_ itu walaupun jantungnya berdebar hebat mengingat setelah ini dia akan bertanding membawa nama sekolahnya. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus menang.

Dia mengambil karet rambutnya dan menguncir rambut biru kehijauannya menjadi satu ke atas. Setelah itu dia menggelungnya untuk memudahkannya dalam bergerak. Anggota tim yang lainnya juga sudah bersiap. Rin sedang melakukan _streaching_, Gumi melakukan analisis terakhir kepada tim lawan, Nekomura sibuk memakan permen coklat untuk menambah semangatnya, dan Miki mengobrol banyak dengan Piko tentang strategi bertanding.

Di sisi lain, Len yang telah meneguk habis minumannya, masih tersenyum lebar, apalagi jika melihat sosok biru kehijauan yang membuat hatinya merasa senang.

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan ini jadi lebih besar daripada sebelumnya... yang dia tahu, dia ingin terus bersama Miku. Apakah ini termasuk ke dalam bakat sifat posesif yang dimiliki olehnya sejak lahir?

Beberapa saat kemudian, si pirang yang rambutnya dikuncir satu ke atas itu berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan lurus ke arah satu tujuan. Hatsune Miku. Sosok cantik yang mampu memainkan hatinya, memberi kabut di gelapnya kesedihan atau memberikan kehangatan di dunia kebahagiaan. Kekuatan yang bahkan tidak di sadari oleh gadis itu.

Miku menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa?"

"Lihat semua skor yang aku buat tadi kan?"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. "_Yeah_! Mau pamer, hah? Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti bisa mencetak yang lebih banyak dibandingkan _kau_!"

"Oh ya?" Len masih tersenyum lebar. "Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa!"

Apakah indera pendengaran Miku salah mengartikan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Len ataukah otak Len sudah sinting karena mengatakan hal itu?

"Kau bilang apa?"

Tangan Len terulur dan dia mengusap pelan kepala Miku. "Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa melakukannya! Yang harus kau ingat adalah fokus. Hapus segala pikiran di luar basket untuk empat puluh lima menit ke depan. Mengerti?"

Miku menepis tangan Len. "Tanpa kau beri tahu pun aku sudah tahu, bodoh!"

"Ya. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

"Len, berhentilah mengucapkan hal yang sama berkali-kali!"

Len tertawa pelan. "Jangan gugup walaupun aku akan terus memperhatikanmu."

"Ap—" Dan mulut Miku langsung dibungkam oleh sorot mata lurus dan serius serta senyuman lembut. Dunianya terasa berhenti berputar.

Di sisi lain, Rin yang melihat kejadian itu segera menyikut tangan Gumi dengan senyuman lebar. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku pengennya mereka jadian!"

"Heeh... begitu ya?" sahut Gumi datar. Iris hijau daunnya menatap kedua kaptennya dengan sorot mata datar. "Terserah saja sih, yang penting Miku jadian sama cowok yang benar-benar disukainya."

"Tepat sekali karena memang cowok yang Miku sukai kan Len!" Rin tertawa riang.

"Entah deh soal itu!" Hanya itu ucapan penutup dari gadis jenius itu sebelum kembali memfokuskan pikirannya tentang strategi pertandingan mereka nanti.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito menatap es krimnya dengan perasaan hampa. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya selama ini dia tidak merasa bahagia di hadapan koloid yang terasa manis dan gampang meleleh itu. Bukannya karena kecintaannya pada es krim telah menghilang, tapi lebih karena pikirannya telah memaksanya untuk kehilangan semua semangat untuk tersenyum hari ini.

Pikirannya tentang Hatsune Miku yang memenuhi otaknya selama seharian penuh.

Sedari pagi, Kaito sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Berharap benda berteknologi itu akan berbunyi menandakan ada telepon atau paling tidak pesan khusus dari sahabatnya itu.

Namun, benda mungil berwarna biru itu sama sekali tidak bersuara.

Kaito menghela napas panjang sambil menyendokkan es krimnya. Dia bahkan membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk menghabiskan seperempat bagian es krim tersebut. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk maniak es krim itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kaito_-kun_?" tanya Luka pelan. Gadis merah muda itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir dan sorot mata cemas. "Kurasa kau memang sedang tidak enak badan hari ini..."

"Ah... nggak kok, Luka_-chan_. Aku baik-baik saja." Senyuman palsu dan tawa singkat. Kaito mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengenggam jemari lentik Luka. "Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir."

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa kamu jadi nggak bersemangat. Apa... apa kau..." Luka menatap lurus sosok di hadapannya. "Apa... apa kau menyesal karena berpacaran denganku?"

Tenggorokan Kaito tercekat. "Nggak lah! Mana mungkin aku berpikiran seperti itu! Kurasa aku cuma agak... kepikiran tentang sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?" Luka tersenyum lembut. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku, Kaito_-kun_. Mungkin dengan begitu..."

"Ini tentang Miku."

Bibir Luka yang sempat terbuka sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya langsung tertutup seketika. Dia menatap Kaito lama sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi. "Ada apa dengan Hatsune_-san_?"

_Suasananya jadi aneh_. "Ah... maksudku, es krim yang kupesan ini benar-benar favoritnya. Aku hanya mendadak terpikirkan itu. Hanya _random_ maksudku." Kaito memaksakan tawa, tapi Luka tak berhenti menatapnya.

"Ada apa dengan Hatsune_-san_?"

Seharusnya Kaito tidak membahas masalah ini. "Umm... baiklah..." Dia memutar bola matanya, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Luka. "Tim basket bertanding hari ini."

"Kau mau menontonnya?"

"Yah... _biasanya_ aku memang selalu menontonnya."

"Gara-gara aku kau tidak bisa menontonnya? Karena aku mengajakmu kencan hari ini?"

"Bukan..." Kaito segera menatap mata Luka dalam-dalam. "Bukan itu maksudku, Luka_-chan_. "

Gadis di hadapannya mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan sorot mata terluka. Rasa bersalah segera menyerang hati Kaito, membuat lidahnya terasa kelu dan jemarinya terasa kaku. Kaito kemudian menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum. "Aku suka Luka_-chan_. Suka sekali... benar-benar suka."

Luka menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum tipis. "Kita nonton pertandingan saja kalau begitu."

"Eh?"

Dia masih tersenyum. "Aku juga nggak mau kalau kamu kelihatan bersalah terus sepanjang hari ini. Kurasa pertandingannya masih berlangsung sekarang. Mau kesana?"

Senyuman lebar segera menghiasai wajah Kaito. "Terima kasih, Luka_-chan_."

Diam-diam, gadis merah muda itu merasa cemburu begitu melihat aura kebahagiaan yang terpacar di wajah pacarnya itu. Seingatnya, selama ini Kaito tidak pernah tersenyum selebar itu padanya. Jangan-jangan, memang ada sesuatu di antara kedua sosok yang bersahabat sejak kecil itu yang baru disadari oleh keduanya akhir-akhir ini?

Luka mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan mau ditinggalkan sendiri _lagi_.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Len menatap gadis berambut hijau kebiruan yang sibuk berlari di lapangan. Peluh mengaliri pelipis sang gadis, namun dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu. Skor antara tim Miku dan tim lawannya terpaut sedikit, 23-19. Waktu pertandingan tinggal delapan menit lagi. Seandainya tim Miku tetap bisa mempertahankan keadaan, mereka bisa mempertahankan kemenangan tentu saja, tapi lain masalahnya jika tim lawan sudah mulai mendesak.

Miku kelihatan sangat terdesak, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Rin yang terlihat paling lelah karena dia sebagai _ace_ dituntut untuk bergerak dengan cepat. Gumi tidak bisa berhenti mengerutkan dahinya, memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Nekomura mulai kehabisan napas dan Miki menjadi begitu cepat lelah.

Mereka sudah diambang batasnya.

Leon mengepalkan tangannya, merasa khawatir pada seluruh keadaan timnya. Lawan mereka kali ini memang tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Semuanya bergerak selincah Rin, berpikir secepat Gumi, dan mengatur seefektif Miku. Kerja sama tim mereka benar-benar bagus, bahkan di luar bayangan Leon.

Kalau seperti ini terus, mereka bisa terdesak dan kalah.

"Hitachiin, apa kelemahan mereka menurutmu?"

"Lawan mulai merasakan kemenangan. Itulah yang akan membuat mereka lengah, _sensei_." Pemuda berambut coklat itu menunjuk sosok gadis berambut merah yang sedang mendribel bola. "Kita bisa lihat kesombongannya dari sorot matanya."

"Ya ya... yang bisa kita lakukan," lanjut saudara kembarnya, "adalah membuat mereka malu. Kita harus menunjukkan bagaimana kekuatan tim kita sehingga prediksi mereka salah dan itu akan mengacaukan segalanya."

Leon mengangguk cepat dan melirik Gacha yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Gacha, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Gumi terlalu banyak memikirkan konsekuensi dari strateginya. Itu membebani pikirannya dan dia jadi nggak bisa lihat kemungkinan lain." Gacha tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. "Gumi, berhentilah bersikap layaknya jenius bodoh! Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir! Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau lakukan, dasar bodoh!"

Gumi yang berada di tengah lapangan justru berhenti bergerak, menatap tajam ke arah Gacha, baru kemudian menarik napas panjang. Kelihatannya teriakan Gacha tadi berhasil membuatnya tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Gumi sudah bergerak secepat tadi, memberikan beberapa arahan pada Miki, dan mereka berhasil mencetak dua poin.

"Yap!" Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah manis Gacha. Dia menoleh Leon dengan bangga. "Sepupuku memang hebat!"

"Tapi yang mencetak poin itu Miki," tiba-tiba Piko berkata. "Artinya yang hebat itu Miki!"

"_Yeah_, tapi kalau Gumi nggak bisa merebut bolanya, Miki nggak akan bisa mencetak poin!"

"Berhentilah meributkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu!" tukas Len cepat. Dia terlihat begitu serius menonton pertandingan dan dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Len?"

Saat tim lawan mengejar ketertinggalan dengan mencetak dua poin, Len berdecih. "Miku tidak terlihat seperti biasanya."

Kembar Hitachiin sudah saling bertatapan dengan penuh maksud. "Nggak heran _senpai_ tahu..."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Tapi Miku terlihat seperti saat _sparring_ denganku kemarin. Dia terlihat begitu frustasi! Sama sekali tidak kelihatan menikmati permainan."

Piko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa aneh dengan ucapan Len barusan. "Tentu saja dia tidak terlihat menikmatinya. Dia terdesak, Len. Memangnya kau akan terlihat bahagia dalam keadaan terdesak."

Tapi Miku yang dikenal Len adalah sosok yang selalu menikmati permainan. Dia adalah gadis luar biasa yang tidak pernah menyerah dan tidak pernah merasa terdesak. Kenapa sekarang Miku terlihat sangat berbeda?

"Mungkin kalau kau memberikannya semangat," Leon menunjukkan cengirannya. "Dia akan kembali ke dalam kondisi optimalnya."

"_Sensei_! Jangan mengaitkan hal—" Tapi ucapan Len terputus ketika tim lawan mencetak dua poin lagi. Mereka hanya perlu mencetak satu poin untuk mengejar kertertinggalan. Tim Miku benar-benar terdesak.

Miku berada di depan ring, dengan napas terengah-engah, dia berlutut. Waktu pertandingan tinggal dua menit lagi. Kalau dia tidak melakukan sesuatu, timnya bisa kalah.

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, mencoba mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang terlalu cepat dan terasa menyiksanya. Dia melirik ke pinggir lapangan dimana pendukung dari sekolahnya berada disana menontonnya bermain. Tidak ada sosok biru bodoh itu. Padahal, selama ini si biru bodoh itu selalu ada disana, berteriak hingga suaranya hampir habis untuk menyemangati Miku.

_Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak datang ya, Kaito?_

"Miku, kau tidak apa-apa?" Rin menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau perlu istirahat?"

Tiba-tiba suara peluit wasit terdengar, keliahatannya Gumi meminta istirahat sejenak.

"Setidaknya kita harus mempertahankan keadaan walaupun perbedaan skor kita hanya satu poin," lanjut Rin kemudian. "Kamu yakin nggak apa-apa?"

Miku mengangguk dengan sorot mata lurus. "Ya. Aku nggak apa-apa."

Gumi berlari ke arah mereka dengan diikuti Miki dan Nekomura. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan baju basketnya sudah terlihat benar-benar basah oleh keringat, namun iris hijau daunnya masih memancarkan semangat. "Hitachiin menemukan kelemahan musuh, mereka terlalu sombong dengan kemampuan mereka. Cara yang paling efektif adalah memanfaatkan kelemahan itu dan—hei, Miku! Kau dengar aku?"

Kapten mereka seolah baru saja tersadar dari mimpinya. "Ah... ya... kita harus memanfaatkan kelemahan mereka kan?"

Gumi menatap Miku dengan tidak puas. "Fokus, Miku!"

"Aku tahu."

"Nggak! Kamu nggak tahu! Beberapa kali aku lihat kamu nggak fokus!"

"Gumi," bisik Miki pelan. "Sudahlah. Kita lanjut tentang strategi tadi saja."

"Miku hampir mengacaukan semua strategi yang aku buat! Dan aku nggak akan biarkan dia menghancurkan segalanya di menit-menit terakhir!" teriak Gumi kesal. Dia memang selalu kesal ketika apapun tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Gadis hijau itu berjalan mendekati Miku dan memegang pundak sahabatnya. "Dengar, aku ingin kemenangan adalah satu-satunya yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang!"

Miku mengerjap pelan. "Aku..."

"Jangan pikirkan _dia_!"

"_Dia_ siapa?" Iroha tanpa sadar bertanya. Miki segera menyikutnya, menyuruh maniak kucing itu diam.

Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Pimpin tim ini seperti yang selalu kau lakukan selama ini, Miku!" Dia mengangguk dengan sangat yakin. "Aku percaya kau pasti bisa!"

Miku mencoba tersenyum. "Apa strategimu, Nona Jenius?"

"Lawan terlalu percaya diri sehingga mereka punya banyak kelemahan."

"Kita harus memanfaatkan kelemahan itu!" seru Rin bersemangat.

"Tentu saja!" Miki tersenyum lebar dan segera menepuk pundak Iroha. "Serang mereka tanpa menahan diri!"

"Tapi jangan terlalu brutal!" Miku mengingatkan. Mereka tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Untuk kemenangan kita!" Dan mereka semua berteriak berbarengan dengan bunyi peluit wasit.

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Semua terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada sebelum _break_ tadi. Semua bergerak lebih lincah untuk mengejar bola dan tidak hanya itu saja, mereka bergerak setelah mempertimbangkan langkah lawan.

Namun sayangnya, tim lawan berhasil mengecoh mereka sekali lagi, menciptakan kemenangan satu poin yang berarti nilai mereka sekarang sama. Miku mendadak mulai frustasi.

"Kita akan menang kan?" Len mendadak berteriak pada Gacha yang kemampuannya dalam memprediksi sama hebatnya dengan Gumi. "Gacha, kemungkinan kita menang tinggi kan?"

Gacha menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal. "Waktunya tinggal satu menit... peluang menang 40%..."

"Miki, kau pasti bisa!" tiba-tiba Piko berseru. "Ayo! Kalian juga beri semangat pada mereka semua! Tim pemandu sorak, kalian harus menyemangati salah seorang mantan anggota klub kalian!"

Ketika tim penyorak mulai menyemangati mereka lagi, Miku benar-benar sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras. Dia berlari hingga dia hampir jatuh, benar-benar frustasi untuk merebut bola hingga terjatuh ke lantai beton yang keras. Dia dapat merasakan lututnya terasa perih akibat benturan tersebut.

"Miku!" seru Len di pinggir lapangan. "Gawat, dia terluka!"

"Kalau begini bisa gawat," sahut Gacha. "Kelihatannya Kapten Miku akan memaksakan kondisinya agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini."

"Miku! Jangan berbuat bodoh!" teriak Len.

_Aku tidak berbuat bodoh, Len!_ Miku mencoba berdiri dan berusaha meraih bola. Dia tidak punya waktu banyak. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus mencetak angka lebih dahulu dibandingkan tim lawan.

Dan Miku berlari sekuat tenaganya, merebut bola dengan tekniknya, mengoper ke Gumi dan juga dioper lagi ke Rin. Miku berpindah secepat mungkin ke ring miliknya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar lebih cepat. Dia bertanggung jawab atas perfoma timnya di pertandingan ini. Jika mereka kalah, itu semua adalah salah Miku.

Miki melemparkan bolanya ke Miku yang segera ditangkap dengan kedua tangan. Seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi daripada Miku maju ke depan, mencoba menghalangi Miku. Iris biru kehijauan Miku berputar dan dia melihat Nekomura. Tanpa pikir panjang, Miku segera melemparkannya ke Nekomura. Anggota tim lawan sudah bersiap disana dan segera mengerubungi Nekomura yang memegang bola.

Melihat teman timnya terdesak, Miku segera berlari ke ring dan berteriak, "oper padaku!"

Nekomura menurutinya dan melemparkan bolanya, namun kontrol terhadap bolanya menghilang hingga benda bundar itu hanya melambung begitu saja di udara.

"Tangkap, Miku!" Dia bisa mendengar Gumi berteriak.

"Miku... Loncat!" Dia bisa mendengar Rin berteriak.

"Kau harus mencetak angka!" Kali ini Miki yang berteriak.

"Kita pasti menang, Kapten!" Nekomura berteriak dengan suara serak.

Miku melompat begitu juga, berusaha menangkap bola basket itu. Wasit sudah bersiap dengan peluitnya. Dia tidak akan terkejar.

"Miku! Kau pasti bisa!" Suara Len di pinggir lapangan seolah membangun kembali semangatnya. Dia tidak boleh menyerah.

Miku meraih bolanya, berlari menuju ring, dan melompat... tapi bola tidak meluncur masuk ke ring.

Napas gadis itu tercekat. Dia tidak punya waktu lagi.

"JANGAN MENYERAH!"

Iris biru kehijauan Miku seolah terbuka kembali. Dia mengambil bola basket, tubuhnya berputar dan tangannya terangkat sekali lagi untuk melempar bola ke ring. Bola meluncur dengan mulus.

Pekikan kemenangan keluar dari mulut semua orang ketika wasit membunyikan peluit tidak lama sesudah itu. Gumi tertawa penuh rasa kebanggan dan memeluk Miku begitu erat.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, Kapten!"

Miku mengerjap pelan. Dia bahkan berpikir ini semua hanya mimpi ketika melihat semua pendukung dari sekolahnya berteriak penuh kebanggan dan anggota timnya memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yeay! Miku hebat!" sorak Rin.

"Benar-benar deh, wajar saja kalau kau menjadi Kapten, Miku!" Miki tersenyum lebar.

"Aku senang kerja keras kita terbayarkan!" Nekomura tertawa puas.

Tapi iris mata Miku justru berputar ke segala arah. Mencari satu sosok yang tadi memberikannya semangat. Apakah itu hanya ilusinya saja?

"Miku!" Len segera menghampirinya. "Kerja bagus!"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Ya... apakah aku sudah cukup hebat, Kapten?"

Len meletakkan handuk tepat di kepala Miku dan menyentuh pipinya. "Lebih dari apa yang bisa kubayangkan!"

"Oh ya?" Mereka tertawa bersama. Entah kenapa, mendadak rasa persaingan yang selalu muncul di antara mereka berdua hilang entah kemana.

"Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur!" sahut Leon sambil mengusap kepala murid didiknya itu. "Di detik-detik terakhir, Miku, kau tadi hampir kehilangan semangatmu. Namun, tiba-tiba kau seolah sadar dan kembali bersinar!"

"_Sensei_ mendengar teriakan itu?"

"Ya... tapi bukan berasal dari rombongan kita. Suaranya dari gerbang masuk ke lapangan. Kau kenal siapa orang yang teriak itu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Miku segera berlari keluar menuju tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Dia tidak berhalusinasi. Dia memang mendengar suaranya... sebuah suara yang mampu membangkitkan semangatnya... sebuah suara yang sepuluh tahun ini selalu melekat di dekatnya...

Dia datang... walaupun Miku tidak memintanya... _dia datang_!

Hati gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu segera diliputi rasa kebahagiaan yang begitu besar. Dia memutuskan apabila Kaito masih ada disana, dia bersumpah akan memeluk erat pemuda _blue berry _itu dan menyatakan semua perasaannya.

Saat berbelok, Miku bisa melihat siluet biru. _Itu dia Kaito!_

Namun, ketika Miku berusaha mengejarnya, seseorang menabrak tubuhnya, membuat Miku terhempas jatuh ke lantai dan meringis kesakitan. Orang yang menabraknya segera mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Miku berdiri.

Miku menatap sosok yang menolongnya. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan iris mata ungu yang menatapnya lurus dan datar. Orang itu memakai kemeja kasual dengan jeans biru panjang. Rambutnya berwarna ungu terang sepinggang yang dikuncir satu.

Bahkan mungkin panjangnya dapat melebihi panjang rambut Miku.

"Aku minta maaf, Nona," sahutnya pelan. Suaranya terdengar lembut. "Aku buru-buru untuk menonton pertandingan final adikku."

"Pertandingannya sudah selesai. SMA Utano yang memenangkannya," kata Miku pelan sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

"Benarkah?" Pemuda itu tersenyum formal. "Baguslah karena aku bisa memberikan selamat pada adikku yang manis."

"Adik?" Alis Miku berkerut. "Adik Anda salah satu pemain tim basket Utano?"

"Ya... adik perempuanku."

Tapi seingat Miku tidak ada anggota timnya yang memiliki kakak setampan orang itu. "Siapa nama adikmu?"

"Jangan berlari sesukamu, Miku! Kau tahu, _euforia_ mereka hampir membunuhku!" teriakan Gumi terdengar tiba-tiba dan sosoknya muncul begitu saja. Teman sebangkunya itu mengejarnya hingga ke depan dan mendadak si jenius itu berhenti, menatap horor ke arah Miku.

"Aku harus mengejar seseorang," sahut Miku pelan. "Aku ingin memastikan—tunggu... wajahmu pucat, Gumi." Miku meninggalkan si pemuda tampan dan berjalan mengecek sahabatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Atau otakmu terlalu lelah memikirkan berbagai strategi selama pertandingan?"

Namun, Gumi masih membeku. Menatap penuh kengerian ke belakang Miku. Kapten tim basketnya itu baru menyadari kalau yang dilihat Gumi dari tadi bukan dirinya, tapi sosok pemuda ungu yang tadi menabraknya.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk pemuda itu.

Tampaknya pertanyaan Miku menyadarkan si gadis hijau daun itu. Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda asing itu, menunjuknya dengan telunjuknya, dan berteriak nyaring, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Aku melarangmu untuk datang!"

Pemuda ungu itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin memberi dukungan pada adikku yang manis. Itu saja."

Miku mengerjap sesaat. Dia tidak salah dengar kan barusan? "ADIK YANG MANIS?! GUMI, KAU PUNYA KAKAK?!"

Dan misteri teriakan Kaito seketika terlupakan oleh Miku saat itu juga.

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<br>**nggak tahu saya harus bilang apa sebenarnya. hehe  
>selamat menebak tokoh baru yang muncul dan kira-kira peran apakah yang saya berikan untuknya <strong>:)<br>**

silahkan mengisi kolom review di bawah ini!** :D  
><strong>

**:2005-2012:**


	12. sendok keduabelas

special thanks  
>Kuro19Usagi, shiinonome, Silence Of Fear, Akira Yasuhiro, AkemiAmaterasu, creativeactivesrs, Namika Tatsuya, amada17, sonedinda, Akihisa Funabashi, Nekuro Yamikawa, Avirin Vivie, Kie2Kei, vipTenshou, Harada Ayumi-chan, YandereHachan24<br>dan **kamu **yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

disclaimer  
><em>Sharing this night together<em> adalah lagu zaman 70-an yang di buat dan dinyanyikan oleh _Dr. Hook_ dan diaransemen ulang oleh _Elliot Yamin_. Versi yang dinyanyikan disini adalah versi _Elliot Yamin_. (baca sambil dengerin lagunya sangat dianjurkan)

warning  
>misteri tentang tokoh barunya disimpen dulu yah.<br>_fluffy_ (gagal) Miku-Len. Yeah, persiapkan diri Anda untuk mual dengan segera!  
>alurnya bakalan lebih cepat lagi deh kayaknya yah. semoga semua tokoh dapat penjelasan dan peran yang pas!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok keduabelas)

* * *

><p>Kaito duduk di beranda rumahnya, menatap rumah Miku yang gelap tanpa lampu yang dinyalakan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tapi kenapa sahabatnya itu belum muncul di rumahnya?<p>

Pemuda biru itu menghela napas panjang. Dia memang pergi ke pertandingan Miku untuk menontonnya. Dia ingat, pertandingan begitu memanas dengan skor yang sama dan Miku terdesak.

Gadis itu hampir saja menyerah karena itulah Kaito berteriak memberikan semangat.

Sesuai harapannya, Miku mencetak poin dan tersenyum lebar. Rasanya, Kaito ingin segera berlari ke tengah lapangan dan memeluk gadis itu. Namun, sesuatu menahannya. Ponselnya berdering tanda seseorang yang berada di mobil memanggilnya.

Merasa itu adalah hal mendesak, Kaito segera berlari ke tempat parkir untuk mengecek keadaan Luka. Pacarnya itu duduk dengan muka yang ditutupi tangannya. Kelihatannya habis menangis.

Rasa panik segera mengisi relung hati Kaito. "Ada apa, Luka_-chan_?" Dia membelai lembut rambut Luka. "Apa yang terjadi ketika aku pergi?"

Kaito memang meninggalkan Luka sendirian di mobil karena gadis itu bilang udara terlalu panas dan Luka tidak suka permainan basket. Karena itulah, dia lebih nyaman berada di kursi lembut sedan Kaito dengan AC yang menyala.

Luka masih menutupi wajahnya, tapi Kaito dapat melihat bulir air mata turun dari pipi bundarnya. Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Maaf sudah memaksamu untuk datang kesini ya."

Gadis itu tidak memberikan respon apapun. Hanya terus menangis tanpa henti. Akhirnya Kaito memasukan kunci dan mulai memutar gigi mobil. Sekilas matanya menangkap sosok biru kehijauan yang berlari-lari kecil, namun dia segera membuang pikiran itu.

Miku pasti sedang merasakan _euforia_ kemenangannya bersama anggota tim basket yang lain... terutama dengan Len tentunya.

Kaito mendesah pelan dan mulai memundurkan mobilnya ke luar dari area itu.

Saat berada tepat di depan rumah keluarga Megurine, Luka sudah berhenti menangis, namun masih tidak ingin mengatakan apapun kepada Kaito. Gadis itu meraih gagang pintu mobil Kaito dan ketika kakinya sudah berada di luar mobil, Kaito dapat mendengarnya berbisik pelan, "maaf ya, Kaito_-kun_."

"Eh? Luka_-chan_ nggak salah kok." Kaito tersenyum lembut. "Justru aku yang minta maaf karena sudah membatalkan acara kencan kita dan justru datang ke pertandingan membosankan itu."

Luka hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu mobil.

Dan di berandanya, Kaito duduk sambil menatap bintang yang ada di langit. Dulu biasanya dia akan duduk bersama Miku, menghabiskan semangkuk es krim sebagai perayaan kemenangan pertandingan. Atau mereka bisa duduk di pinggir pantai sambil tertawa lebar.

Namun, sekarang, Miku merayakannya bersama orang lain.

Tidak ada Miku-Kaito atau Kaito-Miku sekarang.

Yang ada hanyalah Miku-orang lain atau orang lain-Miku dan Kaito-tidak bersama siapapun.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku menghela napas panjang sambil menatap dengan penuh _horor_ keadaan ruangan klub basketnya. Ruangan itu berantakan, dihiasi dengan berbagai macam kaleng minuman soda aneka rasa dan remah-remah makanan. Pesta kemenangan mereka memang dirayakan disana karena Leon sama sekali tidak menyiapkan tempat buat mereka, namun pembimbing klubnya telah menyediakan semua fasilitasnya.

Beberapa speaker yang sepasang dengan _mic_ dan layar TV sudah dipinjam dari klub film sekolah. Mereka sudah siap untuk berkaraoke sepanjang malam! Dan memang itulah yang dilakukan oleh Miki serta Rin, mereka berdua segera memonopoli _mic_, mengabaikan teriakan protes Gacha yang ingin menyanyi.

Gumi dijemput oleh kakak misteriusnya setelah selesai bertanding dan dia berjanji akan menjelaskan segalanya pada Miku di kelas besok. Pasangan kembar Hitachiin juga langsung pulang dengan alasan mereka harus menyiapkan diri untuk pemotretan. Piko yang sebenarnya juga ingin pulang dipaksa datang ke sekolah oleh Rin, sama halnya dengan Iroha sendiri.

Kalau boleh jujur, Miku juga ingin pulang sekarang. Dia memang tidak ada seksi pemotretan ataupun kakak misterius yang datang mengunjunginya, tapi dia punya masalah lain yang menyangkut sahabat sejak kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Misteri tentang teriakan Kaito yang dia dengar masih belum terkuak. Sebenarnya, mudah saja untuk menanyakan hal itu. Miku tinggal meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi maniak es krim itu.

Tapi segalanya tidak semudah itu! Kalau memang itu semua bukan halusinasinya, semua akan lebih mudah. Miku tinggal tertawa sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana kalau itu semua ternyata cuma halusinasi Miku yang menginginkan keberadaan Kaito saat itu. Pemuda biru itu pasti akan berpikiran macam-macam dan mungkin saja si bodoh Kaito juga bisa menebak kalau Miku sudah keluar dari batas persahabatan itu, terjun bebas ke jurang bernama cinta.

Gadis itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu Kaito menceritakan kalau dia memang datang menonton pertandingan Miku.

"Kenapa menghela napas terus?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Miku, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke belakangnya, dan menemukan kaleng soda di pipinya yang terasa dingin. Senyuman secerah matahari segera menyambutnya. "Jangan murung tahu! Kita menang kan?"

Miku memutar bola matanya dan meraih kaleng soda itu. Dia menatap sosok di hadapannya. "Memangnya aku kelihatan murung begitu?"

"Uh-huh!" Sosok itu mengangguk pelan hingga membuat kunciran pirangnya bergerak. "Kamu berkali-kali menghela napas panjang. Tahu nggak sih, menghela napas panjang itu bisa mengurangi umur!"

"Teori bodoh, Len! Sejak kapan kau percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu?" Miku meletakkan minuman kalengnya di sebelahnya, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk meminum cairan karbonat itu.

"Itu benar lho. Menghela napas adalah tanda ketidakbahagiaan dan ketidakbahagiaan dapat membawa seseorang ke jurang kematian lebih cepat daripada seharusnya." Len duduk di sebelah Miku dan menatap wajah manis sang gadis. "Jadi... kenapa dari tadi kau menghela napas terus?"

Miku masih diam. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bicara dengan _rival_nya sekarang ini. Paling-paling Len hanya akan membuatnya tambah sebal.

"Hei, Miku! Kau dengar aku?" Len mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Miku. "Heeei!"

Merasa kesal, Miku segera menarik tangan Len, mencengkramnya dan memberikan tatapan setajam mungkin pada Len. "Dengar, bodoh!"

"Lantas kenapa kau sedih?" Len tersenyum. "Jangan-jangan kau malu karena poin yang kucetak lebih banyak dibandingkan kau ya?"

Miku melepaskan tangan Len dan membuang muka. "Aku nggak sedih, karena itu pergilah! Aku hanya sedang ingin sendirian!"

"Hemm... begitu ya..." Len menganggukkan kepalanya seolah dia mengerti, tapi dia masih saja duduk di sebelah Miku, menatap sang gadis dalam-dalam.

"Terus kenapa kamu nggak pergi-pergi juga?" teriak Miku akhirnya.

"Oh... kamu mau aku pergi?"

Rasanya Miku ingin menjambak kunciran Len sekarang juga.

"Baik-baik... aku pergi..." Len akhirnya berdiri. Dia tidak mau membuat jarak antar dirinya dan Miku semakin lebar lagi. Kalau dia masih terus memaksa, Len yakin Miku akan benar-benar marah dan semakin membencinya.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika sudut matanya menangkap ekspresi sedih kembali terbentuk di paras manis Miku.

Len menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak suka melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah cantik Miku. Miku lebih cocok tersenyum dari pada cemberut seperti itu. Dengan memberanikan diri, Len kembali berdiri ke sebelah Miku. Gadis _rival_nya itu tentu saja sadar dengan keberadaannya. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah. "Mau apa lagi?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Len hanya diam memandangi wajah Miku yang duduk di hadapannya, hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mulai menyenandungkan sebuah nada. Dia mulai bernyanyi. "_You're looking kinda lonely girl... would you like someone new to talk to_?"

Ekspresi Miku berubah heran. Kenapa pula Kagamine Len mendadak harus menyanyi di sebelahnya?!

"_Oh yeah... Alright!_"Len membentuk jarinya dengan lambang 'OK' sambil tersenyum lebar. "_I'm feeling kinda lonely too if you don't mind... can I sit down here beside you..._" Si pirang dikuncir itu berjongkok di sebelah Miku dan menunggu respon dari Miku, namun sang gadis hanya diam memandanginya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali bernyanyi, "_Oh yeah... Alright!_"

"Len!" seru Miku. "Berhenti bernyanyi, bodoh! Suaramu bisa membunuhku!" Namun, kapten tim basket putra itu hanya tersenyum dan masih terus bernyanyi.

"_If I seem to come on too strong, I hope that you will understand. I say these things 'cause I'd like to know if you're as lonely as I am... and if you mind... Sharing the night together..._"

Len mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih jemari Miku. "_Woah, yeah! Sharing the night together... Woah, yeah! Sharing the night..._" Dia menarik tangan Miku, memaksa gadis berkuncir dua itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Tangan kiri Len mengenggam tangan kanan Miku sementara tangan kanan Len melambai ke udara seolah dia sedang melakukan nyanyian konser. "_We could bring in the morning girl if you want to go that far... and if tomorrow finds us together right here... the way we are..._" Si pirang tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Miku. "_Would you mind..."_

Dia menundukkan badan dan melambaikan tangan kanannya seolah dia adalah pangeran yang ingin mengajak dansa putri kerajaan. "_Would you like to dance with me and hold me, you know I want to be holding you!_"

Mata Miku melebar tak percaya, namun dia akhirnya tertawa juga. "Len, kau bodoh sekali!" Meskipun berkata seperti itu, Miku meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas tangan kanan Len.

Si pirang langsung melanjutkan kembali nyanyiannya. "_Oh yeah... Alright! 'Cause I like feeling like I do and I see in your eyes that you're liking it too!_" Len mengenggam jemari Miku sambil tersenyum. "_Oh yeah... Alright!_" Dia menarik Miku ke dalam gerakan lingkaran dan mereka berdansa. Bukan dansa romantis berdekatan, hanya tarian asal dengan langkah kaki tak beraturan. Apapun jenis tariannya, mereka melakukannya dengan senyum dan tentunya kedua mata yang tidak bisa lepas dari mata sosok di hadapannya.

"_ I'd like to get to know you better... is there a place that we can go... where we can be alone together and turn the lights down low... and start..."_

Mereka berdua masih melanjutkan dansa bodoh mereka dengan senyuman. "_Sharing the night together... Woah, yeah! Sharing the night together... Woah, yeah! Sharing the night..._"

Len melambatkan langkahnya hingga mereka berdua benar-benar berhenti sekarang. "_We are sharing the night together..._"

Miku tertawa pelan. Tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Len, tapi dia tidak keberatan soal itu sekarang. Entah kenapa, berada di dekat Len saat ini terasa begitu nyaman... begitu menenangkan...

Akhirnya, gadis berkuncir dua itu menarik tangannya dan tersenyum pada Len. "Suaramu itu ya... benar-benar deh!"

"Kenapa?" Len menatap Miku dalam-dalam. "Merdu?"

"Oh, yang benar saja, Len! Kalau yang seperti itu disebut merdu, aku sama sekali nggak bisa bayangin pujian untuk Elliot Yamin yang nyanyi lagu itu barusan!"

Mereka tertawa pelan. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka masih saling meneriakkan kata benci, tapi sekarang mereka bisa tertawa bersama.

Apakah itu artinya mereka berdua sudah menembus batas 0,00001 mili itu sekarang?

"Jadi, apa kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?"

Tawa Miku terhenti. Gadis itu diam menatap sosok pirang yang masih saja tersenyum dengan sorot mata lembut. "_Arigatou_, Len."

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu murung, jangan pernah ragu untuk menceritakannya padaku! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menolongmu!"

"Memangnya kau siapa? Pahlawan bertopeng, eh? Konyol, ah!"

Len membusungkan dadanya. "Aku bisa jadi apapun yang kau mau! Aku bisa jadi pahlawan bertopeng, _mutant_ dengan kekuatan khusus, _superhero_ dengan kekuatan ajaib... macam-macam!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, apa kelemahanmu, wahai pahlawan super? Batu _crypton_?"

"Kau."

"Eh?"

"Kau adalah sumber kekuatan dan kelemahanku."

Dahi Miku berkerut. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu...

"Itu romantis sekali!"

Len dan Miku yang sedari tadi bertatapan segera menoleh ke arah pintu klub basket mereka. Disana Rin berdiri dengan mata berbinar-binar, diikuti oleh Miki-Iroha yang menyeringai jahil, Gacha yang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, dan Piko yang tersenyum.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" seru Len. Dia menatap semuanya dengan tajam.

"Memangnya kau sendiri sedang melakukan apa, Len?" Piko malah bertanya. "Merayu Kapten putri, eh?"

Miki menepuk pundak Piko sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "_Nice_, Piko!"

"Aduuh, Len..." Kali ini Rin yang bicara. "Kamu _so sweet_ banget deh!"

Len meremas jemarinya. Dia kesal setengah mati, tapi dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang. Lagipula, dari kapan orang-orang bodoh itu memperhatikannya?!

Tapi, yang paling ditakutkan oleh Len adalah Miku. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu marah padanya... tolong... dia tidak mau melangkah mundur kembali ke batas gelembung tipis itu lagi!

Dengan takut-takut, iris birunya melirik sosok di sebelahnya. Miku berdiri dengan ekspresi datar, seolah dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh anggota klubnya. Apakah itu berarti Miku terlalu _lambat_?!

"Ah, Rin, aku mau pulang sekarang. Boleh tidak?" Hanya itu yang diucapkannya. Diam-diam, Len mendesah lega.

"Sekarang, Miku? Tapi kau belum memberikan jawaban!" Si pirang itu menatap sosok kembarannya dan sahabatnya bergantian.

"Jawaban atas apa?"

Semua anggota klub basket saling berpandangan. Meskipun Len tadi tidak mengatakannya secara _benar-benar _langsung, tadi itu juga salah satu bentuk _pernyataan_ kan?

"Miku-_tann_," sahut Iroha cepat. "Kalau kamu kayak begini terus, kasihan Len_-senpai_!"

"Kasihan?" Miku menoleh ke Len. "Kasihan kenapa? Memangnya aku melukaimu?"

Len menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Umm... kamu mau pulang sekarang? Kuantar ya."

"Nggak perlu! Aku bisa naik bis kok!" Lagi-lagi penolakan yang sama.

"_Mou_!" Rin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. "Kamu boleh pulang sekarang asalkan Len mengantarmu!"

"Aku beneran nggak apa-apa pulang sendirian!"

"Udah, Miku!" Miki tersenyum. "Manfaatin aja Len sepuasnya! Selama dia sendiri yang mau nganter kamu pulang, nggak masalah kan?"

Miku menatap Len dan menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, tapi ingat ya, aku nggak manfaatin kamu."

"Aku tahu kok." Len mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu."

Rin kemudian memberikan tas Miku dan Len pada masing-masing orangnya. Si pirang berbando itu tersenyum dengan lebar kepada adik kembarnya. "Manfaatkan momen ini sebaik-baiknya ya!"

Len memutar bola matanya sambil tertawa. "Aku tahu kok."

"Tahu apa?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

"Nggak ada apa-apa!" Rin mendorong Miku dan Len barengan. "Udah, kalian pulang saja secepatnya! Pokoknya kalau ada hal yang seru, ingat untuk selalu memberitahuku! Oke? _Bye_, Miku. _Bye_, Len." Mata birunya masih mengikuti calon pasangan itu hingga menghilang saat berbelok ke koridor yang lain.

"Beneran deh, aku sama sekali nggak nyangka Len_-kun_ se-agresif itu! Padahal dulu dia nggak pernah mendekati Miku_-chan_ segencar itu kan?" sahut Nekomura pelan.

"Yah, mungkin juga karena Miku lagi kosong sekarang ini. Dulu kan ada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu yang selalu mendampinginya. Kurasa dulu Len belum punya keberanian, tapi entahlah." Miki tersenyum. "Yang jelas, kalau mereka jadian, kita pasti akan ditraktir kan?"

"Setuju soal itu!" Gacha mengangguk bersemangat. "Oke, sekarang... aku mau nyanyi!" Dia segera berjalan cepat—bahkan hampir berlari—ke ruang klub yang diikuti oleh teriakan protes oleh Iroha dan Miki.

Rin sama sekali tidak punya minat untuk bernyanyi. Dia justru ingin pulang secepatnya sekarang. Piko yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menatapnya dalam-dalam dan mulai bicara.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu?" Rin berbalik, menatap wajah Piko dengan lurus. Dia bahkan memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Kalau Len beneran jadian sama Miku, kamunya gimana?"

"Apanya yang gimana? Tentu saja aku senang kan?"

Piko menyentuh bagian kepalanya, membiarkan rambut peraknya berantakan. "Sepupuku juga ada yang kembar cowok-cewek seperti kalian dan aku tahu betapa mereka saling bergantung dengan kembaran mereka yang lain. Kalau seandainya Len pacaran dengan Miku nantinya, apa kamu nggak merasa kesepian?"

Rin menatap Piko dalam-dalam. Sesuatu dalam dirinya membenarkan ucapan Piko barusan, tapi sesuatu yang lain juga dalam dirinya menyalahkan hal itu mati-matian.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Piko?" Rin tetawa pelan. "Aku nggak akan merasa kesepian kok."

"Hemm... begitu ya..." Piko menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau tahu, sebelum aku dekat denganmu dan Len, aku sering dengar gosip tentang kalian. Katanya kalau mau pacaran dengan Len harus lewat persetujuanmu dulu. Beberapa mantannya Len bahkan berpikir kalau kau adalah orang pertama yang ingin mereka putus. Kupikir kau semacam nggak rela kalau Len seolah direbut dari sisimu karena yah, kalian memang selalu bersama sejak kecil kan?"

"Maksudmu... aku terlibat kasus _incest_ begitu?"

"Bukan! Bukan... maksudku bukan itu!" Piko kelihatan kesulitan menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Umm... perasaan yang kumaksud itu... perasaan seperti ditinggalkan sendiri. Bukankah kalau Len punya pacar, dia akan selalu bersama dengan pacarnya itu, terus kamunya gimana?"

Rin tertawa pelan. "Akan kuklarifikasi ya, Piko. Pertama, masalah gosip itu. Aku memang selalu bersikap seperti itu karena aku mau Len pacaran dengan cewek yang baik. Aku nggak ingin Len pacaran dengan cewek cuma karena si ceweknya menganggap Len keren, pintar, atau sebagainya. Itu artinya dia sama sekali nggak serius. Aku kakak Len, wajar bukan kalau aku ingin melindunginya?"

"Lalu kau setuju kalau Len sama Miku?"

"Aku kenal Miku dari SMP dan kesan pertama yang kupikirkan adalah: Miku sangat manis. Aku suka dia dan aku ingin Len bahagia." Rin menatap Piko sambil tersenyum. "Karena itulah aku selalu ingin menjodohkan mereka berdua karena kupikir mereka pasti cocok sekali!"

"Kalau begitu Len suka sama Miku karena kamu yang menjodohkan mereka dong?"

Jeda sejenak dan kemudian Rin menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa tidak. Len itu bukan tipe yang bisa dipengaruhi, jadi aku yakin perasaannya pada Miku memang benar-benar karena dia menyukai Miku. Bukan karena pengaruhku." Rin berjalan maju hingga dia tepat berada di depan Piko. "Lalu, masalah kedua yang kau katakan tadi..."

Jeda sejenak. Piko menunggu Rin melanjutkan, tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ah... kau marah karena aku menanyakan hal itu ya?"

Rin menggeleng dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Umm... nggak usah kau jawab deh kalau gitu." Piko membalikkan badan, namun tangan Rin menahannya. Kembaran sahabat baiknya itu menatapnya dalam-dalam hingga membuat wajah Piko memerah. "Aa—aku nggak memaksamu untuk menjawab kok. Lagipula maaf karena aku sudah menanyakan hal itu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kok kalau pun Len sudah menemukan orang yang dia sukai. Selama Len bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia," sahut Rin pelan.

"Umm... baguslah kalau begitu." Piko mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya masih memerah. Dia mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi Rin masih menahannya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Piko?"

Piko masih mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi tidak bisa. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kamu nggak sendirian. Ada banyak orang di sampingmu. Lagipula, aku yakin Len tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Biar bagaimana pun, kau adalah saudara kembarnya, belahan jiwanya yang terlahir di saat bersamaan ke dunia ini."

"Hee... Ucapanmu manis sekali, Piko!" Rin menatap Piko dalam-dalam, membuat pemuda perak itu semakin memerah. "Boleh kuklarfikasi sedikit ucapanmu barusan?" Gadis pirang itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Mungkin, maksud kamu itu aku nggak akan pernah merasa sendirian karena ada _kamu _yang akan selalu mendampingiku, begitu?"

Iris perak Piko melebar dan dia membuang muka. Bahkan Rin bisa melihat rona merah hingga telinganya. Benar-benar menggemaskan, tapi sudah cukup dia menggoda Piko sekarang.

Gadis pirang itu melepaskan tangan Piko dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena sudah peduli padaku ya!"

Wajah Piko benar-benar merah seperti buah tomat. "Aku nggak—Aaah! Terserah kau saja lah!" Dia membuang muka dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan klub, meninggalkan si gadis pirang itu sendirian.

Rin masih tersenyum.

_ "Kamu nggak sendirian."_

"Aku tahu itu kok!" bisiknya pelan sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Aku tahu."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku berjalan mengikuti Len menuju tempat parkir. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sosok _rival_nya itu sekarang sudah menjadi begitu normal baginya. Seolah-olah perasaan benci yang dipendam Miku selama ini menguap begitu saja.

Itu aneh, tapi Miku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia berpikiran begitu sekarang. Apakah karena Len sudah berkali-kali mengantarkannya pulang? Entah kenapa, keberadaan Len sekarang jadi begitu mirip dengan keberadaan Kaito.

Ketika Miku membutuhkannya, Len selalu ada di sampingnya. Mendampinginya dan mendukungnya—walaupun kadang bahasa yang digunakannya tidak terlalu bersahabat.

Kalau Miku ingat lagi, Len memang selalu begitu dari awal. Bersikap dingin, namun perhatian. Apakah itu salah satu hal yang membuat para _fans_ Len memujanya?

Yah, itu memang salah satu sikap yang lumayan manis, Miku harus mengakui hal itu.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

Tiba-tiba suara itu mengusik pikiran Miku. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar bibirnya membentuk cekungan ke atas.

"Aku menertawakan kebodohanmu!"

"Hah?"

"Habisnya, kalau kamu terus-terusan nganter aku pulang, _fans_mu bakalan marah lho! Mereka nggak akan suka lagi sama Kapten basket yang katanya keren itu!"

Len tersenyum. "Pertama, aku nggak begitu peduli dengan perasaan suka _fans_ku, karena aku memang nggak mengharapkan itu. Aku cuma butuh satu orang spesial saja untuk balas menyukaiku, nggak butuh yang lainnya. Dan kedua, aku memang keren!"

"Narsis!" seru Miku.

Len tertawa.

Lihat... mereka berdua begitu santai seolah masa-masa permusuhan mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Apakah ini karena rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan setelah bertanding sehingga otak mereka berdua tidak mampu berpikir secara normal?

Len mendadak berhenti dn merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. "Miku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukembalikan padamu."

"Apa?" Gadis berkuncir dua itu menatap tangan Len yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Aneh... rasanya aku selalu membawanya deh... umm... ah... ini dia!" Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Bahkan tanpa sinar lampu hanya disinari oleh bulan di atas sana, Miku dapat mengenalinya. Itu adalah gelang... gelang yang pernah diberikan oleh Kaito, oleh-oleh dari Kyoto. Gelang yang katanya adalah lambang persahabatan mereka.

Kata _friends_ _forever_ yang terpahat di bandulnya membuat hati Miku sesak.

"Ketinggalan di UKS waktu kau pingsan dulu. Maaf karena aku lupa mengembalikannya."

Gelang yang mewakili _persahabatan _mereka.

Kenapa gelang itu justru muncul lagi sekarang? Apakah itu semua untuk menyadari Miku kalau dia telah _bersalah_ karena telah melanggar batas persahabatan itu?

"Miku?" Suara Len menyadarkannya. "Ini punyamu kan? Atau jangan-jangan aku mengambil barang punya siswi lain lagi."

"Punyaku kok," sahut Miku pelan, tapi rasanya dia tidak ingin mengambil gelang itu. Benda itu seolah punya perjanjian untuk menjaga agar hubungan Miku-Kaito hanya sebatas persahabatan. Karena itulah, sudah tugas gelang itu untuk menyadarkan Miku sekarang!

Seharusnya, Miku sadar. Dia bahkan sudah mengatakan pada Gumi kalau dia ingin menyerah, tapi tetap saja, sesuatu di dasar hatinya meminta lebih. Dia ingin memiliki Kaito untuk dirinya sendiri, walaupun Miku tahu itu salah, dia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan hal itu.

Len tersenyum dan meraih tangan Miku. "Kenapa? Kau lupa caranya pakai gelang?" Dia tertawa pelan dan membuka pengait pada gelang itu. Jemarinya menyentuh lembut permukaan kulit Miku saat dia memasangkan gelangnya. "Lihat... cantik sekali kan?"

Miku menatap pergelangan tangannya dengan tatapan kosong, terutama pada bagian bandul biru kehijauannya yang bertuliskan _friends forever_. Mendadak kata berbahasa Inggris itu menjadi sebuah mantra kutukan baginya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito hampir saja tertidur ketika kemudian dia mendengar deru motor dari depan rumahnya. Mata birunya menatap penuh waspada ke motor _sport_ putih yang membawa dua penumpangnya. Tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya, Kaito sudah bisa menebak siapa dua sosok itu.

Salah satunya adalah sahabat kecilnya yang sudah dikenal Kaito dengan baik dan merupakan objek dari rasa resah yang dirasakannya beberapa hari terakhir. Sosok lainnya adalah penyebab dari semua rasa resah Kaito.

Pemuda biru itu segera bangkit dari tempatnya begitu motor_ sport_ putih itu menghilang di kegelapan malam. Dia bahkan hampir tersandung saat berlari ke depan pintu pagarnya.

"Miku!" panggil Kaito, tepat sebelum Miku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dan seketika Kaito lupa dia harus mengatakan apa.

"Hai... Kaito." Miku melambaikan tangannya, namun Kaito tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

Kaito menarik napas panjang. Dia harus mengatakan segalanya pada Miku. "Aku minta maaf!"

Jeda sejenak sampai akhirnya Miku bicara kembali. "Karena kau tidak datang ke pertandingan?"

"Ya... maksudku..." Suara Kaito melemah. "Aku datang sekitar lima detik... lalu..."

Ucapan Kaito terputus ketika pintu tetangga depan rumahnya terbanting. Miku sudah masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Kengerian memenuhi dada Kaito. Pemuda biru itu segera berlari ke depan rumahnya, bahkan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Dia berlari hingga mencapai pintu rumah Miku, menempelkan kepalanya di pintunya dan berteriak, "Miku! Miku dengar, aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Namun, di dalam rumah, Miku terisak sendirian di balik pintu. Jadi, suara itu memang hanya halusinasinya saja. Kaito memang tidak datang ke pertandingan itu. Dia sendiri kan yang mengatakannya?

_Apakah aku semenyedihkan itu hingga harus memohon agar kau datang melihatku?!_

"Miku!"

Miku bisa merasakan keberadaannya dari balik pintu, tapi dia tidak bisa membuka pintu yang memisahkan mereka berdua itu. Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahnya pada Kaito karena jika pemuda itu melihatnya, semua perasaan Miku pasti akan terbongkar.

Padahal Miku bersumpah dia akan menyerah terhadap Kaito.

"Miku... kau dengar aku kan? Miku... aku minta maaf... aku... aku terlalu bodoh, Miku. Aku terlalu bodoh dan terlalu mengecewakanmu... aku minta maaf... aku..."

"Nggak..." sahut Miku dari dalam. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh begini terus karena Kaito pasti akan terus-terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Kamu nggak salah, Kaito."

"Tapi aku nggak datang nonton kamu dari awal! Sudah pasti aku salah kan?"

"Nggak..." _Aku yang salah karena sudah berharap lebih darimu!_

"Miku... aku janji! Aku akan selalu datang menonton pertandinganmu! Aku janji!"

_Aku terlalu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikanmu!_

Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menghapus air matanya. Saat itulah, dia menyadari rasa dingin saat bandul gelang yang dia gunakan menempel di kulit wajahnya.

Tulisan _friends forever_ itu terasa seperti mantra.

Mereka berdua—dia dan Kaito—memang dari awal ditakdirkan _hanya_ menjadi teman. Karena itulah, Kaito memilih Luka dibandingkan dirinya. Tidak ada yang salah soal itu karena mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk berteman saja.

Tidak ada yang salah. Miku hanya berhalusinasi tentang perasaan _cinta _itu. Ya... dia dan Kaito hanya teman... sahabat biasa... _tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu_.

Miku menarik napas panjang dan berdiri. Dia tidak boleh menyusahkan Kaito dengan perasaan berlebihannya itu. Dia harus melangkah mundur kembali ke batas itu. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus kembali melangkah mundur.

Gadis itu menarik grendel pintunya, merasakan udara malam saat pintunya terayun terbuka. Dia bisa melihat Kaito dengan wajah sedihnya.

_Lihat, kau bahkan membuat sahabat baikmu berwajah sedih!_

Miku menatap Kaito dalam-dalam dengan senyuman tipis. "Kaito, aku minta maaf."

Namun, si pemuda seolah tidak mendengarkannya. Dia balas menatap Miku dengan ekspresi keras dan sorot mata pernuh permohonan. "Nggak! Aku yang harus minta maaf!"

"Bukan begitu." Miku menggeleng pelan dan meraih tangan Kaito. "Aku janji aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi! Aku janji aku nggak akan melewati batas itu lagi! Aku janji!"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Batas apa yang kau maksud barusan?"

"Batas persahabatan kita!" Miku tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia tahu dia harus menahan rasa perih di dadanya mati-matian. "Dan soal pertandingan tadi, aku menang lho! Hebat kan?"

Sorot mata Kaito masih sedih. "Maaf aku hanya datang di detik—"

"Nggak perlu minta maaf!" potong Miku cepat, bahkan dia tidak menyimak sama sekali ucapan Kaito barusan. "Cuma segitu aja nggak akan membuatku marah padamu!"

Mata biru laut Kaito mulai berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Benar!" Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin, membuat kuncir duanya bergoyang. "Traktir aku di _Baskin Robbins_, semuanya beres!"

"Aah, Miku!" Kaito menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku sayang padamu!"

Pupil mata Miku melebar, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. _Tidak... itu hanya ucapan sayang yang disampaikan oleh seorang sahabat_.

"Ya..." sahut Miku pelan. "Aku juga sayang padamu, _sahabat._"

Miku menutup mata dan balas memeluk Kaito. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Miku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk kembali melangkah mundur. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan tetap memaksa menyusup masuk ke dalam lapisan gelembung tipis itu kembali!. Terasa menyesakkan di awal, tapi dia yakin, dia pasti terbiasa akan segala hal menyakitkan ini.

Di sisi lain, pemuda biru itu tersenyum lebar. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa mendesak keluar, memaksanya untuk tetap mendekap Miku di dalam lengannya untuk lebih lama lagi. Dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia merasakan hal ini, tapi _sesuatu_ itu mendorongnya, memaksanya untuk melanggar batas persahabatan itu.

Walaupun Kaito tidak mengerti apa _sesuatu _itu disebut, selama Miku bisa berada di pelukannya, dia akan melakukan apapun juga.

Kaito mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Miku. "Aku _sayang_ padamu, Miku."

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<br>**untuk seluruh ujian yang telah saya hadapi, semoga kalian memberi saya dampak ip yang bagus ya! **:)**  
>tolong Tuhan!<p>

akhirnya muncul juga peran buat gelang yang seolah nggak penting itu. berasa agak norak sih sebenarnya, tapi yaudahlah. haha. yang kepikiran pas awal cerita berry blue cuman itu, harusnya diganti aja jadi gantungan ponsel atau apalah. maless~

maaf atas keterlambatan _update_, kesibukan sungguh tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. bahkan di hari libur kayak gini masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan.. **T_T**

saya buat cerita _oneshot_ dengan judul **Better than you, Worse than me.** yang menceritakan awal pertemuan Len dan Miku disini. yang berminat untuk baca, silahkan cek profil saya yah. hehe. promosi!

yah, silahkan buat yang berminat mengisi kolom di bawah ini. sampaikan semua hal yang kamu inginkan disini! **:)**

**:2005-2012:**


	13. sendok ketigabelas

special thanks  
>Kuro19Usagi, yoshikuni kazu, ErzaScarlet-47, Akihisa Funabashi, Nakazawa Ayumu, taintedIris, Leonardo de Vil, K2Kei, Harada Ayumi-chan<br>dan **kamu **yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

warning  
>ada tokoh baru! Silahkan dinilai bagaimana karakter dan penggambarannya yaa!<br>berasa _pace_nya makin cepat atau ini cuma perasaan saya doang?  
>fokus ke Len-Miku dulu yah, soalnya asumsikan Kaito-Luka sudah bahagia disana<p>

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok ketigabelas)

* * *

><p>Senin pagi adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Miku karena hari ini Gumi sudah berjanji untuk menceritakan mengenai pemuda tampan berambut ungu itu. Namun, si jenius teman sebangkunya itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri.<p>

Wali kelasnya mengatakan kalau Gumi sakit di rumah, mungkin kecapekan setelah pertandingan basket itu. Dengan khawatir, Miku segera menghubungi ponsel sahabatnya, mengiriminya pesan berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sampai akhirnya, Miku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Gumi.

Jadi, si manis kuncir dua itu segera membereskan buku-bukunya ketika bel jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi dan bergegas menuju halte bis depan sekolahnya—rumah Gumi dapat ditempuh dengan naik bis satu kali.

Ketika Miku sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, langkah panjangnya terhenti saat _ace_ tim basketnya memanggilnya dengan riang. Kagamine Rin berdiri sambil memegang helm, kelihatan menunggu sosok kembarannya yang selama ini selalu setia menemaninya.

"Hai, Miku! Terburu-buru sekali, mau kemana?" Manik biru langit Rin mengerjap penuh penasaran dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Miku tersenyum sekilas dan menjawab dengan cepat. "Rumah Gumi. Aku buru-buru. Bis yang menuju kesana akan datang lima menit lagi."

"Gumi?"

"Yap. _Sensei _bilang dia sakit dan aku menghubunginya dari tadi pagi, tapi sama sekali nggak diangkat."

"Ternyata kejeniusan tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan virus dan bakteri penyakit ya!" Gadis pirang itu terkikik geli. "Aku akan mengejeknya habis-habisan nanti ah!"

"Dia pasti akan mengomel tanpa henti." Miku tertawa. "Ah! Bisnya sudah datang!"

Rin menoleh untuk melihat bis yang sedang berbelok di persimpangan. Ada sekitar 400 meter sebelum mencapai halte depan sekolahnya. Miku pasti terkejar, tapi sepertinya Rin punya ide lain.

"Hei, Miku, aku titip salam ya buat si jenius itu!"

"Oke!" Miku sudah akan berjalan ketika tangan Rin kembali menahannya.

"Aku punya permen, mau kukasih ke Gumi. Tapi ada di tas. Bisa pegangin helmku bentar?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Miku, Rin segera menyerahkan helm putihnya. Gadis di hadapannya terlihat gelisah. Ekor matanya tak henti melirik bis yang sudah sampai di halte.

"Umm... dimana ya... umm..." Tangan kiri Rin memeriksa bagian dalam tasnya. Diam-diam dalam hati, si pirang itu menghitung lamanya waktu berputar. Bis berhenti sekitar satu menit. Dia tinggal menahan Miku selama itu supaya dia bisa menjalankan rencananya.

"Rin, bisa lebih cepat?" Suara Miku terdengar panik. "Bisnya sudah datang dan aku nggak mau ketinggalan. Harus nunggu dua puluh menitan lagi di halte baru bisnya datang."

"Iya iya... bentar..." Tangannya masih sibuk mencari walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah memegang dua permen lolipop. "Aduuh... mana ya... Miku..."

Tepat saat itulah motor _sport_ putih itu datang dengan pengemudinya. Kagamine Len menaikkan penutup kaca helmnya dan tersenyum pada Miku. Miku sendiri juga tersenyum kikuk, entah kenapa keberadaan Len seperti memberikan pengaruh besar bagi dirinya. Sang _rival_ itu selalu memberikan kejutan padanya akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari ucapannya yang tidak bisa ditebak, tindakannya seperti soal nyanyian kemarin, serta tatapan lembutnya.

Semuanya seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau pemuda pirang itu memberi perhatian berlebih padanya.

Atau... itu cuma perasaannya saja?

"RIN!" Tiba-tiba Miku memekik. "BISNYA, RIN!"

Senyum kemenangan terkembang di paras manis Rin. Si pirang itu akhirnya mengeluarkan dua lolipop dari dalam tasnya. "Nah, ketemu, Miku! Eh... tapi bisnya sudah pergi ya? Maaf!"

Miku tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat bahu. "Yaudahlah, nggak apa-apa. Santai aja. Aku cuma perlu menunggu dua puluh menitan kok." Dia menerima lolipop itu masih dengan senyum walaupun hatinya menjeritkan kekesalan, tapi toh dia memang tidak sedang terburu-buru. Lagipula, Gumi juga pasti senang dengan lolipopnya—si jenius itu memang menyukai makanan manis, bahkan bisa dibilang menggilai makanan manis.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Miku?" tanya Len dengan ekspresi datar.

"Gumi sakit, aku mau jenguk ke rumahnya."

"Ehh... tapi kalau masih harus nunggu bisnya bisa lama dong ya!" Rin melirik Len dengan cepat. "Gini aja deh, gimana kalau Len nganter Miku ke rumah Gumi?"

"Nggak usah deh! Aku nggak mau ngerepotin. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sudah banyak dianter Len. Aku bisa naik bis kok."

"Siapa yang ngerepotin?! Len sama sekali nggak kerepotan kok! Iya kan, Len?" Tangannya menyikut Len dan matanya memberikan tatapan tajam. "Kau nggak kerepotan kan?"

"Nggak kok." Len tersenyum lembut. "Aku nggak akan kerepotan kalau itu menyangkut kamu."

Lagi, debaran halus itu terasa di dada Miku, memberikan desiran aneh yang membuat rona merah muncul di pipi bulatnya. "Umm... nggak usah..." Mendadak, dia mulai salah tingkah. "Dan... umm... ya... lagipula, Rin nanti pulang sama siapa?"

"Gampang kok!" Segera, helm putih di tangan Rin berpindah ke Miku. "Urusan gampang itu!"

"Rin, aku nggak..."

"Udahlah, naik ke motor! Cepetan!" paksa Rin dan kemudian dia tersenyum ketika Miku sudah duduk manis di belakang Len. "Sampaikan salamku buat Gumi ya!"

"Aku bakalan traktir kamu _yoghurt_ dingin!" sahut Miku yakin.

"Traktir aku?" Rin mengedip jahil. "Gimana kalau kamu traktir Len aja? Lebih romantis kan jadinya?"

"Ahh..." Rona merah itu semakin tak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Rin, berhenti menggoda, Miku!" Akhirnya Len mulai bicara.

"Padahal kalau diajak, kamu pasti mau kan? Dasar nggak jujur!"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Udah udah! Aku titip salam buat Gumi ya!" Rin melambaikan tangannya dengan riang dan menatap kepergian motor _sport_ itu dengan senyuman lebar. Ketika kendaraan adik kembarnya itu sudah tak terlihat lagi, dia segera menghapus senyumannya, menatap tangannya sendiri dengan hampa. Rasa kesepian itu kembali terasa.

"Pulang sendirian?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar. Gadis pirang itu mendongak dan mendapati rekan tim basketnya sekaligus sahabat dekat Len berdiri di hadapannya. Iris peraknya menatap Rin datar.

"Len pergi nganter Miku pulang?"

Rin mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau tahu, mereka sudah berkembang dengan pesat! Bahkan tadi Miku mau naik motor Len tanpa adanya percekcokan seperti biasa! Terus-terus—"

"Kau senang?" potong Piko cepat.

"Ten—tentu saja!" seru Rin yakin. "Aku sangat senang! Sayang kau tidak melihatnya, Piko, tadi wajah Miku memerah lho!"

Tangan si pemuda perak terulur dan dia mengusap pelan kepala kakak kembar sahabatnya itu. "Aku ngerti kok. Jadi, nggak perlu pasang senyuman palsu. _Kamu nggak sendirian_, kok!"

Rasa hangat itu mulai menjalari hatinya, tapi dia segera mengerjap pelan, menolak untuk menyadarinya. "Hee... Coba bayangin perasaan Miki kalau dengar _pacarnya_ ngomong begitu sama cewek lain, dasar bodoh!"

Wajah Piko memerah. "Aku nggak—"

"Iya iya, terserahlah! Antar aku pulang tapi ya!" Walaupun begitu, diam-diam Rin menyembunyikan senyum manis di wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rumah keluarga Kojima sama seperti rumah keluarga Jepang pada umumnya. Dengan atap rendah, tempat parkir mobil, sedikit kebun, dan pagar. Ukurannya cukup untuk ditempati Gumi dan Nyonya Kojima—mereka memang tinggal berdua saja disana karena Miku dengar orangtua Gumi bercerai saat mereka masih kecil.

Miku membunyikan bel rumahnya dan beberapa saat kemudian, terlihatlah sosok berambut hijau pendek itu dengan kacamatanya. Gumi berdiri dalam pakaian rumahnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat sakit.

"Oh, kau, Miku! Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Jadi kamu nggak sakit?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku sakit?"

"_Sensei_ yang bilang."

"Dan kau percaya?" Gadis hijau daun itu tertawa. "Beneran deh, masa sih aku sebodoh itu sampai sakit!"

Pelajaran buat Miku: gadis jenius tidak akan pernah merasa sakit. Hal ini sudah dibuktikan oleh Kojima Gumi selama tujuh belas tahun dia hidup di planet bernama Bumi.

"Jadi," Gumi berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang dilakukan oleh orang _ini_ disini?" Dia menunjuk pemuda manis yang rambutnya dikuncir satu ke atas. "Aku bisa menebak alasanmu kesini, Miku, tapi aku mencium motif tertentu dari si pirang ini." Iris hijaunya mendelik tajam. "Mau mendekati Miku secara terang-terangan nih sekarang, Kapten?"

"Urusi saja urusanmu, Gumi!"

Gumi sudah akan mulai mencela lagi, namun mulutnya terkatup rapat ketika dia melihat rona merah si pipi teman sebangkunya. _Ooh... Ada yang berbeda..._

"Jadi, Gumi," Miku mulai lagi setelah rona pipinya menghilang. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Mau masuk dan mengobrol dulu untuk sementara waktu?"

Miku mengangguk cepat. "Gimana denganmu, Len?"

"Obrolan cewek, kau nggak dibutuhkan!" tukas Gumi cepat. "Sana pulang!"

Len meremas jemarinya sendiri. "Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan ya, Gumi!"

"Nggak, aku nggak menyebalkan. Aku jenius!"

"_Yeah_, terserah kau saja!"

Gumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memutar bola matanya. "Jangan pacaran di rumahku!" Dia mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk dan mengantarkannya menuju ruang tengah rumah keluarga Kojima. Tidak ada yang berubah disana semenjak terakhir kali Miku berkunjung, tapi sebuah pigura di salah satu buffetnya membuat gadis berkuncir dua itu sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Di foto itu, terlihat keluarga Kojima dengan tambahan beberapa orang. Seorang pria dan wanita yang berdiri sambil bergandengan tangan dengan cincin di kedua jari manis mereka—di belakang mereka, berdiri sosok yang Miku percaya seperti Gumi dalam balutan gaun putih berenda dan senyuman formal bersama sosok pemuda ungu yang ditemuinya kemarin.

Seingat Miku, Gumi selama ini hanya tinggal bersama dengan Ibunya saja. Itu berarti...

"Ibuku menikah lagi," sahut Gumi tiba-tiba. Gadis hijau itu mendekati Miku sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Eh? Berarti nama keluargamu..."

"Mungkin akan berubah jadi Kamui."

"Terus, cowok kemarin itu..."

"Kakak tiriku dengan tampang idiot—" seingat Miku, pemuda yang kemarin dia temui punya tampang super keren yang tidak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun yang pernah dikenalnya "—Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya setelah melihatnya kemarin?" Gumi bisa melihat bahu Len berubah tegang. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, sangat puas. Dia memang sangat menyukai aktivitas mengejek Kagamine Len. "Habisnya, mau gimana lagi, dia memang cukup keren sih! Baik hati, perhatian, sudah kuliah lagi!"

"Oh, benarkah?" Miku menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan, beda sekali dengan pemuda pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Membicarakanku, Gumi?"

Senyuman Gumi seketika hilang dari wajahnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang dikuncir satu dengan setelan kemeja abu-abu yang terlihat memukau pesonanya. "Wah, temanmu datang ya! Pantas tadi aku dengar suara motor." Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat. "Gakupo, kakak Gumi." Dia berjabat tangan dengan Len. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aah... biar kutebak, kau gadis yang kutemui kemarin ya? Benar kan?"

Gumi memutar bola matanya. Ekspresinya terlihat sebal. "Kukira kamu sudah pergi dari tadi karena kamu bilang harus ketemu dosen pembimbing."

"Aku sudah menghubungi dosenku dan dia bilang aku nggak perlu ke Tokyo beberapa hari terakhir ini. Konsultasi tesisnya bisa dilakukan via email saja. Betapa zaman sudah begitu canggihnya! Lagipula, aku ingin mengenal adikku lebih jauh lagi." Pemuda ungu itu tersenyum.

Gumi membuang muka. "Aku nggak pernah berharap kamu jadi kakakku."

Len tertawa. "Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan tahan menjadi anggota keluarga dari gadis sok pintar yang tidak pernah ingin disalahkan. Seharusnya kau sadari hal itu sejak otakmu bisa mengingat memori!"

Gakupo tertawa. "Tetap saja aku merasa sangat bangga karena menjadi kakak dari gadis sejenius Gumi."

"Sarkastik?" Gumi bertanya dengan nada datar. "Lucu sekali!"

Si pirang mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, semoga suatu hari nanti kamu bisa membedakan mana ucapan tulus, basa-basi, dan sarkastik. Ah, aku Len, Kagamine Len." Len tersenyum pada Gakupo.

"Aku akan memanggilmu dengan Len_-kun_ saja, keberatan? Kau bisa langsung memanggil namaku langsung, aku ingin cepat akrab dengan teman-teman Gumi." Gakupo tersenyum kemudian mata ungunya beralih dari Len ke gadis berkuncir dua yang sedari tadi diam. "Dan kau... siapa namamu? Gumi tidak banyak bercerita padaku tentang teman-temannya, jadi—"

"Kau memang tidak perlu mengetahui apapun soal aku dan kehidupanku bersama semua teman-temanku!"

Miku terdiam sementara kedua orang dengan rambut berbeda warna kontras itu saling berdebat. Dia justru sibuk memperhatikan setiap detil dari sosok yang lebih tua di hadapannya. Gakupo sangat tampan, memesona, dengan sorot mata ungu yang terlihat bersemangat. Sikap ramahnya sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat. Benar-benar sosok kakak yang diinginkan oleh Miku, bukan seperti sosok Mikuo yang konyol dan menyebalkan.

"Gumi, aku ingin menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Kenapa kamu nggak bisa bekerja sama?" Gakupo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian menatap Miku lagi, "jadi siapa namamu? Umm... Tunggu dulu... kalau melihat warna rambutmu," lanjut Gakupo sambil mendekati Miku. "Apakah kau kenal dengan cowok konyol bernama Mikuo?"

Miku membalas senyum Gakupo. "Aku nggak pernah suka mengakuinya, tapi ya, dia kakakku."

"Oh, begitu! Jadi ini adik manis yang selalu diceritakannya padaku... Miku_-chan_, benar tidak?" (Alis Len sedikit terangkat saat Gakupo menyebutkan nama kecil Miku, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang memperhatikannya) Gakupo mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat. "Aku kenal Mikuo di Universitas. Aku seangkatan dengannya. Dia teman baikku bisa dibilang. Aku selalu mendengar tentangmu, tapi dia melarang aku untuk melihat fotomu. Takut kalau mungkin aku akan menyukaimu." Si Ungu kemudian tertawa.

Miku dan Gakupo mengobrol dengan ramai saat itu juga, membuat pemuda pirang yang berada di ruangan itu memutar bola mata biru langitnya. Mendadak, dia tidak suka pada sosok berambut panjang itu.

"Cemburu, Len?" bisik Gumi sambil memasang cengiran lebarnya. "Aku benar-benar bahagia melihat wajah mengerutmu!"

"Diam kau!"

"Hemm, begitukah?" Gumi masih memasang cengiran lebarnya, tapi gadis hijau itu melirik foto keluarga Kamui yang diambil baru-baru ini. Pernikahan kembali orangtuanya itu bahkan belum genap berusia satu bulan. Selama itulah, Gumi selalu menyembunyikan segalanya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak mau mengganti nama keluarganya begitu saja dari Kojima ke Kamui. Ini semua teralu berat. Teralu cepat. Dan Gumi membencinya. Semuanya seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin dimana Ayah barunya dan Gakupo datang ke rumahnya, mengatakan kalau mereka akan menjadi satu keluarga.

Bukannya Gumi menolak hal itu, Ibunya bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia. Tapi tetap saja... mengakui orang luar sebagai keluargamu tidak bisa dilakukan dalam tempo yang cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau Len_-kun_ mengobrol tentang beberapa hal bersamamu?" sahut Gumi pada Gakupo. "Dia bilang dia mau masuk jurusan yang sama denganmu." Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Len, Gumi mendekati Miku dan menarik tangannya. "Dengan begitu, kami bisa mengobrol banyak sekali!"

Gakupo menatap Gumi lama sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di luar... umm... apa nama belakangmu tadi, Len_-kun_?"

"Kagamine."

"Kagamine?" Kelihatannya Gakupo tidak asing dengan nama itu, tapi dia tidak ingat pernah mendengar nama itu dimana. "Baiklah." Dia melirik Gumi sekilas sebelum meninggalkannya bersama Miku.

Gumi menghela napas panjang dan melemparkan dirinya ke sofa berwarna merah cerah. Matanya tertutup rapat dengan jemari yang memijit pelipisnya. Sejujurnya, dia tidak suka ini semua terjadi.

"Jadi, namamu akan berubah jadi apa?"

"Secara hukum jadi Kamui Gumi, tapi sebenarnya aku nggak ingin mengantinya."

"Kau benci ayah barumu?"

Gumi menurunkan jemarinya dan membuka kedua matanya. "Selama Ibuku merasa bahagia, aku nggak akan keberatan sebenarnya walaupun..." Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Miku mengerti akan hal itu.

"Lalu, kau benci kakak barumu?" tebak Miku pelan.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak enam bulan yang lalu," sahut Gumi pelan. "Dia dan Ayahnya—"

"Sekarang jadi Ayahmu," potong Miku cepat.

Gumi memutar bola matanya. "Terserahlah—mereka datang dan kukira, yah, Ibuku hanya berteman saja dengan Ayahnya—koreksi, Ayahku. Nyatanya sebulan yang lalu mereka merencanakan menikah dan Gakupo disini untuk mengakrabkan diri setelah kuliahnya di Crypton—sama seperti tempat kakakmu, Miku—hampir selesai. Ayah dan Ibuku sedang dalam masa bulan madu dan segalanya terasa sangat janggal mengetahui ada Gakupo di rumahku, yang sama sekali bisa dikatakan sebagai orang asing, dan selalu berpura-pura akrab."

"Berpura-pura? Menurutmu niatnya nggak tulus menjadi kakakmu?"

"Entahlah, Miku. Selama 17 tahun aku hidup, aku nggak pernah punya figur kakak. Menurutmu, gimana kalau misalnya tiba-tiba di rumahmu muncul kakak lain selain Mikuo?"

Miku mencoba memikirkannya. Memiliki satu Mikuo saja sudah terasa begitu _mengerikan_. Apa jadinya dunia Miku jika dia harus memiliki 'Mikuo' lain?

"Terus, kamu membencinya?" tanya Miku setelah membuang jauh-jauh keadaan mengerikan yang menimpanya jika ternyata terdapat 'Mikuo' yang lain.

"Entahlah. Rasanya aneh saja. Seseorang yang tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu mendadak terus menempel padamu dan..." Gumi membuang muka.

Miku menatap teman sebangkunya cukup lama. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia boleh menyimpulkan ke arah sana, tapi... "Gumi, aku mau tanya, tapi kalau salah, jangan marah."

Gadis berambut hijau itu menatap Miku dan kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Nggak. Aku nggak menyukai orang itu, Miku. Bukan dalam artian kamu dan Shion_-san_, bukan dalam artian Len dan kamu."

"Kau jenius sekali karena bahkan kau tahu sebelum aku—tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan 'artian Len dan aku'?"

"Hee... bukankah sudah waktunya kau mencari sosok lain? Maksudku, kau sudah benar-benar menyerah soal Shion_-san_ kan kali ini? Len kandidat yang baik."

Miku menatapnya, sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bandul gelangnya terasa dingin menyengat kulitnya seolah mengingatkan kembali atas komitmen yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Hee... ingat yang kukatakan soal orang idiot saat pertandingan kemarin?" tanya Gumi cepat. Iris hijaunya berbinar semangat. "_Jika kau tidak mendapatkan es krim idiot itu, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan idiot yang lebih baik lagi_."

"Bukannya kau bilang begitu karena kau menganggap orang lain selain _dirimu_ itu idiot, Gumi?"

Gadis hijau itu memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, gimana akhirnya kau bisa berakhir kesini dengan Kagamine yang kau benci itu?"

"Bertemu di tempat parkir."

"Rencana Rin berhasil sepertinya, eh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Soal mendekatkan kalian berdua." Gumi menatap Miku. "Dan kurasa, ada beberapa hal yang berubah tentang pandanganmu padanya."

"Soal apa?"

Gumi mulai merasa Hatsune Miku memang tidak pernah cocok untuk mengerti apa namanya gejala cinta. "Tahu hukum gelembung cair?"

"Tentang batas persahabatan dan cinta yang pernah kau katakan dulu padaku?"

"Yap. Hukumnya masih ada kelanjutannya."

Dahi Miku berkerut. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan obrolan yang berputar-putar seperti ini. "Intinya saja, Gumi!"

"Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang memiliki batas setipis lapisan gelembung cair. Salah satunya adalah batas persahabatan dan cinta yang _tidak pernah terlihat_ dalam berbagai macam _tahap pertama_."

"Aku tahu." Miku memutar bola matanya. Dia mengerti soal itu karena dia memang mengalaminya sendiri. "Lanjutannya?"

"Dan hal yang lainnya..." Tepat saat itu, Len dan Gakupo sudah masuk ke rumah, mendekati kedua gadis itu yang duduk di sofa. Iris hijau Gumi menatap Miku dengan penuh makna. "Adalah batas benci dengan cinta yang bahkan _sudah terlihat jelas_ tapi tidak pernah dianggap."

Miku melirik Gumi dan kemudian menatap sosok pirang yang berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Entah kenapa, Len tersenyum padanya. Dapat dirasakannya jantungnya bergemuruh hebat.

"Mengerti apa yang kuucapkan? Saat kau membenci seseorang, kau terus-menerus memikirkannya kan?"

Miku tidak menyahut.

"Tidakkah itu sama dengan ketika kau menyukai seseorang?"

Bahkan, tanpa penjelasan dari si jenius itu, Miku sudah mengerti apa artinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku menatap jemarinya yang memegang helm putih itu. Dia sudah sampai tepat di depan rumahnya. Sudah seharusnyalah dia memberikan helm itu kepada pemiliknya yang duduk di atas motor. Tapi, kenapa Miku tidak memberikan helm itu sekarang?

Len diam, menatap gadis berkuncir dua itu dalam-dalam. Sesungguhnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa sekarang. Bukankah dia tinggal mengambil helmnya kembali dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri? Tapi, kenapa Miku tidak juga memberikan helm itu? Apakah gadis itu ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi?

Harapan bodoh, Len tahu itu, walaupun begitu diam-diam hatinya mengucapkan permohonan itu pada Tuhan.

Lalu, dengan penuh kesadaran, pemuda dengan rambut pirang dikuncir itu memanggil nama gadis di sebelahnya. "Miku?"

"Umm?" Gadis itu menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

Sebenarnya, Len tidak ingin pergi sekarang, tapi kalau mereka hanya diam seperti ini, rasanya agak... "Helmnya..."

"Ah... Maaf." Helm putih itu sekarang berpindah sementara gadis berkuncir dua itu menundukkan wajahnya. Seketika, wajah Miku terasa memanas dan degup jantungnya berubah tak beraturan. "Umm... _arigatou_, Len."

"Nggak masalah kok. Aku justru senang karena aku bisa membantumu." Senyuman lebar. "Miku... aku boleh tanya satu hal tidak?"

Miku benar-benar merasa jantungnya akan meledak. "Ya?" Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya.

Len menatapnya lama, namun bibirnya terkatup rapat. "Menurutmu, apa aku sudah cukup baik?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang terlalu luas, bahkan si penanyanya sendiri mengerti akan hal itu. Namun, tetap saja, dia terlalu takut untuk menanyakan maksud sebenarnya. Len harus mengakui kalau hubungannya dengan Miku sudah cukup baik hingga tahap ini. Setidaknya obrolan mereka berdua tidak dihiasi oleh pertengkaran mulut tak berarti, tapi itu juga tidak berarti Miku membalas perasaannya.

"Maksudnya?" Akhirnya si gadis balas bertanya. "Kau cukup baik dalam basket kurasa. Itu maksud pertanyaanmu barusan?"

Len menggeleng pelan. "Nggak, bukan itu." Dia diam sejenak lalu tertawa. "Tapi makasih sudah memujiku."

"_Yeah_, sama-sama."

Diam sejenak. Seharusnya, Len bisa pulang sekarang, tapi sesuatu yang tak terlihat menahannya untuk tetap disana bersama gadis yang disukainya. Apakah ini semacam gejala bodoh yang dirasakan oleh setiap orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Sebut itu sebagai tindakan gila karena Len merasa otaknya mati rasa.

"Miku," panggil Len lagi. Gadis itu menatapnya, Len harus mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. "Sepulang sekolah besok... apakah aku boleh mengajakmu?"

Mata Miku melebar tak percaya. Apakah ucapan Gumi benar adanya? Apakah ini adalah buktinya?

"Umm..." Len menggaruk bagian kepalanya, mencoba menyalurkan rasa gugupnya. "Maksudku... _sports run _bulan ini terbit besok... yah... disana akan ada beberpa strategi yang baik untuk tim basket kita... jadi maksudku... yah... kita harus membelinya... dan... dan toko olahraga sedang diskon di hari kerja... jadinya..."

Melihat _rival_nya terlihat gugup membuat senyuman terbentuk di bibir Miku.

"Ini sebagai hadiah karena kau mencetak lebih banyak poin di pertandingan kemarin?"

Len menatapnya. "Eh?"

"Ingat soal taruhan yang kau ucapkan di perpustakaan?"

"Kau... ingat soal taruhan itu?"

"Kemarin si cewek jenius itu yang mengingatkanku kan? Dia bahkan memberitahu hampir semua orang."

"Hemm..." Sejujurnya, untuk sesaat, dia sempat berharap Miku memang mengingatnya seperti dia yang mengingat hal itu. "Ya... karena aku menang kemarin darimu."

"Jangan sombong!" sahut Miku dengan senyum. "Di pertandingan selanjutnya, aku bersumpah aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau mampu?"

Ekspresi Miku berubah datar. "Kau memang senang meremehkan orang lain ya..."

Len tertawa kemudian hening sejenak. Lalu, pemuda pirang itu kembali membuka suaranya. "Jadi, besok sepulang sekolah?"

"Tunggu dulu... Kenapa nggak ajak Rin saja kalau begitu?"

Len menutup mulutnya. Dia hanya menatap wajah Miku dalam diam. Haruskah dia mengatakannya sekarang?

Tidak... momennya belum tepat.

"Aku..." bisiknya pelan. Miku menatapnya datar. "Aku..."

_"Batas benci dengan cinta yang bahkan _sudah terlihat jelas_, tapi _tidak pernah dianggap_."_

Mendadak, ucapan Gumi terngiang kembali di pikiran Miku. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terasa memanas.

Namun, Len menyadari hal itu. Si pirang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku inginnya pergi denganmu. Nggak boleh ya?"

Rasa hangat mulai menjalari hati Miku. Tidak... tidak seharusnyalah dia berpikiran seperti ini sekarang... TIDAK BOLEH.

_Ingat pelajaranmu dengan Kaito, Miku!_ sahutnya pada diri sendiri. _Aku nggak boleh percaya seutuhnya pada Gumi walaupun ucapan si jenius itu memang tepat. Masalahnya, nggak mungkin juga Len tiba-tiba jadi..._

Tapi dia sendiri tahu, ucapan Len barusan membuat pipinya merona habis-habisan. Dia juga tahu persis, bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya sekarang mulai muncul sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman ketika dia berada di samping Len.

_"Jika kau tidak mendapatkan es krim idiot itu, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan idiot yang lebih baik lagi_._"_

Apakah ini sudah waktunya Miku berpaling ke sosok lain?

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<br>**jadwal update berry blue masih sama seperti yang lalu-lalu yah ;)  
>musim ujian musim ujiaaaaan aaaargh<p>

**:2005-2012:**


	14. sendok keempatbelas

special thanks  
><span>djokroe, Nekuro Yamikawa, Akihisa Funabashi, ErzaScarlet-47, MizuRaiNa, Nakazawa Ayumu, Vhi, Kie2Kei, Karen White, everdistant utopia, Forene_  
>dia<em>, yang baik banget karena udah nyusunin kartu (di saat yang lain pergi, kamu tetap disana untuk bantuin aku. makasih yaa!)  
>kakakku yang tersayang, semangat yah! (maaf karena nggak pernah menjadi adik yang bisa bantuin kamu sepenuhnya, tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku bakalan terus berusaha bantuin kamu)<br>dan **kamu **yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

warning  
><span>mungkin agak sedikit _absurd_, ada beberapa unsur pemaksaan, tapi saya harap nggak seperti itu kelihatannya.  
><em>Kaito-Luka, Miku-Kaito<em>, _Len-Miku_  
>bab ini panjang lho, sekitar 5000k, lagi-lagi kepanjangan dan nggak ada momen pas kalau mau dibagi ke bab lain. Harap bersabar atau bacanya dicicil supaya nggak bosen (tapi seriusan, dari semua bab yang aku buat, aku sukaaaa banget bagian part terakhir, enjoooy~)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<strong>**  
><strong>(sendok keempatbelas)

* * *

><p>Luka tahu ada sesuatu yang salah antara hubungannya dengan Kaito. Bukan... bukan karena sebenarnya dia berbohong pada pemuda baik hati itu, jelas dia tidak mau disalahkan soal ini walaupun sebenarnya dia masih memendam hubungan percintaan dengan orang lain yang bahkan tidak pernah meneleponnya.<p>

Sesuatu yang mungkin terasa salah itu jelas ditempeli label milik Kaito. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Luka sejak awal. Masalah hubungannya dengan Kaito sama sekali tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya.

Kaito baik... bahkan teramat baik. Pemuda itu rela melakukan apapun demi Luka, sesuatu hal romantis sekaligus bodoh yang menurut Luka sangat manis. Hanya saja, di setiap perkataan Kaito, ada beberapa hal yang terasa janggal.

Terutama untuk hal-hal yang menyangkut masalah Hatsune Miku.

Anggap saja Luka cemburu soal ini, tapi jujur saja, hubungan Kaito dan Miku sama sekali tidak terasa alami. Ada sesuatu yang jelas terlihat di mata orang luar, tapi jelas tidak terlihat di mata keduanya sebagai orang dalam.

Dan jujur saja, ada sebersit perasaan kesal di hati Luka.

Kaito mengatakan dia peduli dan sayang pada Luka, kalau begitu sudah sepantasnya dia tidak memedulikan gadis lain di dunia ini! Bahkan termasuk untuk sahabat sejak kecilnya itu sendiri!

Akan tetapi, Luka juga tidak bisa memaksa Kaito untuk berhenti mempedulikan Miku. Dia tidak bisa dicap sebagai gadis posesif yang pencemburu karena itu akan merusak imej malaikat di pikiran Kaito.

Karena itulah, satu-satunya cara adalah mengkonfrontasi Miku untuk menjauhi Kaito. Dan akhirnya, disanalah mereka berdua berdiri, di ruangan musik sehabis pelajaran seni.

Selasa siang yang menurut Miku adalah hari terburuk baginya.

Luka berdiri disana, menyandar pada sebuah piano besar berwarna putih dengan jemari yang menyusuri pinggiran halusnya. Mata biru langitnya menatap perputaran jemarinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sedari tadi, sekitar empat sampai lima menit lalu setelah dia minta untuk bicara pada Miku, tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Miku yang jelas memiliki sikap tidak sabaran mulai menghela napas panjang sambil memutar bola matanya. Setelah hampir lima bulan sekelas dengan Luka, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang yang katanya malaikat tercantik di sekolahnya.

Atau seperti itulah yang dia kutip dari ucapan cinta pertamanya.

Setelah satu menit berlalu, akhirnya bibir gadis berkuncir dua itu mulai membuka juga. "Jadi, kamu nggak akan nyuruh aku tinggal disini untuk diam-diaman doang kan?"

Jemari Luka berhenti bergerak hingga akhirnya gadis merah muda itu menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Miku datar. Beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman penuh formalitas terbentuk di bibirnya. "Ya... ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Miku merasakan firasat buruk. Selama ini hubungannya dengan Luka tidak pernah lebih baik daripada hubungan teman sekelas yang dibumbui dengan perasaan semacam persaingan cinta. Sekiranya dia sudah bisa menebak, apapun yang akan dibicarakan Luka sekarang pastilah menyangkut maniak es krim tetangga depan rumahnya.

"Ini tentang Kaito_-kun_."

Ucapkan selamat pada Hatsune Miku karena sepertinya dia memiliki bakat cenayang yang belum terasah!

Mendadak, lidah Miku terasa kelu.

Manik biru kehijauannya melirik pergelangan tangannya, tempat dimana bandul bertuliskan _friends forever_ itu terlihat berkilau.

"Maksudmu kau curiga soal hubunganku dengan Kaito?"

"Kalian terlalu dekat," sahut Luka kemudian. "Kau tahu soal hubungan kami berdua kan? Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman jika kau berada di dekat Kaito."

Entah kenapa, kalimat terakhir dari Luka barusan justru terdengar seperti: _aku itu pacarnya, bukan kau! Jadi jauhi dia, cewek jalang!_

Miku tersenyum tipis dan menatap mata Luka dalam-dalam. Bukankah sudah jelas posisinya sekarang? Dia cuma sahabat sejak kecil Kaito yang menyukai Kaito dari dulu, tapi terlambat menyadarinya hingga gadis merah muda itu memiliki Kaito sekarang. Dia cuma jadi penganggu sekarang. Bukankah Kaito selalu merasa bahagia jika bersama Luka? Bukankah itu sudah jelas apa artinya?

"Aku hanya menganggap Kaito sebagai teman." Tidak sepenuhnya dusta, Miku memang _sedang _berusaha dengan sangat _keras_ untuk menganggap Kaito _hanya _sebagai temannya.

Luka menatapnya, datar, tanpa ekspresi, dan diam untuk sesaat. Bukannya dia tidak percaya pada ucapan Miku, hanya saja, dia teramat yakin kalau sebenarnya perasaan _cinta untuk seorang teman _itu terlalu berlebihan. Miku-lah yang tidak bisa mengukur kadarnya!

"Bukannya aku ingin membatasi pergaulan Kaito-_kun_, hanya saja, aku merasa kalian berdua terlalu dekat."

Sekarang giliran Miku yang menutup mulutnya, diam dengan sorot mata yang tidak terbaca.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Hatsune-_san_?"

"Caramu cemburu sangat tidak manis ya, Megurine_-san_." Akhirnya Miku tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kau merasa aku dan Kaito terlalu dekat, kenapa kau tidak datang ke kekasihmu itu dan merengek dengan wajah cantikmu itu seberapa kau tidak ingin dia mendekat dengan cewek lain?"

"Aku punya hak untuk tidak memilih pilihan itu."

"Lantas, kau datang kepadaku dan memintaku untuk menjauhi Kaito agar si bodoh itu menganggap aku-lah yang jahat karena memutuskan persahabatan kami. Ide brilian."

Luka memutar bola matanya. "Itu kewajibanku untuk memperingatkanmu untuk menjauhi _pacarku_."

"Oh ya?" Miku tersenyum sambil membuang muka. "Kalau begitu, bukankah aku juga memiliki hak dan kewajiban yang sama kuatnya denganmu? Aku juga punya hak untuk menolak permintaanmu barusan kan?"

"Jangan membuat aku tertawa, Hatsune_-san_. Apakah sekarang kau akan mengakui kalau kau sebenarnya menyukai Kaito_-kun_? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang konyol?" Luka meletakkan jemarinya di dagunya dan menatap Miku tajam. "Bukankah kalau Kaito_-kun_ tahu akan hal itu, dia akan merasa sangat terbebani?"

Miku menatap Luka tajam. Dia tidak suka kalimat yang terlontar dari si merah muda itu.

"Bayangkan posisinya, Hatsune_-san_," Luka tersenyum, "dia _pacarku_. Dia _menyukaiku_. Dia _menginginkanku _dibandingkan _dirimu_. Kalau dia tahu perasaanmu, dia akan merasa _terbebani_ bukan, karena dia tidak akan pernah bisa datang kepadamu seperti apa yang selalu kau harapkan dalam mimpimu."

Buku-buku jari Miku teremas dengan sempurna. Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan semua perasaannya.

"Berhentilah bermimpi, Hatsune_-san_. Kau itu cuma penganggu dalam kehidupan Kaito_-kun_. Sadari itu dan menjauhlah darinya! Bukan _kau_ yang diinginkannya, tapi _aku_!" Jeda sejenak dan suasana menjadi klimaks ketika Luka mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Kau suka Kaito_-kun _kan?"

Miku tidak mau menjawab hal itu. _Tidak mau_!

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kau akan membiarkan dia bahagia kan?"

Miku masih diam.

"Dan kau tahu dia akan bahagia jika bersama siapa kan?"

Miku _tidak mau _menjawab hal itu!

Luka berjalan mendekati Miku dan menatap dengan tajam. Senyumannya yang terlihat cantik justru membuatnya terlihat mengerikan. "Jadi, kau sudah bisa menebak artinya kan?"

Miku balas menatap Luka. "Aku benci kau dari awal aku melihatmu hingga sekarang!"

"Apa itu artinya kau akan menjalankan kewajiban seorang sahabat untuk membiarkan sahabatmu itu bahagia dengan gadis yang dia cintai?"

Luka tersenyum lebar dan berjalan melewati Miku menuju pintu ruang musik. Kemudian, dia berhenti untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi pada Miku. "Berhentilah berharap, bangunlah dari mimpi itu, dan lupakan perasaanmu. Apapun yang terjadi, Kaito_-kun_ tidak akan pernah memilih_mu_ dibandingkan _aku_!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Cewek itu iblis!"

Gumi memutar bola matanya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada teman sebangkunya. Sedari tadi, dia hanya mendengarkan ocehan Miku tanpa sedikit pun komentar. Si jenius itu sudah tahu kalau apapun yang dia katakan pasti akan dibalas dengan gerutuan panjang lagi dari Miku, karena itulah dia memilih untuk diam mendengarkan walaupun sesungguhnya dia merasa teramat bosan.

"Apa-apaan lagi dia itu... minta supaya aku menjauhi Kaito... memangnya mau dia itu apa?!"

"Tahu deh, tanya saja sama orangnya kalau mau."

"Aku kesal!"

"Karena dia bisa memonopoli cowok itu dibandingkan dirimu." Gumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baru menyesal sekarang?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Gumi!"

"Mau tahu apa saranku?" Si jenius itu menatap Miku sekarang. "Katakan perasaanmu pada sahabatmu itu dan aku yakin semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kalian berdua itu sama bodohnya, sama-sama tidak mau mengatakan perasaan masing-masing karena takut terluka!"

Miku membuang muka, dia sama sekali tidak berniat membalas apapun yang dikatakan Gumi barusan. Entah karena dia memang tidak mau mengakui kebenaran dari setiap ucapan Gumi, ataukah karena dia memang kehilangan seluruh pikiran warasnya.

"Aku sedang mencoba melupakannya, Gumi."

"Kalau itu merupakan salah satu tindakan bodoh, apakah aku juga dilarang untuk mengatakannya padamu?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!"

"Aku tahu aku nggak sejenius kamu!" seru Miku. Dia meraih semua barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Aku nggak peduli lagi sama apapun yang kamu katakan!" Sambil mengenakan tasnya, Miku berjalan menjauh keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gumi santai.

"Pulang!"

"Ada kumpul kelas buat tugas seni kan? Kita bakalan ngomongin soal pementasan di aula sehabis ini."

"Maksudmu, kita bakalan berunding untuk memilih temanya."

"Nggak." Gumi memasang ekspresi datar. "Kita bahkan sudah memilih ide cerita penampilannya."

Dahi Miku berkerut. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah ikut dalam diskusi itu. "Kapan? Kenapa aku bisa nggak tahu?"

"Aah... saat pelajaran seni tadi. Ketika kau sedang ke toilet kurasa. IA _sensei_ yang memutuskan untuk menggunakan ide—"

"Aku tahu," potong Miku cepat. "Pasti ide jenius lainnya darimu kan?"

Mata hijau Gumi seketika berubah. Dia memutar bola matanya menuju arah gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di depan kelas. "Kalau nggak ada dia, aku yang bakalan menang."

"Hah? Maksudmu ide penampilan kelas kita berasal dari cewek menyebalkan itu?! _Damn_! Rasanya aku nggak mau ikut pementasan!"

Gumi menghela napas. "Silahkan saja kalau kamu mau nilai ujian akhir kamu nol. Pementasan itu salah satu syarat untuk mengikuti ujian kan? Jangan bilang kamu lupa."

"_Well_," Miku memutar bola matanya. "Aku kan bukan jenius sepertimu, Nona. Puas?!"

"Kita bakalan ngomongin para pemerannya, Miku."

"Terus, kenapa?"

"Mau dapet peran sisa memangnya?"

Miku mendengus keras dan kembali meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Dia menatap iris hijau Gumi dengan serius. "Memangnya tadi kamu nggak ngusulin ide pementasan? Aneh rasanya kalau ide-ide brilianmu itu ditolak."

"Dan kau pikir IA-_sensei_ akan mendengarkan aku dibandingkan murid kesayangannya? Kau bercanda. Jelas, ada beberapa hal yang mengalahkan kejeniusan. Bisa dikatagorikan ke dalam tindakan kolusi."

Ternyata malaikat mampu melakukan salah satu tindakan pidana yang melawan hukum di kelas.

"Ide pementasannya apa?"

"Dongeng klasik. Sampah."

Miku tahu hal itu. Teman sebangkunya itu sama sekali tidak menyukai hal-hal kalsik yang klise seperti dongeng-dongeng di buku cerita bergambar. Miku sebenarnya tidak membenci hal itu, tapi, tolong, mereka sudah SMA dan masih ingin memainkan peran dengan sihir dan cinta abadi?

"_Okey_, aku _ngerti_. Jadi, apa yang akan kita bawakan? Cinderella dengan sepatu kacanya? Putri salju dan kurcaci budaknya? Aah, kurasa pasti Putri sombong dengan Pangeran Katak konyol itu kan? Sangat menggambarkan Megurine_-san_ kurasa."

Gumi memaksakan senyuman. "Rapunzel. Cewek itu mengusulkan drama Rapunzel. Mengerti alasannya?"

Miku diam sebentar untuk berpikir. "Nggak. Kenapa?"

"Karena rambut Rapunzel panjang. Menurutmu siapa di kelas kita yang rambutnya panjang?"

"Megurine Luka. Aah..." Miku melirik Luka yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Kelihatannya sedang membicarakan konsep penampilan mereka nanti. "Hebat sekali ya. Dia mengincar peran utama..."

"Itu belum ditentukan. Menurutmu siapa lagi yang punya rambut panjang selain dia?"

Ekspresi gadis berkuncir dua itu kelihatan bingung. "Siapa—"

"Kau, bodoh!" potong Gumi tidak sabar. "Penentuannya antara kamu dan dia. Kalau kau bisa menjadi pemeran utama, pasti rasanya menyenangkan!"

Miku mengerjap pelan. "Nggak mungkin."

"Kenapa nggak?"

"Aku nggak pinter akting."

"Lalu? Memangnya cewek _itu_ bisa?"

"Tentu saja dia bisa. Dia kan _drama queen_, menurutmu kenapa cowok-cowok bisa terpeseona pada semua kebohongannya? Jelas dia punya bakat alami!" Miku memutar bola matanya. "Dan aku sama sekali nggak punya bakat apa-apa."

"Wajar kalau bocah es krim itu suka padanya dibandingkan dirimu."

"Hah?"

"Kamu nggak punya motivasi dan semangat untuk lebih merebutnya."

"Kenapa nyambung kesana? Oke, aku memang nggak punya motivasi dan semangat karena aku realistis. Aku nggak akan menang dari Megurine Luka, jadi kenapa aku harus berusaha untuk menang darinya?" Miku mengangkat gelangnya. "Ini adalah hadiah darinya sebagai representasi persahabatan kami berdua. Dia bahkan nggak pernah melihat aku lebih dari seorang sahabat, karena itulah, kenapa aku harus melihatnya lebih dari itu?"

Ketika Gumi sudah membuka mulutnya, ingin membantah Miku, gadis kuncir dua itu segera memotong. "Batas gelembung cair seperti teorimu? Bahkan menurutku itu sama sekali nggak logis, Gumi."

Gumi menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam sandaran kursi kelas, menatap Miku dalam-dalam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Kau mau berpaling kan? Benar nggak itu?"

Dahi Miku berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Karena menunggu bocah es krim itu melelahkan, jadi kau memilih sosok lain yang menjadi pelampiasanmu, dan..."

"Aku nggak melampiaskan apapun kepada siapapun, Gumi!"

"Pada Len? Masa?" Alis Gumi terangkat. "Entah kenapa aku merasa hubungan kalian mulai berubah, Miku."

"Kau cemburu, Gumi? Kau bisa ambil Len kalau begitu."

"Bukan disitu poinnya."

"Lantas dimana poinnya?" seru Miku frustasi. "Katakan padaku?! Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?!"

Gumi menatap Miku lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali bicara. Sejujurnya, dia merasa kasihan terhadap Miku. Dia tahu, hipotesanya mengenai perasaan Kaito pasti benar, tapi dia tidak tahu butuh berapa lama bagi pemuda itu untuk menyadarinya. Harus ada _trigger_ yang menggerakkan hal itu. Salah satu caranya, Gumi harus memainkan pion Kagamine Len.

Tapi, yang Gumi takutkan adalah ketika Kaito sudah menyadari perasaannya pada Miku, Miku justru berubah menjadi serius kepada Len.

"Aku mau bertaruh satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau jadi Rapunzel dalam drama, kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya."

"Ide konyol, Gumi."

"Aku serius!"

"Dan kalau aku tidak menjadi Rapunzel bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menuruti satu keinginanmu asalkan itu bukan permintaan bodoh yang mempermalukanku."

"Yang benar saja, memangnya seberapa penting peran Rapunzel di dunia ini?"

"Penting sekali sampai kau harus mati dalam memperjuangkannya," sahut Gumi dengan ekspresi datar.

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, asalkan kau senang." Gadis kuncir dua itu mengacungkan tangannya. "Aku punya ide gila. Bagaimana kalau aku yang memerankan Rapunzel?"

Dan semua orang langsung menatapnya. Miku tahu, seharusnya, dia tidak bertaruh dengan Gumi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan santai dengan ritme teratur. Jemarinya berputar seirama dengan _beat_ lagu yang dia dengar melalui _headset_ putih yang terpasang di telinganya. Sesekali, dia berputar layaknya penari di atas panggung, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan ringan lalu tersenyum lebar.

Beberapa orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya mungkin mengira bahwa Kapten basket putra Utaunoda sudah bertukar keperibadian karena sosok setenang Kagamine Len tidak biasanya menari di tengah koridor, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Inilah sisi Kagamine Len yang jarang diketahui oleh orang-orang—sisinya yang amat menyukai musik.

Bersama dengan kakak kembarnya, Len sudah belajar musik sejak SMP—dan saat itulah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Hatsune Miku.

Ketika sudah melihat pintu ruang klub basket, Len melambatkan langkahnya dan tepat berhenti di depan pintu. Dia sudah ingin meraih handel pintu ketika suara gerutuan dari dalam menghentikannya. Dengan dahi berkerut, dia membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok berambut hijau terang sedang berlutut di atas lantai, membereskan barang-barang yang tercecer disana.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sosok hijau itu kelihatan terusik oleh kedatangan Len. "Piket. Memangnya tidak bisa lihat dengan matamu apa?"

"Hemm..." Len hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan melewatinya. "Memangnya ini jadwalmu?"

"Nggak, tapi aku kalah taruhan dengan Miku."

"Kau?! Kalah taruhan? Wow!" Len menahan tawanya. "Kemana otak encermu itu, Nona? Bukankah kau paling ahli dalam memprediksi sesuatu?"

Gumi meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan menatap Len tajam. "Aku jenius, tapi aku bukan esper."

"Sudah nggak jenius lagi maksudmu?"

Gumi melemparkan salah satu buku di lantai ke arah Len. "Mati saja sana!"

Len menangkap bukunya sesuai refleks dan diam untuk sesaat, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus mengatakan pertanyaannya atau tidak. "Umm, Gumi, kalau kau yang menggantikannya piket, lalu, dimana..."

"Bentar lagi datang. Kau kesini untuk mencarinya, Pemuja Cinta?" Alis Gumi terangkat dan dia tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan. "Benar-benar sudah bertekad untuk meluluhkan hatinya, eh?"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Len hanya tersenyum sambil duduk di salah satu sofa ruang klub yang menghadap ke arah komputer. "Aku cuma ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami saja."

"Naif sekali bicara seperti itu."

"Nggak senaif kamu kok, Gumi, tenang saja."

Gumi memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa mendadak tidak percaya diri? Bukankah kau adalah orang paling sombong di Utaunoda?"

"_Paling_?" Alis Len terangkat sebelah. "Salah nggak sih? Yang pertama paling sombong tentu saja kamu!"

"Okey, aku nggak akan ngomong lagi!"

Len tertawa. "Bercanda-bercanda." Dia kemudian menghela napas dan mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Karena Miku itu nggak bisa ditebak."

"Apanya yang nggak bisa ditebak?"

Len segera menegakkan punggungnya ketika suara Gumi mendadak terdengar menjadi suara orang yang paling disukainya saat ini. Iris biru langit Len kemudian menangkap warna biru kehijauan alih-alih hijau daun warna rambut Gumi. Dia mengerjap pelan dan menemukan gadis kuncir dua itu sedang berdiri di dekat pintu, memegangi bungkusan plastik berisi kaleng soda dan cemilan ringan.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanyanya curiga.

Gumi melirik Len cepat. "Aku nggak ikut-ikutan lho. Tahu-tahu aja Len bicara begitu."

"Hah?" Miku meletakkan bungkusannya di atas meja. "Memangnya tadi kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Bukan 'kalian'," koreksi Gumi sambil berjalan mengambil salah satu kaleng sodanya. Dia menatap Miku kemudian Len. "Cuma si Len yang dari tadi membicarakan_mu_."

"Hah?"

"Aah... Aku harus keluar sebentar, Miku. Leon_-sensei_ barusan memintaku untuk datang ke kantornya. Nanti aku kembali lagi kok. Jadi," Gumi lagi-lagi melirik Len, "nikmati saja waktu _berdua_ kalian ya."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, gadis jenius itu keluar dari ruangan klub itu, membiarkan kedua kapten basket sekolahnya berbicara berdua saja. Dan Len benar-benar bersumpah dia akan mencekik Kojima Gumi hingga kehilangan napasnya!

"Jadi... kalian membicarakan apa tadi?" tanya Miku ragu-ragu.

"Aah..." Len memutar kepalanya, berusaha mencari topik pengalih pembicaraan. "Masalah latihan tim basket cewek, kita dari tadi membicarakan hal itu."

Miku memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk sekilas. "Hoo... peduli sekali ya, padahal bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Aku juga anggota klub kan, jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau aku ikut mengurusinya."

Miku lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum berjalan ke kulkas mini klub mereka dan memasukkan kaleng-kaleng soda ke dalamnya. Setelah itu, tidak ada obrolan lagi. Tidak ada suara di ruangan itu.

Len akhirnya menarik napas panjang dan melirik Miku. "Hei, bicara dong!"

"Mau bicara apa? Aku nggak tertarik bicara denganmu! Lagipula, sejak kapan kamu jadi mendadak suka bicara denganku?"

"Hei, Miku..."

Tidak ada sahutan.

Len memutar bola matanya. "Aku belum minta hadiah atas kemenanganku di pertandingan kemarin."

"Hah?!" Dahi Miku berkerut. "Memangnya siapa yang menjanjikan hadiah padamu?"

"Kita taruhan kan? Dan aku yang menang kan?"

"Aah... taruhan bodoh itu ya..."

"Makanya, aku mau hadiahnya sekarang!"

Miku menatap Len sebal. "Seenaknya sekali sih?!"

"Pemenang boleh melakukan apa saja kan?"

"Memangnya itu isi taruhan kita waktu itu?!"

"Pokoknya turuti saja keinganku untuk hari ini!"

"Nggak bisa kayak gitu dong!"

"Kan aku yang menang?"

"Memangnya aku pelayanmu?!"

"Bukan, tapi aku ingin kau jadi gadisku!"

Miku mengerjapkan matanya. _Eh?_

Len mengerjapkan matanya. _Eh?_

"Bilang hal konyol apa barusan?"

"Apanya yang konyol?"

"Hah?"

"Eh?"

Miku mengangkat tangannya. "Bentar... coba katakan kalimat kamu barusan!"

"Eh?" ulang Len pelan.

"Bukan yang itu! Yang sebelumnya!"

"Bilang hal konyol apa barusan?"

"Bukan yang itu, bodoh! Yang sebelumnya!"

Len menutup mulutnya dan membuang muka. "Aku mau hadiahnya sekarang. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini kemarin kan? Temani aku beli _sports run_ bulan ini!"

Miku masih tercengang menatap Len. "Kau lucu sekali sih! Memangnya siapa yang mau menurutimu?"

"Aku bisa memaksamu." Iris biru langitnya bertemu dengan iris biru kehijauan Miku.

"Hah? Dengan cara apa, bodoh?"

Len menarik napas panjang. _Haruskah dia melakukan hal ini_?

Kemudian suara Gumi kembali bergaung di telinganya. "_Kenapa mendadak tidak percaya diri? Bukankah kau adalah orang paling sombong di Utaunoda?"_

Sudah kelewat basah ya ceburkan diri saja!

Len segera berdiri dari tempatnya berjalan menuju arah Miku, menarik tangannya. "Ayo pergi!"

Miku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Memangnya siapa sih Kagamine Len itu hingga berani memperlakukannya seperti ini? "Kalau aku bilang nggak mau," dia menarik paksa tangannya hingga genggaman Len terlepas, "ya nggak mau!"

Len menatap Miku dalam-dalam kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau akan membuatku menggunakan cara paling jelek yang tidak pernah kau inginkan!"

"Ooh, coba saja, Kapten!" tantang Miku dengan tangan di pinggang. "Kau pikir aku takut?"

Len tersenyum lebar hingga membuat bulu kuduk Miku meremang. "Oh ya, terima kasih kalau begitu."

Mata Miku melebar tak percaya saat Len melakukan hal itu padanya.

Dan teriakan Hatsune Miku menggema hingga koridor SMA mereka.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Shion Kaito sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memainkan ponselnya ketika orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya datang juga. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum dan dia segera menghentikan gerakan jemarinya.

"Sudah selesai urusannya?" tanyanya singkat.

"Baru ngomongin masalah peran dan pembagian staf. Rencananya nanti malam mau buat naskah di rumah Kotagawa-_san_."

"Jam berapa? Nanti aku jemput aja ya."

"Nggak apa-apa kok," dia menggelengkan kepalanya hingga membuat helaian rambut merah mudanya jatuh dari daun telinganya. "Aku nggak mau ngerepotin, Kaito_-kun_."

"Tapi Luka_-chan_ nggak akan pernah membuatku merasa kerepotan kok." Senyum Kaito semakin lebar. "Mau makan es krim dulu nggak sebelum pulang?"

Luka mengangguk pelan. "_Arigatou_, Kaito_-kun_."

Kaito memasukkan ponselnya dan segera mengambil tas jinjing Luka. Hal yang selama ini selalu dia lakukan agar kekasih tercintanya itu tidak perlu memikul bawaan berat. Sikap _gentleman_ yang jelas akan membuat hati Luka semakin luluh karenanya.

"Jadinya kelasmu akan memainkan apa?"

Luka tersenyum sambil mengenggam jemari Kaito. "Rapunzel... dan kau tahu, aku yang akan menjadi pemeran utama perempuannya."

"Hemm, cocok kok. Rambutmu panjang." Tapi Kaito melupakan satu orang yang rambutnya juga sama panjangnya seperti Luka—miris.

"Kelasmu sendiri akan memainkan apa?"

"Drama klasik Momotaro. Ketua kelasku, Kagamine-_san_, tidak tertarik dengan drama klasik Eropa seperti Rapunzel dan Cinderella."

"Pemikirannya sama seperti Kojima_-san_ di kelasku. Kadang aku berpikir mereka berdua begitu cocok ya."

Nama Kojima kemudian menarik perhatian Kaito. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Miku dapat peran apa?"

Seharusnya Luka tahu bahwa hubungan antara Kaito dan Miku memang tidak pernah sejelas apapun yang pernah dipikirkannya. Dia mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kaito dalam-dalam.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Hatsune_-san_?"

Kaito mengerjap sesaat. Sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum dia menjawabnya. "Dia sahabat karibku sejak kecil." Kaito tertawa. "Kenapa mendadak tanya seperti itu?"

Luka menatap Kaito lama sebelum akhirnya mulai melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku cuma dengar gosip," dia memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kaito, "katanya sekarang Hatsune_-san_ sedang pacaran dengan seseorang ya?"

"Eh?" Kaito diam untuk sesaat, berusaha mencerna setiap ucapan Luka barusan. "Miku pacaran dengan siapa memangnya?"

"Kamu nggak tahu?" Luka memiringkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. "Hemm, kok aneh ya kalau gitu?"

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kamu bilang kalian sahabat karib sejak kecil kan?" Luka menatap Kaito dengan ekspresi serius. "Lalu, kenapa dia nggak memberitahumu masalah sepenting ini? Maksudku... kau selalu memberitahu segalanya padanya kan?"

Kaito hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatu kets putihnya tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapan Luka. Dia masih terlalu syok untuk mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Miku sudah memiliki orang lain di kehidupannya tanpa Kaito. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, sesuatu yang seketika membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam dadanya. Rasa menyesakkan yang menyakitkan... yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mampu mendeskripsikannya.

"Luka-_chan_, kapan kau dengar gosip itu?"

"Sudah lama kok, sebelum tim basket bertanding. Memangnya kenapa, Kaito-_kun_? Memangnya Hatsune_-san_ _pernah_ mengatakan sesuatu soal itu?"

Memang tidak dikatakan, tapi Kaito pernah melihat kilasan adegan kenyataan tentang Miku dan cowok pirang dikuncir yang berciuman di lapangan basket.

"Kaito_-kun_?" panggilan Luka terdengar jauh sekali bagi Kaito. Dia seolah tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang berdiri. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya telah meluluhkan semangatnya, membuat berdiri pun terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Kaito_-kun_, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Kali ini, Luka meraih jemari pemuda berambut biru itu, menatap iris lautannya dalam-dalam. "Lihat aku, Kaito_-kun_, aku ada di sampingmu kan?"

_Tapi tidak akan pernah ada lagi Miku di sampingnya._

"Aah..." Kaito akhirnya mulai bereaksi lagi dengan balas mengenggam tangan Luka. "Aku baik-baik saja." Seulas senyum lebar kembali ditunjukkannya. "Aku cuma... agak syok... dan merasa dikhianati."

"Itu artinya hanya kamu yang menganggap dia sebagai sahabat karib, dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai orang lain, orang luar asing yang tidak sepantasnya diberitahu rahasia semacam itu," lanjut Luka kemudian.

"Kau merasa sebal pada Miku, Luka_-chan_?"

"Tentu saja! Dia jahat sekali padamu! Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku nggak akan mau temenan lagi sama dia! Lebih baik kau menjauh dari dirinya, Kaito-_kun_!"

Pandangan Kaito terasa hampa. "Begitukah?"

Dan seolah merespon perasaan Kaito, mendadak, pemuda _blue berry_ itu mendengar teriakan yang amat sudah dikenalnya dari koridor di depannya. Suara Miku yang nyaring disertai dengan tawa riang yang amat tidak disukainya menggema di barisan koridor.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"Oh ya? Coba saja kalau begitu?"

"DEMI TUHAN, LEN! TURUNKAN AKU BODOH!"

"Nggak akan!"

"LEN!"

Dan kemudian, sosok kuncir dua itu melewatinya bersama sosok pirang dikuncir lainnya. Dengan gaya romantis ala Romeo yang menculik Julliet, dimana Len menggendong Miku sambil tersenyum lebar dan sang gadis meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Waah... ternyata gosipnya benar ya..." sahut Luka kemudian. Gadis merah muda itu melirik Kaito dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku nggak nyangka lho kalau mereka semesra itu."

Kaito tidak sempat mendengar ucapan Luka apalagi melihat ekspresi kemenangan di wajah kekasihnya itu. Satu hal yang pasti, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa hancur ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

Mendadak, kilasan adegan di suatu masa terlintas di benak Kaito.

Dia ingat itu adalah momen saat Miku pertama kali bertemu dengan kembar pirang dan Mikuo bertingkah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka padamu kan, bocah biru!"_ Dia ingat Mikuo pernah mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan Mikuo selalu mengatakan hal itu.

"_Dari awal kita bertemu, Mikuo-_niisan _sudah mengatakan hal itu kan?" Kaito segera merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya ketika Mikuo menjitaknya._

"_Kau terlalu bodoh untuk secepat itu memanggilku '_niisan'_!"_

"_Apa sih?! Sebutkan alasannya!"_

_Mikuo meletakkan tangannya di atas pinggang. "Kau itu terlalu naif. Kalau sampai Miku diambil orang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"_Miku mau diculik siapa?"_

"_Bukan Miku-nya!"_

"_Lalu apa?"_

"_Hatinya."_

"_Hah? Memangnya dia masih bisa hidup kalau hatinya diambil?"_

_Lagi-lagi Mikuo menjitak kepalanya. "Kau memang super bodoh abad 21 ya!"_

"_Sakit tahu!" protes Kaito. Dia menatap kakak sahabat karibnya itu dengan marah. Mereka hanya berbeda empat tahun sebenarnya dan tinggi mereka hanya berbeda sepuluh senti. "Aku nggak ngerti apapun yang kau katakan!"_

"_Kau bodoh sih, makanya aku nggak suka padamu!" Mikuo memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, sekarang aku tanya, kalau nanti jarak kalian semakin jauh, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"_Memangnya Miku akan pindah?"_

"_JAWAB SAJA, BODOH!"_

"_Umm..." Kaito menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak akan kubiarkan."_

"_Yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Umm... mengejarnya tentu saja."_

_Mikuo menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau memang bodoh ya?"_

"_Makanya aku tanya, memangnya Miku akan pindah kemana?"_

"_Ke tempat lain dimana dia merasa lebih nyaman daripada berada di tempatmu." Mikuo berjalan melewatinya. "Aku akan kuliah tahun depan, jadi aku nggak bisa berada di sampingnya, bocah bodoh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu?"_

"_Umm... menjadi penggantimu?"_

"_Bodoh! Memangnya sejak kapan aku merestuimu untuk berada di posisiku?! Jangan besar kepala, bocah bodoh!"_

_Kaito mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Lantas, kau mau aku melakukan apa?"_

_Mikuo menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. "Aku meramalkan sesuatu, bocah bodoh."_

"_Memangnya kau esper?!"_

"_Diam dulu!" bentak Mikuo akhirnya. Dia menatap Kaito tajam sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa meramalkan nasib adikku tercinta kalau kau masih bersikap bodoh seperti ini untuk selamanya."_

_Kaito mulai merasa lelah mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang melecehkannya._

"_Yah, seperti yang kubilang tadi," lanjut Mikuo kemudian._

"_Apa?"_

"_Kalau hati Miku diculik, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"_Mengejarnya."_

_Dahi Mikuo berkerut mendegar jawaban Kaito. "Walau itu terlihat bodoh?"_

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Miku."_

"_Walau itu artinya akan melukai Miku?"_

_Dahi Kaito berkerut. "Maksudmu?"_

"_Begini situasinya," Mikuo mulai mencontohkan dengan jemarinya. "Seandainya saja, Miku menyukai orang lain dan itu bukan kau," telunjuknya menunjuk Kaito, "maksudku, dia menemukan _teman-teman baru _yang membuatnya merasa _lebih nyaman _daripada ketika berada di samping_mu_, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"_Maksudmu, aku tidak menjadi sahabat Miku lagi?"_

"_Sederhananya... iya."_

"_Kalau begitu, aku tetap akan mengejarnya."_

_Mikuo menatap Kaito dalam-dalam. "Selayaknya orang bodoh, kau memang berpikir dengan cara yang bodoh." Dia kemudian tertawa dan berbalik menjauhi Kaito. Dalam beberapa langkah, dia kemudian berbalik, menanyakan pertanyaan terakhirnya. "Kalau saat itu, Miku tetap tidak mau kembali padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_Kaito menatap Mikuo, tapi tetap mengatupkan mulutnya._

"_Aku..."_

Suara Miku mulai menjauh.

"_Aku..."_

"_Akankah kau terus mengejarnya bagaikan orang bodoh, Kaito?"_

"Kaito_-kun_?"

_Senyum Mikuo tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Ataukah kau akan membiarkan Miku bersama teman-teman barunya, membiarkan dia menemukan kebahagiaan tanpa dirimu?"_

"LEN, TURUNKAN AKU!"

Iris biru lautannya mengerjap pelan.

"_Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan, Mikuo-_niisan_?" Kaito balik bertanya. "Kalau itu situasinya, menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Aku ingin Miku bahagia, tapi aku..."_

_Mikuo lama menatapnya sebelum akhirnya mencubit pipi Kaito. "Dengar ya," dia berkata dengan tatapan tajam, "apa tugas seorang sahabat?"_

"_Membuat sahabat kita merasa bahagia?"_

"_Sudah jelas bukan?"_

"_Tapi, aku tidak mau kehilangan Miku! Aku nggak ingin berada di tempat dimana Miku tidak ada disana!"_

"_Kalau begitu gampang kan?" Mikuo tersenyum padanya. "Kau tinggal menciptakan kebahagiaan buat Miku dimana ada kau disana untuk melindunginya."_

Genggaman terhadap tangan Luka terlepas.

"_Kalau Miku tetap ingin pergi menjauh dariku, bagaimana?"_

_Mikuo menatap Kaito dalam-dalam. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"_

_Meskipun masih terlihat jelas keraguan dalam benaknya, Kaito menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Mikuo lurus-lurus. "Aku akan menunggunya."_

"_Walau itu terlihat bodoh?"_

"_Karena aku sayang Miku."_

"_Tentu saja, aku tahu itu."_

"_Walaupun akan makan waktu lama..."_

"_Kau tetap akan menunggunya?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Walau itu akan sangat melelahkan?"_

"_Ya!" Iris biru lautnya menatap Miku serius. "Karena aku sayang Miku, sekarang dan hingga kapan pun juga."_

"Kaito_-kun_..."

Sepatu ketsnya mulai menapaki koridor.

"Kaito_-kun_!"

"_Hemm," Mikuo tersenyum lebar. "Entah kenapa yang barusan itu terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta, bocah bodoh!"_

"_Hah?! Apa yang kau bicarakan, Mikuo-_niisan_?"_

Napasnya mulai terasa sesak.

"_Apakah kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada adikku yang manis, eh?"_

"_Hah?!"_

_Dahi Mikuo seketika langsung berkerut. "Jadi, menurutmu adikku tidak cukup manis untuk dipacari, eh?!"_

"_Pacaran? Seperti yang orang dewasa lakukan?"_

"_Ya, umm, maksudku tidak seperti yang orang dewasa lakukan juga—tunggu! Kau mau melakukan apa pada Miku memangnya?!"_

"_Bukan itu... umm... aku sayang Miku sih, tapi kalau untuk pacaran seperti orang dewasa lakukan..."_

"_Makanya, aku tanya memangnya orang dewasa itu melakukan apa?!"_

Kaito sudah sampai ke ujung koridor, tapi dia tidak menemukan Miku disana.

"Berpikir! Berpikir, bodoh! Kemana Len akan membawanya? Umm... ruang klub? Tidak-tidak..." Napasnya sudah terengah-engah. Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. "Berpikir, Kaito..."

Kemudian, pikirannya seolah terbuka dan dia segera berlari menuju tempat itu.

Tempat parkir.

Kaito segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari warna biru kehijauan yang sudah amat dikenalnya dan warna pirang yang amat tidak disukainya.

Dan dia menemukannya, menemukan gadis berkuncir dua yang sedang memegang helm dengan muka memerah. Ekspresi Miku terlihat sangat sebal sementara Len tersenyum lebar dengan sorot mata lembut seperti yang selalu dilihat oleh Kaito ketika si pirang itu mengantar Miku pulang.

"Miku..." bisik Kaito pelan, dia tahu, suaranya tidak akan terdengar.

"_Jadi, orang dewasa biasanya melakukan apa?"_

"_Umm..." Kaito memutar bola matanya dengan panik, mencoba mencari jawaban. "Seperti... bergandengan tangan dan... berciuman... kurasa..."_

"_Mesum! Jauhi adikku!"_

"_Bukan itu... umm... aku..." Wajah Kaito terasa memanas. "Aku ingin Miku bahagia. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling bisa membantunya. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyumnya. Bersama dengan Miku selalu membuatku senang. Makanya... aku... aku tidak ingin kehilangan Miku."_

Napas Kaito terasa sesak. Rasa pedih di hatinya terasa semakin hebat.

"_Hei, bocah bodoh," Mikuo menatapnya datar. "Sudah kubilang ya, kau itu bodoh sekali, tapi nggak kusangka kamu sebodoh ini!"_

"_Apa maksudmu, Mikuo_-niisan_? Berhenti memanggilku bodoh dan bodoh terus!"_

Miku sama sekali tidak menolak ketika Len memasangkan helm untuknya.

"_Kalau kau seperti ini terus, apa yang akan kuramalkan benar-benar akan terjadi lho!"_

Kaito hanya diam memperhatikan saat sahabat karibnya itu duduk di atas motor _sport_.

"_Tentang Miku yang diculik orang?"_

"_Bukan Mikunya, tapi hatinya."_

"_Nggak akan kubiarkan! Aku akan menjaga Miku supaya tidak ada yang bisa menculiknya!"_

"_Hemm..." Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kita lihat saja bisa bertahan berapa lama."_

"Len, aku benci padamu!" Kaito bisa mendengar Miku berkata.

"Ya, aku tahu itu dan aku tidak peduli tentang itu. Sekarang, pegangan pada pundakku."

"Nggak mau!"

"_Tapi, walaupun begitu," Mikuo menatap Kaito lurus dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Ingatlah satu hal, bocah bodoh."_

"Pegangan!"

_Kaito menatap Mikuo dengan serius. "Apa?"_

"_Ketika Miku sendiri yang sudah memilih untuk menyerahkan hatinya, aku minta kau berhenti."_

"Nggak mau! Aku nggak akan jatuh kok, tenang aja!"

"_Berhenti untuk apa?"_

_Mikuo menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Berhenti untuk memberitahu perasaanmu padanya."_

"Miku..." panggil Len.

Kaito melangkahkan kaki dan mengulurkan tangannya seolah dengan begitu, dia akan menggapai Miku disana.

"_Dan biarkanlah dia bahagia."_

Miku akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memegang pundak Len erat-erat.

"Tuh kan, lebih aman begini kan?" Len tersenyum lebar. "Jangan jatuh cinta padaku ya."

"Apaan sih?" Miku memutar bola matanya. "Aku benci padamu tahu!"

Namun, entah kenapa, kalimat terakhir Miku justru terdengar bagaikan pernyataan cinta bagi Kaito.

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<br>**akhirnya cuplikan ramalan lengkap Mikuo di Better Than You, Worse Than Me bisa kebuka sepenuhnya disini. hehe  
>tuh kan tuh kan, makin lama makin ribet kan, mau peluk Miku Kaito Len bertiga~<p>

sejujurnya, akan ada banyak sekali cerita lepas dari cerita ini (sukaaa banget buat cerita yang lepas-lepasan, tapi bingung kapan waktu yang tepat buat dipublish)  
>kamu mau baca? kabarin aku yah enaknya dipublishnya kapan <strong>;)<strong>

teruuus, kalau kamu ke toko buku, nemu novel yang judulnya Faith karangan Ca terbitan Grasindo dan menurut kamu itu menarik, di beli yah, jangan ragu-ragu karena nggak akan gigit kamu kok bukunya hehe **;)**

dan lagi-lagi wisuda April di depan mata.. huff~ jadi terkenang masa sibuk-sibuknya LO-kakak unyuu tahun lalu (berjalan di samping dia pas wisudaan itu seriusan bakalan jadi momen yang nggak bisa dilupain sama sekali! seolah jadi PW padahal cuma jadi LO fufufu **;P**)

silahkan yang ingin berkomentar mengenai cerita sejauh ini **;)**  
>semua pendapatmu bakalan diterima kok<p>

**:2005-2012:**


	15. sendok kelimabelas

special thanks  
><span>Nama Gue Siapa, sHinkaChuu, Haruka Yoshikun, Madge Undersee, MomoNyaan35, Kireichan Kawaii, Aika Licht Youichi, HELLoIRIS, Akihisa Funabashi, Lullaby, Guest mio, ErzaScarlet-47, Djokroe, MbinGanteng, Forene, Aethria1389, Vhi, Nekuro Yamikawa, Zeita Hikari, Shiroi Karen, EcrivainHachan24, Nakazawa Ayumu  
>bulan, kenapa kamu harus membuat bumi terus berotasi dengan kamu sebagai intinya?<br>dan **kamu **yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

disclaimer  
><em>Can't Keep On Loving You From A Distance<em> adalah salah satu lagu yang dinyanyikan_ Elliot Yamin _(disarankan baca sambil dengerin lagunya karena pas banget!)_  
>What about me?<em> adalah salah satu lagu yang dinyanyikan_ Emily Osment _(disarankan baca sambil dengerin lagunya karena pas banget!)_  
><em>

warning  
><span>**flow** cerita bakal **turun**! (wajar, ini bukan klimaks!)  
>mirip sinetron deh ya... <strong>-_-a<strong> (silahkan sampaikan pendapat kalian ya. Semoga aja nggak terlalu klise)  
><strong>anak SMA yang keluyuran pake seragam sama sekali <strong>**_bukan_**** contoh yang baik!  
>tolong, apapun yang terjadi, jangan gunakan referensi cerita ini dalam dunia nyata!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok kelimabelas)

* * *

><p>Miku menatap deretan buku yang ada di hadapannya dengan perasaan hampa. Dia berada di salah satu toko buku di daerah Shinjuku, sebuah toko buku manis dengan kaca besar di bagian depan dan meja kasir antik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia masuk ke toko buku model seperti ini. Nuansa klasik sengaja di bangun disini dengan dibantu oleh rak-rak kayu kecoklatan serta lagu <em>jazz<em> yang mengalun lembut dari _speaker_nya.

_How do I get close  
>When she looks like an angel<br>A moment of her time just seems impossible to me  
>It's hard to find the words, to get to know this stranger<br>I'm scared of what she'll say if what I say sounds incomplete  
>And it feels like we belong together<br>Can someone tell me where do I start_

Miku tahu lagu itu, lagu romantis bodoh yang mampu melumerkan hati. Pas sekali, ruangan klasik dengan musik romantis, tapi Hatsune Miku memang tidak pernah menyukai hal klasik layaknya gadis-gadis di luar sana. Tempat seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa bosan dan mengantuk.

Rencana Len _gagal total_.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri tak jauh darinya, mengintipnya dari salah satu buku yang asal dia ambil dari rak. Iris biru langitnya menatap penuh selidik kepada Miku. Ya, rencananya kali ini adalah dia ingin membuat gadis itu terkesan.

Sayangnya, startegi Len dijalankan kepada objek sasaran yang tidak tepat.

Tangan Miku meraih salah satu buku, buku resep makanan penutup—kumpulan resep puding, _cake_, _pie_, dan tentunya es krim yang seketika mengingatkan Miku pada bayangan seorang pemuda dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Dia ingat suatu kenangan dimana Kaito pernah mengajaknya membuat es krim sendiri dan memberikan hasil berupa dapur acak-acakan. Dia ingat Mikuo marah besar soal itu karena Kaito langsung mengajaknya ke taman, bersembunyi dari tugas bersih-bersih.

_"Kita disini saja agar Mikuo-niichan tidak menemukan kita!" _Miku ingat Kaito berbisik hal itu di telinganya. Setelah itu, mereka bersembunyi di bawah tudung kubah taman hingga salju turun dari langit.

_"Nee, Miku, menurutmu salju itu apa?"_

_"Butiran es yang turun dari langit," _saat itu Miku menjawab. _"Oniichan pernah bilang seperti itu padaku."_

_"Es ya? Kalau begitu, bisa dimakan dong!"_ seru Kaito dengan tawa. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

Itu adalah salju pertama yang Miku dan Kaito lihat bersama.

"Kau suka es krim ya?"

Miku menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Len sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya dan segera menutup buku resep itu. "Jelas bukan urusanmu, Tuan Kagamine. Sekarang, cepat cari keperluanmu agar kita bisa pulang!"

Len balas menatapnya sebal. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke rak. "Kau membosankan ya."

"Oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu!" Miku tersenyum lebar. "Karena aku sangat membosankan, kita pulang sekarang!" Dia segera berbalik dan bersiap melangkah kalau Len tidak cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Sama sekali tidak manis."

"_Well_, aku nggak punya keharusan untuk bersikap _manis_ di depanmu, Tuan Tampan!"

Iris Len berputar. "Aku kesini sekaligus untuk mencari ide tambahan."

"Ide tambahan?" Alis Miku terangkat sebelah. "Kau mau cari bahan tentang apa? Dan oh ya, lepaskan tanganmu. Itu mengangguku."

Len melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan menuju rak dengan label fiksi yang ada di dekat mereka. Jemarinya perlahan menyusuri deretan judul buku disana sementara dia membentuk ekspresi serius saat membacanya.

"Aku dapat jabatan penulis naskah di pengambilan nilai seni."

"Aku yakin drama kelasmu pasti kacau!"

"Makanya, aku harus melakukan usaha untuk mengurangi kekacauan itu," sahut Len santai. Jemarinya terhenti di salah satu buku tebal dengan warna sampul biru tua.

"Novel fantasi?" komentar Miku. "Memangnya kalian ingin buat apa?"

"Hemm, Piko bilang, dia ingin buat konsep tentang Pangeran yang dibuang dari kerajaannya, menggembara untuk menemukan cinta sejatinya."

"Konyol," Miku mendengus dan mulai membaca judul-judul lainnya.

"Apanya yang konyol?"

"Kenapa semua orang ingin cerita bertema cinta?" Miku mengambil salah satu novel kecil dengan warna putih dan corak hitam. Seperti pembunuhan begitu misalnya!"

"Kelasmu mengadakan apa memangnya?"

"Rapunzel."

"Biar kutebak," Len tersenyum geli, "yang mengusulkan adalah Megurine_-san_?"

"Yap, dan semua orang setuju atas idenya."

"Dia yang jadi Rapunzelnya?"

"Memangnya ada lagi yang bisa?" Miku bertanya dengan heran. "Dia wakil ketua klub drama sekolah, digemari oleh semua orang, cantik, manis, berambut panjang, idaman setiap laki-laki!"

Len menatap Miku lama sebelum akhirnya berkomentar. "Kelihatannya kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan. Dia yang paling cocok memerankan Rapunzel bukan?" Miku menatap Len dengan aneh. "Memang ada orang lain di kelasku yang cocok selain dia?"

"Ada," sahut Len mantap.

Alis Miku terangkat sebelah.

"Ada gadis yang jauh lebih berbakat, jauh lebih cantik, jauh lebih manis, jauh lebih disukai oleh semua orang karena selalu bersikap apa adanya, dan dia juga berambut panjang. Pas sekali untuk jadi Rapunzel."

Dahi Miku berkerut. "Memangnya ada cewek itu di kelasku?"

"Ada."

Seingat Miku tidak ada gadis lain di kelasnya yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti yang dikatakan Len barusan.

"Siapa?"

"Kamu."

Mata Miku melebar.

Len tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Miku. Gayanya tetap tenang saat menyusuri deretan buku-buku lain dan rak majalah terbaru. Dia kemudian mengangkat majalah _sports run_, hal yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka berdua kemari.

"Habis ini kita makan es krim ya!" Dia tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Miku mengerjapkan matanya. "Oke, Miku, dengar, dia pasti hanya ingin mengatakan hal bodoh padamu, Miku. Hal bodoh supaya bisa membuatmu terlihat seperti pecundang," sahut Miku sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. _Berhentilah berdebar, jantung sialan!_

Dia menghela napas, berjalan cepat menuju meja kasir dan berlanjut menuju pintu keluar tanpa menunggu Len. Saat itulah, dia merasakan genggaman jemari hangat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tunggu di luar, ya ampun!" Miku menggeram.

Len menatapnya lurus-lurus tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tangan kanannya masih mengenggam pergelangan Miku.

"Semuanya jadi 240 yen, Tuan."

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk sekilas dan melepaskan Miku—tidak, maksudnya menggantikan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri karena dia harus merogoh dompet di tasnya dengan tangan kanan.

Miku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "A-apa... Oh—Demi Tuhan, Len!"

"Habisnya aku nggak ingin melepaskanmu lagi," sahutnya dengan sekilas senyuman. Petugas di kasir bahkan sempat melirik Miku dengan iri.

"Apa yang salah denganmu sih?!" seru Miku akhirnya. Dia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh sikap Len kali ini.

Si pirang itu hanya tersenyum sambil menujuk _speaker_ yang masih memutarkan lagu tadi.

_I can't hide  
>I can't keep on feelin' the way I do<br>And I can't keep on, hiding my heart from you  
>I got to say something before<br>Someone else comes through,  
>Cuz I can't keep on loving you,<br>I can't keep on loving you from a distance._

_"Kalau takut ditolak, itu namanya pecundang! Kuberi saran padamu, Kapten sombong, Miku tidak akan pernah sadar sebelum dikatakan secara langsung! Kau pikir dia akan sama seperti gerombolan gadis bodoh penggemarmu itu, eh, yang akan mencair begitu kau tunjukkan senyum sok tampanmu itu?! Kau konyol dan idiot kalau sampai berpikir begitu!"_ Len bahkan masih mengingat jelas _email_ yang dikirimkan Gumi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia tersenyum. Nona jenius itu memang benar, jika Len terus-terusan menutupi perasaannya, Miku tidak akan pernah tahu.

Miku bukan esper apalagi cenayang yang mampu membaca perasaan manusia. Karena itulah, sekarang, Len tidak akan pernah ragu lagi dalam menunjukkan perasaannya.

Si pirang itu menerima bungkusan dengan senyuman dan menarik pasangannya keluar dari toko.

"Jangan-jangan Alien sudah menukar otakmu ya? Seram sekali kalau kau berubah jadi seperti ini!" Miku mencoba menarik tangannya paksa.

"Yuk, kita ke kedai es krim. Kata Rin, ada tempat makan es krim paling enak di Shinjuku."

"Kan awalnya cuma mau beli _sports run_ saja?!" protes Miku.

Len menurunkan jemarinya dari pergelangan Miku menuju jemari lentik gadis itu. Masih dengan senyuman lebar, dia kemudian mengenggam jemari Miku.

"Hei!" teriak Miku saat Len sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. "Oh, aku benci sekali padamu!"

"Ya, tapi aku sayang sekali padamu!" bisik Len tanpa suara. Dia mengenggam jemari Miku semakin erat dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia tidak ragu lagi. Hari ini, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Miku.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mereka memang makan es krim sesuai rencana. Kaito dan Luka, hanya berdua saja di satu meja, dengan piring dan gelas berisi es krim yang penuh cita rasa, tapi entah kenapa aura mereka menyisakan sedikit duka bagi orang yang melihatnya.

Sedari tadi, Luka hanya diam, memegangi sendok es krimnya. Dia memilih rasa stroberi dengan alasan simpel, warna es krim itu mirip dengan warna rambut panjangnya yang indah.

Sementara itu, Kaito memilih rasa campuran, dia bahkan tidak ingat kemana pikirannya saat dia memesan es krim dengan aneka macam rasa. Sama seperti Luka, dia hanya diam saja setelah insiden acara penculikan ala Romeo-Julliet yang dimainkan secara sempurna oleh aktor Len dan aktris Miku.

Iris biru langit Luka beralih ke luar etelase _cafe _mereka. Setelah pulang sekolah, mereka mampir ke Shinjuku sesuai rencana, makan es krim di tempat biasanya. Akan tetapi, kali ini semua tidak berjalan seperti normal.

"Sudah puas diamnya?"

Iris biru lautan itu beralih dari mangkuk es krimnya menuju wajah kekasihnya. "Kau terlihat pucat, Kaito_-kun_. Apakah menurutmu sebaiknya kita pulang?"

Es krim penuh toping coklat masih terlihat penuh di mangkuk Kaito, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menghabiskannya. Sambil mengangguk singkat, dia meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun, selangkah sebelum keluar, dia mengenali seragam sekolahnya yang dikenakan oleh sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang sedang duduk sambil sibuk menutupi wajah mereka.

Alis Kaito terangkat dan dia berjalan menuju keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya pelan.

Sang gadis memberikan respon yang sama seperti Kaito. Dengan alis terangkat, dia menurunkan buku menunya dan menatap Kaito. "Oh, hai, Shion_-san_. Sedang kencan dengan kekasihmu?" Gadis itu nyengir lebar. "Sebuah kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini."

Luka menatap gadis itu dengan sorot tidak suka. Dia memang tidak menyukai tipe gadis yang, tepat seperti salah satu teman sekolahnya itu, yang dikenal sebagai _ace _tim basket yang amat ceria.

Kagamine Rin.

Luka beralih ke pasangan si pirang dan menemukan orang yang dianggap paling tenang di antara anggota klub basket itu sendiri. Utatane Piko, dengan rambut perak yang menurut Luka selalu terlihat tidak normal, sedang memegang daftar menu juga.

"Sebuah kebetulan, Kagamine_-san_. Kau sendiri sedang kencan dengan..." Mata Kaito beralih pada Piko. "...Utatane_-san_?"

"Aah... bukan," sahut Piko cepat. "Aku hanya sedang menemani Rin melakukan misi bodoh."

"Misi bodoh?" tanya Luka pelan.

"Jangan menyebutnya bodoh, Piko bodoh!" tukas Rin kesal. "Dengar, kita dalam sebuah misi penuh rahasia dan mendebarkan."

"Membuntuti seseorang?" tebak Luka cepat.

"Wow, Megurine_-san_! Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Luka tidak menyangka kalau dua _ace _klub basket sekolahnya bisa bersikap begitu polos. Dia beralih pada Kaito dan menggait lengan pemuda biru itu. "Ayo, Kaito_-kun_, kita pulang saja."

Tapi kelihatannya Kaito lebih tertarik pada subjek yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sesaat, pandangan Rin pada Kaito sempat berubah untuk sesaat, tapi kelihatannya pemuda biru itu tidak merasakannya. "Aah... aku sedang menjaga adikku."

"Kagamine Len?" Iris biru lautan itu segera menjelajahi seluruh ruangan _cafe_ dan akhirnya dia menemukannya. Duduk di sudut—wajar kalau Kaito dan Luka tidak melihatnya dari tadi—pemuda pirang dikuncir yang sedang berdebat seru dengan gadis berkuncir dua.

Kagamine Len bersama Hatsune Miku.

Dentuman itu kembali terasa di hati Kaito. Rasa perih itu kembali terasa. Bahkan lebih parah daripada sebelumnya.

Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Pikirannya terasa lumpuh.

Kenangannya akan ucapan Mikuo kembali terlintas di benak Kaito.

_"Kalau hatinya dicuri bagaimana?"_

Kaito mulai melangkah mendekati meja Miku dan Len. Dia tidak tahu alasannya, tapi dia butuh kesana. Dia harus bicara dengan Miku saat itu juga. Tidak peduli apakah Miku akan marah padanya atau tidak, Kaito harus kesana sekarang juga.

Tapi dia tidak bisa melanjutkan niatnya begitu melihat pemuda perak dengan iris sama peraknya telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Shion_-san_?"

"Utatane_-san_, kenapa kau berdiri di hadapanku?"

"Aku ingin menghentikanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kaito tidak bisa menahan agar suaranya tidak meninggi. "Apa hakmu untuk mengaturku?! Aku harus kesana! Aku harus—"

"Megurine_-san_ memanggilmu berkali-kali," Piko menunjuk Luka, "tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarnya."

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Luka membuang muka. Gadis merah muda itu langsung saja membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari _cafe_, hilang ditelan keramaian.

Rin hanya memutar matanya. "Cewek manja. Begitu saja ngambek! Kau sendiri bagaimana, Shion_-san_? Tidak mengejarnya?"

Kaito hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Tentu saja kau akan mengejarnya kan?" Rin berkacak pinggang. "Kau bilang kau menyukainya dan Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan kekasihmu! Kenapa hanya diam saja disini?"

Pemuda biru itu hanya mengangguk sekilas pada Rin, tapi si pirang itu tahu, pandangan teman sekelasnya itu sempat tertuju pada Miku dan Len di detik-detik terakhir sebelum dia keluar dari _cafe_ itu.

Rin mendesah pelan. Apakah Kaito sudah menyadari perasaannya pada Miku dan ingin ikut campur dalam hal ini? Yang benar saja! Rin bahkan sudah mendapatkan izinnya dulu. Kaito tidak boleh bersikap plin-plan, dia sudah punya Luka dan masih berharap memiliki Miku?

Hmph! Meskipun Rin tidak begitu mengerti tentang hubungan keduannya, dia mengerti betul posisinya dan posisi Len dalam hal ini. Saat ini adalah kesempatan yang amat bagus bagi Len untuk mulai mendekati Miku. Tidak boleh ada yang menganggunya, termasuk kepada Kaito yang notabene adalah sahabat karib Miku sekalipun.

"Aku beneran nggak nyangka gosip itu benar," sahut Piko sambil menatap arah kepergian Luka dan Kaito barusan. "Dia benar-benar jadian dengan idola sekolah?"

"Sejak kapan Megurine Luka jadi idola sekolah, Piko?" Rin kembali duduk di tempatnya setelah tadi sempat berkonfrontasi dengan Kaito sampai berdiri. Dia meraih mangkuk waffle dengan es krim vanila dan buah jeruk di atasnya. "Lumayan lama sih, sebelum pertandingan kemarin seingatku. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kamu patah hati?!"

"Nggak, cuma... aku pernah dengar gosip tentang Megurine_-san_. Bukankah dia punya pacar di tingkat universitas ya? Berarti Shion_-san_ itu selingkuhannya dong ya?"

"Tidak tahu. Tidak mau tahu. Tidak peduli." Rin mulai menyuapkan pesanan ke dalam mulutnya kembali. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong kamu selalu _update_ soal gosip. Aku sama sekali nggak nyangka!"

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh, Rin. Maksudku, Miki yang selalu menceritakannya padaku."

"Ahli gosip nomor satu. Dia pantas saingan dengan Akita Neru si informan."

"Yah, terserahlah. Tapi, Shion_-san_ boleh juga ya."

"Soal mendapatkan gadis yang kau anggap paling cantik di sekolah?"

"Aku nggak pernah menganggap Megurine_-san _begitu sebelumnya!" protes Piko.

"Kau anggap dia idola sekolah!"

"Bukan aku yang bilang! Miki_-chan_ yang bilang!"

"Oke oke. Terus kenapa? Bisa saja Shion Kaito punya sesuatu yang membutakan Megurine_-san_ hingga matanya buta dan otaknya beku hingga nggak bisa berpikir rasional kan?"

"Habisnya," sahut Piko kembali, "seingatku dia selalu menempel pada Kapten kan? Mereka selalu kelihatan bersama sejak masuk SMA." Piko meraih pesanannya, sebuah _parfait_ dengan es krim coklat di atasnya. "Kukira mereka pacaran."

"Mereka nggak pacaran, Piko."

Piko menatap Rin. "Apakah kau tidak melihat pandangannya tadi pada Kapten?"

Rin memang tidak bisa mengabaikannya. "Kau kesini untuk membantu mendekatkan Len dan Miku atau apa? Dengar ya," Rin menunjuk meja di sudut, "kita kesini untuk—hei, mereka tidak ada disana!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _mereka_, Rin?"

Piko menegakkan punggungnya. Rin melebarkan matanya.

Tidak ada Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine Len di meja sudut saja. Mereka berdua sudah berada _tepat_ di belakang Piko dan Rin.

Miku merangkul Rin dengan senyuman lebar hingga membuat Piko bergidik ngeri. Sementara itu, Len hanya menatap kakak kembar dan sahabat baiknya itu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Hai, Rin, Piko," sapa Miku dengan senyuman lebar. "Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu kalian disini. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Rin mengigit bibir bawahnya, sempat merasa panik untuk sesaat lalu kemudian mulai menebarkan senyum cerianya. "Waah, Miku, kebetulan sekali! Aku sama sekali tidak melihat kalian berdua masuk tadi."

"Rin!" sahut Len sebal.

"Oh ya?" Miku mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kelihatannya tempat dudukmu menghadap meja kami dengan sangat jelas. Seolah kau bisa memperhatikan segalanya dari sini."

"Benarkah? Hemm, mungkin aku dan Piko terlalu seru mengobrol!" Rin mengedipkan matanya dengan amat manis.

"Rin!" Lagi-lagi Len memanggilnya dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Hemm, begitu ya? Memangnya apa yang kalian obrolkan tadi?"

"Masalah tim basket kita, benar kan Piko?" Si pirang berbando itu berusaha mencari dukungan.

"Rin!"

"Dan beberapa masalah lainnya tentu saja."

"Sambil makan es krim berdua?"

"Yap!"

Miku menatapnya datar kali ini dan mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang sama. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Piko, Rin?"

"Kencan!" teriak Rin dengan amat yakin. "Hei, Piko, kita kencan kan?"

"Rin!" Len menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan, maksudku, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Piko sedang dalam nuansa romantis dengan Miki, tentu saja."

"Rin!"

"Kita sedang menyiapkan sebuah rencana pesta perayaan hari jadian Piko dan Miki. Iya kan, Piko?" Tapi si pemuda perak itu sudah menyerah. Mereka sudah resmi ketahuan, buat apa mencari alasan lagi.

"RIN!"

"Berhenti memanggil namaku, Len!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Len hampir menggeram.

Rin meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum polos. "Jalan-jalan bersama Piko?" Dia sendiri berkata dengan penuh ketidakyakinan.

Miku memutar bola matanya dan berjalan keluar dari _cafe_. Tidak peduli pada panggilan Len yang menurutnya terdengar sangat bodoh. Sudah cukup dia mengalami hari ini dengan skenario bodoh sahabatnya itu. Pasti, ucapan Len di toko buku itu, adalah dialog yang sudah disiapkan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada gunanya dia memikirkan hal itu.

Ini semua gara-gara Gumi. Seandainya teman sebangkunya itu tidak mengusulkan taruhan konyol itu, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Len siang itu, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Rin dan Piko, dia tidak akan merasakan debaran jatung bodoh itu, dia tidak akan berada di Shinjuku yang sangat ramai ini!

Miku tidak pernah suka berada di daerah seramai ini.

Melihat orang lalu lalang di berbagai sudut membuat kepalanya pusing. Keramaian yang membuat telinganya berdengung seolah menonaktifkan fungsi indera pendengarnya. Gadis berkuncir dua itu menghela napas.

"Aku mau pulang," sahutnya kemudian lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dari Shinjuku, dia bisa naik kereta atau bis untuk mencapai daerah sekitar rumahnya. Dia mendesah dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan, berusaha mencari palang halte bus atau kereta bawah tanah.

Namun, alih-alih sebuah palang, perhatian Miku justru teralih oleh orang-orang yang mengenakan seragam sama seperti dirinya.

Gadis itu memicingkan matanya dan bisa melihat sepasang teman sekolahnya sedang berdiri di seberang jalan, berdekatan, saling menatap.

Warna biru dan merah muda yang terkesan membutakan mata.

Gadis itu tersikap.

Berdiri kurang dari lima puluh meter di hadapannya, tepat di seberang jalan, sosok Shion Kaito dan Megurine Luka yang berpelukan erat.

Lututnya nyaris melemas.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Len langsung menatap marah pada Rin begitu Miku berjalan menjauh darinya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan otak Rin. Bisa-bisanya dia mengacaukan hari ini, hari dimana semua sudah hampir berjalan dengan baik—setidaknya Miku tidak terlalu banyak protes padanya—hari dimana dia berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada Miku.

Tapi semua hancur hanya karena Rin dan Piko yang konyol.

"Dia pasti menganggap ini semua rencanamu... Kenapa kau selalu mengangguku sih?!" bentak Len.

"Aku cuma mau membantumu."

"Oh ya? Dengan mengacaukan keadaan, kau pikir ini akan membantu?"

"Rin sudah berusaha keras, Len."

"Terima kasih, Piko, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu," sahut Rin cepat.

"Kalian tahu darimana kalau aku dan Miku ke Shinjuku?"

"Gumi, dia bilang kalian mau membeli _sports run_ dan kupikir, kau pasti membelinya di toko buku favoritmu di Shinjuku. Tebakanku benar karena aku dan Piko melihat kalian tepat setelah kalian keluar dari toko buku itu. Dengar Len, kurasa kita punya semacam keterikatan dimana aku bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu dengan—"

"_Terserahlah_! Lalu siapa yang menyuruh kalian mematai-matai kami?" Len kemudian menatap Piko tajam. "Lantas apa yang kau lakukan disini, Piko? Mencoba mencari peluang untuk mengencani Rin juga?"

"Hei hei, dia nggak bersalah soal ini." Rin menarik Len agar perhatian adik kembarnya itu kembali tertuju padanya. "Dengar, aku minta maaf karena sudah merusak rencanamu, tapi makan es krim di Shinjuku tidak termasuk katagori romantis, Len."

"Aku sama sekali _nggak_ minta saranmu, Rin!" Len kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berlari keluar mengejar Miku. Terkadang, Rin memang membantunya dan dia cukup senang dengan perhatian kakak kembarnya itu, tapi terkadang Rin juga bersikap keterlaluan.

Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang alami tanpa adanya paksaan.

Dia suka Miku dan dia ingin Miku menyukainya apa adanya. Apakah salah kalau dia memiliki keinginan sederhana seperti itu?

Kerumunan orang segera menjumpai Len ketika dia berada di luar toko. Iris biru langitnya menjelajahi semua arah, berusaha mencari sosok berkuncir dua itu. Miku pasti belum terlalu jauh. Lagipula, gadis itu tidak membawa tasnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pulang sendirian tanpa dompet dan tiket kereta?

Aah... tapi buat Hatsune Miku yang selalu bersikap seenaknya, mungkin dia bisa pulang sendirian. Mungkin kondektur kereta akan menolongnya setelah diberikan ancaman keras.

_Tidak tidak!_

Len menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Bagaimana mungkin di saat-saat seperti ini, dia sempat memikirkan hal kacau seperti itu? Dia harus mencari Miku secepatnya dan menjelaskan keadaannya padanya.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan semua usaha untuk mengubah pandangan Miku soalnya hancur begitu saja. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka kembali menjadi _rival_ yang saling membenci dan Len harus kembali menahan perasaannya pada Miku. Tidak! _Dia tidak akan mau hubungan mereka seperti itu lagi!_

Tanpa tahu arah perginya Miku, Len berbelok ke kanan dan mencari di antara kerumunan orang. Dia berulang kali meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang ditabraknya—entah sudah berapa kali dia menabrak orang tak bersalah. Bahkan Len sempat tersandung dan hampir terjatuh ke lantai aspal yang keras.

Tapi dia masih belum menemukan Miku.

Sambil menelan ludah dan menguatkan hatinya, Len berdiri lagi dan berusaha berpikir.

Kalau Miku ingin pulang, harus naik halte atau kereta bawah tanah.

"_Ojiisan_," sahut Len tiba-tiba pada pria dengan setelan kantoran yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Apakah Anda tahu dimana letak halte atau stasiun kereta terdekat?"

"Ada di arah sebaliknya. Kau tinggal berbalik dan berjalan lurus saja."

Len mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan di awal. Seharusnya dia tadi berbelok kiri, bukannya kanan!

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Len segera berlari menembus kerumunan sambil berharap Miku belum menaiki bis atau kereta. Napasnya hampir habis ketika akhirnya dia menemukan gadis berkuncir dua itu sedang berdiri diam di depan plang penyebrangan jalan.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik napas lega dan berlari menghampiri Miku. "Syukurlah—kukira kau sudah pulang tadi—aku..."

Tapi bibirnya segera terkatup kembali ketika dia bisa melihat kondisi Miku yang sesungguhnya.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata di pipi bundarnya.

"Miku!" seru Len panik dan segera merengkuh gadis itu. Jemarinya menghapus air matanya. "Kau kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangisan, tapi air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Apa... apa ada seseorang yang menyakitimu?!" tanya Len panik. "Apa—apa..."

"Len..." bisik Miku di antara isakannya. Gadis itu menutup matanya. "Len..."

"Ssh... tenanglah! Tenanglah!" Pemuda itu mengusap pipi Miku. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang sudah aman disini... ssh... aku akan melindungimu... tenang ya... tenang..."

Tapi gadis itu sama sekali belum berhenti terisak. Tubuhnya gemetaran seolah dia baru saja mengalami hal yang teramat buruk.

Len tidak tahu dia harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan gadis yang menangis sebelumnya. Beberapa gadis yang sempat ditolaknya pernah menangis, tapi Len selalu meninggalkan mereka karena dia memang tidak peduli.

Sekarang berbeda. Miku adalah gadis yang _paling_ dipedulikannya saat ini!

"Miku... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi... tapi..." Pemuda pirang itu tanpa ragu memeluknya dan meletakkan kepala Miku di pundaknya. "Kumohon... berhentilah menangis..."

Miku dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Len. Rasa hangat yang mengitarinya membuatnya nyaman, tapi pemandangan buruk yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu sama sekali belum hilang.

Kaito memeluk Luka begitu erat. Dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan penuh cinta.

Kaito suka Luka. Kaito sayang Luka. Kaito cinta Luka.

Seharunya Miku tahu itu. Seharusnya Miku benar-benar melupakan Kaito. Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini?

Mungkin Gumi memang benar. Miku hanya berusaha menipu diri sendiri. Kenyataannya, perasaan itu masih ada. Bahkan lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

Walaupun harus terluka, Miku jelas masih memiliki perasaan itu pada Kaito.

Dia ingin melupakannya.

Apapun yang terjadi, Miku ingin melupakannya.

Miku ingin melupakannya agar dia tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit yang hampir membunuhnya ini.

"Ssh..." Gadis itu bisa merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya... tenanglah... apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu... jadi... kumohon, Miku... jangan menangis lagi..."

Perlahan, hatinya mulai merasakan kehangatan. Suara Len terasa begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Len..."

"Ssh... diamlah..."

"Len..."

"Aku disini... aku akan selalu disini, di sampingmu, menemanimu..."

Rasa hangat itu menjadi lebih terasa.

Dan perlahan, dia mulai merasa nyaman di pelukan itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku memeluk gitarnya dengan pelan. Jemarinya menyusuri senar gitarnya, tapi pandangannya terasa kosong. Dia tahu seharusnya dia berada di balik selimut, bergulung untuk tidur dan siap menghadapi hari esok.

Tapi sesuatu masih menyumbat pikirannya. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan memaksanya mengingat kilasan ingatan mengerikan.

Miku menutup matanya dan bayangan itu kembali tergambar begitu jelas.

Kaito memeluk Luka erat-erat seolah berusaha melindungi gadis itu dari segala macam bahaya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Miku memaksa matanya untuk membuka.

Dia tidak bisa tidur—menutup matanya bahkan membuat hatinya terasa sakit, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur dengan hati yang bergemuruh menahan rasa pedih?

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke tempat tidur. Kepalanya menengadah dan matanya menatap langit-langit biru langit kamarnya.

Dia menarik napas panjang dan kembali memetik gitarnya.

Bahkan dia sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk memendam semua rasa sakit ini.

Mata biru kehijauannya beralih menuju pigura foto di meja belajarnya.

Foto Kaito bersama Miku yang akan menjadi kenangan.

Seharusnya, Miku tidak memasang foto itu karena hanya akan membangkitkan luka hatinya.

Pelan, jemarinya memetik kembali gitarnya dan dia mulai melafalkan sebuah lirik lagu yang pernah didengarnya sekilas saat di mobil Kaito... saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja... saat mereka masih berdua saja...

Mereka tertawa...

Mereka bersama...

Berdua saja...

Miku menutup matanya.

_The city is sleeping, but I'm still awake  
>I'm dreaming, I'm thinking what happened today, is it right?<br>I fold into the night  
>The flashbacks, the pictures, the letters and songs<br>The memories, the heart that you carved on the wall  
>Its a shame, now that nothings the same<em>

Entah kenapa, lagu itu tiba-tiba saja terngiang di telinganya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat judul lagu _random_ lagu itu.

_Now the bridges are burned and we're lost in the wind  
>It's time that we sink or swim<em>

Pandangan Miku mulai mengabur.

_What about you  
>What about me<br>What about fairy tale endings  
>Were you just pretending to be<br>And I'm wondering  
>What if we tried<br>What if I cried  
>What if its better tomorrow<br>What if I followed your eyes  
>I'm wondering<em>

_What about me?_

Jika Kaito bahagia bersama Luka, lantas dimanakah posisi Miku berada?

Kaito sudah bahagia bersama Luka dan dia seharusnya membiarkan mereka. Tangisan sama sekali tidak mengubah apapun.

Tapi kenapa hati dan pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama?

Miku terduduk dalam diam dan mulai menangis lagi sedalam-dalamnya.

Sambil berdoa, semoga esok dia sudah bisa merelakan semua itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Udara dingin segera menyambut Kaito ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya. Jam sembilan malam, tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa hening dan menyesakkan hatinya.

Berkali-kali, ucapan Mikuo selalu terngiang di pikirannya. Apakah Mikuo sedang mencoba menghantuinya?

Kaito menarik napas panjang dan menolehkan kepalanya ke seberang rumahnya.

Rumah keluarga Hatsune.

Entah sudah berapa lamanya Kaito tidak berkunjung kesana.

Entah sudah berapa lamanya Kaito tidak melihat sang penghuni rumah.

Dan rasa sesak itu kembali terasa.

Kagamine Len... entah sejak kapan kehadirannya membuat Kaito terusik. Dia memang tidak menyukai anak laki-laki itu. Ucapannya selalu terdengar ketus dan selalu terbalik dengan tindakannya.

Si pirang jelek itu bilang dia membenci Miku—kenyataannya dia memuja Miku.

Apakah ini semua dilakukan sebagai kamuflase agar tidak ada orang yang tahu?

Kaito meremas jemarinya sendiri.

Rasa kesal kembali menguasai hatinya, tapi dia tidak mengerti apa sumbernya kekesalannya itu.

Apakah melihat Len dan Miku bersama yang menjadi sumber utamanya? Tapi, kalau begitu, kenapa pula Kaito harus merasa kesal?

Miku punya kehidupannya sendiri dan Kaito tidak berhak mencampurinya...

Tapi...

Tapi meskipun begitu...

Sekarang, ramalan Mikuo sudah terbukti. Hati Miku memang benar-benar tercuri sepenuhnya. Lantas, apakah yang akan dilakukan Kaito selanjutnya?

Kaito menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi mobil sedannya dan menatap langit tak berbintang di atasnya.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Kaito hanya menutup matanya.

Dalam hati, dia tahu, dia merindukan senyuman Miku.

Teramat sangat merindukannya.

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong>

sempat panik ketika ngelihat review yang masuk melebihi ekspektasi sendiri. sungguh, ini pertama kalinya saya dapet review sebanyak itu, makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ngasih review **;***

rata-rata berharap kalau setelah yang-kemarin, cerita ini bakalan mencapai klimaks, tapi maaf dengan sangat maaf, ini bahkan belum mendekati akhir. saya belum bisa mastiin akan selesai di sendok keberapa, tapi jelas bukan dalam satu atau dua sendok berikutnya.

dan ReiyKa dibilang sering keluar dari inti jalur cerita ya? haha **;P**

sering berputar-putar dan teralu banyak nulis adegan yang bahkan nggak ada Miku atau Kaito-nya? duuh, emang kayak gini gaya nulisnya, gimana dong? hehe **:3 **(setiap tokoh disini bakalan punya peranan penting masing-masing kok dan sifat serta pola pikir mereka juga akan cenderung mempengaruhi keadaan Miku-Kaito nantinya. makanya pada akhirnya ReiyKa memutuskan untuk membahas mereka juga)

yap. kamu suka cerita ini? silahkan berpendapat di kolom review yah** ;)**

**:2005-2012:  
><strong>


	16. sendok keenambelas

special thanks  
><span>Ayah, Ibu, Kakakku, makasih ya. Aku sayang kalian! **;***  
>Cets, teman sekape aku, duuh, untuk 3 bulan ini, bertahanlah untuk tetap hidup setelah bersamaku haha!<br>dan **kamu **yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

warning  
><span>**tidak ada Miku-Kaito dulu** (maaf yah, mau fokus ke Rin dulu habisnya disini).  
>anak SMA tidak baik keluar malam-malam. Segala adegan disini murni untuk memperlancar plot cerita. <strong>Jangan gunakan referensi apapun di dalam cerita ini untuk kehidupan nyata!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok keenambelas)

* * *

><p>"Lenn..."<p>

Kagamine Len melirik pintu kamarnya sekilas untuk menemukan kakak kembarnya berdiri disana dengan piring berisi puding di tangannya. Tanpa mengubah posisinya yang sedang tiduran sambil membaca majalah _sports run_, si pirang itu berkata pelan, "apa?"

"_Gommenn_..."

"Hemm..." Hanya gumaman pelan dan perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada majalah di tangannya.

"Lenn..."

"Hemm?"

"Lenn..."

Akhirnya, Len meletakkan majalahnya dan mengganti posisinya. "Apa?"

Kakak kembarnya menatapnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mengulurkan puding dengan malu-malu. "Buatmu... jadi jangan marah lagi..."

"Kau pikir dengan ini aku bisa memaafkanmu?"

"Lenn..."

Len akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Rin agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Iya, Rin." Len berkata lambat-lambat. "Pudingnya?"

"Dengan fla pisang seperti biasanya," seru Rin dengan ceria. Dia duduk sambil menatap penuh harap pada Len. "Kau benar-benar memaafkanku kan?"

"Puding fla pisang?" Alis Len terangkat sebelah dengan senyum menyebalkan. "Kau pikir bisa membujukku dengan ini?"

"Lenn..."

"Ya, Rin. Aku mengerti." Len mulai menyuapkan puding ke dalam mulutnya. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Si gadis pirang itu tersenyum lebar ketika adik kembarnya mengetahui maksudnya yang sesungguhnya. "Apa kelanjutannya?"

"Kelanjutan apa?"

"Ketika kamu mengejar Miku, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Gadis pirang itu mengerjap penuh harap.

Len berhenti mengunyah pudingnya dan meletakkan piringnya tanpa selera. Dia menghela napas panjang dan menatap Rin. "Aku nggak mau ngomongin itu sekarang."

"Hah? Kenapa?" Rin menarik tangan Len. "Ayo, Len, ceritakan padaku!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercerita sekarang." Len membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai membuka _sports run_nya kembali. "Tapi aku memaafkanmu kok, jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Rin menggembungkan mulutnya dan menatap sebal. "Kau curang!"

"Aku nggak curang, Rin."

"Kau curang!"

"Okee..." Len kembali meletakkan majalahnya. "Kau mau tanya tentang apa?"

Senyuman penuh aura kemenangan terkembang di wajah Rin. "Hei hei, apakah sehabis itu kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Nggak, Rin."

"Eeeh?! Kenapa?"

"Karena kau dan Piko mengacaukan segalanya. Dan lagipula..."

"Lagipula?"

"Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?"

Len menatap Rin dengan ekspresi datar. "Berhenti melakukan itu!"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Rin polos.

"Oh, Demi Tuhan, baiklah! Miku menangis tadi sore."

Dahi Rin berkerut untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakah tindakannya bersama Piko itu begitu keterlaluan sampai membuat Miku menangis? Rasanya tidak... Mengingat dia selalu melakukan hal itu selama ini. Lantas... kenapa?

"Dia menangis sampai terisak. Aku... aku tidak pernah melihat Miku yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Sejak kita pertama kali mengenalnya ketika SMP dulu, seingatku, Miku tidak pernah seperti itu..."

_Bahkan Len khawatir sampai seperti ini..._ Rin tersenyum. _Bukankah itu berarti kau benar-benar peduli padanya?_

"Tapi, apa yang menyebabkan Miku sampai seperti itu ya? Hemm..." Gadis pirang itu mencoba memikirkan semua peluang. "Miku adalah gadis yang cukup kuat, karena itulah tidak mungkin dia menjadi korban kasus pelecehan seksual. Lagipula, Shinjuku cukup ramai bukan? Miku bisa teriak kapan saja."

"Apa Miku punya fobia terhadap keramaian? Hemm... dia memang tidak menyukai tempat-tempat yang berisik, tapi itu bukan berarti dia takut kan?" Kali ini Len yang menganalisis.

"Piko... apa Miku punya masalah dengan Piko? Tidak kan? Seingatku mereka tidak pernah punya masalah..."

"Lantas... apa karena aku, Rin?"

"Nggak... nggak. Aku nggak yakin Miku bisa nangis seperti itu cuma karena berkencan denganmu. Mungkin—"

"Aku nggak berkencan dengannya. Kami cuma jalan-jalan!"

Rin memutar bola matanya. "Tapi... apa ya... Yang ditemuinya di Shinjuku... yang bisa membuat Miku menangis... yang—"

Dan jawaban itu terlintas begitu saja di pikiran Rin. Dia mengerjap pelan begitu menyadari kenyataan sesungguhnya. Seperti sebuah panggilan, semua potongan _puzzle_ kembali dan mulai tersusun rapat.

_"Akui saja, Miku! Kau menyukai Shion_-san_ kan?"_

_"_Damn_, Gumi! Dia itu sahabat kecilku! Dia itu Shion Kaito, bocah es krim dengan mulut yang selalu lengket!"_

_"Tapi dia cukup tampan lho! Kau nggak lupa soal kenyataan itu kan?"_

_ "Dia sama sekali nggak tampan, Gumi!"_

"Apa mungkin..."

"Mungkin apa?"

_"Kau—sama sekali lupa dengan segalanya."_

"Rin?"

Kilasan Kaito bersama Luka yang ditemui Rin di _cafe_ kembali terbayang.

_"Apa hakmu untuk mengaturku?! Aku harus kesana! Aku harus—"_

_"Habisnya, seingatku dia selalu menempel pada Kapten kan? Mereka selalu kelihatan bersama sejak masuk SMA. Kukira mereka pacaran."_

"Rin, kau dapat ide?"

_"Kata orang... sahabatan bisa jadi cinta lho!"_

_"Nggak lah! Aku nggak mungkin suka sama Miku!"_

Shion Kaito mungkin menyukai Miku. Rin bisa menyimpulkan sampai tahap itu, tapi kalau soal perasaan Miku sendiri... dia...

_"Apapun yang terjadi, aku pengennya mereka jadian!"_

_"Heeh... begitu ya? Terserah saja sih, yang penting Miku jadian sama cowok yang benar-benar disukainya."_

Orang yang disukai Miku...

_"Tepat sekali karena memang cowok yang Miku sukai kan Len!"_

_"Entah deh soal itu!"_

Sikap Gumi saat itu... sikap tenangnya...

Jangan-jangan...

"Aku harus bertemu Gumi!" seru Rin tiba-tiba.

"Hah?!" Len sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan kakak kembarnya. Apa hubungannya gadis jenius itu dengan pembicaraan mereka barusan? "Sekarang?"

"Ya. Aku harus bertemu Gumi _sekarang_."

"Yang benar saja, Rin! Kenapa tiba-tiba Nona Sok Jenius itu muncul di pembicaraan kita?!"

Rin memegang pundak Len dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Harus sekarang!"

"Ini sudah jam sembilan malam, bodoh! Mau ngapain sih memangnya?! Lagipula aku yakin Gumi pasti sudah tidur!" Len melepaskan diri dan berdiri menjauhi Rin. "Telpon saja dia sekarang."

"Nggak bisa! Aku harus bicara langsung dengan Gumi!"

"Hah?!"

"Ayolah, Len, ini demi kehidupanmu juga!" Rin segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dari kamar Len. Meskipun begitu, suara nyaringnya masih bisa terdengar dari sana. "Lima menit lagi. Siap-siaplah! Aku yang bawa mobil _Touchan_ kalau perlu!"

Len hanya menatap pintu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Seharusnya dia memang tidak menceritakan apapun pada Rin malam ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Gumi sedang bergerumul di bawah selimut dengan novel-novelnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Gadis itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan meraih ponsel bertipe sentuh itu. Foto Len dengan wajah sinisnya muncul disana dan Gumi mengeluh diam-diam.

_Apa mau orang itu sih?_

Tanpa peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi, Gumi meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan mulai membaca deretan paragraf dalam novelnya. Tapi Len tidak menyerah begitu saja. Sekali panggilan... dua kali panggilan... tiga kali panggilan... sepuluh kali panggilan...

"Oh, Demi Tuhan!" Akhirnya Gumi mengangkat ponselnya. "Apa maumu?!"

"Buka pintu."

"Hah?!"

"Dengar aku, Nona Sok Jenius, kami ada di depan rumahmu, jadi cepatlah buka pintu!"

"Ap—"

"Cepat keluar saja!"

Dan sambungan teleponnya diputus. Gumi berdecak kesal dan meraih jaketnya. Kalau ini lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!

Gadis berambut hijau itu berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan—sempat menabrak Gakupo yang sedang menelepon seseorang, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia bisa mendengar Gakupo berteriak padanya, tapi lagi-lagi Gumi tidak peduli.

Sampai akhirnya dia membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok pirang dengan bando pita di kepalanya.

Pengetahuan buat Gumi, Kagamine Rin yang memakai piama dan bersiap untuk tidur ternyata masih sempat datang ke rumahnya lengkap dengan pita cantik di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!" Suara Gumi bahkan lebih mirip seperti geraman daripada ucapan biasa. "Tidakkah ponselmu memilki _feature_ jam?!" Dahinya berkerut. "Dan mana pemuda sinis yang meneleponku barusan?! Aku bersumpah akan mencekik lehernya!"

"_Mouu_~ jangan mulai lagi, Gumi." Rin memutar kepalanya menuju pagar rumah keluarga Kojima. "Len ada di mobil. Aku menyuruhnya menunggu disana sementara aku bicara denganmu."

"Oh..." Gumi tampak terkejut. "Pukul sembilan malam kau datang kemari untuk bicara denganku! Benar-benar hebat!"

"Gumi..." Rin memelas. "Kita harus bicara mengenai masalah ini..."

"Masalah apa sih?!" pekik Gumi histeris. "Memangnya nggak bisa menunggu sampai besok apa?!"

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku kalau aku sudah benar-benar penasaran pada sesuatu!"

Gumi memutar bola matanya. "Kuharap apa yang ingin kau tanyakan bukan sesuatu hal bodoh seperti segala hal yang pernah keluar dari mulutmu!"

"Oke oke." Rin mengangguk cepat, "aku akan cepat. Ini mengenai Miku."

Apakah Gumi tidak salah dengar barusan? "Miku? Hatsune Miku maksudmu?"

"Yap." Rin mengangguk yakin.

Gumi mengacungkan telunjuknya untuk menyuruh Rin diam sejenak dan membawa gadis itu menuju pagar depan rumahnya dimana disana terdapat pahatan tulisan kanji keluarganya.

"Ini rumah keluarga Kojima." Gumi bicara dengan senyuman lebar dan tatapan tajam. "Kau tidak bisa baca kanji, Rin?"

"Gumi! Aku serius!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?!" Alis Gumi terangkat sebelah. "Kau mau bertanya padaku dimana alamat keluarga Hatsune?"

"Bukan—"

"Masa sih kau tidak mengetahuinya?!" potong Gumi cepat. "Bukankah kau pernah pacaran dengan kakaknya dulu? Atau kau bisa bertanya dengan saudara kembarmu yang menyebalkan itu. Aku yakin dia ingat jalan menuju rumah kekasihnya yang tercinta!"

Rin memasang ekspresi datar. Dia memang tidak suka dengan Gumi yang banyak bicara. "Oh, diamlah, bodoh! Biarkan aku jelaskan semuanya dulu!"

Gumi menatap Rin dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak... dia tidak meledak. Setidaknya, dia memang _belum_ meledak. Seharusnya, dia berada di balik selimut dan membaca novel-novel favoritnya, tapi sekarang dia justru dipaksa untuk mendengarkan ucapan salah satu temannya mengenai teman sebangkunya.

Ditambah lagi, orang yang mengganggunya itu memanggilnya dengan menggunakan kata sifat _itu_.

"Dengar," Gumi mulai tersenyum, "kau datang ke rumahku malam-malam seakan ada sesuatu hal yang amat penting, dan ternyata hal penting itu sebenarnya tidak berhubungan denganku, tapi berhubungan dengan Miku, benar begitu?"

"Kau kan teman sebangkunya."

Gumi tertawa begitu mendengar jawaban bodoh Rin.

"Apa yang lucu, Gumi?"

Gadis hijau itu segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan menarik tangan Rin. "KENAPA TIDAK TANYA LANGSUNG PADA ORANGNYA?!"

"Itu nggak mungkin terjadi kan!" Rin menarik lepas tangannya dan menatap Gumi. "Miku jelas sangat tertutup terhadap masalah yang ingin kutanyakan ini."

"Lantas kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku tahu?"

"Kau teman sebangkunya, Gumi."

"Oh, Demi Tuhan, aku pasti jadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini!" Gumi mengangkat bahunya.

"Gumi! Aku serius! Aku tidak bisa menanyakan masalah ini pada Miku karena aku yakin dia tidak akan mau menjawabnya!" teriak Rin akhirnya. Dia menarik napas panjang, mencoba mengatur emosinya. "Dengar, aku janji ini nggak akan lama!"

Gumi hanya menatap Rin lama sebelum akhirnya dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding pagar rumahnya. "Kalau kau mau tanya tentang siapa orang yang disukai Miku," tebaknya pelan, "jawabannya aku _tidak tahu_."

"Kau bohong kan?" komentar Rin cepat. "Aku tahu kau bohong, Gumi."

Gadis berambut hijau itu memutar matanya. "Oke. Seandainya pun aku tahu—"

"Tidak ada kata seandainya!" potong Rin. "Kau jelas-jelas mengetahuinya!"

"Tapi aku nggak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahukannya padamu."

Rin mengigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik Len di mobil wagon putih milik keluarga Kagamine. Ini demi adiknya, dia tahu itu. Dia ingin membantu adiknya mencapai kebahagiaannya. Dia bukannya egois terhadap Miku, tapi bukankah ini kebaikan bagi semuanya? Jika Miku pacaran dengan Len, jika Miku menyukai Len, adik kembarnya itu pasti tidak akan membiarkan Miku terluka. Rin bisa memastikan hal itu.

"Apakah Miku menyukai Shion Kaito?"

Gumi tahu pertanyaan itu pasti akan tetap keluar pada akhirnya. Dia memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini pasti akan terjadi, tapi yang tidak bisa dia duga adalah hal ini akan dialaminya di malam hari dimana dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk kabur ataupun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tambahan lagi masalah untuk Gumi: Kagamine Rin bukan tipe orang yang gampang menyerah dan lebih parah lagi, dia bukan tipe yang gampang dibohongi.

Kenyataannya, Gumi tidak berhak mengatakan apapun karena sebenarnya, dia memang tidak memiliki hak sama sekali dalam dunia pribadi teman sebangkunya. Dia hanya Kojima Gumi yang kebetulan memiliki otak jenius sehingga mampu menebak perasaan teman sebangkunya dan menyadarkannya bahwa kapten basket tim putri sekolahnya itu memendam perasaan suka pada bocah es krim dengan mulut yang selalu lengket.

Pilihannya hanya satu: Gumi bisa membawa pembicaraan ini berputar-putar hingga Rin lelah—tapi Rin jelas bukan tipe orang yang gampang lelah. Tampaknya Gumi harus tidur di lebih malam daripada biasanya, tapi bukan karena novel favoritnya, lebih kepada masalah orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa bisa ngomong gitu?"

"Asumsi dariku."

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang kalau asumsi bisa membunuhmu?"

"Gumi..." panggil Rin, mencoba membuat gadis hijau itu fokus. "Aku serius."

"Aku juga selalu serius, Rin."

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku."

Gumi menghela napas panjang dan menatap Rin dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak di posisi tepat untuk memberitahumu kan?"

"Oh, Demi Tuhan, katakan saja jawabannya! Aku yang akan menanggung masalahnya dengan Miku!"

Mata hijau Gumi menatap Rin dalam-dalam. "Kalau kubilang jawabannya tidak?" Itu bukan pernyataan melainkan sebuah pertanyaan. Gumi tidak sedang menjawab Rin melainkan menanyakan respon gadis pirang itu atas jawabannya.

Rin balas menatap Gumi dengan sama dalamnya. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, Gumi."

"Miku tidak menyukai Shion-_san_."

"Jangan bohong padaku!" bisik Rin dengan napas tercekat. "Aku tahu persis kau berbohong!"

Gumi meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan menarik napas panjang. "Kau jelas menginginkan jawaban 'ya' apapun yang terjadi bukan?"

"Bukankah memang itu kenyataannya?" Rin menoleh ke arah Gumi.

"Apapun yang kukatakan, kau masih akan menganggap itu sebagai jawabannya bukan?" Gumi merasa sangat-sangat kesal. Ayolah, dia ingin membaca novelnya—atau mungkin tidur, apapun itulah kegiatannya—bukannya berdebat mengenai sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Rin memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, mungkin aku sedikit merasa bersalah."

"_Sedikit_?" Alis Gumi terangkat.

Rin tertawa getir. "_Okey_, maksudku, aku merasa _sangat _bersalah. Puas sekarang, Nona jenius?"

"Jadi?"

"Len bilang Miku menangis hari ini."

"_Well_, kita memang jarang melihat Miku menangis, tapi bukan berarti dia nggak bisa kan?"

"Sebelumnya," Rin kembali menatap wajah Gumi, "aku bertemu dengan Shion_-san_ dan Megurine_-san_."

Gumi sudah bisa mendapat gambaran situasinya. Dia bisa menebak Miku mungkin melihat Kaito-Luka bersama. Gadis jenius itu cukup tahu bahwa apapun yang Miku katakan mengenai usahanya untuk mundur kembali ke batas gelembung, dia tidak akan bisa.

Gelembung cair merupakan koloid dengan lapisan tipis sekitar 0,00001 mili yang akan langsung pecah begitu sesuatu mengenainya.

Miku tidak akan pernah bisa mundur kembali menjadi sahabat apapun yang terjadi karena dinding persahabatan itu memang sudah pecah dan tidak bisa dibangun kembali sendirian. Persahabatan mereka sudah rusak, itu intinya.

"Menurutmu Miku melihat mereka berdua dan akhirnya menangis begitu?"

Rin mengangguk pelan. "Selama ini, aku selalu menjodohkan Miku dengan Len karena kupikir itu akan sangat cocok bukan? Tapi..." Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, "kelihatannya tidak seperti itu."

"_Well_, terkadang beberapa hal memang tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

"Miku berkali-kali marah kan soal itu, tapi aku selalu berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya."

"Yah, Miku pasti sudah terbiasa dengan sikap egoismu."

"Ya, Gumi. Terima kasih."

"Menurutmu aku sarkastik?" tanya Gumi. Dia menatap Rin sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Walaupun kau selalu menyebalkan, terkadang sikap sok polosmu itu membantu juga."

"Mau ngejek atau memuji sih?" Rin akhirnya tertawa sesaat. "Saat selesai pertandingan, Piko bertanya padaku." Jeda sejenak. "Dia bilang, mungkin saja perasaan Len pada Miku saat ini muncul karena usahaku yang selalu berniat menjodohkan mereka berdua."

"Entah deh soal itu. Tanya saja si pirang bodoh itu."

"Aku sudah tanya soal itu."

"Terus?"

"Len bilang dia tidak tahu." Rin tersenyum dengan sorot mata sedih. "Aku egois ya, Gumi?"

"Selalu sebenarnya. Kurasa itu sifat alamimu, kau dapatkan sejak dalam kandungan." Gumi mengangguk dan menunjuk wagon putih dimana Len berada. "Seperti sekarang, kau menyuruh adik kembarmu itu duduk sambil menghisap benzena yang keluar dari knalpot."

Rin memutar bola matanya.

"Rin," sahut Gumi kemudian. "Kurasa, sikap 'tidak berpikir panjang'mu itu ada baiknya juga." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mendengar balasan Rin, tapi si pirang berbando hanya diam. "Miku juga pasti berpikir seperti itu."

"Bukankah sebagai seorang sahabat, kita harus membantu Miku mendapatkan orang yang disukainya?"

"Whoaa! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _kita_, Rin?"

"Kau tentu saja, Gumi! Oh, Demi Tuhan, kita tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan obrolan ini!"

Gumi mengayunkan tangannya ke depan wajah Rin. "Kau bukan tipe orang yang terbiasa berpikir, Rin, jadi jalankanlah peranmu! Berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ada gunanya!"

Rin tahu di balik kalimatnya barusan, Gumi menyelipkan sebuah makna yang baik. "Mulutmu kotor seperti biasanya ya!" Senyumnya kemudian mengambang. "Aku benci padamu tahu!" Dia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju wagon putihnya.

"Oh ya?" Gumi memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat senang! Terima kasih karena kau membiarkan aku tidur sekarang!" Gadis hijau itu melangkah menuju balik pagar dan menutupnya pelan.

"Hei, Gumi!" panggil Rin sebelum si jenius itu sempat mengunci pagarnya. "Aku tetap akan menjodohkan Miku dan Len apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun aku tahu siapa yang disukai oleh Miku, aku yakin biar bagaimana pun juga Len pasti akan membuat dia jauh lebih bahagia." Rin tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sebenarnya..." Gumi meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, "semua itu bukan urusanku."

"Ya, Nona jenius! Terserah kau saja!" Rin melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

Gumi menatap sosok pirang itu dalam diam. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia mulai mengerti alasan kenapa Miki, Iroha, dan beberapa gadis lain mengagumi sosok _ace_ tim basketnya itu.

"Hei, Pirang Jelek!" panggil Gumi sebelum si pirang itu membuka wagon putihnya. "Jangan berpikir hal-hal sulit! Semua orang idiot kan? Jadi, berhentilah bersikap terlalu pintar dan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan! Karena apa yang kau lakukan mungkin saja dapat memberikan kebahagiaan buat orang lain—walaupun probabilitasnya kecil sih."

Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Mobil wagon itu meluncur secepatnya, meninggalkan si jenius yang memegangi pagar dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak biasanya seorang Kojima Gumi memberikan nasihat dan semangat, terutama pada Rin yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

Bahkan mungkin, ada satu hal yang jelas di diri Gumi setelah obrolan tadi terjadi. Jika Rin tetap pada tujuan pertamanya, haruskah Gumi bimbang dan memutuskan untuk mengganti tujuannya? Dari awal, tujuan Rin memang sudah jelas: membuat Len dapat bersama dengan Miku.

Lantas, apa tujuan Gumi?

Bukankah awalnya, dia cuma ingin bertaruh mengenai teori bodoh gelembung cair yang dilontarkannya secara asal, melihat buktinya secara langsung, sehingga dia bisa menyimpulkan kebenaran teori itu.

Bukankah dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada siapa akhirnya Miku memilih? Di mana batasan gelembung cair terakhir pecah, dia tidak perlu tahu itu.

"Hemm," dia menatap kuku-kukunya yang dipoles indah, "apapun deh, terserah," sahutnya tidak peduli.

Lagipula, sejak awal, bukan dia kan yang membuat batasan gelembung cair itu? Dia cuma jadi pelempar bom, yap, itu mungkin perannya, untuk membuat sang pemilik gelembung cair sadar mengenai kenyataan perasaannya. Masalah pada akhirnya kemana perasaan itu diserahkan, siapa yang peduli.

Karena spekulasi otak dan hati, bisa berbanding terbalik secara tiba-tiba. Memperkirakan apa isi hati orang, tidak bisa dilakukan dengan logika bukan?

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong>

ini update paling cepat yah sepanjang keberjalanan berry blue. nggak nyampe sebulan euy! haha

yap. seperti yang telah saya jabarkan di sendok sebelumnya, saya ini tipe yang suka keluar dari jalur pemikiran tokohnya. dan lihatlah buktinya di atas** ;P**

inti dari sendok ini udah pada nangkep kan? atau belum? kalau belum, tanya aja di bagian review nanti dibales lewat pm (khusus buat yang login lho yah). alasan kenapa saya buat spesial isinya Rin dan Gumi disini adalah karena nantinya sifat, pola pikir, dan peran mereka akan menambah konflik [pemikiran serta ambisi mereka masing-masing akan terlihat lebih jelas dan detil nanti sih sebenarnya]** ;)**

sekilas dibahas masa lalu Rin sama seseorang disini yah? sedikit bocoran sih, cerita lengkapnya masih dalam proses pembuatan yang entah kapan dibuatnya haha. belum ada motivasi untuk buatnya sih **;P**  
>(kalau kamu pengen baca, kabarin saya supaya motivasi saya meningkat hehe)<p>

silahkan, yang ingin berkomentar** ;)**

**:2005-2012:**


	17. sendok ketujuhbelas

Hari itu adalah ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas. Semua teman-temannya datang ke _cafe_ itu untuk merayakannya bersama dirinya. Mereka bernyanyi, mereka tertawa, mereka bersenang-senang bersama. Hingga sebundar kue berlapis coklat diletakkan di atas meja.

Sang pelaku utama yang berpengaruh di hari itu—tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang bertambah usianya—tersenyum lebar menatap kue favoritnya. Kue itu bundar, berlapis coklat dengan kilasan selai stroberi. Di bagian pinggirnya terdapat potongan buah storberi berbentuk bunga yang telah didesain sedemikian rupa oleh para _pattisier_nya. Di bagian atasnya terdapat tulisan dari _whiped cream_ bertuliskan kalimat spesial untuknya.

_Happy Birthday Luka_

Kalimat sederhana yang membuat hatinya hangat. Sang gadis yang baru saja berusia 16 tahun itu meraih gagang pisau dan memotong segitiga kecil di bagian namanya sehingga menyisakan kata _Happy Birthday_ pada kuenya.

Teman-temannya bertepuk tangan ramai sambil bertanya, "kepada siapa potongan pertama itu akan diberikan?"

Yang lainnya menyahut, "tentu saja kepada _orang itu_ kan?" Semua terkikik geli.

Bayangan pemuda berambut ungu yang merupakan kekasih sang gadis terbayang di benak semua orang. Betapa semua orang tahu bahwa sang kekasih yang usianya berbeda sekitar empat-lima tahun dengan sang Luka adalah seorang pemuda yang nyaris berfisik hampir sempurnanya dengan Adonis.

Betapa tampan dan memesona.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "_Dia_ sedang berada di kereta menuju kesini." Senyumnya merekah semakin melebar diikuti sorot matanya yang melembut—khas anak muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Seluruh teman-temannya bersorak riang. "Tentu saja!"

Betapa benak _orang itu_ yang sempurna dan membawa sebuket bunga mawar terbayang disana. Bahwa sosok Pangeran Tampan sangat cocok untuk sang pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu yang berniat datang jauh dari ibu kota negara Jepang hanya untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya.

Mereka semua tertawa dan memuji betapa beruntungnya seorang Megurine Luka.

Nyatanya semua tidak tahu bahwa di akhir hari itu, 30 Januari dimana Luka berulang tahun, gadis berambut merah muda itu terduduk sendirian di depan meja dengan potongan kue di hadapannya.

Ponsel layar sentuhnya menyala di sekitarnya, menunjukkan sebait pesan singkat yang hampir menyayat hatinya.

_Maaf. Asprakku minta aku supaya aku mempresentasikan hasil praktikumku.  
>Aku tidak sempat mengejar naik kereta karena akan terlalu malam. Aku akan datang mengunjungimu akhir pekan nanti. Oke? Tidak apa-apa kan?<br>Aku sayang padamu. Aku sangat menyayangimu!  
>Selamat ulang tahun, Pacarku Tercinta! :*<em>

Mata biru langit sang gadis terpaku pada potongan kue di hadapannya. Seharusnya, dia menyantap kue itu bersama pemuda cinta pertamanya di malam ini. Rencana simpel yang sebenarnya akan sungguh membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi nyatanya, sang kekasih lagi-lagi kembali membuatnya menunggu. Bahkan di hari spesial buat Luka sendiri.

Senyuman sendu terbentuk di wajah jelita Luka saat dia mengangkat garpunya dan memotong kue menjadi bentuk yang lebih kecil lagi. Dia menatapnya sekilas sebelum memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"_Happy Birthday_, Luka. Selamat, karena lagi-lagi kekasihmu tidak dapat hadir di hari ulang tahunmu."

Seminggu setelahnya, sang kekasih juga tidak muncul di rumahnya. Hanya sebuket mawar merah berjumlah 16 dan kartu permintaan maaf karena lagi-lagi sang kekasih memiliki agenda lain yang lebih _penting_ daripada dirinya.

Dan Luka hanya bisa menghapus air mata di sudut matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>selamat ulang tahun berry blue<strong> ;)

* * *

><p><span>special thanks<span>

**yang udah ngasih review di sendok kelimabelas dan keenambelas** (Hel Hazelnut, Kie2Kei, Byakko Hiyorin, djokroe, Kamikura39, ErzaScarlet-47, Ledele, ariesta87, Forene, Squall Schiffer, Nekuro Yamikawa, EcrivainHachan24, Zeita Hikari, Madge Undersee, Yamigane Alice, creativeactive, AkuNoMeshitsukai, Nucha Cherry Blos, sHinkaChuu, Nakazawa Ayumu, vermiehans, Aika Licht Youich, Shiroi Karen, Guest, michi-nyan, Haruka Yoshikun, Stranger, Guardian Monkey, AkihisaFunabashi) -kalau ada yang belum di pm atau ke double, maap

dan **kamu **yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok ketujuhbelas)

* * *

><p>Ponselnya berdering pagi itu, Luka tahu itu. Dia melirik sekilas benda dengan layar LCD besar itu, tapi tangannya tetap diam di sisi tubuhnya. Itu adalah jam setengah delapan, dia tahu itu. Kira-kira lima menit lagi, Kaito akan menjemputnya ke rumah, tapi kenapa <em>orang itu<em> justru meneleponnya sekarang.

Tidakkah _orang itu_ berhenti bersikap egois dan mulai memikirkan keadaan Luka sekarang? Apa lagi maunya coba? Beberapa menit yang lalu, Luka mendapatkan _email_ dari _orang itu_ yang mengatakan ingin bertemu dan sekarang _orang itu_ meneleponnya. Sebenarnya apa maunya?!

Akhirnya... setelah kira-kira hampir dua bulan lebih, _orang itu_ mau juga memberikan waktunya untuk Luka.

Gadis merah muda itu menghela napas panjang dan meraih ponselnya yang masih berbunyi, memasukkannya ke dalam tas jinjingnya, dan berjalan menuju keluar rumahnya. Pasangan Megurine—orangtua Luka—menyambutnya di ruang tamu. Ibunya yang memiliki rambut senada dengan dirinya tersenyum lembut sementara ayahnya yang terlihat tegas dalam pakaian kantornya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Berangkat sekolah?" sahut Ibunya. Luka mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Dijemput lagi sama pacarmu itu?" goda Ayahnya.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan putrimu, Ayah." Ibunya terkikik geli. "Sampaikan salamku untuknya dan bilang padanya kalau dia boleh ikut makan malam di sela-sela kesibukannya."

Sebelah alis Luka terangkat. Apa yang sedang dikatakan Ibunya? Bukankah kekasihnya, Kaito, yang selalu menjemputnya beberapa minggu belakangan ini masih SMA? Memangnya apa sih kesibukannya anak SMA hingga sampai sulit bertemu?

Namun, Luka sama sekali tidak berniat membahas hal itu. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa hal lainnya, dia segera keluar dari rumahnya dengan pakaian lengkap—sepatu kets, tas ranselnya, dan rambut panjangnya yang digelung ke atas.

Luka sudah menutup pintu rumahnya ketika dia melihat sedan itu. Bukan... warnanya bukan biru seperti milik Kaito. Warnanya hitam dengan kaca jendela yang diberi lapisan gelap sehingga orang luar tidak bisa melihat pengemudinya, tapi Luka memang tidak perlu melihat pengemudinya karena dia _pasti _tahu siapa pengemudinya.

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas tali tas selempangnya. _Jadi, ini yang maksudnya dengan mengirim pesan di pagi hari dan menelepon..._

Luka menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Dia tidak suka mobil itu beserta pemiliknya berada disana, di depan rumahnya, _sekarang_. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Kaito jika dia melihat hal ini... tidak... jelas tidak. Luka tidak bisa membiarkan Kaito melihat sedan hitam itu disini. Tidak juga dengan membiarkan _orang itu_ melihat Kaito menjemputnya.

Akhirnya, Luka hanya membeku. Menatap sedan hitam itu dengan pandangan nanar. Sudah sekitar dua bulan yang lalu dia melihat mobil itu terparkir di depan rumahnya... ketika mereka bertengkar hebat malam itu... ketika Kaito mengajaknya ke festifal dan mereka berciuman di malam itu...

Suatu momen indah yang sekaligus kesalahan terbesar buatnya.

Luka masih diam terpaku ketika akhirnya pintu sedan hitam itu terbuka. Sang pengemudi keluar, pakaiannya berupa jas putih dengan kemeja abu-abu. Sepatunya bahkan terlihat sangat berkilau seolah baru saja disemir. Penampilan yang rapi seperti itulah yang selalu membuat Luka terpesona habis-habisan.

Bahkan dia hampir saja lupa bernapas saat ini.

Sang pengemudi turun dari mobilnya dengan senyuman lembut di wajah tampannya. Helaian poni panjang serta rambutnya yang dikuncir ke belakang menambah kesan dewasa darinya, membingkai setiap kesempurnaan yang terpancar dari dirinya.

Mendadak, Luka merasa takut. Dia takut terhisap dalam pesona orang itu, pesona yang telah menariknya ratusan kali selama ini. Dia takut hatinya akan berharap kembali tentang orang itu. Dia takut terluka akan ucapan palsu yang selalu dilontarkan orang itu.

Lidah Luka terasa kelu. Jemarinya terasa kaku.

"Luka_-chan_," panggil orang itu. Senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Akhirnya suara itu berhasil keluar.

"Menjemput kekasihku yang cantik."

Luka memutar bola matanya. "Nggak perlu. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Aku sudah punya pacar baru yang jauh _lebih baik_ daripada kamu!"

Sorot orang itu meredup untuk sesaat namun pulih kembali hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. "Aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!"

"Tentu saja ada. Aku ingin menjelaskan segalanya padamu."

Luka menatap sosok itu dalam-dalam. Tidak... bukankah dia selama ini sudah terlalu banyak terluka olehnya... seharusnya tidak ada kesempatan lagi.

_Tapi..._

"Baiklah. Hanya sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah saja."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Langkah Miku seketika terhenti ketika dia keluar dari pintu rumahnya pagi itu. Ini adalah Sabtu pagi dimana SMA Utaunoda menunjuknya sebagai hari seni. Khusus untuk hari ini, semua murid Utaunoda akan berlatih mempersiapkan festifal seni mereka.

Miku yang ternyata kebagian peran sebagai salah satu pengawal di cerita Rapunzel Luka—Gumi sempat memarahinya beberapa saat, tapi Miku memang tidak peduli, toh dia memang tidak pernah mengincar posisi utama—harus datang di pagi hari untuk berlatih sekaligus membantu bagian properti karena pengambilan nilai itu akan berlangsung minggu depan.

Gadis itu sudah siap dengan rambut dikuncir dua dan tasnya, tapi begitu dia keluar rumah, semangatnya serta merta menghilang.

Dan itu semua karena sosok biru yang mendadak terlihat di depan rumahnya. Sungguh, setelah mereka tidak berangkat sama, keberadaannya disana bagaikan benda asing yang terasa ganjil.

Miku menarik napas panjang, mencoba mengabaikan warna biru yang sebelumnya menghangatkan hatinya namun sekarang justru membakar habis hatinya hingga batinnya terluka. Dia sudah berada di pintu ketika kemudian sosok Kaito dari dalam mobil sedannya melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebar.

Betapa Miku merindukan senyuman hangat itu. Betapa dia menginginkannya untuk menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Tapi kenyataan tentang keberadaan Luka serta merta mengeluarkannya paksa dari khayalan itu. Dia sudah menyerah soal Kaito. Melupakannya dalam-dalam. Menguburnya dalam album memori persahabatan mereka.

Bahkan Miku sendiri tidak tahu apakah persahabatan itu masih ada setelah semua yang terjadi selama ini?

Sambil memaksakan senyum, Miku balas melambaikan tangan dan berjalan melewati Kaito. Dia tidak peduli kenapa pemuda itu bisa berada disana dan dia tidak mau berasumsi macam-macam.

_"Asumsi bisa membunuhmu!"_ adalah ucapan favorit Kojima Gumi dan sekarang Miku mulai mempercayainya. Biar bagaimana pun, Miku sudah lama berhenti untuk memikirkan bahwa suatu hari Kaito tiba-tiba datang padanya karena telah menyadari perasaan terpendam padanya—atau seperti itulah yang selalu dibisikkan oleh Kojima Gumi, si jenius yang menurut Miku sekarang sedang berbuat konyol karena mempercayai hal itu.

"Mau berangkat sekolah?" tanya Kaito pelan. Sebenarnya, itu jelas adalah pertanyaan _terbodoh_. Mereka jelas satu sekolah kan? Lantas kenapa Kaito masih harus bertanya lagi?

Tapi, Miku mungkin sama bodohnya dengan Kaito karena dia menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang dikatakan Kaito. Menurutnya, mengabaikan pemuda itu adalah poin terpenting yang akan mencegah perasaannya keluar.

"Kuantar yuk."

Iris hijau kebiruan itu melebar tak percaya. Apakah dia sedang berhalusinasi sekarang? Apakah dia sedang tertidur sekarang? Apakah dia masih berada di balik selimut hangatnya dan memeluk bantalnya? Apakah ini nyata? Apakah Kaito tidak salah bicara?

Gadis itu hanya terdiam termanggu menatap sahabat karibnya itu. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya walaupun sebenarnya dia benar-benar merasa bingung. Setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah terdapat Luka selama ini disisinya, tiba-tiba Kaito kembali datang padanya.

Apakah Kaito sedang mencoba mempermainkannya?

"Apa—yang terjadi—padamu?" tanya Miku dengan suara tercekat. Dia tidak bisa menganggap kalau dia sedang berada di dunia nyata sekarang.

"Apa?" Kaito memasang ekspresi bingung. Pemuda biru itu kemudian keluar dari mobil sedannya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Miku. "Berangkat ke sekolah bareng yuk."

Tidak. Bukan Kaito yang sedang mencoba mempermainkannya.

_Tuhan sedang mencoba mempermainkannya._ Itu jelas. Setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah semua luka itu terukir dalam di hatinya, sekarang Tuhan mencoba memberikannya setitik kebahagiaan.

Tapi Miku sudah terlalu takut untuk merasa bahagia karena dia tahu, apapun yang terjadi, tetap dia yang akan terluka. Apapun yang terjadi, Kaito akan selalu memilih Luka dibandingkan dirinya.

_Itu kenyataannya._

Dan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang merupakan salah satu ilusi yang ditunjukkan oleh Tuhan. Apakah Kaito dan Tuhan sedang bekerja sama untuk mempermainkan Miku?

"Nggak."

Kaito sudah tahu, begitu dia mendengar jawaban itu, semua firasatnya benar. Entah sejak kapan, perlahan jarak diantara dirinya dan Miku memang sudah terlalu jauh. Entah karena apa, perlahan hubungan persahabatan mereka mulai runtuh dan hancur. Dia terlambat menyadarinya. Kaito benar-benar terlambat menyadarinya.

_Ketika dia sadar, jarak itu sudah terlalu jauh hingga dia tidak mampu menggapainya._

Masih mencoba tersenyum, Kaito kembali bicara. "Berangkat bareng yuk. Aku kangen banget sama kamu! Kita udah lama nggak ngobrol bareng kan?"

Lagi, jawaban yang sama. "Nggak."

Iris biru laut itu mulai meredup perlahan. "Kenapa?"

Miku sengaja membuang muka. "Aku nggak mau dibilang tukang rebut pacar orang." Jelas. Bahkan Luka Sang Malaikat pun sudah mengingatkannya hal itu.

"Santai aja. Luka nggak akan bilang begitu." Kaito membuka pintu mobilnya sambil menatap mata Miku. "Mau ya?"

"Nggak."

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku nggak mau. Itu saja." Miku membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku sedang butuh waktu sendiri, Kaito. Maaf."

_"Ketika Miku sendiri yang sudah memilih untuk menyerahkan hatinya, aku minta kau berhenti untuk memberitahu perasaanmu padanya. Dan biarkanlah dia bahagia."_

_Tapi... aku..._

Pemuda biru itu menatap punggung Miku yang berjalan menjauhinya. Dia tidak mau. Dia tidak mau melihatnya menjauh. _Dia tidak mau!_

Dan dengan kaki panjangnya, dia menyusul gadis berkuncir dua itu. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan dengan penuh perasaan, dia merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

Aroma lembut yang dia rindukan seakan membius pikirannya. Kehangatan tubuh gadis itu seolah membangkitkan semua perasaannya. Dia memeluk erat hingga tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Miku..." bisik Kaito lembut.

Sontak wajah gadis itu memerah. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga tiba-tiba Kaito akan memeluknya begitu saja di pinggir jalan seperti saat ini.

"Ap—"

"Aku tidak akan mau melepaskanmu..."

"Kai—"

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku _tidak akan_ pernah mau melepaskanmu!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Luka memiringkan kepalanya, menatap pemandangan yang berganti dengan cepat di sebelahnya. Mobil sedan yang dinaikinya tadi tengah meluncur di jalanan raya yang cukup padat. Wajar saja mengingat semua orang memiliki kesibukkannya masing-masing untuk berangkat pagi.

"Bisa lihat sendiri kan?" jawab Luka seenaknya. Dia memang tidak berniat mengobrol terlalu lama dengan pemuda yang duduk di depan stir.

_Orang itu_ tertawa pelan. "Ketus seperti biasanya."

"Memangnya kamu mengharapkan apa lagi?"

"Aku sibuk skripsi. Dosen pembimbingku bukan tipe orang yang rela membiarkan mahasiswanya bersantai-santai."

"Hemm..." gumam Luka pelan. Dia masih tidak mau mengatakan hal lebih lain.

"Hari ini Sabtu kan?"

"Bisa lihat sendiri di kalender kan?"

_Orang itu_ tersenyum. "Masih saja lucu seperti biasanya ya, Luka_-chan_." Tangannya terulur untuk membelai kepala gadis merah muda itu, tapi keburu ditepis sebelum dia sempat merasakan kelembutan rambutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi kamu mau ngomong apa."

Pemuda di sebelahnya mengangguk pelan. "Karena aku tidak datang di hari perjanjian nonton _Harry Potter_ itu?"

"Jangan anggap ini seklise itu!" seru Luka. Dia menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu tajam-tajam. "Kau selalu membatalkan janji kita! Tidak pernah meneleponku ataupun mengirimiku pesan duluan! Kau seolah tidak nyata! Tidak pernah ada ketika aku membutuhkanmu! Selalu saja beralasan sibuk! Selalu—dan selalu saja..." Luka mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku bahkan sudah tidak mengerti lagi tentang hubungan kita..."

Pemuda itu meminggirkan sedannya ke bawah pepohonan rindang dan segera mendapatkan protes dari gadis di sebelahnya. "Apa maumu? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan segalanya padamu."

"Nggak perlu!" tukas Luka cepat.

"Lantas, apakah hubungan ini akan diakhiri begini saja?" Pemuda itu menatap iris biru langit di sebelahnya. "Apakah hubungan kita harus diakhiri secara sepihak begini saja?"

"Hah?!"

"Kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir disini, Luka_-chan_?"

"Bukan aku!" Luka menunjuk pemuda itu. "_Kau_ yang menginginkannya, _Gakupo_!"

Pemuda berambut ungu itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menatap stir sedannya dengan perasaan hampa. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu darimana dia harus memulai semua ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah kembali dari Tokyo."

Gakupo mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak terlalu terkejut ketika melihatku. Kuasumsikan kau memang tahu tentang kepulanganku entah dari siapa."

Kenyataan bahwa di hari Kaito lebih suka untuk menonton pertandingan Miku dibandingkan berkencan dengannya sudah membuatnya terluka. Di tambah lagi ketika kemudian sosok berambut ungu panjang, sang cinta pertamanya, juga tiba-tiba muncul disana bahkan tanpa mengabarinya sama sekali juga untuk menonton pertandingan itu. Luka memang tidak berharap lebih, toh setelah mereka bertengkar malam itu, dia seharusnya tidak perlu mengharapkan apapun lagi dari Gakupo. Namun, kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu masih merupakan sosok paling penting buatnya, sosok yang selalu diharapkan untuk datang kembali demi dirinya, justru kembali ke kotanya tanpa mengabarinya sama sekali, seolah Luka bukanlah sosok penting.

"Itu tidak penting bukan?"

"Ini penting, Luka_-chan_!" tegas Gakupo. Mata ungunya bertemu dengan biru langit di sebelahnya. "Kamu selalu jadi yang terpenting buatku!"

"Ya," Luka memutar bola matanya, "kesepuluh setelah tugas kuliahmu, kerja _part time_mu_, _keluargamu, teman-temanmu, acara jalan-jalan bersama teman sejurusanmu—"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu bukan—kamu adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku! Pertama di atas segalanya!"

"Berhenti menjejaliku dengan kalimat-kalimat manis itu, Gakupo!" teriak Luka hingga napasnya tersenggal. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Dia tidak ingin situasi seperti ini terjadi dengannya. Dia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri. "Setelah mengabaikanku selama ini—"

"Aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu!" potong Gakupo cepat.

"Dengan tidak menghubungiku? Tidak memberi kabar atau apapun?" Luka hampir tertawa.

"Aku punya alasan..."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga punya alasan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita bukan?"

"Aku tidak mau." Gakupo bersikeras. Dia meraih tangan gadis itu dan mengenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir." Dia menarik tangan itu hingga sang pemilik terhuyung ke arahnya dan dengan sigap, lengannya segera memeluk sang gadis. "Aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Selalu."

Luka tahu bahwa dia begitu merindukan pelukan itu, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia tidak mau _dilukai_ lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku punya pacar lagi..." bisiknya pelan. "Orang yang sangat baik dan percaya semua yang kukatakan."

Gakupo tidak peduli tentang kebenaran kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan gadisnya barusan. "Aku masih pacarmu bukan? Pertama dibandingkan pacar barumu itu."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Gakupo. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya. Bahkan lebih dari semua perasaan yang kumiliki terhadap kau."

"Aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu, dan aku yakin semua perasaan yang kumiliki terhadapmu jauh melebihi semua perasaannya padamu."

"Aku ingin bersamanya..."

"Aku ingin bersamamu..."

"Aku selingkuh bukan, Gakupo?"

"Aku tidak peduli berapapun orang yang berada di sampingmu. Karena biar bagaimana pun juga, aku adalah orang pertama bagimu."

"Kau bodoh, Gakupo..."

Pemuda berambut ungu itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam-dalam wajah jelita yang dihiasi air mata itu. Betapa dia mencintai gadis itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya dibangku SMP. Betapa dia ingin memiliki gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya.

Karena itulah, walaupun dia tahu bahwa selama ini dia hanya melukai gadis itu, dia masih tetap ingin berada di sebelahnya. Gakupo tahu itu adalah keinginan egoisnya. Terlalu egois. Tapi dia memang mencintai Luka. Selalu. Apa adanya.

"Maaf ya..." bisik Gakupo lembut. Dia menghapus air mata di wajah Luka dengan jemarinya. "Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji aku akan selalu menepati janji. Aku janji aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku janji aku akan selalu menghubungimu. Aku janji aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Luka mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan semua tangisannya. Betapa dia selalu luluh terhadap semua kalimat-kalimat itu... Betapa dia memang selalu merasa bahagia dengan keberadaan pemuda cinta pertamanya itu...

"Gakupo..." bisiknya pelan. "Aku merindukanmu..."

"Tidak sedalam aku merindukanmu..." Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka dan mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu.

Sejenak... walaupun untuk sejenak saja, Luka berharap bahwa waktu bisa berhenti untuk sesaat.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan bosan. Ekspresi kesal jelas terlihat di wajahnya dan bibirnya tak berhenti mengerut sedari tadi. Tangannya terus-terus saja mengepal hingga rasanya jika ada seseorang yang salah bicara saja, gadis itu pasti akan melampiaskan segalanya kepada orang itu.

Dan orang pertama yang menjadi targetnya tentu saja adalah Shion Kaito yang sekaligus menjadi terdakwa dalam masalah ini.

Setelah memeluk Miku, pemuda biru itu menarik paksa gadis itu ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu sepanjang perjalanan dan Miku memang tidak mau mengatakan apapun padanya setelah semua yang terjadi.

Miku hanya ingin menjauh-sejauh-jauhnya dari Kaito saat ini.

Dia hanya minta waktu dimana dia bisa sendiri dan menata perasaannya.

Memangnya apa susahnya bagi Tuhan untuk memberikan waktu untuknya sih?!

"Apa maumu sih?" Akhirnya, setelah keheningan cukup lama, di salah satu titik lampu merah, suara Miku kembali terdengar.

Pemuda biru itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku butuh kamu."

"Apa?" tanya Miku dengan ekspresi datar. Matanya mulai memanas. "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan mengatakan apapun yang dapat membuat pacarmu cemburu!"

Kaito hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya ketika lampu sudah berwarna hijau. "Kita lama nggak ngobrol, Miku."

"Ya, aku sibuk dengan basket. Kau sibuk dengan pacar barumu."

"Pacar baru?" Kaito lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Kau sendiri juga punya pacar baru kan? Bahkan tidak cerita sama sekali."

"Hah?!"

"Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Kagamine_-kun_."

"Len?!" Alis Miku terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kalian pacaran kan?"

"_Oh, please_! Dapat gosip darimana Kaito?"

Kaito tertawa. "Aku melihat sendiri buktinya." Mata birunya kemudian menatap Miku dalam-dalam. "Aku kaget karena kamu nggak pernah cerita apa-apa. Kita... sahabat karib kan?"

"Hah?!"

Kaito kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. "Padahal aku selalu cerita segalanya sama kamu. Apa artinya kamu nggak percaya padaku?"

"Memangnya siapa yang pacaran sama Len?!"

"Kamu, Miku."

"Aku nggak pacaran sama Len!"

"Semua orang bilang kamu pacaran sama Len!"

"Aku nggak pacaran sama Len!"

Kaito menoleh dan kembali menatap Miku. "Memangnya segitu susahnya ngasih tahu ke aku kalau kamu pacaran dengan Kagamine_-kun_?"

"AKU BILANG AKU NGGAK PACARAN SAMA LEN!"

Kaito memutar bola matanya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Miku mengangkat tangannya. "Kau..." Telunjuknya mengarah kepada Kaito. "Lebih percaya pada gosip dibandingkan aku?"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya kan?"

"Tapi kamu lebih percaya dengan ucapan gosip dibandingkan aku?! Oh! Hebat sekali!"

"Karena kamu sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku."

"Aku tidak cerita karena semua cerita itu tidak ada yang benar!" Miku menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendengus sebal seraya menatap kilasan pohon di luar jendela.

"Kau marah?"

"Padamu? Tentu saja!"

"Maaf ya."

Alis Miku terangkat. Dia menatap Kaito dengan ekspresi aneh. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kaito. Dia jelas tahu itu. Pemuda biru itu tidak pernah bersikap seaneh ini padanya.

"Kepalamu terbentur?"

Kaito tertawa singkat dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Miku. Pandangannya kemudian melembut. "Nggak."

Miku mengerutkan dahinya, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. "Kita nggak jemput Megurine_-san_?"

"Tadi Luka_-chan_ mengirimiku pesan. Dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Kalian..." Agak ragu-ragu gadis itu mengatakannya, "...bertengkar ya?"

Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Nggak kok. Semua baik-baik saja."

Hati Miku kembali terasa sakit. Gadis berkuncir dua itu kembali membuang muka. Tentu saja hubungan Luka dan Kaito baik-baik saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia bisa melihat buktinya sendiri di Shinjuku kan? Pelukan mesra di tempat umum! Tentu saja! Mereka pasti menjadi pasangan paling romantis di dunia ini!

Dan Miku sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya kembali sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka.

Hingga mereka memasuki pelataran parkiran dan Kaito memarkirkan mobilnya, Miku sama sekali tidak bersuara. Gadis itu segera turun sesegera mungkin dan meninggalkan Kaito di dalam mobilnya.

Pemuda biru itu menghela napas panjang dengan disertai tawa singkat yang merefleksikan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Haruskah dia mengejar Miku sekarang atau haruskah dia hanya diam menatap kepergian Miku?

Mikuo benar dan Kaito benci mengakuinya.

Tapi, bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada Mikuo bahwa dia akan membiarkan Miku bahagia? Dan kelihatannya, kebahagiaan Miku berada di tempat dimana Kaito tidak ada disana.

Pemuda biru itu lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Mata birunya terpaku menatap stir mobil sedannya. Perasaan itu kembali terasa. Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Padahal, ketika Miku masih berada di sampingnya—walaupun dari tadi hanya argumen yang mengiringi pembicaraan mereka—rasa itu menghilang, tergantikan oleh rasa hangat nyaman yang membuat dirinya merasa bahagia.

Sekarang, yang ada hanya rasa hampa dan pedih dalam hatinya.

Kaito memejamkan matanya. Seharusnya tidak begini. Apa yang salah? Separah-parahnya mereka berdua bertengkar, tidak ada rasa sakit menyiksa seperti ini. Semuanya akan kembali baik seperti semula seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Lantas, kenapa kali ini semua terasa berbeda?

Mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya, Kaito keluar dari mobilnya dan menguncinya. Tepat saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya, suatu pemandangan mendadak membuat dahinya berkerut.

Sebuah sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sang pengemudi tertutup oleh gelapnya kaca, tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Kenyataan bahwa gadis merah muda itu keluar dari sanalah yang mengugah rasa penasaran di hati Kaito.

Seingatnya, pesan terakhir yang dikirim Luka mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu diantar oleh ayahnya yang pekerja kantoran ke sekolah. Namun, Kaito tahu bahwa sedan hitam itu sama sekali bukan milik keluarga Megurine.

Pertanyaannya adalah milik siapa sedan hitam itu?

Kenapa Luka harus berbohong padanya?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Gumi sedang sibuk membantu bagian dekorasi ketika teman sebangkunya masuk ke dalam kelas. Mencoba mengabaikan ekspresi keruh di wajah Miku, gadis jenius itu semakin memusatkan perhatian pada topi penyihir yang akan dikenakannya di drama kelas mereka nanti.

Miku duduk di sebelah Gumi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia kemudian mendesah berat lalu meraih gunting serta selembar kertas, dalam beberapa detik kemudian gunting sudah memotong habis kertas-kertasnya.

Iris hijau Gumi menatap Miku sebal. "Apa maumu sih? Datang kesini cuma mau buat sampah?"

Miku tidak menjawabnya. Dia justru meraih selembar kertas lain dan menguntingnya habis.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat wajahmu kesal, tapi—"

"Aku tadi diantar Kaito."

Gumi diam sejenak. Otak jeniusnya mencoba memprediksi kemana arah pembicaraan mereka sebenarnya? "Terus?" Akhirnya dia cuma bertanya. "Penting gitu ya?"

Miku memutar bola matanya dan mulai menggunting kertas dengan perasaan kesal.

"Merasa bahagia?" tanya Gumi akhirnya.

"Nggak tahu."

"Merasa sedih?"

"Nggak tahu."

"Dia sudah punya pacar lho."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau sudah menyerah bukan? Atau... itulah yang kau katakan selama ini padaku. Benar tidak?"

"Aku tahu."

"Lantas?"

"Nggak tahu. Aku nggak tahu."

Sekarang, gantian Gumi yang memutar bola matanya. "Lupakan dia. Bukannya kamu sudah punya penggantinya sekarang?"

"Hah?"

"Kagamine Len_-kun_." Gumi nyengir lebar.

"Oh, _please_, Gumi, jangan mulai seperti Rin."

Tapi Gumi juga sudah membuat pilihan setelah kedatangan Rin di rumahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia sahabat Miku—walaupun Rin harus menyadarkannya soal itu—dan sudah sepantasnya kalau dia membantu agar Miku merasa bahagia.

Otak jeniusnya tahu bahwa probabilitas penyebab Miku bisa bahagia adalah dengan keberadaan Shion Kaito di sampingnya. Tapi jelas, otak jeniusnya mulai memikirkan alternatif lain.

Miku _mungkin_ bisa merasa bahagia ketika ada Len di sampingnya.

(Toh argumen di setiap pertengkaran mereka sudah menunjukkan bahwa mereka saling bergantung ke sesamanya bukan?)

Karena itulah, jika dia harus dipaksa memilih untuk menghibur Miku yang menangis atau menepuk-nepuk pundaknya agar bersabar dari kemarahannya, mungkin Gumi akan memilih jawaban yang kedua.

Itu berarti, secara tidak langsung, dia sudah membantu agar alternatif kedua menjadi jawaban bagi teman sebangkunya.

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong>

selamat ulang tahun, berry blue, tidak terasa sudah dua tahun yah dan terima kasih kepada semua yang udah baca, review, naruh di fave list, alert list, mendukung, dan sebagainya... **;)**

dan yaaah, _update_ yang agak lama, maaf yah, sibuk kape (seriusan, malah jadi galau sebenarnya mau jadi apa. salah masuk jurusan dan institut nggak sih aku?! pindah aja apa?) dan internetnya nggak bagus-bagus amat. awalnya mau diupdate agustus awal, tapi udah keburu berangkat mudik. oh ya, sekalian, **maaf lahir batin yah ;)**

untuk yang berhasil nebak peran Gakupo, selamaaat yah **;D  
><strong>

di sendok ketujuhbelas ini, ReiyKa pengen ngejabarin masalahnya Megurine Luka si cewek malaikat, alasan kenapa dia bisa begitu jahat sama Miku dan sok serius sama Kaito. udah dikasih hint kok dari sendok-sendok sebelumnya haha (yang sebenarnya nggak penting padahal haha).

**ini penjelasannya deh buat yang belum nangkep (semoga ini bukan spoiler)**: di sendok ketujuh saat Kaito pengen ngajak Luka ke festival, dia ketemu sedan hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi. yap, itu mobil Gakupo setelah mereka bertengkar hebat (dibahas sekilas di sendok ini). Luka merasa hubungannya dengan Gakupo nggak punya harapan lagi dan nolak cowok sebaik Kaito? duuh, nggak lah yaw~ makanya saat Kaito nyatain perasaan, dia langsung terima dan berpikir mungkin Kaito akan membuatnya lebih bahagia.  
>setelah itu, Luka dan Gakupo nggak pernah kontak-kontak-an lagi sampai kejadian pertandingan basket di sendok kesebelas dimana Luka sedang duduk di sedan Kaito terus ngelihat Gakupo yang datang demi nonton pertandingan Gumi. bayangin, orang yang paling kamu sayang (perasaan Luka ke Gakupo masih kuat loh, meskipun dia mencoba berpaling ke Kaito), orang yang paling pengen kamu temui, orang yang kamu pikir juga menganggap kamu sebagai orang yang paling penting, justru muncul secara tiba-tiba, tanpa ngasih tahu lagi, dan lebih parahnya buat ketemu sama orang lain (Luka nggak tahu hubungan keluarga Gakupo dan Gumi, sama halnya seperti Gumi yang nggak pengen cerita sama siapa-siapa). makanya dia nangis dan sejak saat itu, Luka berpikir untuk fokus aja sama Kaito, beneran serius-seserius mungkin.<br>karena itulah kemudian dia mengkonfrontasi Miku untuk menjauhi Kaito di sendok keempatbelas, mencoba memonopolinya seorang diri (dia nggak ingin dikecewakan lagi bukan?). _but, you know the rest right? _*baca sendok keempatbelas lagi deh kalau lupa haha*

yap. itu sekilas tentang latar belakang karakter dan tindakan Luka selama ini. dia juga termasuk tokoh pembantu yang memperlancar adegan konflik makanya aku ngerasa kalau dia juga perlu diceritain (lagi, melenceng lagi kan fokusnya, ka, haha, suka banget deh). aku cuma nggak ingin semua menganggap peran Luka jahat, karena di beberapa review banyak yang bilang kalau Luka itu jahat banget. yaah, kalau nggak ada dia, ceritanya nggak jadi dong haha. *pelukLuka*

langkah apa yang kemudian diambil oleh Luka? apakah Gakupo cuma muncul sampai sini doang? apakah Kaito akan tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya? kapan semua itu terjadi? penasaran? **XD**

baca terus berry blue yah makanya **;D**

sampaikan apapun yang ingin kamu sampaikan ke dalam kolom review ya, semuanya bakalan diterima dengan senyuman kok **;)**

**:2005-2012:**


	18. sendok kedelapanbelas

special thanks  
><span>Guest, Miku In Hana, Rega InoueJoe, Onica278, aiko-chan, Hiyo-rin, Haruka Yoshikun, Uchiha dant57, ChiNekoKagamine, Iori Tsunaoi, Keyrie, ErzaScarlet-47, djokroe, Zeita Hikari, Forene, Cherry Camui, Hel Hazelnut, Nekuro Yamikawa, Kamikura39, vermiehans, Kueii, creativeactive, Kagami Kagusa (terima kasih atas ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya **;***)  
>selamat ulang tahun kakak unyuu~ (setahun yang lalu)<br>selamat ulang tahun cets dan ninds~  
>ayah, ibu, kakak, aku sayang kalian! <strong>;*<strong>  
>dan <strong>kamu <strong>yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

warning  
><span>pajak di negara maju seperti di Jepang sangat tinggi dan karena itulah biasanya anak sekolahan jarang ada yang bawa kendaraan (segala hal pada cerita ini hanya untuk membantu keberjalanan plot cerita, tolong jangan langsung dipercaya) —makasih buat orang-orang yang udah ingetin **;***  
>bakalan banyak ganti <em>center of view<em>, silahkan dicerna dengan perlahan, agak sempat kebingungan buat nyatuinnya soalnya  
>kalau plotnya mulai kecepatan dan membingungkan, segera beritahu saya!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok kedelapanbelas)

* * *

><p>Telepon di rumah keluarga Hatsune berdering sebanyak sepuluh kali pagi itu. Kelihatannya sang penelepon ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang teramat penting hingga tidak bisa diwakilkan oleh sang penerima pesan yang akan selalu tersambung otomatis pada telepon yang tidak di angkat.<p>

Itu adalah Sabtu pagi pukul tujuh kurang. Seharusnya, sang pemilik rumah yang tinggal sendirian, seorang gadis dengan jabatan kapten basket di sekolahnya, masih berada disana atau lebih tepatnya masih di balik selimut dan menggeliat dengan nyaman.

Biasanya sih situasinya begitu, namun kenyataan bahwa ini adalah hari Sabtu dan kelasnya harus mempersiapkan semua materi untuk pengambilan nilai seni mereka siang ini, mengharuskan Miku untuk membuka matanya lebih pagi dan datang ke sekolah lebih cepat.

Terutama untuk masalah latihan terakhir sebelum naik panggung karena, yah, Miku sangat beruntung di kelasnya terdapat Kojima Gumi si prefeksionis yang menginginkan segalanya sempurna. Bahkan Miku yang sebenarnya tidak mendapatkan peran yang terlalu penting diwajibkan ikut datang kesana.

Jadi, telepon itu harus terus berbunyi tanpa ada yang mengangkatnya.

Setelah dering yang kelima belas, akhirnya tombol penerima pesan suara itu mulai berkedip pelan.

Warna merah yang membuyar perlahan.

"Mikuuuuu_-chaaaaaaaaan_... Oh, demi Tuhan, bangsa, dan almamaterku, kenapa kau tidak mau mengangkat teleponku, adikku yang manis?!" Helaan napas terdengar. "Dengar, dosenku cuti melahirkan dan aku mendapat libur selama tiga hari. Aku akan mengunjungimu besok dan kau harus tahu bahwa kakakmu yang luar biasa ini benar-benar merindukanmu! Jadi, segera telepon aku setelah kau mendengar pesanku! Apa kau masih tidur atau—"

"Satu pesan terekam."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Semua orang sibuk dengan pakaian heboh hari itu. Tentu saja karena Sabtu pagi itu adalah hari terakhir dimana semua orang mempersiapkan pengambilan nilai seni mereka. Masing-masing kelas akan menampilkan sesuatu agar mendapatkan nilai terbaik di semester ini.

Murid-murid tingkat sepuluh biasanya membawakan paduan suara karena itu adalah tingkatan yang paling mudah. Murid-murid tingkat dua belas biasanya membawakan orkestra pendek yang indah dengan beberapa tarian singkat karena mereka sudah jauh lebih berpengalaman, tapi kalau diharuskan untuk membuat drama, mereka tidak akan memiliki waktu yang pas.

Karena itulah, murid-murid tingkat sebelas secara tidak langsung diwajibkan membawakan sebuah drama musikal dengan intrik cerita menarik serta sajian lagu diiringi tarian yang memesona.

Kelas yang terbaik akan mendapatkan A bagi seluruh penghuninya, termasuk untuk murid yang mendapat peran sekecil apapun. Jadi, wajar saja kalau semua orang bersemangat dalam menyukseskan karya masing-masing kelas mereka.

Seperti yang bisa diperkirakan, akan ada puluhan anak-anak yang sedang sibuk berdandan di depan cermin di dalam setiap kelasnya. Akan ada beberapa anak yang sibuk memperbaiki dekorasi demi keindahan properti drama mereka. Akan ada satu atau dua anak yang sibuk menghapal dialog serta nyanyian mereka—beberapa lainnya kembali melakukan latihan koreografi singkat yang indah di mata.

Tapi hanya ada satu murid yang terduduk di kursi tanpa mau melakukan apapun. Dan, nama murid itu adalah—

"Hatsune Miku!" seru seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau terangnya yang tersembunyi di balik topi tinggi berwarna hitam.

Sang pelaku utama yang dipanggil hanya menatap sekilas sebelum kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Aku bicara padamu, Hatsune Miku!"

"Dan segeralah bicara, jangan bertele-tele, karena aku mendengarmu, Kojima Gumi!"

Gumi mendesah dan duduk di sebelah teman sebangkunya. "Kau gugup karena kita tampil di urutan pertama?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan tidak memiliki peran yang cukup kuat."

"Aah... itu benar." Gadis dengan kostum penyihir itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil memutar bola matanya. "Mengingat kau hanya menjadi pengawal pangeran yang teramat sangat tidak penting."

Miku memutar bola matanya. Entah yang tadi itu bisa disimpulkan sebagai sindiran ataukah Gumi memang sengaja mengetesnya. "Jadi, Ibu Tiri sekaligus Penyihir Jahat," sahut Miku dengan senyuman lebar, "wajah sinismu terbangun cukup sempurna ya? Ataukah itu adalah sifat permanenmu yang tidak dapat dihilangkan?"

Gumi mengumamkan sesuatu berupa jawaban, tapi terlalu rendah untuk ditangkap indera pendengaran Miku. Gadis berambut hijau itu beranjak berdiri ketika sosok pirang berlari-lari dengan penuh semangat untuk masuk ke kelas mereka.

Sosok itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kagamine Rin yang mengenakan pakaian ala Jepang di masa Tokugawa berupa kimono sederhana berwarna putih dengan corak garis biru di bagian tepinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya pacar, Gumi!" serunya riang dan senyuman lebar.

Suara nyaring si pirang hampir membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. _Okey_, dengan suara nyaring namun ucapan penuh kebodohan, hal itu mampu membuat Gumi mencekik mati dirinya.

"Oooh," Gumi mengerang, "aku bersumpah aku akan mengutukmu agar tidak pernah mengeluarkan pernyataan bodoh lainnya!"

"Hei hei, apa yang kau bicarakan, Rin?" Miku menahan tawanya. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Kojima Gumi dapat memiliki tindak tanduk khas remaja penuh cinta—yang dianggap sebagai tindakan penuh kebodohan oleh sahabatnya itu sendiri. "Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kita sedang membicarakan Kojima Gumi yang dingin dan angkuh dan tak bersahabat dan keras kepala dan—"

Mata hijau Gumi segera menatap Miku tajam, menyuruhnya menutup mulut untuk tidak menambah kalimat bodoh lainnya.

"Habisnya, tadi aku berpapasan dengan pemuda super tampan yang menanyakan tentang dirimu!"

Bulu kuduk Gumi terasa meremang. Yap. Dia sudah punya firasat buruk sejak berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi. Dia merasa akan ada suatu kesialan yang akan datang menerpanya hari ini.

Dan begitu sorakan dari depan kelasnya terdengar, mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata. Sekelebat bayangan berwarna ungu masuk ke dalam kelasnya diikuti tatapan kagum dan sorakan ramai. Berdiri di dekat pintu kelasnya adalah Kamui Gakupo yang merupakan kakak-barunya.

Gumi bersumpah dia akan menjauhi Gakupo untuk selamanya!

Pemuda ungu itu memang mengatakan ingin datang ke sekolahnya untuk menontonnya serta melaporkan perkembangan Gumi kepada kedua orang tuanya. Itu jelas ide bodoh dan amat sangat tidak menyenangkan buat Gumi mengingat dia sama sekali belum menerima Gakupo seutuhnya sebagai kakaknya. Gumi bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia berniat menyandang nama keluarga ayahnya alih-alih nama keluarga ibunya.

"Nee..." Suara Rin terdengar kembali, kali ini dengan penuh nada menggoda, "bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

Tanpa menjawab, Gumi segera berjalan cepat menuju posisi Gakupo berdiri dan meraih tangan kakak tirinya. Mengabaikan sorakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, dia menarik paksa Gakupo menjauh dari area itu. Ketika kemudian dia nyaris bertabrakan dengan sang tokoh utama drama mereka, Putri Rapunzel yang jelita, gadis itu sempat syok entah karena apa.

Dan Gumi membenci ketika Gakupo tersenyum lembut pada si gadis merah muda bagaikan pemuda pengemis perayu gombal yang mengais-ngais cinta.

Oh, betapa dia merindukan kehidupan lamanya tanpa kakak sok keren nan tampan dengan aura memabukkan penuh pesona!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jadi, itu kakak Gumi?"

Miku mengangguk singkat tanpa rasa ketertarikan. Setelah Gumi membawa Gakupo pergi entah kemana, beberapa teman sekelasnya sibuk menggosip tentang bagaimana murid paling pintar di sekolahnya bisa berpacaran dengan pemuda penuh pesona seperti Gakupo.

Gakupo—bahkan saat pertama kali melihatnya, Miku harus mengakui—benar-benar mampu menarik perhatiannya. Dengan rambut panjang melebihi rambut Gumi, Gakupo adalah _cowok tercantik_ yang pernah Miku temui. Sementara itu, Gumi memang manis—Miku tidak ada niat untuk menjelek-jelekkan sahabatnya—Gumi manis dalam kesederhanaan dan sifat ambisiusnya.

Karena itu, wajar saja orang awam akan mengira kalau mereka berdua terlibat hubungan romantisme dimana cewek kutu buku jatuh cinta pada cowok bak pangeran yang dipuja semua orang di awal kedatangannya.

"Kenapa Gumi tidak cerita padaku?"

"Setiap orang membutuhkan privasi, Rin—entahlah. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Gumi saat ini."

"Kau tahu soal ini?"

"Bukan cuma aku, Len tahu juga kok. Saat kami berdua menjenguk Gumi setelah pertandingan, saat itu kami bertemu dengannya."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Rin. Entah mengapa, dia amat menyukai pilihan kata pada kalimat Miku barusan. _Saat kami berdua_... Betapa Miku dan Len cocok dalam setiap sudut aspek yang dapat dipandangnya.

"Jadi... kau dan Len semacam menyimpan rahasia kecil di antara kita berdua?"

Dahi Miku berkerut mendengarnya. "Itu bukan rahasia kecil, Rin. Maksudku, aku dan Len berpikiran kalau itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus disebar luaskan."

"Kalian tentunya berpikiran sama."

Miku memutar bola matanya.

Rin tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Mau temani aku atau tidak, Miku?"

"Kemana?"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Rin menarik tangan Miku keluar dari kelas menuju seberang dimana murid kelas 2-D sedang bersiap-siap di salah satu ruangannya.

Gadis pirang itu baru berhenti ketika mendorong Miku masuk ke sana, ke salah satu bangku dimana pemuda dengan wajah hampir serupa miliknya sedang bersiap didandani.

Len terlonjak kaget begitu melihat Rin ada di kelasnya. Sambil menggerutu kesal, dia menutup kotak bedak dan menatapnya sebal. "Mau apa?"

Tapi bukan Rin yang menjawabnya melainkan Miku yang sedang terkikik geli. "Kau pakai bedak?" tanyanya hampir tidak percaya. "Kapten basket putra sekolah kita memakai bedak? Oh, Tuhan!"

Len merasakan pipinya memanas. "Aku... aku sudah protes! Tapi Piko memaksanya supaya seperti itu!"

Kali ini, Miku benar-benar tertawa lepas. "Lagipula, kau memerankan apa?" Telunjuknya menunjuk badan Len. "Baju compang-camping seperti itu..."

"Aku Pangeran," jawabnya cepat.

"Pangeran Miskin?" Dan lagi-lagi Miku tertawa.

Len mendengus sebal sambil mengamati penampilannya. Dia memang mengenakan semacam kimono yang robek di berbagai sisinya secara abstrak. Perannya memang sebagai seorang pangeran yang dibuang oleh keluarganya karena peramal kerajaan memberikan status sang durhaka padanya. Ceritanya cukup rumit dan Len sama sekali tidak dapat membayangkan darimana Piko, sang sutadara, mendapatkan ide dalam pembuatan naskah original miliknya.

Selagi Miku dan Len mengobrol, perlahan Rin melangkah mundur hingga dia mencapai posisi dimana Piko sedang sibuk membaca ulang naskah buatannya, memikirkan proses kejanggalan dan evaluasi terakhir terhadap hasil karyanya. Sang pemuda perak tersenyum singkat pada Rin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Rin menarik pergelangan tangan Piko, menyuruhnya untuk menatap satu titik yang ditunjuk oleh jemari Rin. Piko bisa melihat kedua kapten basketnya sedang mengobrol biasa dan santai disertai tawa ringan. Sesuatu yang dulu sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya.

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan Rin, Piko sudah menangkap apa maksudnya. "Kau berhasil." Si perak tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" Rin mengangguk riang. "Mereka sudah menjadi lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya."

"Tinggal menunggu Len mengambil langkah."

"Yap! Dan aku akan memastikan agar dia melangkah di jalan yang benar!" Senyuman lebar muncul di wajah Rin yang dipenuhi aura kemenangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mulai bersenandung riang.

Rin masih menatap adik kembarnya sambil tersenyum riang. Dia tahu, mungkin, beberapa saat lagi, status hubungan kedua kapten basketnya itu bisa berganti. Dari rival... ke arah sesuatu yang menunjang makna romantisme yang jauh lebih kental lagi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito membuka bagasinya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa mangkuk untuk properti drama kelasnya. Sudah sepantasnya untuk membantu masalah akomodasi karena dia punya mobil yang bisa dengan bebas dibawanya. Lagipula, Kaito memang hanya kebagian sebagai salah seorang rakyat jelata di drama era Tokugawa karya ketua kelasnya.

Setelah merengkuh semua barang-barang itu—beberapa lainnya berupa meja minum teh dan toples berisi makanan—dia menutup bagasinya dengan bunyi ceklek perlahan. Sang pemuda biru memberikan meja dan toplesnya kepada teman sekelasnya yang lain sementara dia membawa mangkuk beraneka ukuran. Jemarinya memencet tombol alarm kunci mobil dan dengan bunyi bip, sedan biru kesayangannya sudah dalam keadaan terkunci.

Dia sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke kelas ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam terparkir sekitar tiga mobil di sisi kanannya. Dia tidak melihat mobil itu sebelumnya saat Kaito datang pertama kali ke sekolah (dia diperintahkan ketua dekorasi kelasnya untuk membawa properti sekarang sementara dia sudah datang dari tadi), sang pemilik pasti datang lebih terlambat dibandingkan dirinya.

Kaito tidak bisa memastikan apakah itu sedan yang dilihatnya tempo hari—tentu saja ada ratusan sedan hitam di dunia ini, Kaito tidak bisa membedakannya hanya karena fisiknya. Tapi entah kenapa, sesuatu dari dalam dirinya percaya bahwa mobil _ini_ adalah mobil yang juga mengantar Luka tempo hari.

Sambil mengangkat bahunya, Kaito mulai berjalan mengikuti kedua teman sekelasnya yang sudah mendahuluinya. Namun, teriakan keras segera menarik perhatiannya. Sekitar sepuluh meter dari posisi Kaito, dia bisa melihat Kojima Gumi dengan pakaian serba hitam—Luka memberikan peran penyihir jahat padanya dan Kaito tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa peran itu sangat cocok—berjalan menuju arahnya.

Alis Kaito terangkat sebelah. Dia bukan penasaran pada Gumi, tapi lebih kepada pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 180 sentimeter yang ditarik paksa oleh Gumi. Sependengarannya, sang jenius teman sebangku Miku itu belum punya pacar.

Dan ketika mereka sudah akan berpapasan, Kaito menyapa sang gadis penyihir karena menganggap itu sebagai salah satu adat kesopanan. "Hai, Kojima_-san_," panggilnya pelan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kostummu hebat."

Gumi mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pujian Kaito, tapi tidak berniat menanggapi lebih jauh lagi. "Hai, Shion_-san_."

Saat itulah, Kaito menangkap sekelebatan emosi di mata pemuda yang ditarik paksa oleh Gumi. Dia tidak bisa memastikannya, tapi jelas dia bisa menangkap perubahan raut serta tarikan pelan di ekor mata sang pemuda ketika nama keluarga Kaito disebut barusan.

Atau mungkin itu cuma perasaannya saja?

Mencoba mengabaikannya, Kaito kembali melanjutkan jalannya hingga suara Gumi yang nyaring tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

"Berhentilah memata-matai aku! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Karena aku harus melihat kondisi sekolahmu sebagai wakil Ayah agar keputusan kau pindah atau tidak bisa ditentukan, Gumi."

Kaito seharusnya tidak perlu tertarik pada masalah keluarga orang lain, tapi pada dasarnya sifat penasaran selalu melekat di diri masing-masing orang bukan? Dan akhirnya kepala biru itu menoleh untuk melihat pertengkaran Gumi dan sang pemuda asing.

Mereka berdua berdiri tidak jauh dari mobil Kaito. Tiga mobil dari jaraknya. Tepat di depan sedan hitam.

"Masuk ke mobilmu dan pulang!"

Sang pemuda mengangkat bahunya singkat dan berjalan ke pintu sedan hitam itu, memencet tombol alarmnya hingga bunyi bip, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Mobil itu—sedan hitam itu—milik pemuda ungu itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rin duduk dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Dia sedang berada di salah satu bangku di teater aula sekolah mereka, siap menonton penampilan drama milik kelas 2-B. Sesuai aturan, urutan tampil mereka ditentukan pagi itu sebelum acara dimulai karena dengan begitu, semua orang akan mempersiapkan diri secara serentak.

Di sebelahnya, duduk beberapa anggota klubnya antara lain Len sendiri sebagai adik kembar yang siap menemaninya, Piko yang diseret ikut, serta Miki yang duduk manis di sebelah Piko.

Iris biru Rin mengerenyit pelan ketika gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu duduk tepat di sebelah Piko. Bukannya dia ingin ikut campur kepada hubungan keduanya, tapi Rin memang selalu menganggap itu adalah hal yang aneh. Piko dan Miki pacaran, tapi keduanya jarang terlihat bersama. Yaah, orang yang sedang pacaran memang tidak memiliki keharusan untuk selalu bersama, tapi Rin memang sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan intim antara keduanya.

"Kau memperhatikan apa?" tanya Len kemudian, membuat pikiran gadis pirang itu teralih.

Rin mengerjap pelan dan menggeleng cepat. Apapun yang terjadi antara Piko dan Miki sama sekali tidak pernah diharapkannya akan terjadi pada Len dan Miku. "Aku hanya senang karena akan menonton Miku—"

"Jangan ikut campur dengan hubungan _mereka_," Len memberikan isyarat dengan kepala ke arah Piko yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Dia bicara dengan bisikan, tentu saja, agar sahabat baiknya tidak perlu mendengar ucapannya.

"Hemm... maukah kau berjanji, Len?" Rin memajukan kepalanya. "Kau tidak akan membuat Miku berada dalam hubungan aneh seperti itu kan?"

Serentak, wajah Len memerah dan dia membuang muka. "Ya, Rin. Aku janji nggak akan membuat dia merasa sedih. Itu sudah pasti bukan?"

Puas mendengarnya, Rin kembali tersenyum lebar. Paling tidak, dia tidak ingin membuat Miku merasakan hubungan aneh dan tidak pasti seperti saat bersama Shion Kaito.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kaito, Rin melihatnya duduk di dua baris terdepan. Kelihatan bersemangat sekali sepertinya, walaupun Rin bertanya-tanya dalam hati kira-kira siapa yang paling ingin dilihat oleh Kaito—Luka atau Miku.

Kemudian, sesuatu menarik perhatian Rin ketika seorang pemuda berambut ungu gelap berjalan tepat beberapa bangku di hadapannya, tepat di baris kedua, tepat di sebelah tempat duduk Kaito.

"Itu... kakak Gumi..." sahutnya pelan sambil mencolek bahu Len.

Len mengikuti arah pandangan Rin dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Oh, Gakupo_-san_ maksudmu?"

"Kau kenal?"

"Ah ya... dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat mengantar Miku menjenguk Gumi."

"Oh!" pekik Rin. "Itu rahasia kecil diantara kalian berdua!"

"Kenapa mengetahui kakak Kojima Gumi bisa menjadi rahasia kecil antara Miku dan aku?"

"Karena hanya kalian berdua yang mengetahui kenyataan itu di sekolah."

Ucapan Rin barusan kelihatannya membuat Len sedikit merasa senang. Si pirang dengan rambut dikuncir itu tersenyum tipis.

"Len, dia super ganteng, Leeeen!"

"Hah?!"

"Ayo kita pindah tempat duduk!" Rin menarik paksa tangan Len.

"Kena—"

"Kalau kita duduk di sebelahnya, Miku juga pasti akan terlihat lebih dekat kan?"

"Tapi akan sangat kelihatan—" Len memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi kenyataan merah wajahnya.

Rin terkekeh geli dan kembali menarik Len hingga adik kembarnya berdiri. Dengan suara riang, dia memanggil Piko dan Miki mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau menganggu acara romantis keduanya dan duduk di dua baris depan. Perkataan itu sontak membuat Miki dan Piko tersenyum lebar, tampaknya ucapan Rin barusan berhasil membuat suasana diantara mereka menghangat.

Setelah itu, dua kembar pirang itu segera duduk di dua bangku terdepan yang kebetulan kosong. Rin tersenyum lebar saat melambaikan tangan pada pemuda ungu itu. Dia tidak mengetahui namanya, tapi si pemuda ungu kelihatannya mengenalinya sebagai salah satu sahabat adiknya.

"Kagamine_-san_?" tanya pemuda ungu itu ramah.

"Yap!" Rin mengangguk cepat. "Aku Rin, kakak kembarnya Len."

Saat itulah, Rin melihat Shion Kaito menoleh. Jelas, ada sesuatu di diri Len yang membuat teman sekelasnya itu penasaran. Mencoba bersikap ramah, Rin juga melambaikan tangan pada Kaito. "Hai, Shion_-san_. Duduk terdepan untuk melihat pacarmu yang cantik jelita?"

"Pacarmu anak kelas 2-B juga?" Mendadak, Gakupo yang buka suara.

Kaito menatap pemuda ungu di sebelahnya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa orang asing itu akan menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi seperti barusan. "A-aah... ya."

Si ungu mengangguk dengan senyuman ramah, membuat rambut ungu panjangnya yang dikuncir satu bergoyang pelan. "Pacarku juga anak kelas 2-B."

Bagaikan sambaran petir, Rin segera meringsut lemas di kursi. _Tentu saja, Rin. Bukankah cowok-cowok keren jelas memiliki pacar!_

Len terkikik geli mendapati reaksi kakak kembarnya. Dia melambaikan tangan kirinya pada Gakupo sementara tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Rin, mencoba memberinya semangat. "Hai, Gakupo_-san_."

"Oh, hai, Len_-kun_. Kau juga berniat menonton?" Kemudian, sorot mata Gakupo berubah jahil. "Kau ingin menonton Miku_-chan_?"

Lagi, Rin mendapati Shion Kaito menoleh ke arah Len. Mau tak mau, Rin tersenyum puas. "Tentu saja! Bukankah Len dan Miku terlihat sangat cocok?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Rin?" Len memutar bola matanya, berusaha tetap menjaga sikap _cool_ yang dimiliki olehnya.

Gakupo tertawa. "Kau tahu, Len_-kun_, kalau boleh aku memberikan saran, kau harus serius saat menyukai Miku_-chan_. Kalau tidak, yaah, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan Mikuo lakukan padamu."

"Anda mengenal Hatsune Mikuo?" Akhirnya, Kaito mulai memberanikan diri untuk bergabung ke percakapan mereka.

"Aku teman kuliahnya."

"Gakupo-_san_ itu mahasiswa? Waaah!"

"Aku baru saja lulus—aku sering ambil semester pendek makanya lebih cepat lulus dibanding Mikuo—tinggal menunggu sidang terbuka, jadi kurasa aku masih berhak dipanggil sebagai mahasiswa."

"Pacar Gakupo_-san_ itu..." sahut Rin pelan, "jangan-jangan Megurine Luka ya?"

Kaito segera menolah cepat dan menatap Rin. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, tapi Rin bisa memperkirakan pemuda biru itu agak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

Len hanya mengangkat bahunya, dia sama sekali tidak peduli, dan menatap panggung di depan mereka. Lampu berwarna warni mulai dinyalakan. "Dramanya sudah mau mulai."

"Aah, benar-benar!" Perhatian Rin teralih seluruhnya dan si gadis pirang itu sudah bersandar pada kursi, siap menikmati penampilan teman-temannya.

Sementara itu, Gakupo hanya tersenyum lembut dan mulai menonton. Dia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa pemuda biru di sebelahnya kelihatan mengamatinya, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak peduli. _Belum saatnya_.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Drama Rapunzel itu dibuka dengan alunan melodi biola yang dipadukan dengan _grand piano_. Lampu warna-warni mulai menyoroti panggung yang berisi berbagai macam properti. Ada pepohonan palsu di belakangnya serta semak berbunga yang tersebar di seluruh panggung. Di tengahnya tepat terdapat menara kusam berwarna abu-abu gelap yang mengingatkan Kaito kepada debu-debu di mobil sedannya jika sudah sebulan tidak dicuci.

Alunan musik lembut digantikan dengan nada mencekam dan lampu berubah menjadi gelap. Seseorang berjubah hitam masuk ke dalam panggung dan tertawa dengan keras sambil membawa sebuah bunga yang bercahaya—Kaito menduga bunga itu terbuat dari lampu senter yang dihiasi.

"Aah, itu Gumi," Kaito bisa mendengar suara ketua kelasnya berbisik pelan.

"Yap. Gumi memang pantas memerankan tokoh jahat." Suara sang pemuda ungu itu mengalihkan pikirannya.

Kaito mencoba untuk tidak mengamati sosok di sebelahnya itu karena pasti akan mengundang kecurigaan. Sambil lalu menyandarkan punggung ke kursinya, Kaito mencoba menikmati cerita.

Dia sudah membaca naskah dramanya karena itulah dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan setiap pemerannya. Tapi menontonnya secara langsung memberikan efek tersendiri bagi Kaito. Mau tidak mau, dia merasa bangga karena pacarnya, Megurine Luka, orang yang membuat alur jalinan cerita serta sutradara yang mengatur masalah peran, adalah gadis hebat yang lagi-lagi membuatnya kagum.

Sejak dari awal, Kaito memang mengagumi Luka. Dia mengagumi sosok jelita yang selalu terlihat indah dari kejauhan. Awalnya, dia cuma tertarik untuk mengetahui yang mana sih gadis yang sering mengisi obrolan cowok-cowok SMA Utano dan begitu Kaito melihatnya, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengagumi sosok Luka.

Gadis itu cantik dan begitu luar biasa.

Dan pertemuannya di saat menonton film _Harry Potter_ serta hobi mereka yang suka sama-sama menikmati film layar lebar itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Awal dari hubungan cinta mereka yang terasa aneh saat dilihat semua orang.

Dia tahu, banyak dari teman laki-lakinya yang berdecak iri pada Kaito, beberapa lainnya menyayangkan Luka karena telah memilih laki-laki maniak es krim yang terlihat bodoh itu, tapi ada juga yang justru mengasihani Kaito karena hubungan ini.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu. Kaito jelas tahu dengan adanya gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Megurine Luka sebenarnya punya pacar di tempat lain. Karena itulah, banyak temannya yang hanya mengagumi Luka dari kejauhan dan terlalu takut untuk mengajak gadis itu berkencan.

Kenyataannya, Kaito tidak tahu mana sisi yang benar. Dia pacaran dengan Luka, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah dia memang satu-satunya pacar yang ada di samping si jelita itu.

Kaito pernah bertanya, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa jawaban Luka adalah dusta.

"Duuh, kenapa dia harus jadi tokoh utamanya sih?" Kaito bisa mendengar suara Rin dengan nada sebal. "Maksudku, dia sudah mengambil alih pembuatan naskahnya, sutradaranya, terus masih mau jadi tokoh utamanya lagi!"

"Luka_-chan_ maksudmu?"

Kaito kembali menoleh dan mendapati pemuda ungu itu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Cara dia menyebut nama Luka, entah kenapa, terdengar sangat intim di telinga Kaito.

"Dia itu cewek super nyebelin, Gakupo_-san_!"

"Oh ya? Menurutku dia cewek yang hebat." Pemuda ungu itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Begitukah?" Alis Rin terangkat sebelah. Rasa penasaran jelas tergambar di wajahnya, tapi dia menahan diri untuk tak bertanya. "Ah, Len, itu dia Miku!"

Perhatian Kaito langsung tertuju pada panggung dimana terdapat deretan pasukan berbaju zirah abu-abu yang mengelilingi kastil. Salah satunya, yang paling ujung sebelah kanan, adalah orang yang ditunjuk Rin sebagai Miku.

Kaito tidak pernah tahu kalau Miku memerankan peran laki-laki.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rin ceria.

Kaito mengamati sosok Miku di atas panggung. Gadis itu mengenakan baji zirah abu-abu dengan jumbai bulu berwarna biru. Pedang panjangnya tersampir di pinggangnya. Di kepalanya terdapat helm yang menyembunyikan rambut biru kehijauannya yang indah.

Gadis itu, Miku, entah kenapa terlihat begitu berbeda di mata Kaito. Ada sesuatu yang membuat jantung Kaito berdegup kencang saat melihat ekspresi serius dan sorot mata tajam yang tidak mengenal rasa takut.

"Dia terlihat buas ya!" Rin tertawa riang.

_Tidak, Kagamine_-san_... Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat buas. Dia justru terlihat can—_

"Dia terlihat cantik," Len tersenyum lembut.

Kaito mengerjap pelan dan dia menoleh ke arah dua kembar pirang yang asyik mengobrol itu. Si pirang lelaki, Kapten Basket Putra sekolahnya, sedang tersenyum dengan sorot mata lembut. Begitu lembut hingga dengan sekali pandang saja, Kaito bisa tahu seluruh perasaan pemuda pirang itu kepada sahabat karibnya.

Len suka Miku.

Lantas, Kaito akan berada dimana?

Degupan kencang terasa di hati Kaito. Rasa tidak nyaman memenuhi hatinya, membuatnya seolah terbakar entah karena apa.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ketika tepuk tangan itu mulai terdengar, Kaito bisa melihat kembar pirang yang duduk dua bangku di sebelahnya segera berlari menuju ke belakang panggung. Dia sudah bisa menebak kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana dan itu membuat rasa tidak nyamannya kembali muncul.

Mencoba mengusir rasa itu, Kaito beranjak berdiri, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika pemuda ungu yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya mendongak ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak mau ke belakang panggung?"

Kaito tidak mengerti maknanya, tapi dia tetap menjawabnya. "Nggak."

"Kenapa? Kamu nggak mau ketemu pacarmu? Yang tadi jadi Rapunzelnya kan? Luka_-chan_ kan?"

Ada nada posesif dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pemuda ungu itu. Tidak gamblang memang, tapi bisa ditangkap oleh Kaito. "Kau senior Luka_-chan_ di SMP?"

"Yap."

Kaito mengangguk singkat. "Aku janjian dengan Luka_-chan_ disini. Dia bilang dia mau—"

"Luka_-chan_!" Pemuda ungu itu tiba-tiba berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kaito bisa melihat gadis dengan rambut panjang itu berjalan ke arahnya, tapi kemudian terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Keraguan meliputi wajah jelitanya dan membuat Kaito berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah antara pemuda ungu itu dan kekasihnya.

"Dia tidak mau bertemu denganku," sahut pemuda ungu itu kemudian. Senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya, membuat paras tampannya terlihat semakin memesona. "Gimana kalau kamu menyampaikan salamku buatnya?"

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa dia bisa tidak mau bertemu denganmu?"

Pemuda ungu itu tersenyum dengan sorot mata sendu. "Ada beberapa hal sudah kulakukan, tapi ternyata tak termaafkan."

"Seperti apa?"

Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat, tapi tidak ada suara yang bermaksud untuk menjelaskan makna sebenarnya. "Aku akan ke belakang panggung untuk bertemu adikku." Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama terdiam, sang pemuda ungu berbicara juga. Dia mengangguk pelan dan berbalik menunggungi Kaito, berjalan menuju belakang panggung dimana Luka berdiri di antaranya.

Mereka, si ungu dan si merah muda, tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain, tapi Kaito jelas tahu bahwa dari ekspresi ketegangan dan sikap tak acuh mereka, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Tapi seorang Shion Kaito memang tidak akan pernah berburuk sangka.

Sang gadis, Megurine Luka, hanya terdiam untuk sesaat setelah pemuda ungu itu berjalan melewatinya. Dia hanya berhenti, terdiam berdiri, dengan sorot mata yang tidak mengarah pada siapapun... seolah mata Luka sedang menatap suatu dimensi dimana Kaito maupun siapapun tidak bisa melihat maupun ikut campur ke dalamnya.

Akhirnya, Kaito memutuskan untuk menghampiri kekasihnya dengan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Luka sedikit terkejut pada awalnya, tapi kemudian tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Kaito_-kun_..."

"Kau cantik sekali tadi." Kaito tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"_Arigatou_." Luka meraih tangan pemuda berambut biru, mengenggamnya begitu erat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau berhak marah sekarang. Jadi..."

"Eh?" Kebingungan meliputi wajah Kaito. "Marah karena apa?"

"Eh?" Luka menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap kedua iris sebiru lautan yang teramat indah baginya. "Kau..."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau tadi bertemu dengan Gakupo_-kun_?"

"Oh... maksudmu senior SMP-mu itu?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"

"Umm..." Pandangan Kaito menerawang. "Sesuatu tentang membuatmu terluka dan tidak berani bertemu langsung denganmu."

Ada ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah Luka. "Dia tidak mengatakan hal lainnya?"

"Ahh... dia menitipkan salam buatmu." Kaito tersenyum lembut.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau butuh yang lainnya memangnya?"

Luka menggeleng cepat. "Nggak... Hanya saja..."

Kaito mengangguk sambil meraih tangan Luka yang mengenggam tangannya. Dia mendekatkan jemarinya dan mengecupnya pelan. "Aku sayang padamu." Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Kaito ingin mengatakan hal itu. "Aku menyayangimu, Luka_-chan_."

Tanpa sadar bahwa kata-katanya justru menghancurkan sesuatu di dalam diri gadis itu.

.

.

.**bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong>

_thanks for everything, minna!_ **;)**

yap, kita bakalan masuk ke arc festifal seni sekolah, milestone ketiga atau keempat terakhir sebelum cerita ini berakhir. masuk ke bagiannya kebingungan Kaito. silahkan bersabar **;)**

keterlambatan_ update_ yang semakin jelas haha. duh, maap yah, begitu kurikulum ganti, mendadak jurusan ReiyKa jadi super sibuk abad 21 haha (lebay). dan masih galau mau milih topik apa buat tugas akhir huhu **T_T  
><strong>

maaf kalau pergantian scene-nya teralu banyak yah, yap, saya tahu saya tahu. semoga nggak membingungkan.

side story Gumi Gakupo sebelum berry blue sudah bisa dicek, yang penasaran silahkan lanjut baca yang itu **;)**

ah ya, tetep, semua komentar bakalan diterima dengan senang hati. jadi silahkan sampaikan apapun yang kalian pikirkan tentang cerita ini **;)**


	19. sendok kesembilanbelas

special thanks  
>anak-anak manajemen rekayasa industri 2010<br>sHinkaChuu, Guest, Miku In Hana, Onica278, Akihisa Funabashi, Shiroi Karen, Ikanatcha96, EcrivainHachan24, Miko-Chan Kawaii, hermeowniem, djokroe, creativeactive, everdistant utopia, sonedinda2, Kueii, ErzaScarlet-47, 18, Ical de Muffin, , Rinta Dera, Miu Desu, VermieHans, Akira-Bellachan, Uchiha dant57, Nekuro Yamikawa  
>dan <strong>kamu <strong>yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

warning  
><span>konflik dari pemunculan tokoh baru (oh yeah! Saya menantikan hal ini sejak awal!)

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok kesembilanbelas)

* * *

><p>Miku menghela napas panjang ketika melepaskan helm bewarna perak yang dari tadi dikenakannya selama drama berlangsung. Dia segera membuka kuncir rambutnya dan mengibaskan surai biru kehijauan indah itu ke belakang lehernya. Rasa lelah dan haus segera menyerangnya dan membuat dia segera mengambil gelas kaca di atas meja rias pemain.<p>

Namun, jemari lentik menyambar sang gelas lebih cepat daripada dirinya.

Berdiri tepat di sebelah Miku, seorang gadis dengan topi runcing berwarna hitam. Matanya yang hijau dihiasi lingkaran hitam dari _eyeliner_ untuk memberi ketegasan perannya sebagai tokoh jahat.

"Itu minumku," sahut Miku dengan ekspresi datar.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, justru malah mendekatkan sang gelas ke bibirnya dan menegak pelan cairan di dalamnya. "Aku haus."

_Terus?!_ Terkadang, gadis dengan dandanan penyihir itu alias Kojima Gumi memang suka bersikap seenaknya.

"Baiklah baiklah." Miku memutar bola matanya. Apapunlah. Gumi bisa memiliki minumnya, Gumi bisa memiliki segalanya, terserahlah.

Saat Miku memutar bola matanya, saat itulah dia melihat warna merah muda bergerak cepat melintas di hadapannya. Megurine Luka dalam gaun Rapunzel yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, sungguh Tuan Putri itu terlihat sangat cantik dan memesona. Miku bahkan berpikir seandainya dia terlahir dalam jenis kelamin laki-laki, dia pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya.

Tentu saja.

Karena Luka cantik makanya Shion Kaito jatuh cinta mati-matian padanya.

Miku menarik napas panjang. Dia menyadari betapa dia begitu berbeda dengan Luka. Betapa Luka terlihat sangat cantik di panggung sementara dia terlihat begitu _kumal_.

Bahkan Kaito sengaja duduk dua bangku dari depan panggung hanya untuk melihat Sang Putri Cantik Jelita.

Miku tahu itu. Miku bisa melihat itu. Betapa mata biru laut sahabat baiknya itu selalu terpaku pada gerakan Luka. Betapa senyuman lembut yang selama ini bisa dimonopoli dan dinikmati hanya oleh Miku sekarang justru tepancar ke arah Luka. Dan betapa semua itu melukai hatinya hingga titik terdalam, membuatnya hampir menjerit menangis selama di panggung.

Tapi Miku jelas pintar berakting. Dia hanya diam menjalankan perannya sebagai pengawal Luka, salah satu tokoh tidak penting yang sama sekali tidak mendukung jalan cerita.

Begitulah juga dirinya. Miku hanyalah tokoh tidak penting yang sama sekali tidak mendukung jalan cerita cinta Luka dan Kaito. Dia hanyalah orang ketiga yang cuma diberi kesempatan untuk menangis dalam bayangan, tanpa diketahui siapapun, menyimpan rapat-rapat semua perasaannya.

Dia tidak salah. _Itu pilihannya._

Meskipun Kaito tahu seluruh perasaan Miku, tidak akan ada yang berubah. _Tidak akan pernah ada yang berubah_.

"Kenapa murung?" tanya Gumi cepat. Gelas di tangannya sudah berpindah kembali ke atas meja. "Marah karena aku menyambar minumanmu?"

Senyuman lemah terbentuk di wajah Miku. "Nggak. Aku cuma berpikir peranku sama sekali tidak penting."

"Memang nggak penting kan?" Gumi memutar bola matanya. "Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali! Jangan bilang kalau kau selama ini nggak memperhatikannya!"

Miku tertawa dengan suara rendah dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Disana, dia menemukan Kagamine Len, si pirang yang entah kenapa selama beberapa hari terakhir justru bersikap lembut padanya. Dia tidak mau salah mengartikannya, maksud Miku, mungkin saja Len hanya ingin merubah sikap untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi.

Rin selalu bilang kalau adik kembarnya itu menyukainya, tapi Miku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Len terkenal di sekolahnya, cukup untuk membuat tujuh dari sepuluh gadis untuk melirik hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja. Tapi jelas, sikap menyebalkannya cukup untuk membuat gadis-gadis itu mundur di langkah keduanya.

"Mikupyooon!" Rin muncul dari belakang Len dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau keren sekali tadi!"

"Ya, Rin, cukup keren untuk peran yang sama sekali tidak penting." Miku melihat ke belakang Rin dan menemukan pemuda dengan rambut ungu panjang serta kemeja putih berjas biru. "Hai, Gakupo_-san_. Ingin bertemu dengan Gumi?"

"Mikuo pasti amat sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa hadir dan menontonmu disini."

"Aku justru merasa bersyukur karena dia tidak perlu datang." Miku kembali memutar bola matanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka gayanya yang suka membawa kamera besar dan tiap detik memotretku."

"Aah... Mikuo-_senpai_ memang super _freak_ sih!" Rin mengangguk menyetujui. "Dia seperti terobsesi padamu, Miku!"

"Dan kurasa kau yang pernah pacaran dengannya, Rin, jauh lebih _freak_ dibandingkan dirinya," sahut Len cepat.

"Eh?" Gakupo segera menoleh. "Pantas saja aku pernah mendengar nama Kagamine! Kau mantan pacar Mikuo ya, Rin-_chan_?"

Rin memutar bola matanya. "Thanks, Len, sudah membangkitkan topik yang paling tidak ingin kubahas."

Miku hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. Dia jelas tahu bahwa hubungan Rin dan Mikuo tidak pernah segamblang itu untuk bisa dikatagorikan ke dalam pecintaan.

"Aah! Gumipyoooon!" seru Rin tiba-tiba dan segera menghambur ke dalam untuk memeluk Gumi yang justru meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Gakupo segera mengejarnya untuk menuntut jawaban dan setidaknya, dia sudah cukup mengerti untuk sedikit memberi privasi pada Len dan Miku. Sekali dua kali bertemu, dia jelas bisa melihat bahwa si pirang dikuncir itu menyukai adik sahabat baiknya.

Setidaknya, Gakupo ingin memberi mereka kebebasan sebelum si kakak _over protective_ datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Len mengangguk pelan ke arah Miku. Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. "Hai," sapanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hai, Len." Miku mengangguk singkat. "Menurutmu, kenapa Rin dan Mikuo-_niichan_ putus?" Mendadak Miku menanyakan hal itu.

Alis Len terangkat sebelah, namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan alasannya. "Entahlah." Len mengangkat bahunya. "Karena Mikuo_-senpai_ nggak serius dan kurasa Rin juga nggak mengerti makna pacaran itu."

"Kamu mengerti memangnya?" selidik Miku. "Kamu pernah pacaran nggak sih?"

Rasa gugup itu tiba-tiba menyerang Len, membuatnya kesulitan untuk menjawab dan menimbulkan gejala pipinya memerah. "Aku..."

"Aah... kalau nggak mau jawab nggak apa-apa sih sebenarnya." Miku kemudian berbalik untuk masuk dan mengobrol bersama Rin lagi. Dia memang nggak berhak bertanya lebih jauh kepada Len. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh jemari Len.

Dia menatap si pirang dikuncir itu dengan tidak mengerti. "Yaa?"

"Aku memang pernah pacaran... umm... dua kali... tapi itu semua gara-gara Rin!" Len menatap mata Miku dalam-dalam. "Aku serius! Gara-gara Rin!"

Alis Miku terangkat sebelah.

"Aku nggak benar-benar menyukai mereka saat itu!"

"O—key..." Miku mengangguk seolah dia mengerti, tapi dia justru merasa sangat aneh kenapa tiba-tiba Len begitu sangat jujur padanya. "Terus? Hubungannya dengan aku apa? Maksudku—"

_Mungkin dia menyukaimu, Miku._

Pikiran yang mendadak muncul itu bagaikan menyetrum seluruh tubuhnya, menciptakan getaran aneh pada hatinya. Miku menarik paksa tangannya dan tersenyum canggung pada Len. "Aah... aku mengerti."

Penolakan itu begitu terasa. Kagamine Len yang pintar tentu menyadarinya, tapi tentu saja kekerasan kepala yang entah kenapa merupakan bawaan lahirnya membuatnya tidak gampang menyerah.

"Jadi, kamu berperan sebagai apa tadi?"

Miku, yang secara refleks memainkan rambutnya entah kenapa, menundukkan kepalanya, menolak bertemu mata dengan Len. "Aku... hanya... umm... jadi pembantu Pangeran untuk menyelamatkan Rapunzel."

"Peranmu payah ya," komentarnya pedas, dia bisa mendengar Len terkekeh meremehkannya. Dan seorang Hatsune Miku tidak pernah terima untuk diremehkan. Gadis kuncir dua itu segera balas menatap Len tajam... dan kemudian, tentu saja, kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Semburat kemerahan secara ajaib muncul di pipi Miku. Dia membatalkan keinginan protesnya pada Len dan justru kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambutnya.

Len mau tidak mau tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. "Kamu payah sih soalnya!"

"_Yeah_!" Miku menarik napas, mencoba mengatur irama detak jantungnya. "Aku nggak tampil juga nggak akan apa-apa sebenarnya! Seharusnya aku tidur saja di rumah pagi ini dan tidak perlu datang ke sekolah hanya untuk menjadi orang tidak penting yang bahkan tidak dilihat atau disadari oleh penonton."

Len tertawa singkat. "Nggak kok. Tentu saja ada orang yang melihat dan menyadari kamu walaupun kamu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting sekalipun."

"Oh ya? Kurasa hanya orang idiot saja yang melakukan hal-hal seperti itu! Kurasa melihat properti menara Rapunzel jauh lebih baik daripada melihatku!"

"Hemm..." Len mengangguk dengan ekspresi meremehkan. "Benar juga sih! Kurasa aku memang idiot karena aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memandangmu."

"Yap! Kau memang idi—" Miku mengerjap pelan. "Eh?!" Dia menatap Len dengan ekspresi kaget. "Kamu ngomong apa tadi?"

Len mendadak tersenyum begitu lembutnya. "Aku lebih senang menjadi orang idiot supaya bisa terus-terusan melihatmu."

Rasa panik itu kembali menyerang Miku. Dia segera mundur selangkah dan menatap Len dengan pandangan _horor_. "_Please_, aku nggak suka permainanmu ini!"

"Permainan apa, hah?!"

"Caramu bicara, semua kalimat seperti yang barusan, aku nggak suka!" tegas Miku cepat.

Len tersenyum dan sengaja menatap ke arah lain. "Memangnya salah ya kalau aku bicara seperti itu?"

"Jelas salah, Len! Kamu kayak habis dituker otaknya! Aku nggak bisa bedain antara kamu yang asli dengan alien! Otakmu salah ya?!"

"Miku... aku sudah bilang kan," Len tersenyum sambil menatap gadis di hadapannya, "setiap orang bisa berubah kan?"

"Dalam kasusmu, itu aneh tahu!"

"Kenapa aneh?"

"Karena—" Serta merta mulut Miku langsung terkatup kembali. Len memandangnya dengan cara yang... begitu berbeda. Mendadak jantung Miku berdebar begitu cepat. Rasa takut dan gelisah melingkupi hatinya. Dia mengerjap perlahan. "Len..." Dia kembali memanggil. Si pirang di hadapannya tersenyum. "Kamu..." Sebenarnya, Miku takut untuk menanyakannya, tapi dia tidak mau salah paham untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup pengalaman dengan Kaito, dia tidak mau tertipu alasan baik dengan plat label 'sahabat baik'. "Kamu..."

Melihat gelagat Miku, Len bisa menebak apa yang ingin gadis itu katakan padanya. Akan tetapi, situasinya tidak pas. Dia belum siap. Momennya belum pas. _Setidaknya bukan sekarang._

"Aku harus siap-siap untuk naik panggung." Len kembali tersenyum. "Bilang sama yang lain, aku duluan ya."

Dan dia meninggalkan Miku dengan hati berdebar-debar dan prasangka. Sejujurnya, Miku menambah satu alasan untuk lebih membenci seorang Kagamine Len, namun sesuatu menahannya. Perasaan frustasi dan gugup itu mengaburkan segalanya.

Gadis itu memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menyadari detak jantungnya masih di atas kecepatan normal. Dia mendesah. "Aku kenapa sih sebenarnya?" Teringat akan pelukan tempo hari di Shibuya, pipi Miku jelas merona.

Masa sih dia tiba-tiba melihat Len dengan begitu... berbeda?

Dia nggak bisa tiba-tiba menyukai Len yang dulu begitu... dibencinya kan?

_"Batas benci dengan cinta yang bahkan terlihat dengan jelas dalam setiap pertanda."_

_"Mungkin saja Len menyukaimu."_

"Gumi..." Miku mengepalkan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat bagaimana teman sebangkunya itu sedang bercengkrama dengan kakak kandungnya dan teman satu klub basketnya. "...aku akan mencekikmu karena meracuni aku dengan teori bodohmu!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito menatap gadis merah muda di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa, Luka terlihat begitu resah saat ini. Kaito memang tidak terlahir jenius, tapi dia cukup memahami mana kondisi senang seseorang, resah, maupun sedih. Sebenarnya, beberapa hari trakhir ini, dia juga memahami bahwa Hatsune Miku, sahabat karibnya, tetangga depan rumahnya, terlihat dalam fasa kelabilan yang sama. Penyebabnya, menurut perkiraannya, adalah Kagamine Len, dan tentu saja, kalau boleh jujur, Kaito tidak menyukainya.

Sekarang, melihat Luka dalam keadaan yang sama, menurut hipotesa Kaito, ini semua disebabkan oleh keberadaan senior Luka di SMP dulu, kakak dari Kojima Gumi, pemuda berambut ungu, Gakupo.

Akan tetapi, Kaito merasa menanyakan soal Gakupo sekarang akan membuat gadis itu marah dan tidak nyaman (ingat pelajaranmu soal Miku beberapa hari yang lalu dimana kamu menanyakan soal Len kepada Miku! Jelas Miku menjadi semakin uring-uringan! Itu tidak membantu).

Lantas, apa yang bisa Kaito lakukan untuk membuat gadisnya merasa nyaman?

Apakah menutup mulut dan bersikap normal atas segalanya merupakan solusi yang bisa dia jalankan?

Kaito mendesah dan meraih jemari Luka, mengenggamnya erat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"Eh?" Manik biru langit itu segera berpaling, seolah menghindari tatapan Kaito. "Aku..."

Kaito menarik tangan itu, membawanya keluar aula, membimbing Luka menuju salah satu bangku taman. Dia mendudukkan gadisnya di bangkunya, memberi isyarat agar gadis itu menunggunya sebentar saja, kemudian berlari ke kelasnya. Dia mengambil properti bunga mawar palsu (Rin tidak akan mengetahuinya, dia berani bertaruh) dan berlari kembali ke tempat Luka.

Dengan pose layaknya Pangeran yang merunduk hormat di depan Sang Putri, Kaito menyerahkan bunga replika mawar dari kertas itu sambil tersenyum. "Buatmu."

_Tindakan manis yang sebenarnya justru semakin menambah rasa bersalah di hati Luka._

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?" tanya Luka pada akhirnya.

Kaito mengusap lembut kepala Luka. "Untuk menunjukkan betapa aku sayang kamu, Luka_-chan_."

Hati itu semakin teriris. "Kaito_-kun_... aku..." Luka mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."

"Umm?" Kaito masih tersenyum. "Apakah itu, Luka_-chan_?"

"Aku... selama ini aku berbohong padamu, Kaito_-kun_."

"Umm? Berbohong seperti apa?"

Luka menundukkan kepalanya, meremas jemarinya sendiri. "Aku..."

"Gila! Di aula ada yang lagi nembak tahu!"

Pikiran Kaito dan Luka serentak teralihkan oleh teriakan seorang gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan kostum _miko_. Sang gadis berbicara dengan cepat dan ekspresi antusias. "Anak kelas 2-C! Anak klub basket! Duuh... siapa ya namanya?"

Luka menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ekspresi di wajah Kaito. Dia tahu. Seketika, dia sudah mengerti segalanya.

Pertandingan basket yang menganggu acara kencannya saat itu... Genggaman tangannya yang terlepas saat itu... Desakannya untuk bicara dengan Miku hingga meninggalkannya terakhir kali...

Dan bahkan... tatapan pemuda itu ketika penampilan dramanya berlangsung.

Seketika Luka sadar. Yang dilihat Kaito selama ini memang bukan dirinya...

Inikah karma untuk Megurine Luka? Karma karena telah menghianati kekasih pertamanya? Karma karena telah berbohong pada pemuda biru yang teramat baik padanya?

"Ah! Len-_kun_! Kapten basket putra kan?!"

"Sama siapa?"

"Anak klub basket juga! Yang rambutnya panjang!"

"Len dengan Miku?! Seriusan?!"

Iris biru langit Luka meredup. Inilah saat yang benar untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Dia tidak boleh memaksakan pemuda itu untuk terus-menerus berada di sisinya. Dia tidak boleh menghalangi pemuda itu untuk berada bersama gadis yang memang benar-benar disukai olehnya.

"Kamu penasaran, Kaito_-kun_?"

Kaito menoleh, menatap wajah Luka kembali. Namun, gadis itu mengerti, ada perbedaan disana. Ada rasa gelisah yang mati-matian di tutupi pemuda itu.

"Aku tunggu disini deh ya! Kamu lihat kesana, terus nanti ceritain ke aku!" Luka masih tersenyum. Dia masih terus memasang senyumnya, senyum palsunya, hingga pemuda berambut biru itu menghilang masuk ke dalam aula.

Dia mengerti alasannya. Kaito hanya kagum padanya. Hanya itu. Dan itu cukup membutakan pemuda itu untuk tidak melihat sisi terdalam apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Cukup membuat Luka nyaman untuk berada disisinya dan memanfaatkan seluruh hatinya.

Luka tahu rasanya. Dia sudah berkali-kali ditinggal pergi. Dia sudah terbiasa. Bukankah dia memang tidak serius dengan Kaito pada awalnya? Bukannya dia cuma ingin mencari tempat dimana seseorang menerimanya dan langsung datang padanya ketika dia membutuhkannya? Bukannya dia cuma ingin melupakan rasa sepi akibat kekasih yang tak pernah ada untuknya? Bukannya dia cuma main-main dengan perasaan Kaito?

Lantas kenapa rasanya terlalu pedih untuk melihat Kaito berlari meninggalkannya? Lantas kenapa dia merasa dia ingin menangis sekarang?

Mungkin sampai kapan pun, Luka memang tetap akan menderita dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rasa cinta.

Pertama, dengan pemuda cinta pertamanya, kekasih yang selama ini tak pernah ada di dekatnya.  
>Kedua, dengan pemuda yang hanya kagum padanya, kekasih yang bahkan selama ini tak pernah menyerahkan hatinya pada Luka.<p>

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menutup mata, berdiri, dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan korsase mawar yang sebenarnya cukup manis jika seandainya Kaito menyerahkannya benar-benar dengan seluruh perasaannya.

_Bukan hanya dengan permainan kata-kata._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Gumi mengerjap pelan menatap panggung di depan sana. Di sebelah kirinya, terdapat Miku dengan mulut menganga dan wajah pucat. Di sebelah kanannya, terdapat Rin dengan cengiran lebar dan pekikan tinggi yang Gumi benci.

Sekali lagi, Gumi mengerjap pelan. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Apakah terjadi kesalahan di bagian saraf pendengarannya hingga otak jeniusnya salah menerjemahkan kalimat yang baru saja dia dengar ataukah memang dunia sudah mulai menggila?

Beberapa menit yang lalu, dia baru saja dimarahi Miku karena hipotesanya mengenai teori gelembung cair itu, tentang berbagai macam batas hubungan antarmanusia dengan perasaan bernama cinta. Sekarang, mendadak dia sudah mendapatkan bukti dari hipotesanya... sebuah pernyataan cinta kepada orang yang selama ini saling memusuhi...

Pernyataan cinta Kagamine Len terhadap Hatsune Miku.

Gumi mengerjap sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar nggak salah dengar kan?

Si pirang yang berada di tengah panggung berdehem begitu mendapat semua perhatian dari semua orang di aula. Termasuk guru-guru. Gumi perlu mencatat bahwa menyatakan perasaan di depan guru-guru SMA-mu bukan termasuk cara romantis. Kagamine Len mungkin terlalu bodoh dalam hal itu.

Aah... tapi kalau melihat bahwa mungkin Kagamine Rin yang nyentrik ikut campur dalam hal ini, mungkin semuanya bisa jadi normal.

"Itu yang ingin kukatakan." Len kembali bicara. "Aku suka Hatsune Miku. Terima kasih."

"Kau dengar itu kan, Miku?! Kau dengar itu kan, Miku?! Duh! Adikku romantis sekali!"

Ingatkan Gumi untuk mengingatkan Rin bahwa romantis _tidak sama_ dengan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dan mempermalukan orang yang kau sukai!

"Apaan sih?!" Miku kali ini bicara. Wajahnya merona merah hingga daun telinganya. "Apa maunya sebenarnya sih?! Aku akan menghajarnya! Aku akan menghajarnya karena telah mempermalukan aku seperti ini!"

Gumi memutar bola matanya. "Kamu nangkep maksudnya tapi kan?"

"Hah?!" Miku memberengut sebal. "Soal dia mau mempermalukanku?"

Dan ingatkan Gumi untuk mengingatkan Miku bahwa pernyataan cinta _berbeda_ dengan pernyataan perang.

"Kurasa Len gagal total, Rin," bisik Gumi dengan nada pelan. Si pirang itu hanya cekikik pelan sambil nyengir lebar. Kelihatannya dia justru terlampau senang dengan kesalahpahaman itu.

"Aku akan memastikan bahwa Len menjelaskannya dengan cara manis!" Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Gumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sesungguhnya, semua orang benar-benar terdengar ramai dan berisik sekarang. Ya, tentu saja, ada adegan pernyataan cinta bagaikan film-film disini. Siapa yang tidak _excited_ karena itu semua?

Mata hijaunya menyelusuri wajah-wajah di sekitarnya, beberapa dikenalnya, beberapa tak dikenalnya. Hingga dia menemukan satu warna biru gelap yang melihat ke arahnya—tepatnya ke samping kirinya—dengan wajah resah, gelisah, sedih, tidak menentu.

Gumi mengerti. Bahkan tanpa perlu ditanyakan kepada orangnya langsung, dia sudah mengerti.

Pernyataan cinta Len pasti merupakan pukulan telak bagi orang itu. Mau tidak mau, Gumi bisa mendapatkan bukti dari teori gelembung cairnya. Batas persahabatan dan cinta hanya setipis gelembung cair. Miku yang pertama kali melanggarnya. Sekarang, giliran Kaito yang mengerti segalanya.

Gumi melirik Miku. Wajah gadis itu masih semerah buah tomat. Persis sama dan tidak berubah. Dan Gumi bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Miku sekarang. Mungkin saja teman sebangkunya itu terjerumus masuk menembus ke dalam batas gelembung cair keduanya. Secara sadar, maupun tak sadar, Miku pasti sedikit menyadari bahwa pengaruh Len di dekatnya beberapa hari terakhir ini, telah menciptakan warna baru di hatinya.

Gumi belum berani mengatakan secara langsung bahwa Miku menyukai Len, tapi dia punya hipotesis bahwa gadis itu tidak lagi membenci pemuda itu. Hubungan mereka sudah berubah. Prespektif sudut pandang mereka sudah berubah.

Dan yang Gumi takutkan mungkin akan benar-benar terjadi nanti. Ketika Kaito sudah menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Miku, akankah Miku justru berbalik untuk lari menuju tempat Len?

Gadis berambut hijau itu hanya tersenyum dan berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah hipotesa yang tidak akan tersimulasi di dunia nyata.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito membeku di tempatnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan. Seluruh saraf tubuhnya menegang tak percaya seolah berusaha menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

Dia bisa mendengar keramaian di sekitarnya dan itu membuatnya merasa pusing, tidak nyaman, bahkan mual. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini dan dia tidak menyukainya. Keramaian ini menyiksanya. Sesuatu disini menyakiti hatinya, mencabiknya perlahan, memaksa Kaito untuk merasakan rasa sakit tak tertahankan.

"Itu yang ingin kukatakan." Dia bisa mendengar si pirang itu berkata. "Aku suka Hatsune Miku. Terima kasih."

Ucapan itu... kalimat sederhana itu... semua bagaikan menyambar Kaito, mengalihkannya dari semua pikiran rumit yang dialaminya belakangan ini, menyedot masuk ke dalam sukmanya, memaksakan sebuah perasaan sedih, kecewa, tak rela, yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Kaito memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Jantungnya berdebar tak normal. Cepat. Keras.

Tangannya terasa gemetar. Panik. Takut.

Tapi apa yang Kaito takutkan?

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah dan menemukan satu sosok yang dicarinya. Gadis berambut biru kehijauan yang dikuncir dua dengan wajah merona merah. Kaito tidak pernah melihat Miku dengan ekspresi itu (atau sebenarnya, dia memang tidak pernah _benar-benar_ melihatnya). Dan sungguh, demi apapun di dunia ini, Miku terlihat sangat cantik dalam ronaan merah wajahnya.

Hingga membuat Kaito berpikir untuk berlari ke arahnya sekarang juga, memeluknya, menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, agar Kaito bisa menikmati wajah itu sendirian.

Akan tetapi, kenyataan bahwa Len-lah yang membuat sahabat karibnya menjadi terlihat begitu _berbeda_, seolah menusuk hati Kaito yang paling dalam.

"Aku... merasa... tidak... rela?" bisik Kaito dengan napas tertahan. Mata biru lautnya terus terpaku pada sosok Miku. "Apakah... aku... aku..."

"Begitulah sepatah dua patah kata dari pemeran utama drama kami!" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut peraknya naik ke atas panggung dan memaksa Len untuk kembali ke belakang panggung. Senyumannya terlihat sangat lebar dan terasa dipaksakan sebenarnya. "Aku harap kalian semua dapat menikmati drama kami. Terima kasih."

Kelihatannya pernyataan cinta Kagamine Len sama sekali tidak direncanakan dengan matang sebelumnya.

Lampu-lampu mulai dimatikan dan drama mulai berlangsung. Kaito kembali menoleh ke arah Miku dan menemukan gadis itu duduk di deretan bangku ketiga dari depan, ditarik oleh kedua sahabat baiknya.

Kaito ingin berlari kesana. Merebut Miku dan menariknya keluar menjauh dari aula ini, menjauh dari Kagamine Len. Akan tetapi, kakinya tidak mampu digerakkan. Sesuatu menahannya.

_"Dan biarkanlah dia bahagia."_

Itulah tugas seorang sahabat: membuat sahabatnya merasa bahagia.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Kaito melihat iris Miku memancarkan kebahagiaan yang mati-matian ditutupi oleh rasa gengsinya. Kalau begitu, sudah jelas kan peran Kaito disini?

Tapi... tapi...

Tidak. Kaito tidak mau begini. Persetan dengan Mikuo! Persetan dengan segalanya!

Kaito melangkah menuju tiga baris terdepan. Dia tidak peduli. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang akan dihadapinya, dia tidak mau Miku bersama orang lain. Apakah ini keegoisannya? Apakah ini—

_"Jadi, kamu nggak punya perasaan romantis atau apapun sama Miku kan?"_

Langkah Kaito mendadak berhenti. Dia mengerjap pelan. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana, ingatan di kepalanya berputar ke kejadian saat Ketua Kelasnya menanyakan hal itu.

Perasaan romantis?

Kaito hanya ingin selalu bersama Miku. Kaito hanya ingin selalu menjaga Miku. Kaito hanya ingin selalu membantu Miku. Kaito hanya ingin selalu mengenggam tangan Miku. Kaito hanya ingin selalu memeluk Miku, mendekapnya dalam pelukannya, melindunginya dari apapun yang dapat melukainya.

Itu... _sebuah tanda persahabatan kan?_

Getaran ponsel di saku celananya menyela perhatiannya. Dia meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama Luka tercantum di layarnya. Dahinya berkerut. Apakah dia terlalu lama meninggalkan Luka sendirian disana?

Namun, ketika Kaito ingin mengangkat telepon kekasihnya yang jelita, panggilan itu terputus begitu saja. Dahi Kaito kembali berkerut. Mendadak, dia merasakan firasat buruk dan tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda biru itu sudah berlari keluar aula, sempat menabrak beberapa orang tanpa ucapan maaf sama sekali. Ketika dia sudah berada di luar, di tempat dimana terakhir kali dia meninggalkan Luka, disana hanya tinggal korsase mawar yang tadi sempat diberikannya.

Rasa panik melanda hati Kaito. Dia segera berlari melalui koridor sekolah, mengintip isi kelas dari balik jendela, dan menemukan ruangan kosong berisi properti drama. Tak menyerah, Kaito masih terus berlari... dan akhirnya dia menemukannya. Sang kekasih yang duduk di depan tiang penyangga koridor, dengan kepala yang tersembunyi dari balik lututnya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang salah disana. Ada orang lain disana. Keberadaan pemuda berambut ungu yang dikuncir satu ke belakang, orang yang dikenal Kaito sebagai kakak dari teman sebangku sahabat baiknya.

"Luka-_chan_!" panggil Kaito. Suaranya mampu membuat gadis berkostum Rapunzel itu mendongak, menatapnya dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

"Apa—" Kaito mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia memberikan pandangan menuduh pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luka_-chan_?"

Pemuda itu menatap Kaito lama, terlalu lama hingga membuat Kaito menyadari bahwa gadisnya sedang mengenggam jemari pemuda itu, seolah menahannya dari sesuatu.

"Kau bertanya..." Suaranya terdengar tenang, terlalu tenang untuk seorang terdakwa pembuat kasus menangisnya Luka. "Kalau aku yang membuat Luka_-chan_ jadi menangis seperti ini?"

Genggaman Luka mengerat. Kaito merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"Aku..." Dahi Kaito semakin berkerut. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia menepuk pelan tangan Luka yang mengenggam tangannya yang lain, seolah mengisyaratkan: semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Luka_-chan_?" Kaito menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kita belum saling memperkenalkan diri secara langsung bukan?" Pemuda berambut ungu itu tersenyum ramah. "Shion Kaito? Benar bukan?"

"Gakupo..." Isakan Luka terdengar. Gadis itu bahkan sampai berdiri untuk menarik tangan pemuda ungu itu, seolah tidak rela dengan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya. "Gakupo..."

"Sst!" Si ungu mengusap lembut kepala Luka. "Aku akan membereskan segalanya." Dan setelah berkata itu, dia menatap kedua iris biru laut Kaito dalam-dalam. "Kau mungkin sudah mendengar siapa aku dari Rin_-chan_, Len_-kun_, atau bahkan Miku_-chan_? Benar tidak?"

Kaito tidak suka dengan cara pemuda itu menyebut nama kecil Miku.

"Ya. Anda adalah kakak Kojima Gumi_-san_," Kaito berkata datar sementara matanya mengamati Luka dengan cermat. Ada hal aneh yang terlihat olehnya. Cara mereka berdua bicara dan bersikap, ada sesuatu yang salah disana.

Pemuda ungu itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya. Aku kakak Gumi_-chan_. Dia mungkin tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi itulah kenyataannya." Dia masih terus tersenyum.'

"Ya, aku lihat kalian sedikit bertengkar tadi pagi mengenai Kojima_-san_ nggak ingin Anda datang kesini hari ini."

"Ada beberapa hal yang kompleks mengenai hubungan keluarga kami berdua sebenarnya. Yah, pada dasarnya sifat Gumi_-chan_ memang mempersulit segalanya."

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. Sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Tapi ada alasan lain aku datang kesini pagi ini."

"Gakupo..." Tangan Luka masih menahan pemuda berambut ungu itu.

Kaito memang merasa ada yang salah.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu." Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Apa yang kau rasakan ketika melihat Luka memegang tanganku?"

"Aku..." Pandangan Kaito berpindah ke kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Dia tersenyum. "Ada alasan yang mengharuskan aku untuk datang ke sekolah ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan dan itu berhubungan denganmu, Shion Kaito." Pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Luka, menepuk pelan pundak gadis merah jambu itu, dan berjalan mendekati Kaito hingga dia berdiri dua langkah di hadapan Kaito.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri secara langsung bukan?" Dia tersenyum.

Kaito melirik Luka yang berdiri di belakang pemuda berambut ungu itu lalu beralih pada iris ungu di hadapannya. "Apa arti ini semua?"

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum. "Hai, Shion Kaito, benar kan? Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Luka_-chan_ dan sungguh aku ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Kaito sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang pemuda ungu itu coba katakan. Lagipula, apa yang Luka ceritakan padanya?

"Aku Kamui Gakupo." Senyumannya melebar. "Salam kenal, Kekasih yang lain dari Kekasihku."

Dan sungguh, seketika mulut Kaito terasa kering.

.

.

.**bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong>

_thanks for everything minna~_ **;)**

maap atas keterlambatan _update_. terasa lama sekali ya memangnya **;P**

semua komentar diterima **;)**

**:2005-2012:**


	20. sendok keduapuluh

special thanks

**semua yang bersabar nungguin berry blue karena updatenya lama haha ;)**

buat **papap** yang baik hati (sayang paps!)  
>Guest, Guest, Cyntia, LenMi Lovers, aiko-chan, Rini desu, mucchiseryo, EcrivainHachan24, sonedinda2, Everly De Mavis, djokroe, rukma27, Harv07, iluyashakrat18, Nekuro Yamikawa, Akira-Bellachan, Ruki, faustine nyan, creativeactive, Kueii, Uchiha dant57, IzumiChiaki, Ikanatcha96, sHinkaChuu, Kurotori Rei, VermieHans, Kamikura39, Ryucena L Sapphire, ErzaScarlet-47, Hel Hazelnut<br>dan **kamu **yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

warning  
><span>fokus ke Len-Miku (lagi)

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<strong>**  
><strong>(sendok keduapuluh)

* * *

><p>Miku menatap panggung dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dia sungguh merasa geli kepada Len. Perannya sebagai tokoh utama drama yang dibuat Piko bagaikan menistakan dirinya sendiri dan jujur saja itu membuat Miku melihat sisi konyol yang selama ini Len sembunyikan darinya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dia mengenal seorang Kagamine Len, dia bisa melihat sisi manusiawi Len, sebuah sisi pemuda polos biasa yang mencoba bersikap angkuh agar tidak ada orang yang meremehkannya—dan mungkin untuk membuatnya terlihat keren di depan seseorang.<p>

Melihat senyuman di wajah sahabat baikknya, Kagamine Rin ikutan tersenyum dengan lebar. Kalau harus jujur, rencana pernyataan perasaan Len tadi sama sekali bukan idenya. Yah, dia memang mendoktrin secara _tidak langsung_ bahwa Len harus menyatakan perasaannya _sekarang_, tapi bukankah sekarang semuanya terasa sangat baik?

Di sebelahnya lagi, duduk Kojima Gumi yang menonton drama dengan ekspresi datar sambil sesekali menyeruput sodanya. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyimak ceritanya dan justru memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya. Akan tetapi, Rin yang tidak pernah berhenti bicara jutru semakin menyiksanya.

"Len benar-benar pintar akting!"

Gumi melirik Rin sekilas dengan dahi berkerut. "Yang benar saja, Rin!"

"Nggak nggak! Dia justru benar-benar berbakat! Lihat, dia bahkan sangat tampan dalam kostumnya!"

"Kalau begitu, kau mungkin akan berkata Len juga akan sangat tampan dalam kostum Godzilla yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan mukanya!"

"Oh, Gumi! Kenapa kamu nggak bisa sependapat denganku sih?!" Rin kemudian berpaling ke gadis berkuncir dua yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Kamu setuju denganku kan, Miku?"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal Len yang menyukaimu!"

Miku menatap Rin dengan ekspresi datar. "Dia cuma mau mempermalukanku di depan umum, Rin."

Gumi harus menahan diri untuk tidak meledak tertawa. "_Yeah_, kurasa aku harus prihatin dengan adik kembarmu, Rin."

_Memangnya sahabatnya sepolos apa sih?_ "Dengar Miku, Len benar-benar serius padamu."

"Serius ingin mempermalukanku!" tukas Miku cepat dengan penuh keyakinan.

Gumi tertawa. "Itu baru jenius namanya!"

"Gumi, kamu sama sekali nggak membantu!"

Tepukan tangan kemudian terdengar ketika drama kelas 2-C selesai. Lampu mulai di redupkan dan beberapa orang mulai bersiap-siap ke belakang panggung. Termasuk Rin yang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Awasi mereka, Gumi!" titah Rin dalam bisikan pada gadis berambut hijau terang yang justru menatapnya datar. "Aku mau mereka jadian hari ini juga!"

"_Well_, akan lebih efektif dan efisien kalau kamu mengatakannya langsung pada gadis berkuncir dua yang bersikap polos itu."

"Itu justru akan mengacaukan segalanya!"

"Memangnya _aku _bisa _apa_?!"

"Pensuasanaan!"

Gumi memutar bola matanya. Terkadang gadis pirang itu _selalu_ memaksakan kehendak seenaknya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memberi suasana pada sesuatu yang bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki kaitan dengan dirinya? Namun, tetap saja, bibir itu berkata manis, "akan aku usahakan," walaupun pada dasarnya Gumi sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

"Bagus!" Rin tersenyum kemudian menepuk bahu Miku. "Kau harus mendengar apapun yang diucapkan Len dengan seksama!"

"Supaya aku bisa menendang bokongnya?"

Gumi tertawa. Rin cemberut mendengarnya. "Ayolah, Miku!"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu memutar bola matanya. "Yaa... terserahlah. Semangat untuk penampilanmu!"

"Tentu saja, _sweetheart_! _Bye _Miku,_ bye _Gumi!"

"Dalam hati aku selalu berpikir kapan Rin akan berhenti bicara sebenarnya." Miku menghela napas panjang setelah si pirang itu berada dalam jarak dimana dia tidak akan mendengar ucapan Miku.

Gumi meliriknya sekilas sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Jadi, menurutmu Len gimana?"

Dia segera mendapat tatapan malas dari Miku. "Jangan bilang kalau kamu mau jadi Rin versi 2.0, _please_!"

"Aku cuma tanya, Miku, karena pernyataan cintanya barusan adalah sesuatu yang cukup manis untuk dilewatkan."

"Dia nggak menyatakan cintanya, dia cuma ingin membuatku merasa kesal."

"Dan kenapa kamu masih berpikir seperti itu setelah semua yang dia lakukan dan katakan?"

"Karena—" Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa Len bisa menyukaiku?!" Dahi Miku berkerut. "Dari semua gadis yang pernah dikenalnya, kenapa harus _aku_?!"

Gumi menatap Miku dengan ekspresi datar. "Mana aku tahu. Kenapa kita nggak tanya dia saja?"

"Gumi!" tahan Miku ketika si jenius itu menarik tangannya menuju belakang panggung. "Yang benar saja! Aku nggak mungkin tanya hal itu!"

"Kamu nggak bisa? Ya aku saja yang tanya."

"Gumi! Kalau seandainya dia—"

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kamu sebenarnya sedikit merasa senang dengan pernyataan Len tadi bukan?" tanya Gumi langsung. Dia meletakkan tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap Miku dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kamu cuma ragu karena pengalamanmu yang dulu."

Kilasan tentang Kaito, Luka, serta segalanya melintas di pikiran Miku saat itu juga. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir itu semua. "Aku—"

Gumi memutar bola matanya dan berjalan cepat menuju belakang panggung. Dia bisa mendengar langkah Miku yang mengejarnya dengan cepat dan panik serta sayupan teriakan Miku di tengah keramaian aula. Tipikal Gumi, tidak suka sesuatu yang tidak pasti, tidak suka sesuatu yang penuh keraguan. Jika ada hal yang mudah untuk mengetahui sesuatu (dalam hal ini bertanya langsung), kenapa tidak melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang 85% benar?

"Gumi!"

"Dengar, Miku," Gumi tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap serius sahabat baiknya, "aku geram dengan hubungan kalian."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku nggak suka dengan sesuatu yang nggak pasti! Ini seperti sebuah kegatalan di salah satu bagian tubuhmu yang kamu nggak akan puas sebelum bisa menggaruknya!"

"Gumi!" Gadis berambut hijau itu masih terus berjalan. "Gumi, aku serius akan marah padamu kalau—"

"Marah kenapa?"

"Demi Tuhan!"

Gumi menghentikan langkahnya dan segera membalikkan badannya. "Miku, kalau kamu..." Tapi dia sudah mendapat jawabannya ketika melihat sosok pirang berada di sebelah Miku dengan cengiran lebarnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya luar biasa menyebalkan berubah menjadi luar biasa manis menyenangkan. Seketika, Gumi tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan dan dikatakannya sekarang.

"Mencariku, Miku?" Dia bisa mendengar Len bertanya dengan nada manis.

"Yang benar saja!" Dia bisa mendengar Miku menjawab dengan nada menusuk.

_Dasar_ _tsundere!_

Gadis berambut hijau itu mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan mundur, mulai menghilang. Setidaknya, dia sudah menepati janji untuk membuat suasana yang pas antara Miku dan Len. Kelanjutan adegan setelah itu sudah bukan merupakan tanggung jawabnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Len tersenyum sambil menatap gadis berkuncir dua yang duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah selesai penampilannya, Len memaksa Miku untuk duduk di kantin sekolah dan sedari tadi gadis itu hanya duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap jemarinya yang saling bertaut tanda kegugupannya.

Pemuda pirang itu mendadak merasa begitu rileks. Dia merasa begitu senang karena Miku tidak menolak keberadaannya. Gadis itu memang protes pada awalnya, tapi dia tidak mengatakan hal-hal jahat yang sebenarnya bisa memaksa Len untuk pergi menjauhinya. Dan itulah yang justru membuat Len merasa senang. Selama ini, dia memang merasa hubungannya dengan rivalnya itu bertambah baik—mereka tidak bertengkar sesering dulu lagi, mereka tidak saling berteriak dengan dua oktaf lebih tinggi, mereka tidak saling bersaing hingga hampir melukai. Tingkat kebaikkan ini bahkan hampir membuat harapan Len meninggi, membuatnya memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa hubungan rival-saling-benci itu mungkin bisa berubah ke arah hubungan teman-saling-menyukai.

Ya, setidaknya Len berpikir optimis soal itu.

Karena itulah, dia sama sekali tidak ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya hari ini. Dia sungguh menginginkan momen itu, ketika dia menyatakannya dan semua orang terkejut karena ulahnya dan sungguh Len tahu bahwa gadis yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya tadi tersipu malu penuh debaran cinta.

Len tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke Miku. Bola mata gadis itu melebar tak percaya dan wajahnya kembali dihiasi rona merah. "M—maumu ap—apa?"

"Aku suka kamu."

Miku langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap Len tajam. "A—aku nggak ngerti... I—ini kelewatan! Kalau kamu mau ngerjain aku—"

"Tapi ini serius."

"Serius dari sisi mananya?!" Miku menarik napas panjang, mencoba membuat jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencangnya sedikit mereda. "Aku nggak suka dengan permainanmu kali ini!"

"Tapi ini memang bukan permainan."

Miku menatap Len lama-lama. Kemudian, dia berkata dengan lambat-lambat, "bukannya selama ini kamu benci sama aku?"

"Kapan?" Len justru menjawab dengan muka polos.

Iris biru kehijauan itu berputar. "Kalau nggak, kenapa sih kamu selalu membuat segalanya begitu sulit?! Kamu selalu marahin aku, selalu ngebentak aku, selalu membuat segalanya begitu menyebalkan, selalu..."

_Oh, tidak bisakah seorang Hatsune Miku tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu cara yang digunakan oleh Kagamine Len untuk menarik perhatiannya?_

Len hanya tersenyum sambil mendengarkan ocehan Miku yang tak ada hentinya. Dia begitu menikmati perubahan ekspresi gadis itu dari marah-marah, sedih, mengomel panjang, menjulurkan lidahnya, cemberut, hingga sesekali tertawa seperti orang gila. Gadis di hadapannya sungguh cantik. Sungguh bisa mewarnai emosi Len, membuat dia merasakan getaran-getaran aneh yang menjalar dari perut hingga hatinya. Inikah yang disebut para pujangga sebagai _cinta_?

"Aku suka kamu, Miku."

Lagi, kalimat yang sama yang mampu menghentikan ucapan Miku seketika itu juga. "Aku benci kamu!" teriaknya nyaring dan gadis berkuncir dua itu berlari dari tempat itu juga.

Namun, tentu saja, Kagamine Len yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Tim Basket Putra, memiliki kemampuan sesuai dengan jabatannya. Dengan lincah, dia segera mengejar Miku, berjalan di sampingnya sambil tersenyum manis. Sungguh, betapa murid-murid SMA Utano yang bertemu dengan mereka langsung menatap dengan perasaan iri.

Miku menghela napas panjang. "Kamu ngapain sih, Len?"

"Mengikutimu." Si pirang tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka padamu!"

"Len!" teriaknya nyaring sambil menatap Len tajam. Si pirang hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Demi Tuhan, aku akan membunuh Gumi karena dia menghilang begitu saja tadi!" Dan kemudian gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya, kembali memasuki aula untuk mencari teman sebangku dengan kostum penyihirnya.

"Jadi, besok kamu ada waktu?"

Miku hampir melompat terkejut ketika mendapati Len tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. "APA MAUMU, LEN?!" Miku menggeram.

"Kencan denganmu."

"Kau ini—" Miku sudah hampir mencekik Len ketika suara dari _microphone_ menahan usahanya.

"Panggilan untuk Shion Kaito—Shion Kaito diminta untuk segera ke _backstage_!"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengerjap. Dahinya berkerut sambil ditolehkan ke arah panggung. Rin berdiri disana dengan kimono kuno Jepang berwarna putih pucat. Wajahnya diliputi kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku pelan, tampak lebih tenang daripada yang barusan.

"Kelihatannya Shion_-san_ nggak ada," jawab Len pelan. "Kurasa Rin nggak akan sepanik ini kecuali kalau Shion_-san_ bertanggung jawab terhadap peran yang sangat penting maupun properti yang sangat penting."

Miku langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia langsung memencet nomor yang sudah benar-benar dihapalnya sejak dulu, namun jawaban yang didapatnya hanya tanda bahwa nomor yang dia hubungi sedang berada dalam keadaan tidak aktif. Rasa cemas segera meliputi hatinya. Kaito bukanlah orang yang lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja.

_Semua baik-baik saja kan, Kaito?_

Namun, hingga drama itu berakhir, Kaito tidak pernah menampakkan sosokknya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Malam itu, langit kelihatan kelabu tak berbintang. Miku sibuk membereskan properti dramanya sambil meggerutu mengenai hilangnya teman sebangkunya dan pemimpin kelas dramanya. Kojima Gumi dan Megurine Luka menghilang begitu saja seperti disengaja. Namun, yang tidak pernah dia sangka, bahwa mereka menghilang berbarengan memang disengaja.

Miku kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang dihapalnya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Namun, lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban yang didapatnya, hanya sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa ponsel sang pemilik nomor tersebut sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jaringan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Miku menurunkan ponselnya ke pangkuannya, menengadah menatap langit-langit kelasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kamu dimana sekarang?"

Setelah melihat reaksi Rin tadi siang ketika Kaito sama sekali tidak ada di sekolah—bahkan mobilnya juga tidak ada di parkiran—Miku merasa cemas. _Ace _tim basket miliknya itu bisa saja membunuh Kaito karena—yah, entah ini karena salah Kaito atau bukan—kelas 2-B tidak menang. Yang menang justru kelas 2-C, tempat dimana Miki dan Gacha berada.

Miku berdiri dan merapikan rok seragamnya. Dia mengamati keadaan kelasnya dan berpikir segalanya sudah cukup rapi sehingga dia bisa pulang sekarang. Sambil berjalan untuk mengambil tasnya, Miku tetap memegangi ponselnya, berharap secara tiba-tiba benda itu akan berbunyi dan dia bisa mendengar suara Kaito di seberangnya yang berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Dia hanya ketiduran saja.

Karena, kalau boleh jujur, Miku merasa amat cemas. Tidak biasanya Kaito kabur dari tanggung jawab begitu saja. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan entah kenapa Miku amat yakin bahwa itu semua ada hubungannya dengan Megurine Luka yang menghilang juga secara bersamaan.

Kemudian, gadis berkuncir dua itu menarik napas panjang, mencoba memaksakan senyum. "Palingan mereka kencan kan? Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Miku. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Siapa yang kencan, Miku?"

Miku segera menoleh dan menemukan si pirang di kuncir sedang tersenyum padanya. Dia menatap Len dengan ekspresi datar lalu mendengus sebal. "Kenapa sih selalu menguping?"

"_Well_, kau mengatakannya dengan suara keras dan aku tidak tuli. Wajar kalau aku mendengarkan kan?"

Mata Miku menyipit curiga. "Kau memata-matai aku!"

Len tertawa. "Yah, aku memang selalu memperhatikanmu, Miku."

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya. Terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia mengerjap pelan, berharap Len kembali akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanya lelucon belaka. Namun, kenyataan bahwa Len hanya diam tersenyum, menatapnya dalam-dalam, membuat Miku merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar. "Oh! Jangan mulai lagi, Len! Demi Tuhan, tolong jangan mulai lagi!"

"Apanya?"

Rasa takut itu memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Membuatnya panik dan salah tingkah. "Berhenti mengatakan hal konyol, Len!"

"Jadi, menyukaimu bisa dianggap sebagai tindakan konyol, Miku?"

"Memangnya siapa yang suka padaku?"

"Aku. Kagamine Len."

Miku menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya. seriuskah? Ataukah ini cuma permainan untuk menjatuhkan Miku?

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekati Miku dan ketika berada di hadapannya, Miku bisa melihat bahwa dia terlihat sangat gugup.

_Itu bukan sandiwara..._

"Fuuh, Rin bilang sangat mudah mengatakannya, tapi jujur saja aku..." Len menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. "Yaah, aku tahu kamu nggak akan percaya karena hubungan kita selama ini memang... tidak terlalu akrab... "

"Kenapa kamu mendadak bisa menyukaiku?" potong Miku panik. "Kita... kita selalu bertengkar setiap saat... Kita selalu..."

Len menarik napas panjang lalu. "Yah, aku tahu memang kamu nggak mungkin sepenuhnya langsung percaya padaku."

"Yap, karena itulah, hentikan ini semua. Kembalilah menjadi Len yang menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu aku banyak salah padamu. Tapi ini sungguhan. Aku serius. Aku ingin berubah," dia menatap mata Miku, "_aku ingin hubungan kita berubah_." Len kelihatannya tidak mempedulikan ucapan Miku barusan dan terus bicara. "Karena itulah, aku ingin mulai segalanya dari awal."

Si pirang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kagamine Len."

"Otakmu kacau yah?"

Len tertawa sambil menarik kembali tangannya. "Bukan bukan. Aku serius. Aku ingin memulai segalanya dari awal."

Miku tidak tahu dia harus beraksi bagaimana. "Kau bodoh yah?"

"Umm... aku nggak merasa begitu, tapi kalau itu impresi awalmu, Nona Cantik, maka, yah, aku setuju saja." Len tersenyum. "Jadi, siapa namamu, Nona Cantik? Pernahkah ada orang yang bilang kalau kau begitu cantik, Nona Cantik?"

"Len! Hentikan semua ini, oke?" Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Katakan saja apa maumu sekarang!"

Len mengangkat bahunya. "Aku cuma mau ngajak kamu kencan besok."

Miku menatap iris biru langit itu. "Kau serius?"

Len mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka padamu."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang!"

"Karena kamu nggak percaya-percaya, aku harus mengatakannya berulang-ulang!"

"Karena itu semua konyol makanya wajar kalau aku nggak percaya!"

"Bagian mananya yang konyol sih?!" Len mulai merasa sebal.

"Semuanya! Kamu, Kagamine Len, selalu bertindak menyebalkan! Jadi, semua yang kamu katakan adalah hal yang konyol! Gimana mungkin kamu bisa menyukaiku sementara kau selalu menyebalkan?"

"Kapan aku bertindak menyebalkan?"

"_Selalu_!"

"Aku selalu menolongmu! Ingat, aku bahkan menggendongmu saat kau pingsan!"

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Ya, dan terus kau bilang aku seberat babon!"

"Itu hanya bercanda, Tuhan! Lagipula, babon itu hewan yang lucu! Aku suka babon! Aku mencintai babon! Babon adalah hewan langka yang harus dilindungi!"

"Dan kau juga selalu meremehkanku!"

"Itu untuk memotivasimu, Miku! Aku hanya ingin memberimu semangat saja!"

"Dengan terus-terusan mengejekku?!" Miku menatap Len tidak percaya.

"Dengar, itu hanya—"

"Kau tahu, Len, kesan pertamaku padamu adalah kau sangat menyebalkan! Kau bahkan bilang kalau kau membenciku saat pertama kali kita bertemu!"

"Karena aku nggak bisa bilang kalau aku sangat menyukaimu saat itu! Ada Mikuo disana dan kenyataan bahwa kita baru saja saling mengenal sama sekali tidak membantu!"

Dahi Miku berkerut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Len menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Kelihatannya dia berusaha menyusun kata-kata, tapi Miku bukanlah orang yang bisa sabar.

"Jangan coba-coba membuat alasan sekarang karena—"

"Aku suka padamu—sejak pertama kali melihatmu." Len membuka matanya. "Tapi tidak ada yang akan percaya, bahkan termasuk aku juga tidak mempercayainya. Kalau aku ngomong kayak gitu dulu, apa yang akan kamu pikirkan soal aku?"

Miku menatap biru langit itu. Tidak ada sorot kebohongan disana. "Cowok aneh." Len tertawa. Sementara Miku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kenapa kita harus selalu berdebat dalam segala hal sih?" Rona merah menghiasi pipi pemuda itu dan dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan membuang muka. "Aku nggak pernah ingin membuatmu merasa sebal. Sungguh."

Miku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mulutnya terasa kering. Jantungnya berdegup makin cepat. Tangannya mulai berkeringat. Biar bagaimana pun juga, itu adalah pernyataan cinta yang pertama kali dialami olehnya—oh, tentu, Hatsune Mikuo memang tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang bebas berkeliaran di samping Miku bukan? Apalagi kalau seseorang itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada adiknya.

Mengetahui ada seseorang di dunia ini menyukai dirinya sendiri—sungguh, dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia membencinya. Justru sebaliknya, dia merasa senang.

Miku merasa wajahnya memanas. Dia memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Dia kehilangan kata-kata. Otaknya serasa membeku. Dia tidak dapat berpikir.

Len suka padanya. Lantas, apakah Miku juga menyukainya?

Dia tidak bisa mengacuhkan kenyataan bahwa selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Len sudah begitu baik padanya, namun, apakah itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan yang membuktikan bahwa Miku juga menyukai Len?

_"Batas benci dengan cinta yang bahkan terlihat dengan jelas dalam setiap pertanda."_

_Walaupun Gumi bilang begitu, walaupun teori gelembung cair itu benar, walaupun..._

"Aku... Len... aku..." Miku tidak berani menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku... nggak tahu..."

Len tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati gadis berkuncir dua itu. Dia justru merasa senang ketika wajah Miku semakin memerah dan gadis itu terlihat amat sangat salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau mendekat?!" teriaknya akhirnya ketika Len sudah dua langkah dari hadapannya.

"Apa yang kamu nggak tahu?" Len berkata dengan tenang. Senyuman lembut masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku pernah menyukai seseorang..." Miku masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Jeda sejenak. "Apakah kau masih menyukainya hingga sekarang?"

"Entahlah... aku nggak tahu..." Apakah bayangan tentang Kaito yang tersisa di benaknya muncul karena perasaan suka Miku ataukah itu cuma karena kenangan persahabatan mereka yang begitu erat selama ini?

"Mau tahu cara membuktikannya?"

"Eh?" Miku mendongak. Iris biru langit menatapnya. Hatinya terasa menghangat. Lututnya nyaris melemas. Dia merasa jantungnya akan meleleh.

Len maju selangkah. "Cara membuktikan apakah kau menyukaiku atau tidak."

Miku mengerjap. "Apa?"

Len kembali bergerak selangkah lebih dekat ke arah Miku, menatapnya dengan sorot mata lembut. Miku ingin kabur dari sorot mata itu. Dia ingin memalingkan wajahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia sungguh tidak bisa.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu bisa mencium aroma lembut menguar dari pemuda di hadapannya. Rasa hangat dapat dia rasakan hingga rasanya dia dapat dibuat meleleh begitu saja.

Dia tidak kuat. Dia tidak mampu. Matanya terpejam ketika dia bisa merasakan napas hangat Len.

Dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Jemari Len menyentuh pipinya.

Miku mencoba memalingkan wajah.

Dan—

"Sakiiiit!" seru Miku. Matanya terbuka dengan cepat. Len menatapnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Pipinya dicubit oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa—"

"Kamu ngapain sih?" Len menahan tawa. "Kamu pikir aku bakalan ngapain sampai tutup mata segala?" Dan tawanya pun meledak.

Miku mendorong Len dan membuang muka. Wajahnya terasa panas. Jantungnya bergemuruh di dadanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Kenapa tadi dia menutup matanya segala lagi?

"Aku..."

"Kamu pikir aku akan menciummu?"

"Hah?!"

"Emm... kau tahu... kalau di film romantis, biasanya cewek bakalan nutup mata ketika mau dicium kan?"

"A—aa..." Miku kehilangan kata-kata. "De—dengar yah, aku... kelilipan! Ya! Barusan ada debu masuk ke mata! Iya!"

Len mengangguk sambil tertawa. Kelihatan jelas bahwa Miku memang mencari-cari alasan. Lagian, kenapa biasa ada debu? Kenapa debu bisa masuk ke matanya tepat ketika Len melakukan hal _itu_ padanya?

Terkutuklah sang debu.

Miku mengusap pipinya. Wajahnya masih terasa panas. Jantungnya masih berdebar tidak karuan. Dan Len yang masih saja tertawa membuatnya sebal.

"Terserah ah! Aku nggak peduli!"

"Tapi aku peduli padamu." Len menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum. "Maaf yah."

_Aah..._

Miku menurunkan pandangannya.

_Kenapa... kenapa dengan satu ucapan dari Len semuanya terasa sangat tenang sekarang? Kenapa..._

"Besok, ada waktu nggak?"

_Eh?_

Gadis itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kencan denganku yah." Mata Len menatapnya dalam.

"A—aa..." Miku kembali membuang muka. "Ja—jangan bercanda!"

"Hemm... aku nggak bercanda kok," sahut Len santai. Senyum tepat mengambang di wajahnya ketika jemarinya menarik tangan Miku, mengenggamnya hangat. Dia sungguh merasa senang, reaksi Miku terhadapnya tidak jelek terutama setelah pernyataan cintanya yang spektakuler.

Dia butuh jawaban.

Dia harus tahu perasaan Miku padanya.

_Tapi tidak sekarang. Belum.  
><em>

Len tersenyum. Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa buah termanis adalah buah yang matang tepat di waktunya? Dan itu berarti...

"Yuk, kuantar pulang!"

"Aa..."

Miku tidak menepis tangannya. Len tersenyum lebar.

Bukankah cinta yang manis adalah cinta yang datang tepat pada waktunya? Tanpa perasaan memaksa... murni dengan hati munculnya?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jadi jadi jadi?"

Kagamine Len menghela napas panjang begitu menemukan kakak kembarnya berada di kamarnya, mencicit riang, dengan pandangan mata yang amat melekat pada dirinya. Dia memang mengatakan pada Rin kalau dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Miku serta berniat mengantarkannya pulang. Rin setuju dengan itu semua walaupun harus pulang berbarengan dengan Piko-Miki serta menganggu hubungan romansa mereka berdua.

Len sudah tahu kalau Rin punya tingkat rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi, tapi tidakkah bisa kakak kembarnya itu menunggu sampai Len meletakkan ranselnya? Dia justru langsung bertanya ketika Len baru membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Malam, Rin. Aku baru sampai. Kau sudah pulang dari jam berapa tadi?" Len mencoba berbasa-basi sambil meletakkan ranselnya dan setelah itu duduk di kursi belajarnya. "Oh, apakah Piko dan Miki mengatakan sesuatu tadi? Apakah kau sudah makan malam?"

"Buang saja basa-basimu, Len!" tukas Rin cepat. "Jadi, apa yang telah terjadi tadi?"

Len tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya. Bahkan tanpa Rin perlu bertanya, dia sudah mengetahui apa artinya.

"Terus terus?"

"Dia setuju untuk kencan besok."

Rin langsung melompat dan memeluk adiknya sambil berteriak histeris.

"Tapi kami nggak pacaran."

Rin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap adik kembarnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Apa?"

"Kami nggak—" Len diam sebentar, "kami _belum_ pacaran."

"Hah?! Kenapa?"

"Dia belum memberikan jawaban," Len tersenyum tipis, "tapi setidaknya dia tidak mengusirku pergi."

"Hah?!"

"Hee... apa lagi sih masalahnya? Kalian itu beneran cocok 100% gitu padahal!"

"Nggak apa-apa sih, Rin. Aku ingin segalanya terjadi secara natural saja. Aku nggak ingin bersikap egois dan memaksanya."

Rin mengangguk pelan. "Oke kalau gitu." Lantas, dia tersenyum lebar. "Yang pasti, kalian kencan besok! Yeay!"

Dan Len hanya bisa mengamati bahwa kakak kembarnya terlihat sangat senang dengan kenyataan itu.

"Kita harus buat super kencan yang romantis!" Rin menarik tangan adik kembarnya.

"Nggak usah berlebihan."

"Nggak boleh! Dengar, kelanjutan hubungan kalian itu ditentukan oleh apa yang akan terjadi besok! Semua harus direncanakan! Aku punya banyak rekomendasi tempat romantis di kota ini. Kau harus memanfaatkan informasi ini!"

Len hanya bisa tertawa. Tapi, seandainya dia mampu membuat Miku percaya bahwa bersama Len semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Miku sebenarnya telah melupakan orang yang pernah disukainya—Len penasaran, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Menurutmu _cafe_ romantis atau casual? Hemm, romantis akan membuat segalanya lebih baik bukan?"

"Aku nggak ingin memaksanya buat menerimaku, Rin. Seriusan deh, suasana romantis mampu menipu perasaan seseorang."

"Ya nggak apa-apa kan?" Rin nyengir lebar. "Biar segalanya terasa sempurna! Lagipula, ini saatnya kau menunjukkan pada Miku kalau kau benar-benar super serius padanya!"

Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku nggak—"

"Besok akan menjadi kencan terkeren sepanjang masa! Aah! Aku harus mengabarkan Gumi! Besok aku akan mendandani Miku hingga kau bahkan tidak bisa berpaling lagi!"

"Aku suka dia apa adanya, Rin!" Len merasa melibatkan Rin akan membuat segalanya terasa lebih buruk.

Kakak kembarnya terpaku menatapnya lalu tersenyum lembut. "Miku sungguh bahagia karena bisa disukai olehmu, Len. Aku yakin itu!"

Len tersenyum lembut. "_Yeah_, aku harap juga begitu."

.

.

**bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong>

sejujurnya, pembuatan berry blue lagi macet haha **;P**

sendok ini adalah bagian penentu dari ending, jadi yah, harus ditahan dulu sampai ReiyKa beres galau nulis endingnya haha (makanya _update_nya lamaaa banget maap maap haha)

sejujurnya, masih galau sih dan sempet kepikiran buat nyari sang beta, tapi udah lumayan berkurang dari yang kemarin, semoga cukup buat nulis ending **;D**

buat yang belum baca gimana proses Len sama Miku ketemuan, silahkan di cek **Better than you, Worse than me** yah **;)**

semua komentar diterima **;)**

**:2005-2013:**


	21. sendok keduapuluhsatu

Miku tersenyum lebar saat mengamati kepergian motor _sport_ putih itu dari depan rumahnya. Sang pengendara yang sekarang sudah menyatakan segala kebenaran sempat tersenyum padanya sebelum dia pergi menuju rumahnya sendiri. Gadis itu merasa senang, sungguh. Ada rasa hangat di hatinya ketika Len berada di sekitarnya. Ada debaran halus yang terdengar di hatinya ketika Len bicara dengannya. Dan mendadak segalanya terasa membahagiakan.

Dia ingin tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika mengingat semua kejadian yang dia lalui bersama Len. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, dia memang tidak pernah memahami setiap tindakan pemuda itu. Terkadang, dia terlihat baik, namun tingkah menyebalkan sama sekali tidak pernah hilang, selalu melingkupinya, menyamarkan segala tindakan baiknya.

Ada rasa malu yang terselip di benak Miku ketika dia mengingat seluruh tindakannya terhadap Len. Dia selalu membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, membuat pemuda itu merasa sebal setengah mati.

Ada rasa haru yang terasa di diri Miku ketika dia menyadari bahwa Len tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Meskipun Miku membentaknya, meskipun Miku mencacinya, pemuda itu berada di sampingnya (dengan wajah kesal tentu saja) dan semua terasa indah.

Miku kembali tersenyum. Len memang selalu memberi warna-warni di hidupnya—yah, walaupun terkadang hanya terlihat warna merah amarah sebenarnya—tapi toh tetap saja itu merupakan warna.

Namun, lagi-lagi Miku tersadar bahwa warna-warni hidupnya semata-mata bukan berasal dari Len. Dia tidak pernah menyukai orang sebelumnya—salahkan Mikuo yang terlalu _overprotective _padanya—hanya satu yang pertama, pemuda pecinta es krim sahabat karibnya.

Miku menatap rumah di hadapannya. Rumah Kaito, dengan lampu yang mati pertanda tidak adanya sang pemilik disana. Gadis itu menghela napas dan mengangkat pergelangan tangannya. _Friends_ _forever_. Kata itu melekat baginya, mengutuk seluruh kehidupannya.

Sorot matanya meredup. Kaito memang begitu baik padanya, wajar jika dia menyukainya. Miku yang salah karena baru menyadari perasaannya ketika Kaito sudah tidak lagi bisa digapainya.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Entah apakah Miku masih bersahabat dengan Kaito atau tidak setelah semuanya terjadi.

Gadis itu kembali menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa kamu menghilang sebelum drama berlangsung, Kaito?" tanyanya pada udara dingin malam.

Tidak biasanya pemuda itu kabur dari masalah begitu saja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga Kaito langsung meninggalkan amanat Rin begitu saja bahkan tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Apakah Megurine Luka sepenting itu sampai kamu bahkan kabur tanpa mengatakan apapun?" Yang Miku tahu, rasa sakit di hatinya terasa semakin parah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span>special thanks<span>  
>Momochi Rui, Mizuki Akase, Aisaki Sakura, Hel Hazelnut, Aoru Kashiwabara, sonedinda2, arandomperson, mucchiseryo, Hikari Nohanayami, Aisaki Sakura, Everly De Mavis, VermieHans, Bubble Ghost, rini desu, hermeownie, 18, Forene, , Nakazawa Ayumu, Kurotori Rei, sHinkaChuu, ErzaScarlet-47, kira-Bellachan<br>**dia**, sahabatku 'yang jauh' (24 Februari 2013, aku pengen nangis ketika menyadari hubungan kita berdua mungkin akan sepenuhnya berakhir disini. Kamu, aku—nggak akan pernah bisa jadi kita)  
>dan <strong>kamu <strong>yang tentunya udah buka halaman ini!

warning  
><span>bab yang punya nomor sendok lebih besar bukan berarti menjelaskan sesuatu dalam durasi yang lebih lama dibandingkan nomor sendok yang lebih kecil **;p**

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok keduapuluhsatu)

* * *

><p>Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Layar LCD-nya menampilkan foto pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang sedang tersenyum dan terlihat sangat tampan. Sayangnya, justru senyuman tampan itu ingin membuat Gumi membanting ponselnya.<p>

"Nggak diangkat?" Suara rendah milik pemuda berambut biru di sebelahnya terdengar khawatir. "Kojima_-san_, kupikir lebih baik kau—"

Iris hijau daun Gumi segera menatapnya tajam. "Oh, diamlah, Shion_-san_! Kenyatannya aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan_nya_ terutama setelah melihat drama bodoh tadi! Dan jangan coba-coba mengaturku mengenai apa yang harus dan yang tidak harus kulakukan!"

Tidak mengerti? Oke. Lebih baik kita tarik mundur garis plot cerita ke belakang—kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu Gumi diamanatkan untuk memberi pensuasanaan untuk hubungan Miku dan Len. Setelah meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan atmosfir yang cukup tenang dan beraura pink, gadis berambut hijau yang masih memakai kostum penyihir itu segera keluar dari aula, berniat untuk ganti baju saat itu juga.

Sialnya, di koridor yang mengarah ke kelasnya, Gumi harus melihat sebuah pertengkaran yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dilihatnya. Pertengkaran cinta segitiga antara teman sekelasnya, cinta pertama teman sebangkunya, dan juga... kakak tirinya.

Gumi sama sekali tidak punya ide bagaimana Kamui Gakupo, mahasiswa tingkat empat Institut Teknologi Crypton di Tokyo bisa-bisanya ikut campur dalam hubungan percintaan anak SMA.

Atau justru cinta pertama dari teman sebangkunya Gumi yang sebenarnya ikut campur dalam hubungan percintaan jarak jauh antara anak SMA cantik dan mahasiswa pintar?

Dia tidak peduli, Gumi sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli. Oke, dia memang penasaran, tapi dia tidak penasaran sampai harus mengancam Gakupo untuk menjelaskan keadaannya.

Namun, begitu ingat ucapan Gakupo padanya di pagi hari festifal seni itu berlangsung, segalanya berubah. Dia justru merasa sangat-sangat kesal. Benar-benar kesal.

Kamui Gakupo, orang yang selama hampir dua tahun mengisi hari-hari Gumi dan sebulan yang lalu kemudian menjadi kakak tirinya. Selama mengenalnya, Gumi tahu bahwa Gakupo adalah pemuda yang luar biasa tampan dan mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar lima kali lebih cepat. Namun, sikap baik hati Gakupo tidak pernah mampu meluluhkan perlindungan hati Gumi untuk dapat menerimanya sebagai bagian dari anggota keluarga. Karena, Gumi tahu, apapun yang dilakukan Gakupo semata-mata agar orangtua mereka yang baru menikah merasa tenang (dilema masalah orangtua yang menikah kembali setelah memiliki anak).

Akan tetapi, perlahan, terutama semenjak Gakupo banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah Gumi, gadis berambut hijau itu mulai menerimanya dan merasakan bahwa kebaikan Gakupo memang ditujukan kepadanya.

Karena itulah, ketika di pagi hari sebelum festifal drama dimulai, lebih detilnya lagi ketika Gakupo mengantarkan Gumi ke sekolah, Gakupo berkata padanya: _"aku mau melihatmu main di drama, Gumi! Kebanggaan bagi seorang kakak untuk melihat adiknya pentas! Aku ingin merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakan setiap kakak di dunia ini!"_ semua kalimat manis itu mengugah hatinya, melunakkan perasaannya, membuat sebersit rasa senang timbul di dalam dirinya.

Karakter Gumi yang sedikit tidak ingin mengatakan segalanya secara langsung—dia sungguh punya kepribadian yang sedikit menyulitkan—tetap melarang Gakupo untuk datang walaupun sejujurnya dia sangat ingin Gakupo datang. Sedikit bertolak belakang, tapi itulah Kojima Gumi—_tsundere._

Namun, ketika dia mendapati pertengkaran cinta segitiga itu, Gumi mengerti kalau apa yang dikatakan Gakupo hanya kalimat manis bohongan. Pemuda ungu itu ingin menemui kekasihnya—atau mantan kekasihnya, terserahlah.

"Telepon dari kakakmu, Kojima_-san_?" Suara si pemuda biru, salah satu tersangka dari perebutan cinta segitiga itu kembali bersuara. "Sebaiknya kau mengangkatnya agar dia nggak perlu khawatir."

"Oh, persetan dengannya, Shion_-san_!" tukas Gumi cepat.

Kaito tertawa. "Kurasa kau memang cocok sekali berteman dengan Miku. Sifat kalian mirip."

Gumi memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda biru itu tertawa dan kelihatannya tidak ada sorot kesedihan di matanya ataukah dia terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan segalanya dari kejeniusan Gumi?

Kenyataannya, setelah mendengarkan pertengkaran segitiga itu dan berakhir dengan gadis jalang—sebutan kasar Gumi untuk Megurine Luka yang memiliki dua cowok di waktu yang bersamaan—pingsan (kenapa cewek yang diperebutkan dua cowok bisa begitu lemahnya sih?!) dan dibopong oleh Gakupo, Kaito langsung pergi begitu saja menuju mobilnya.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Gumi segera mengikutinya dan melompat saat mobil sedan biru Kaito di_starter_ untuk jalan. Setelah itu, dengan setengah memaksa, Gumi minta Kaito untuk mengantarkannya pulang karena pertama, dia tidak ingin diantar Gakupo, kedua naik bis sama sekali tidak bisa membantu karena dia tidak ingin ditertawakan dalam kostum penyihirnya, dan ketiga jika dia ganti baju dulu, besar kemungkinannya dia akan bertemu Gakupo dan pada akhirnya situasi yang _sangatsangatsangat_ tidak mengenakkan pun terjadi.

"Dengar, aku memang memintamu mengantarkanku pulang, Shion_-san_, tapi ada alasan lain kenapa aku berada di dalam mobil sedanmu, duduk tepat di sampingmu yang sedang menyetir ke arah rumahku."

"Kau marah padaku karena menganggu hubungan percintaan kakakmu dengan Luka_-chan_?" Kaito langsung bertanya sambil tersenyum. Dia melirik sekilas sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian ke jalan raya di hadapannya. "Aku minta maaf, aku—"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau marah pada Gakupo dan Si Jalang itu?"

Kaito terkekeh. "Jangan memanggil Luka_-chan _dengan sebutan itu. Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku yang ada disana sebagai orang ketiga kan? Dan orang ketiga merupakan pemicu masalah..."

"Atau bisa juga sebagai penyelesai masalah." Gumi menghela napas panjang. "Dan jangan memaksakan diri tersenyum, Shion_-san_. Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja."

"Tapi bukan itu kan tujuan kau mencegatku dan memaksa untuk menemaniku sekarang? Untuk melihatku menangis? Bukan kan?"

Gumi menggeleng cepat. "Tapi aku juga bukan gadis yang tega menanyakan berbagai macam hal pada orang yang baru saja patah hati."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Lagi, senyuman yang sama. "Aku akan makan es krim dan segalanya akan terasa baik kemudian."

"Kau butuh Miku saat ini?" Sebenarnya, kalimat Gumi barusan lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Pemuda biru itu terhenyak, jeda lama seolah dia memikirkannya kemudian pemuda itu baru menggeleng pelan. "Walaupun aku membutuhkannya, kenyataan bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi dengan bebas berada di sampingnya jelas menjelaskan segalanya."

Gumi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, bersikap seolah dia yang paling tahu segalanya. "_Yeah_, bocah Kagamine itu menyatakannya di depan semua orang. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu."

"Sejujurnya, aku melihat kejadiannya secara langsung!" Kaito memasang wajah kecewa sambil memukul pelan stirnya. "Pernyataan cintanya sungguh romantis! Seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu saat menyatakan perasaanku pada Luka_-chan_! Yaah, kau tahu, Kojima_-san_," Kaito mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "mungkin dengan begitu dia akan jatuh cinta sepenuh hati padaku dan melupakan kakakmu. Oh! _No offense_ tetap. Aku tidak ingin menjelek-jelekkan kakakmu!"

Gumi mengamati perubahan ekspresi pemuda berambut biru itu. _Orang ini berpura-purakah atau ini memang ekspresi aslinya?_

"Kau... tidak patah hati, Shion_-san_? Maksudku, saat ini kau baru saja dibohongi oleh orang yang paling kau sukai. Tidakkah kau bersedih?"

"Patah hati kok. Ini aku yang sedang bersedih." Kaito tersenyum.

"Hemm... Kalau begitu caranya, kukira cuma Miku yang bisa memahaminya."

Mendadak, amat sangat mendadak, Kaito mengerem mobilnya terlalu cepat. Membuat Gumi yang tidak memasang sabuk pengaman hampir menabrak _dashboard_. Gadis berambut hijau itu segera menatap Kaito berang, bersiap mencacimakinya mengenai alasan kenapa pemuda itu bisa-bisanya berhenti mendadak seperti itu. Dan begitu melihat Kaito yang mengerjap seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, Gumi memang tahu bahwa pemuda itu berada di dalam kesedihan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hanya Miku yang bisa memahamiku?"

"Kenyataannya, kalian berdua memang saling memahami satu sama lain kan? Kupikir kalian sebenarnya saling menyukai, tapi saling tidak mau mengakui. Menurutmu gimana, Shion_-san_?"

Kaito menurunkan gigi mobil dan sedan pun kembali berjalan. Pemuda biru itu sama sekali tidak berniat memberi komentar maupun jawaban pada pernyataan serta pertanyaan Gumi barusan. Akhirnya, gadis berambut hijau itu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa topik harus diganti.

"Kau sedih, Shion_-san_?"

"Tentu saja, Kojima_-san_," jawab Kaito cepat.

Gumi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan sekarang mulai memakai sabuk pengaman. Dia tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena si supir mobil itu mendadak menyadari sesuatu.

"Luka_-chan_ memang sangat cantik, kau tahu. Dia sangat luar biasa dan aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali ngobrol dengannya."

Gumi memutar bola matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli seperti apa Megurine Luka di mata Shion Kaito. Bukan disana letak poin yang ingin diamati Gumi.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau dia punya pacar, jadi kau tahu, Kojima-san, aku sempat bertanya padanya dulu..."

_Dan pasti dijawab dengan dusta._

"Dia... dia tidak terlihat berbohong..."

Ada sebersit rasa sedih di suara Kaito barusan. Gumi menghela napas panjang dan melirik ke luar jendela. "Padahal, kau tahu, Shion_-san_, Si Jalang itu cuma ingin memanfaatkan kebaikanmu."

"Tidak, tidak, Kojima_-san_. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau Luka-_chan_ ingin memanfaatkanku, aku yang membiarkannya melakukannya. Maksudku..." Suaranya hilang sejenak, "aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Luka_-chan_ memang tidak menyukaiku."

"Poinnya, Shion_-san_, dia memanfaatkanmu!"

"Dia hanya tidak ingin melukaiku."

"Ya ampun!" teriak Gumi kesal. "Kau ini buta banget sih?!"

Kaito tertawa. "Itu juga yang dikatakan Miku padaku. Dia memanfaatkanku sendainya aku nggak tahu semuanya kan?" Kaito bersikeras. "Yah, aku memang tidak tahu semuanya, tapi kurasa aku juga memanfaatkannya. Aku berharap bisa menjadi pacarnya apapun yang terjadi." Kaito tersenyum. "Aku yang jahat. Aku tahu perasaannya, tapi aku justru memanfaatkannya."

"Kamu baik banget sih?! Aku nggak tahu apa yang dilakukan Megurine_-san _sampai membuatmu seperti ini, tapi seriusan deh!" geram Gumi. "Dia memanfaatkanmu! Tipikal cewek yang 'siapapun boleh asal bisa menghiburku'! Aku heran kenapa kalian semua cowok sangat mudah tertipu dengan yang beginian!"

Kaito hanya tertawa. "Yah, cinta itu bisa membutakan."

Gumi hanya memutar bola matanya. _Kalau beneran cinta sih nggak apa-apa._

"Karena itulah, Kojima_-san_, aku nggak terlalu kaget. Maksudku, Luka_-chan_ berhak memilih. Aku nggak punya masalah kalau dia dulu cuma memanfaatkanku karena aku juga memanfaatkan dia. Ini sama seperti hubungan timbal balik."

"Yap. Aku nggak akan memanggilnya cewek jalang, Shion_-san_." Gumi mengangguk menyetujui, "setidaknya _tidak di depanmu_."

Kaito tertawa.

"Jadi, Shion_-san_, aku boleh menyimpulkan bahwa kau nggak terlalu kaget dengan hubungan cinta segitiga yang kau alami?" Gumi melirik dan pemuda biru itu mengangguk pelan. "Kalau gitu, kau nggak sedih dong?"

"Aku cukup sedih kok, Kojima_-san_. Kenapa obrolan kita jadi berputar-putar sih?"

"Hemm," gadis berambut hijau itu meletakkan jari di bawah dagunya, mencoba terlihat berpikir walaupun sebenarnya analisis yang telah dia lakukan dulu sebenarnya tidak perlu di uji coba lagi. "Kau bilang kau sedih, tapi kau juga bilang kalau kau sudah memperkirakan kejadian dengan Gakupo ini?"

"Yap. Memperkirakan sih iya, tapi nggak nyangka bakalan benar-benar terjadi."

"Sesuatu yang sudah diprediksi sebelumnya nggak akan memberi efek kejutan, Shion_-san. _Itu ilmu psikologi." Gumi mengetuk-ketukan jemarinya di atas pangkuannya. "Atau... mungkin ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih megejutkanmu dan membuatmu sedih daripada masalah kakakku dan Megurine_-san_, Shion_-san_. Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini?"

"Hari ini aku..." Ucapan pemuda itu langsung terhenti begitu saja. Dia hanya terdiam, menatap jalan di hadapannya, tapi Gumi tahu ekspresinya hampa.

Untuk membantunya, Gumi kemudian mengatakan kalimat lainnya. Sebuah teori yang dikembangkannya sendiri. "Kau tahu, karena kejeniusanku, aku berhasil menyimpulkan teori hubungan relasi manusia. Kusebut sebagai teori gelembung cair."

Kaito kembali menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Teori gelembung cair menjelaskan hubungan yang teramat dekat antara perasaan sesama manusia."

"Hee... kau benar-benar pintar, Kojima_-san_," sahut Kaito tidak tertarik.

Gumi tidak begitu peduli dan terus melanjutkan. "Teori pertama mengatakan batas rasa benci dengan rasa cinta hanya sekitar 0,00001 mili, setebal lapisan gelembung cair."

Kaito hanya diam, tidak menyahut.

Lantas, Gumi kembali melanjutkan. "Batasan kedua hal itu terlihat dengan jelas karena yah, teori bahwa benci sama dengan cinta itu sudah diketahui oleh orang banyak. Memikirkan seseorang yang kau benci sama saja dengan—"

"Kenapa kita harus membahas hal ini, Kojima_-san_?" Kaito menatap jalan di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan? Tentang Kagamine_-san_ yang sebenarnya menyukai Miku walaupun selama ini mereka selalu bertengkar?"

Gumi hanya melirik jalan. Dia tidak mau menjawabnya dan lagipula, dia punya firasat bahwa Kaito sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawabannya.

"Mau kulanjutkan ke teori yang kedua?"

Kaito tidak menyahut, namun Gumi menangkap itu merupakan sinyal baginya untuk tetap melanjutkan pembahasan teorinya.

"Teori kedua mengatakan bahwa batasan antara kekaguman dengan rasa cinta hanya setebal 0,00001 mili."

Kaito mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Aku tahu itu," dia tersenyum sekilas.

"Batasan kedua hal itu selalu terlihat kabur, tidak pernah jelas apakah rasa kagum itu memang sudah berkembang ke arah cinta atau belum."

Senyum Kaito menghilang saat itu juga. "Apa maksudmu, Kojima_-san_?"

Gumi mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau dan Megurine_-san _sudah melanggar batas itu atau belum..."

"Tentu saja—" Tapi suara Kaito menghilang dan kalimat penuh rasa yakin itu mendadak jadi sia-sia begitu saja. Gumi mengangguk pelan.

"Di depan belok kanan dan berhenti di rumah bercat coklat itu," sahut Gumi kemudian.

Ketika akhirnya mobil berhenti, kembali Gumi bertanya. "Masih ada teori yang ketiga, Shion_-san_. Kau mau tahu apa isinya?"

Kaito tidak menjawab. Teori kedua yang disampaikan Gumi terus menerus melekat dalam pikirannya. Awalnya, dia memang kagum pada Luka bukan? Dan rasa itu, rasa yang membuat dia ingin pacaran dengan Luka, rasa yang membuat dia ingin bersama Luka, itu adalah rasa cinta kan?

Karena itulah, Luka selalu memasang wajah seperti _itu_ saat berada bersama Kaito bukan? Karena Luka tidak sepenuhnya bisa menyukai Kaito walaupun Kaito sangat-sangat menyukai Luka? Atau jangan-jangan... Luka memasang wajah seperti itu karena—

"Teori ketiga menyatakan batas persahabatan dengan cinta setebal 0,00001 mili, setebal lapisan gelembung cair," dia bisa mendengar Gumi berkata.

Mendadak, segalanya terlihat terang dan nyata.

_"Kamu penasaran, Kaito-kun? Aku tunggu disini deh ya! Kamu lihat kesana, terus nanti ceritain ke aku!"_

—Luka tahu bahwa Kaito tidak menyukainya sepenuhnya?

Gumi melirik lawan bicaranya. Dia dengan sukses telah membuat keraguan muncul di hati Kaito. "Ada penekanan di teori ketiga ini, Shion_-san_. Kau mau tahu?"

Kaito menatapnya.

Gumi tersenyum tipis. "Batasan persahabatan dengan rasa cinta bahkan tidak pernah terlihat. Dia ada, tapi tidak terlihat sehingga sangat sulit untuk membedakannya."

Kaito hanya diam. Namun, iris matanya berubah. Pandangannya berubah.

"Kau patah hati kan hari ini, Shion_-san_?"

Kaito masih diam.

"Kau sedih kan hari ini, Shion_-san_?"

Pemuda biru itu masih tetap diam.

Gumi tersenyum tipis. "Lalu, bisakah sekarang kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Apa?"

"Alasan kau patah hati dan merasa sedih hari ini." Gumi tersenyum. "Yang mana yang membuatmu patah hari dan merasa sedih?"

Kaito menatap iris hijau daun di hadapannya.

"Hubungan antara kakakku dengan Megurine_-san_ yang sudah bisa kau prediksi sebelumnya... ataukah..." Gumi menatap iris biru laut di hadapannya. Rasa takut terpancar jelas di hadapannya. Wajar saja, mengingat hubungan Len dan Miku sudah berjalan dengan baik hingga sekarang ini. Gumi bahkan tidak terkejut ketika mendapati Miku mungkin benar-benar menembus batas gelembung cair lainnya.

Pemuda biru gelap itu hanya menatapnya lama hingga akhirnya Gumi mengangguk pelan dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, Shion_-san_," sahutnya pelan dan dia membuka pintu mobil. "Semoga kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Gumi kembali tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Shion-_san_."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaito memejamkan mata, menyesapi napas yang dia hirup dari hidungnya. Kemudian, dia membuka matanya. Pandangan laut gelap terpampang di hadapannya. Dia bisa merasakan angin yang membawa bau garam dari jendela mobilnya yang terbuka. Tangannya diangkat hingga menyentuh kemudi stirnya dan dia menghela napas panjang.

Sesungguhnya, hari ini adalah hari terburuk baginya.

Dan Gumi benar. Dia memang tidak mengerti bagian mana kejadian hari ini yang membuatnya merasa seperti laki-laki paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

Kaito menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa benda itu tersimpan dalam kantungnya dalam keadaan mati. Dia tersenyum dan menyalakannya. Ketika menyala, ponsel itu segera menunjukkan foto dirinya dan Luka yang tersenyum lebar di kencan pertama. Rasanya itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Kaito memaksakan diri tersenyum dan segera ingin mengganti foto itu dengan foto lainnya. Ketika dia sedang memilih foto mana yang ingin dijadikan _wallpaper_, ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

Ada lima belas pesan. Enam dari lima belas berasal dari ketua kelasnya, tiga dari mantan kekasihnya, dua dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya, dan empat berasal dari Miku. Sesungguhnya, Kaito tidak peduli pada pesan lainnya, dia hanya peduli pada empat pesan yang datang terakhir.

Pesan pertama dari Miku berbunyi: _Kau dimana? Rin mencarimu! Hubungi aku secepatnya!_

Pesan kedua dikirim sekitar satu jam sesudah pesan pertama: _Seriusan deh, kamu pulang duluan?! Kamu kemana sih, Kaito?! Hubungi aku secepatnya!_

Pesan ketiga dikirim sekitar dua jam setelah pesan pertama: _Kamu nggak sedang asyik kencan dengan Megurine-san kan? Kalian menghilang bersamaan. Seriusan deh, yang ada di kepalamu cuma cewek itu doang ya?! Kalian seenaknya bersenang-senang sementara yang lain... Aargh! Aku nggak nyangka kamu beneran lari dari tanggung jawab!_

Kaito menghela napas. Perkiraan Miku jelas bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan!

Dia tersenyum miris dan membuka pesan terakhir yang masuk dikirim setengah jam yang lalu: _Semua baik-baik saja kan, Kaito?_

Kaito terpaku. Hanya satu kalimat dan segalanya seolah terasa berbeda.

Jemarinya mengecek seluruh pesan yang tersimpan di dalam ponselnya. Hanya pesan dari Miku yang tidak pernah dihapusnya—hanya dihapus ketika memori ponselnya sudah penuh, awalnya itu gara-gara perimintaan Mikuo dulu, tapi Kaito telah terbiasa.

Senyuman mulai terbentuk di bibir Kaito ketika menyadari bahwa mereka sama-sama bertukar pesan tidak penting, saling mengejek satu sama lain, saling—

_Sekarang sudah tidak lagi._

Kaito menghela napas. Kalau memang karma itu ada, mungkin apa yang dia alami hari ini adalah karma. Dia sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama Miku dan kenyataan bahwa dia meninggalkan gadis itu karena sibuk mengejar malaikat, pantas untuk mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal bahkan lebih berat.

_Karena tahukah kau Kaito, kau telah membuat gadis itu menangis seorang diri._

Dia mengenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Detik berikutnya, napasnya serasa ditarik paksa keluar. Dia terpaku melihat nama Miku tertulis di ponselnya. Gadis itu menghubunginya. Gadis itu mencarinya.

—_bahkan setelah semua yang dilakukan Kaito padanya._

Hati Kaito menghangat.

Gumi benar. Hanya Miku yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Hanya Miku yang bisa menghapus rasa kesedihan yang dialaminya malam ini. Hanya Miku yang bisa. Hanya Miku...

"Halo."

"Aah..." Kelihatannya si penelepon tidak menyangka bahwa Kaito akan menjawab teleponnya. "Kaito... kau dimana?"

"Di suatu tempat." Ketenangan melingkupi hatinya.

"Seriusan deh!"

Kaito tertawa. "Kau sendiri dimana?"

"Rumah. Kau lagi nggak di rumah kan? Lampunya mati soalnya." Hening sejenak. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang terjadi." Kaito tersenyum simpul sambil memandang ombak di hadapannya. "Ada beberapa hal yang terjadi yang membuat segalanya tampak berbeda."

"Ada hubungannya dengan Megurine_-san_?"

"Ya." Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Ada hubungannya dengan Luka_-chan_."

"Kau... kabur dari pentas seni sekolah hanya karena Megurine Luka?"

Kilasan kejadian dimana Gakupo mengatakan segala kebenaran kepadanya kembali muncul di kepalanya. Pemuda biru itu menatap hamparan laut di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum sendu. "Ya. Konyol yah?" Kemudian dia memaksakan diri tertawa, mencoba melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah menjadi orang penting bagi Luka.

"Bukan konyol lagi tahu! Bego itu namanya!" Dan kemudian, sambungan telepon terputus.

Kaito menghela napas panjang dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi. Memangnya dia salah bicara apa barusan? Dia memang kabur dari pentas seni karena kenyataan bahwa Megurine Luka, gadis serupa malaikat yang dipujanya ternyata justru menganggap dirinya sebagai pilihan kedua—atau bahkan tidak termasuk ke dalam pilihan?

Jemari pemuda itu sudah akan menekan tombol untuk menghubungi Miku lagi. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering. Dia menatap layar ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut. Tidak biasanya nama itu muncul. Bahkan, dari semua waktu yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa orang itu harus meneleponnya sekarang?

Tidak mungkin orang itu bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi bermil-mil jauhnya dari Institut Teknologi Crypton kan?

"Halo, Mikuo_ -niichan_, apa yang—"

"Tuhan! Akhirnya ada juga yang menjawab teleponku!" potong suara nyaring di seberang sana.

"Kenapa kau menelepon—"

"Aku ada di kereta sekarang!"

"Hah?!"

"Aku akan datang besok pagi! Jemput aku di stasiun jam tujuh pagi! Kalau kau terlambat, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"

Kaito mengerjap pelan. Tampaknya semuanya akan terasa ramai besok. Tentu saja, orang paling konyol yang pernah Kaito kenal di dunia ini akan datang besok entah karena alasan apa. Setidaknya, Kaito mencium ada hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi nantinya.

.

.

.**bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong>

buat yang request cerita, nanti yah dibuatnya, ditampung dulu permintaannya** ;)**

dulu juga pernah ada yang request cerita dan sampai sekarang belum pernah kebuat** hehe**

semua pendapat diterima** ;)**

**:2005-2013:**


	22. sendok keduapuluhdua

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Dia melihat ke luar dan menemukan seorang gadis berdiri di beranda rumah depannya. Gadis dengan rambut lurus panjang yang berkibar tertiup angin malam dengan kepala tertunduk.

Dia tersenyum sekilas kemudian turun melalui tangga rumahnya, berlari menyeruak membuka pintu pagarnya, lalu berteriak keras hingga akhirnya perhatian gadis tadi tertuju padanya.

"Miku! Sedang apa?"

Gadis itu memandang lurus ke arahnya. Ekspresinya tertutupi oleh kilauan malam. Dia tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Kangen Mikuo_-niichan_?"

Kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu sudah hidup di depan rumah sang gadis selama delapan tahun lamanya, membuat dia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa pasangan Hatsune telah membiasakan putra-putrinya hidup mandiri sendirian. Mereka mengutamakan keluarga, memang, tapi karir dan profesionalitas harus dijaga bukan? Mereka selalu pulang—setidaknya satu kali dalam sebulan.

Berbeda dengan pasangan Shion yang memang tidak begitu peduli pada putra semata wayang mereka. Namun, bersyukurlah bahwa Kaito tumbuh dewasa dengan baik hati dan ceria. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah protes tentang pekerjaan orang tuanya dan bisa memaklumi segalanya.

Namun, malam ini ada yang berbeda. Biasanya gadis itu akan berada di rumah bersama kakaknya yang empat tahun lebih tua dan bersikap teralu protektif padanya. Malam ini, sang kakak tidak ada, meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri di rumah besar dengan perasaan sedih melingkupi hatinya.

"Ngapain aku mesti kangen orang konyol macam dia!" tukas si gadis cepat dengan nada sinis. "Dari tadi dia nelponin aku kayak orang gila! Dia terlalu khawatir karena ini minggu pertamanya kuliah dan untuk pertama kalinya aku sendirian di rumah! Dia berlebihan banget nggak sih?!"

"Yap, jelas, kakakmu adalah Hatsune Mikuo, orang yang suka bersikap berlebihan pada hampir segala hal." Pemuda itu tertawa. "Jadi, kamu kesepian, Miku?"

"Mana ada." Gadis itu menggerutu. "Aku bahkan senang banget karena ini pertama kalinya aku bisa bebas sendirian di rumah. Aku bisa menonton pertandingan bola hingga larut tanpa ada yang meneriakiku untuk tidur."

"Mikuo memang bersifat berlebihan." Kaito menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui. Namun, dia menangkap satu hal dari ucapan gadis itu.

Hatsune Miku terkadang suka sekali menyembunyikan apa yang benar-benar dia rasakan. Terkadang dia mengatakan sebal, tapi sesungguhnya senang. Terkadang dia terlihat marah, tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat ramah.

Dan terkadang dia mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, tapi sesungguhnya ada hal-hal yang menganggunya.

Kaito tidak perlu menanyakan lebih jelas, cukup melihat dari wajah tertunduk dan suara menggerutu yang dikeluarkannya. Mereka telah saling mengenal selama delapan tahun lamanya bukan?

Jadi, tanpa bertanya lagi, pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tersenyum lebar. "Kalau gitu, aku boleh ke atas kan? Kita nonton bola sama-sama."

Gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membalas senyuman lebar sang pemuda. "Baru aku bolehin asal kamu bawa makanan!"

"Aku punya setoples es krim di kulkas."

"_Damn,_ Kaito! Berhentilah makan makanan manis tahu! Nggak cocok sama mukamu!" Miku menunjukkan jempol terbalik padanya. "Nggak keren tahu!"

Kaito memutar bola matanya. Sesungguhnya dia punya beberapa makanan lain, tapi lebih asyik nonton pertandingan bola sambil makan es krim kan? Siapa sih yang nggak suka coba?

"Jadi?"

"Kita pesan pizza aja."

Senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah sang pemuda. Sungguh, untuk remaja seusianya, sesungguhnya dia memiliki wajah serta karisma yang mampu menarik beberapa gadis.

Lantas, kenapa gadis-gadis itu tidak datang untuk mendekatinya?

"Dan lagipula, aku mau cerita sama kamu tentang sesuatu."

Kaito tersenyum.

_Karena tempat di samping pemuda itu telah terisi._

"Duh, bisa nggak tidur sih ini." Dia tertawa.

Di beranda atas, gadis itu juga tertawa.

_Karena sesungguhnya, pemuda itu tidak membutuhkan gadis-gadis, hanya satu gadis saja._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_—hanya gadis itu saja yang bisa._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>special thanks<span>_**  
>Kanagawa Hikari-tan, miu, LittleMermaid23, sHinkaChuu, ruu, , Ritsu Natsuki, Arune Rosenheim, , Ichijou Kosaki, RukmawatiHM39, Putri River Ishiyama, Squall Schiffer, TasyaMarvell, sonedinda2, mucchiseryo, Ikanatcha96, Aisaki Sakura, Papillonia, Nekuro Yamikawa, Guest, Hel Hazelnut, Emilia Frost, Kamikura39, ErzaScarlet-47, VermieHans, Rini desu , ikamiya74, Kurotori Rei<br>**Squall Schiffer** (sang beta) yang udah bantuin diskusi masalah plot  
>dan <strong>kamu<strong> tentunya yang udah buka halaman ini!

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok keduapuluhdua)

* * *

><p>Miku mengerjap begitu melihat bahwa telepon rumahnya terisi 20 pesan lebih. Bahkan sudah memenuhi kapasitas penyimpanan. Yang lebih membuatnya takut lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa keduapuluh pesan tersebut berasal dari nomor yang sama, orang yang sama.<p>

Hatsune Mikuo—kakaknya—akan datang besok dari Tokyo untuk mengunjunginya.

Dari semua hari yang ada di sepanjang tahun ini, kenapa harus besok sih?! Kenapa harus datang disaat situasi sedang ada di tahap dengan tingkat kekacauan paling tinggi?! Apakah Miku sedang dikutuk?!

Miku menghela napas. Perasaannya sungguh tidak karuan. Dia baru saja menelepon Kaito dan mendapatkan jawaban super bodoh mengenai menghilangnya Kaito tadi siang. Bayangkan, semua itu karena pacarnya yang seriusan sangat menyebalkan!

Bukannya Miku cemburu (oh, jelas, dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, egonya yang menolak perasaan itu telah bersikukuh untuk melupakan segalanya), tapi memangnya Megurine Luka itu siapa sih sampai-sampai Shion Kaito bisa begitu mudahnya takluk di hadapannya?!

"Aku benci dia! Aku benci Kaito! Aku benci segalanya!" Dia kembali mendesah, kemudian melirik telepon rumahnya. "Lagian kenapa Mikuo_-niichan_ harus datang sekarang sih? Apa sih yang terjadi pada dunia?!"

Sungguh, Hatsune Miku bukannya membenci kakak kandungnya, hanya saja dia tahu kakaknya yang berada di tingkat empat seharusnya sedang sibuk mengerjakan skripsi untuk menyandang gelar sarjana tekniknya—dan bukannya bebas keluyuran setiap saat.

"Duh, kalau _Niichan_ tahu aku ada janji dengan Len besok..." Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sudah punya satu kesimpulan sendiri. Jelas, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi besok. Apa sih yang nggak bisa dilakukan Mikuo untuk menghalangi seseorang mengencani adik tercintanya?

Hatsune Miku terlahir sangat sial karena menjadi adik dari Hatsune Mikuo. Akibatnya dia harus mencoba menghalangi kesialan apapun yang dapat terjadi padanya besok.

Gadis itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Rin secepat mungkin. Rencana besok harus dibatalkan sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dunia ini. Ketika tersambung, Miku dapat mendengar Rin sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa ditinggal sedetik saja agar mereka bisa bicara. "Kamu ngerjain apa sih?"

"_Rencana kencan buat kamu dan Len besok._"

Tuhan... seharusnya Len tidak terlahir dengan predikat adik kembar Kagamine Rin...

"Kau yang menyuruh Len untuk mengajakku tadi sore?" Miku berteriak kesal. Kalau benar ini semua rencana Rin, Miku akan... akan... _tunggu! Kenapa Miku merasa kesal jika Len mengajaknya kencan karena rencana Rin?_

"_Nggaklah! Aku cuma membantu mempersiapkan segalanya! Len memang pengen banget ngajak kamu kencan! Dia kan sukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget sama kamu, Miku._"

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Rin!" Jadi, Rin sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam... _tunggu! Kenapa kau merasa lega dan senang?!_ Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran apapun yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Sosok di seberang tertawa. "_Yap. Terus besok aku dan Gumi akan mendandanimu habis-habisan supaya kamu terlihat super cantik abad 21!_"

"Ah.. justru itu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Miku melirik telepon rumahnya. "Kelihatannya aku nggak bisa pergi besok."

"_Hah?! Kenapa?!_"

Memberitahu bahwa mantan pacar sahabatnya akan datang besok mungkin bukan ide yang baik. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan."

"_Kau bohong!_" Rin menghela napas panjang. "_Tolong, Miku, jangan tiba-tiba berubah pikiran..._"

"Aku nggak berubah pikiran! Ada sesuatu yang datang." Sesuatu=Hatsune Mikuo, kakaknya yang super _over protective_ dan super konyol. "Rin, aku benar-benar minta maaf dan—"

"_Apa yang datang?_" Akhirnya Rin bertanya langsung. "_Kalau aku memang merasa urgensinya tinggi, oke, aku nggak akan marah. Katakan padaku sekarang!_"

Miku menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Semoga saja Rin tidak terkejut. "Mikuo-_niichan_ datang besok."

Ada jeda yang sangat-sangat panjang. Miku bisa memakluminya mengingat Rin tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun soal Mikuo selama ini. Setelah mereka putus dua tahun yang lalu, Miku merasa segalanya akan baik-baik saja jika dia tidak menyinggung nama itu di depan Rin.

"_Aku akan mengatur masalah itu._"

Gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu memutar bola matanya yang berwarna senada. "_Please_, jangan maksain diri. Dengar, aku yakin Len akan mengerti."

"_Nggak! Aku nggak akan membiarkan rencana romantis yang sudah ku—Len—buat hancur berantakkan karena Mikuo-senpai datang secara tiba-tiba bagaikan badai yang tidak diundang. Nggak! Aku nggak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Besok, kau akan tetap kencan dengan Len dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja._"

"Kenapa kencannya nggak ditunda sampai minggu depan saja sih?" Sungguh, memangnya apa sih urgensinya? Kenapa harus besok banget sih?! Memangnya dunia akan hancur jika mereka nggak berkencan besok?! Godzilla menyerang?! Invasi alien?!

Oh, tentu saja, Hatsune Miku tidak memperhitungkan sesuatu yang diperhitungkan Rin_—_kemungkinan Shion Kaito merebut hati Miku kembali setelah dia menyadari segalanya. Tidak... tentu saja, Kagamine Rin tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan!

"_Aku jemput kamu sekarang._"

"Buat apa?"

"_Kita nginap di tempat Gumi malam ini. Kamu baru akan ketemu Mikuo-senpai setelah kencanmu dengan Len selesai. Aku nggak akan membiarkan Mikuo-senpai mengacau momennya. Lagian, orang itu juga seenaknya banget sih tiba-tiba datang. Memangnya dia siapa sih?_"

Dia adalah Hatsune Mikuo, yang ingin pulang ke rumah kediaman Hatsune, rumah yang telah ditinggalinya selama belasan tahun, dan ingin mengunjungi adiknya tercinta, Hatsune Miku. Seriusan, memangnya apa salah Mikuo yang ingin pulang sih?!

"Kamu berlebihan nggak sih?"

"_Kamu lebih suka kencanmu dengan Len batal atau gimana sih?_"

Jika Mikuo tahu Miku lebih memilih acara kencan dibandingkan dirinya, dia bisa menangis meraung-raung selama tujuh tahun lebih tujuh bulan lebih tujuh minggu lebih tujuh hari lebih tujuh malam.

"Entahlah, Rin—" di kereta perjalanan, Mikuo bersorak bahagia, "—aku cuma berpikir ini terlalu cepat. Aku... aku belum bisa melihat Len ke arah _sana_. Rasanya aku nggak percaya kalau dia bisa menyukaiku setelah semua yang terjadi. Maksudku—"

"_Aku ke tempatmu sekarang!_" potong Rin cepat.

"Maksudku—"

"_Bye, Miku. sampai ketemu di rumahmu nanti._" Dan sambungan telepon itu diputus begitu saja.

Miku mengerenyitkan dahinya. Pelajaran buatnya, terkadang Kagamine Rin bisa bersifat _terlalu_ memaksa dan seenaknya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Gumi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya sambil mengeringkan wajah dari tetesan air dengan handuk berwarna oranye bergambar wortel super besar—ini informasi yang tidak penting, tapi sungguh, Gumi memang sangat menyukai sayuran oranye itu. Seluruh barang-barang di kamarnya bahkan terdiri dari benda dengan motif atau warna atau gambar wortel.

Gadis berambut hijau itu kemudian duduk di kasur miliknya dan melihat bahwa ponselnya berbunyi. Dia meraih benda itu untuk menemukan bahwa foto Rin terpampang disana—ada telepon dari _ace _klub basketnya itu. Dia menghela napas. Terakhir kali dia berurusan dengan salah satu kembar pirang itu berakhir dengan obrolan tidak penting yang bahkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia Gumi—justru dengan dunia teman sebangkunya, Hatsune Miku.

Sekarang, sejujurnya, dia sedikit trauma untuk mengangkat teleponnya karena dia semacam punya firasat bahwa gadis pirang itu menelponnya untuk melibatkannya—_memaksanya terlibat_—dalam rencana konyolnya guna mendekatkan Len dengan Miku.

Tapi kelihatannya ponselnya tidak mau bekerja sama, benda itu terus-terusan berdering tanpa jeda sama sekali.

Dia dipaksa untuk mengalah pada keinginan kuat Kagamine Rin. "Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau ada di depan rumahku lagi sekarang?" tanyanya tanpa sapaan pembuka terlebih dahulu.

"_Wow! Kamu seriusan beneran jenius ya! Gimana caranya kamu tahu?_"

Sungguh, Kojima Gumi—ralat—Kamui Gumi benar-benar _ingin_ mencekik Rin sekarang ini.

Gadis berambut hijau itu melemparkan handuknya ke atas kasur dan berjalan cepat menuruni tangga rumahnya. Dia di rumah sendirian karena kakak tirinya bahkan belum pulang sama sekali—sibuk mengurusi masalah cinta segitiga mungkin—Gumi menggerutu dalam hati.

Dia bersumpah dia akan mengutuki Kagamine Rin begitu dia membuka pintu rumahnya—_seenaknya saja si pirang itu! Memangnya Kagamine Rin itu siapa sih, datang tak diundang dan pulang mana sudi Gumi mengantar?!_

Nyatanya, dia justru menemukan Miku yang berkuncir dua balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Butuh sektar lima detik bagi Gumi untuk menganalisa apakah Miku yang dilihatnya barusan memang Miku yang asli, bukannya hologram atau Miku buatan yang diciptakan Rin. Dia sudah menemukan hasilnya: itu Miku yang asli. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Miku?" tanya Gumi cepat lalu melihat kilasan rambut pirang Rin di belakangnya. "Apa maumu kali ini, Rin?"

"Mengajakmu bermain?" Gadis pirang itu berkata dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, lalu memasang cengirannya yang paling lebar. "Ayolah!" Dia maju selangkah untuk berada di antara Miku dan Gumi, "kapan sih kita punya _girls_ _night_ setelah sekian lama?"

Gumi mengerjap. Dia rasanya ingin berteriak, _"kau pikir kau bisa datang mengacau rumah orang di malam hari untuk bermain?!", _sayangnya Gumi punya sedikit keramahan_—_cukup sedikit saja kalau harus berurusan dengan Kagamine Rin. Dia hanya memaksakan diri tersenyum sinis. "Tanpa perencanaan sama sekali?"

"Ada yang bilang kalau yang dadakan itu jauh lebih mengasyikkan!" Rin masih tetap optimis Gumi akan setuju dengan ide gilanya.

"Yap, tapi bukan dengan Kojima Gumi!"

"Kau payah!"

Iris hijau terang itu beralih pada gadis berkuncir dua. "Terus, kamu mau aja diseret dia datang kesini?"'

"Seriusan, ini ide Rin!" Miku memutar bola matanya. "Dia bahkan niat nyetir buat jemput aku supaya aku bisa menginap di tempatmu."

Gumi menatap gadis berambut pirang—yang masih mengenakan bando berpitanya (yeah, Rin tidak akan pernah melupakan aksesoris favoritnya itu). Apakah ini merupakan respon cepat dari Rin setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Gumi tadi sore? Dia akui, dia memang ingin membuat Kaito sadar atas segalanya walaupun dia tidak peduli dengan siapa akhirnya Miku berakhir. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semua teori yang diucapkannya itu benar_—_yaa, Gumi harus selalu benar atau dunia akan mendekati kegilaan.

Pertanyaannya adalah apakah Rin tahu mengenai hal itu dan dengan sengaja membawa Miku kemari agar malam ini Kaito tidak mengungkapkan semua perasaannya?

Sungguh, kalau itu benar, Gumi akan mempertimbangkan konsep bahwa Rin ternyata _punya_ otak—gadis itu tidak cuma asal bicara saat mengatakan _"apapun yang terjadi, aku maunya Miku sama Len jadian!"_.

"Apa?" Si Pirang itu justru balas menatapnya. Kelihatan polos seperti biasa. "Jadi, kita akan _girls night _malam ini kan?"

Gumi tidak punya alasan untuk menolak dan Rin memang selalu memaksa dalam setiap tindakan. Akhirnya, gadis berambut hijau itu mengangguk pasrah sambil menghela napas panjang. Rin nyengir lebar sambil mendorong Miku masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Kojima.

Begitu melangkah masuk, si pirang berbando itu segera celingak-celinguk, sibuk mencari sesuatu. Miku sudah bisa menebak apa atau siapa yang dicari Rin. Sahabatnya yang pirang itu dikenal suka sekali _ngeceng_ cowok ganteng dan keren.

Jadi, Miku bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Rin pertama kali: "Kakakmu mana, Gumi?"

Masalahnya tidak ada satu pun di antara dua orang itu yang mengetahui permasalahan tadi siang. Jelas saja emosi Gumi sempat naik sesaat. _Kenapa harus nyinggung orang itu sih? _Rutuknya dalam hari. "Entah."

"Kau nggak dekat dengan kakakmu ya, Gumi? Kenapa kenapa? Padahal dia keren lho!"

"Aku nggak kayak kamu, Rin, yang bisa suka sama seseorang cuma gara-gara mukanya doang!"

Miku tertawa sambil berjalan menaiki tangga. Namun, dia kembali teringat pada kakaknya yang mendadak datang dan sekarang sudah di perjalanan kereta menuju ke tempatnya. Dia langsung merasa bersalah. Mikuo memang nggak salah apa-apa dan harusnya Miku tidak meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian besok. Mikuo adalah orang yang paling menyayanginya dan walaupun kakaknya sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir, Mikuo sama sekali tidak pernah absen untuk minimal satu hari sekali menghubunginya untuk menanyakan segala kabar tentang Miku.

Setidaknya dia harus mengabari Mikuo.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana _jeans_nya untuk mencari ponselnya, tapi benda itu tidak ada disana. Sepertinya tertinggal di mobil Rin karena Miku memang membawanya tadi.

"Ponselku ketinggalan di mobilmu, Rin. Boleh aku pinjam kunci untuk mengambilnya?"

"Aku saja yang ambil," sahut si pirang santai. Dia mendadak berhenti hingga membuat Gumi hampir terjungkal di tangga—dan segera nyengir lebar sebagai tanda maaf kepada gadis itu.

"Nanti ngerepotin."

"Santai~ Sekalian aku mau ngambil makanan buat _pajamas party_ malam ini. Tadi ditaruh dimana ponselnya?"

"Selipan _dashboard_ mobil kalau nggak salah. Aku temenin deh ya ngambilnya."

"Bagus deh, kalian berdua keluar dari rumah dan aku bisa menutup pintu untuk kalian _selamanya_." Gumi terus berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa peduli dengan perdebatan Miku dan Rin.

"Santai aja deh, Miku." Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Setidaknya kamu harus ada di dalam rumah ini—jaga-jaga kalau Gumi mengunci kita dari luar. Yeah, dia dapat peran Penyihir Jahat kan kemarin? Cocok banget sama sifatnya nggak sih?"

"Dan aku sama sekali nggak ngerti kenapa si Penyihir Jahat membiarkan orang seperti kau masuk ke dalam kastilnya yang nyaman," balas Gumi sambil melirik Rin. "Tidur di luar saja sana!"

"Aku bercanda, Gumi!" Si pirang sibuk tertawa.

"Ooh… aku nggak bercanda sih." Si hijau sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang nyaman.

"Oke, Miku? Bukakan aku pintu kalau Gumi mengunciku di luar."

"Kau tidur di luar, Rin!" seru Gumi tajam.

Rin tidak peduli dan segera berlari ke pintu keluar. Dia sudah membayangkan acara kencan Len dan Miku akan berhasil, keduanya akan bahagia bersama, bergenggaman tangan, dan target Rin sejak dahulu tercapai.

Senyumnya melebar. Len pasti akan bahagia karena Miku yang selama ini disukainya akhirnya bisa berada di sampingnya—yap, setelah hampir tiga tahun lamanya dia terus menerus melihat adik kembarnya bersikap munafik dengan mengatakan 'tidak' padahal 'ya', sungguh semua itu sangat melelahkan. Dan Miku pasti akan bahagia juga—pikiran seperti itu terus membayanginya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Rin akan memastikan semua baik-baik saja.

Sambil tetap tersenyum, Rin membuka bagasi mobilnya, mengambil cemilan seadanya yang dia ambil secara asal dari toko dua puluh empat jam, beralih ke kursi depan, melirik dashboard yang mendadak dihiasi kelap-kelip bersinar.

Ponsel Miku—dalam keadaan nyala.

Gadis pirang itu meletakkan makanan di kursi depan dan meraih ponsel Miku, melihat kondisi apa yang terjadi.

Layar ponsel menyala, telepon masuk dalam keadaan diam—fungsi getar dan suara dimatikan oleh Miku—dengan nama Shion Kaito.

Momennya tepat.

Gadis pirang itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan layar yang berkedip-kedip, masih memikirkan apakah dia harus mengangkatnya dan ikut campur dalam hubungan itu kembali. Bukannya dia mau bersikap egois, tapi dia hanya ingin mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi sahabatnya dan adik kembarnya. Tidak salah bukan?

Dia sudah lama mengamati hubungan Miku dan Kaito, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu di tempat les musik dulu ketika pemuda berambut biru itu menggantikan Mikuo untuk menjemput Miku. Dalam sekali lihat saja, Rin tahu ada yang berbeda di antara mereka, tapi tidak ada satu pun diantaranya yang menyadari hal itu. Mereka bersikap biasa dengan stempel 'sahabat' yang melekat di sekeliling mereka.

Karena itulah, Rin memastikan segalanya sejak awal. Dia menanyakan apa yang dirasakan Kaito kepada Miku dulu.

_"Kalau misalnya ada cowok lain yang mendekati Miku, artinya kau nggak punya masalah kan?"_

Dan Shion Kaito sudah mengatakan tidak ada masalah kan? Lantas kenapa dia malah mencari-cari masalah sekarang?!

"Jangan seenaknya mengacaukan rencana orang, Shion Kaito!" gerutunya cepat. "Jangan suka plin-plan makanya jadi cowok! Kalau suka ya suka, kalau nggak ya nggak!" Rin menyandarkan diri di pintu mobilnya sembari menghela napas panjang. "Berhentilah merasa bersalah, Rin! Berhentilah!"

Semuanya sudah berjalan dengan baik. Rencana yang disiapkannya dulu dari SMP ketika Len menunjukkan reaksi _itu_ pada Miku sudah siap direncanakan. Rin akan melihat hasilnya besok dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

Hanya saja, kenapa sekarang mendadak segalanya harus dirusak dengan sadarnya Kaito secara tiba-tiba?

Ponsel Miku berhenti berkedap-kedip dan Rin kembali meliriknya. Oke, dia tinggal menghapus data telepon yang masuk dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Atau dia bisa mengatakan pada Miku kalau batrei ponselnya habis.

Rin memegang ponsel Miku dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, itu ide yang bagus. Aku tinggal bilang kalau batreinya habis dan—"

Ponsel Miku kembali menyala kedap-kedip.

Iris biru langit Rin melihat layar ponsel itu.

Napasnya terasa ditahan.

Bukan Shion Kaito yang tertulis disana—

Sial. Kagamine Rin merasa hari ini adalah hari tersialnya. Dikutuk apa dia sama Penyihir Jahat Gumi sampai bisa mengalami kemalangan tak terhingga seperti sekarang…

—tapi Hatsune Mikuo.

Rin mengerjap lama. Dia kenal betul bagaimana Mikuo akan bersikap jika Rin mematikan ponsel Miku malam ini hingga besok pagi. Orang itu bisa mengurung paksa Miku dan membubarkan acara kencan yang telah direncanakannya dengan sempurna. Tapi kalau membiarkan Miku mengangkatnya, peluang Kaito kembali menepon sangat tinggi.

_Tidak ada pilihan lain..._

Dia menghela napas panjang dan menekan tombol jawab sambil mendekatkan ponsel Miku ke telinganya. "Halo," bisik Rin tertahan.

"_APA-APAAN SIH? KENAPA DARI TADI NGGAK NGANGKAT TELEPONNYA? APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU? AKU SUDAH HAMPIR MENELEPON POLISI UNTUK MENGECEK KEBERADAANMU! KENAPA TELEPON RUMAH TIDAK DIANGKAT? AKU INGIN BICARA PADAMU! JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAU SUDAH TIDUR KARENA LIMA MENIT YANG LALU KAU MENGIRIMKAN SESUATU DI TUMBLR MILIKMU, MIKU!_"

Dalam satu tarikan napas—hebat. Bahkan Rin yang hanya mendengar saja sudah merasa cukup lelah.

"_LAGIPULA KENAPA KAU TIDAK TERKEJUT? SEHARUSNYA KAU SEDIKIT LEBIH BERSEMANGAT BUKAN? KAKAKMU YANG TERCINTA INI AKAN PULANG KHUSUS UNTUK MENEMUIMU? BUKANKAH—_"

"Paling-paling _Senpai_ cuma sedang lari dari kenyataan kan?" potong Rin cepat. "Kali ini siapa? Pacar posesif yang tidak membiarkan _Senpai_ berjalan dengan gadis lain? Atau tipikal cewek yang cuek hingga _Senpai_ merasa harus membuat dia menyukai _Senpai_?"

"_Hah—_"

"Miku tidak sedang di dekat ponselnya, jadi jangan menyalahkannya."

"_Tunggu dulu—aku sedang bicara dengan siapa?_"

Ada suatu rasa kesal yang muncul di sudut hati Rin. Dia memang tidak pernah mengharapkan lebih setelah hubungan romantis statis yang gagal mereka jalin dulu. Tapi setidaknya, seperti Rin yang bisa membedakan suara Mikuo dari setiap laki-laki yang dikenalnya, seharusnya Mikuo juga bisa membedakan suara Rin dari setiap gadis yang dikenalnya.

_Masalahnya, jumlah gadis yang dikenal Mikuo bahkan empat kali lipat lebih banyak daripada jumlah laki-laki yang dikenal Rin._

Dia tidak perlu kecewa. Dia tidak perlu sedih. Dia tidak perlu marah.

"Cewek cantik!"

Salah, Mikuo telah mengenal ratusan lebih gadis cantik. Bagaimana mungkin—

"_Rin, Miku dimana?_"

Iris biru langit itu melebar tak percaya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Dia memang tidak salah dengar kan?

_Hatsune Mikuo mengenali suaraku! _Adalah jeritan yang disampaikan hatinya, namun otaknya memberikan peringatan keras: _Hatsune Mikuo? Seriusan? Dia pasti menyebutkan namamu sesuai logika, cowok itu pintar kan? Jangan merasa senang dengan hal remeh begini, Rin!_

Rin menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya. _Tidak! Tidak ada yang spesial! Berhentilah berdebar jantung sialan!_

"_Jadi, mana Miku? Aku menelepon ponselnya karena aku ingin bicara dengan Miku, Rin. Kalau aku ingin meneleponmu—_"

"Jelas tidak mungkin dilakukan sih sebenarnya," Rin berkata dengan ekspresi datar. Syukurlah hati dan otaknya sudah berjalan beriringan kali ini. Tidak ada yang spesial di antara mereka berdua (semuanya sudah lama berakhir—atau bahkan tidak pernah dimulai sedikit pun?).

Setidaknya, Rin sudah punya satu kesimpulan: apapun yang dikatakan Hatsune Mikuo malam ini hanya semata-mata untuk menghancurkan rencananya.

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang. "_Mana Miku?_"

"Sedang di tempat dimana dia tidak bisa menjawab telepon _Senpai_."

"_Aku nggak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, Rin, tapi aku nggak ingin Miku berada di situasi yang salah._"

"Dia sahabatku, bagaimana mungkin aku—"

"_Dengan sikapmu yang egois, kau seriusan tidak akan menyusahkan Miku?_"

Rin meremas ponsel Miku. Betapa dia sangat tahu bahwa Hatsune Mikuo sangat suka menyampaikan segalanya sesuka hatinya. Tidak pernah peduli pada perasaan orang lain dan—_sungguh mengesalkan._

"Oke. Waktu habis, _Senpai_. Terima kasih telah menghubungi nomor ini. _Bye-bye_."

"_Tunggu dulu, Rin—Rin—_" Dia bisa mendengar protes Mikuo, tapi pada dasarnya dia memang sudah tidak peduli lagi. Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon, Rin segera mematikan ponsel Miku secara keseluruhan dan kemudian diam sambil menatap langit malam.

Hatinya mendadak terasa gelisah.

_Ini tindakan yang benar kan?_

Karena dia yakin setelah beberapa minggu terakhir Miku Len bersama, pasti ada sesuatu yang berubah bukan? Setidaknya, Miku pasti memiliki perasaan pada Len.

_Tidak ada yang salah kan?_

Semua tindakannya benar kan?

_Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Tidak ada._

Rin memejamkan matanya. Keraguan kembali melingkupi hatinya. "_Senpai_ sialan!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kau habis ngapain? Nyuci mobil?"

Rin melirik Gumi yang memeluk boneka wortel besar sambil membaca novel tebal di atas kasur. Miku yang duduk di lantai sambil bersandar ke tempat tidur Gumi tertawa ketika melihat Rin.

"Nggak ada di _dashboard_ ya?"

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum. "Tadi aku habis telepon-teleponan dulu."

"Sama siapa?" tanya Miku pelan sambil menerima ponselnya dari Rin, lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi heran. "Kok mati, Rin?"

"_Low bat_."

"Yah," desah Miku cepat, "ada _charger_ yang cocok dengan punyaku nggak?"

Rin mengeleng pelan sementara Gumi menatapnya datar.

"Makanya dicek dulu lain kali," komentar Gumi, "atau kalian mendingan bubar aja deh, pulang ngambil _charger_."

"_Mouu_~ Gumi!" Rin duduk di atas tempat tidur Gumi sambil merengut. "Memangnya kamu segitu nggak pengennya menghabiskan malam bersama kita berdua?"

"Sebutkan tiga hal yang menurutmu menarik buatku."

"Kita bisa mengobrol sampai larut malam."

"Memangnya nggak bisa dilakukan siang hari?"

"Kita bisa merencanakan acara kencan Miku besok."

"_Please_, dari segi mana hal itu menarik sih?"

"Dan—Oh ayolah, Gumi, pasti bakal mengasyikan!"

"Nggak. Pasti nggak bakal menyenangkan." Gumi menatap Rin lama. "Kenapa kau membawa Miku kesini sih?"

"Aku nggak mungkin bawa Miku ke rumahku sih."

"Kau bisa nggak bawa dia dari rumahnya, itu maksudku."

"Kenapa kau sebegitu nggak setuju sih, Gumi?" Alis Rin terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu memaksa sih, Rin?" Gumi balas bertanya.

Miku memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya yang dari tadi sibuk berdebat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Rin ngotot membawanya pergi dari rumah sebenarnya. Dan dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Gumi ngotot menolak mereka menginap di rumahnya. "Guys! Ayolah! Apakah kita akan terus berdebat hingga pagi?"

"Itu benar!" seru si pirang tiba-tiba. Dia melompat ke arah Miku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau harus cepat istirahat biar besok dalam keadaan _fresh_. Tapi sebelum tidur aku harus menggelung rambutmu biar kelihatan cantik banget besok."

Gumi menghela napas panjang. Tipikal Rin. Seenaknya kabur sebelum menyelesaikan masalah. Kelihatannya dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti rencana Rin malam ini. "Terserah saja deh. Asal kau nggak sampai meledakkan rumahku saja, Rin."

"Yeay! Kau dengar itu, Miku?" Rin sibuk memainkan rambut panjang Miku sekarang. "Sekarang tinggal serahkan semua masalah padaku. Aku janji akan membuatmu menjadi gadis paling cantik di acara kencan kalian."

"Yeah, semoga lancar saja sih besok." Dan Gumi pun terkikik geli.

Rin menoleh dengan cepat. Ada makna tersembunyi yang disampaikan oleh Gumi barusan. "Apa maksudmu, Gumi?"

"Tanya sama Miku sana, mungkin saja dia sudah buat rencana kabur dari Len."

"Bilang padaku kalau Gumi bohong, Miku! Bilang!"

"Maksudku…" Miku menundukkan kepala. "Mikuo_-niichan_ besok datang, dan aku nggak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Kau tahu kan, Rin, Mikuo-niichan bisa nangis kalau sampai tahu aku sengaja meninggalkannya demi kencan—" Mukanya semakin memerah, "—maksudku..."

"Tenang saja!" Rin langsung memeluk Miku. "Kau akan baik-baik saja bersama Len. Dia akan menjagamu, melindungimu, menyayangimu, dan tidak akan membuatmu menangis."

"Dia pernah mendorongku di lapangan basket sampai aku nangis, Rin, kalau kau nggak ingat hal itu." Miku berkata dengan datar meskipun wajahnya masih dipenuhi ronaan merah.

"Itu Len-yang-dulu bukan?" Rin memegang pipi Miku, menatap matanya lurus sambil tersenyum. "Len-yang-sekarang sudah baik hati kan?"

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah semakin merah.

Rin tersenyum dan melirik Gumi. _Lihat kan? Ini yang terbaik, Gumi. Jadi, sebaiknya kau mendukungku!_

Gumi balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. _Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh lainnya._

"Tapi _Niichan_—"

"Aku yang atur soal itu." Rin mengangguk pelan. Reuni dengan mantan pacar tidak akan seburuk yang dibayangkannya kan? "Karena itulah, Miku, jangan membuat Len sedih, kumohon."

Peran mana yang harus dipilih oleh Kagamine Rin? Sahabat Baik Hati atau Kakak Baik Hati?

"Oke, kau nggak akan protes lagi kan, Gumi?" _Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang menyimpang dari rencana_ku_!_

"Terserah kau saja deh, Rin." _Tergantung situasi nantinya._

Rin melirik sahabatnya yang masih merona merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

_"Dengan sikapmu yang egois, kau seriusan tidak menyusahkan Miku?"_

Saku tangannya dimasukkan ke kantung jaket. Dia mengenggam erat batrei ponsel Miku yang dilepaskannya sebelum masuk ke kamar tadi.

Karena Rin sudah memutuskan.

_"Apapun yang terjadi, aku pengennya mereka jadian!"_

Apapun yang terjadi.

Walaupun itu berarti dia harus berbohong pada sahabat baiknya sendiri, menghalanginya untuk bersama orang yang paling dia sayangi.

Sungguh, bukankah Kagamine Rin adalah sahabat paling hebat yang pernah dimiliki Hatsune Miku?

_Hatsune Miku sungguh beruntung._

.

.

.**bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong>

selamat ulang tahun berry blue #telat** ;P**

harusnya ini diupdate bulan agustus lalu haha, maap ya semuanya** ;)**

**semua pendapat diterima ;)**

**:2005-2013:**


	23. sendok keduapuluhtiga

Kaito menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat bahwa jendela itu telah tertutup dan lampunya telah dimatikan. Dia tidak bisa menelepon sang gadis berkuncir dua yang biasa memanggilnya lewat jendela itu sedari tadi. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ini semua memang disengaja karena momennya terlihat begitu pas.

Dia menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat ponselnya. Jemarinya tidak berhenti menekan tombol berwarna hijau _dial up_ dengan latar belakang foto Miku yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Seolah-olah Miku dengan sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar dia tidak perlu mendengarkan Kaito yang menyedihkan.

Kaito patah hati. Dia tahu itu—dia tidak perlu sejenius Kojima Gumi untuk tahu bahwa kesedihan dan keresahan yang dirasakannya adalah karena sesuatu telah hilang—cintanya telah patah, hatinya hancur.

Namun, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah alasan penyebab dia patah hati.

_"Yang mana yang membuatmu patah hari dan merasa sedih?"_

Kaito menatap foto Miku di ponselnya.

_"Hubungan antara kakakku dengan Megurine-san yang sudah bisa kau prediksi sebelumnya... ataukah..."_

Ataukah apa?!

Sungguh, Kojima Gumi suka sekali meninggalkan kebingungan dan rasa penasaran—menyebalkan.

Pemuda biru itu menghela napas panjang dan bangkit dari posisinya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusir rasa sedih yang tidak diketahui alasannya ini. Langkahnya membawanya kembali ke kamar dan dia duduk di depan televisinya, mencoba mencari film bertema komedi yang dapat membuatnya tertawa. Dia punya ratusan film yang dia koleksi—mengingat kegemaran Shion Kaito adalah menonton film—pasti ada satu atau dua film yang dapat membuatnya tertawa bukan?

Jemarinya sibuk membalik halaman berisi _disc DVD _koleksinya sambil melihat judulnya. "Ini tidak—aku sudah hapal ceritanya—hemm, aku nggak suka artisnya—ini banyak adegan mesumnya—na-aah—umm, ini—" Mata birunya terpaku pada _disc DVD_ dengan tulisan jelek berwarna biru.

_Kaito 10_

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya apa isinya dan kenapa benda itu bisa ada di koleksi DVD film favoritnya. Dia melangkah menuju set _DVD player_ miliknya dan memasukkan _disc_ itu ke dalamnya. Remote ditekan dan menyalalah LCD 42 inch miliknya.

Kaito duduk di kursi sambil mengamati gambar yang bergerak tidak stabil. Dia bisa mendengar suara ramai yang acak dan berantakan—video amatir.

"Ini Miku di hari spesial untuk Kaito."

Seketika, Kaito sadar, itu adalah video ulang tahun yang dibuat Miku untuknya sebagai kado karena saat itu Kaito bilang dia ingin menjadi aktor dan ingin muncul di televisi.

Bibir itu membentuk senyuman ketika melihat gambar rumahnya yang bergoyang-goyang, tanda Miku tidak stabil saat memegang kamera.

"Kita akan membangunkan Kaito tepat di hari spesialnya."

"Buat apa sih kita melakukan ini semua?!" Kaito bisa mendengar Mikuo bicara. Dia bisa menebak bahwa kakak sahabat karibnya yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ini semua dipaksa Miku untuk membantunya. "Kita bisa kasih kado dan selesai kan?!"

"Sst! _Niichan_, suara _Niichan_ nanti masuk ke videonya!"

Sebenarnya, Mikuo pasti sengaja agar suaranya terekam disana untuk megacaukan video itu. Sama seperti Miku, Kaito telah mengenal Mikuo sama dalamnya sehingga dia bahkan bisa menebak seperti apa isi pikirannya. Mikuo pasti tidak rela karena adik kesayangannya membuatkan video tidak penting untuk bocah tetangga yang tidak disukainya.

"Peduli banget, Miku!"

Kemudian gambar terlihat kacau. Kelihatannya kakak-beradik Hatsune itu sedang memperebutkan kamera. Akhirnya, gambar kembali tenang—entah dengan cara apa, Miku berhasil menang dari Mikuo.

"Oke. Kita akan mengetuk pintu rumah Kaito sekarang."

Kaito bisa melihat pintu rumahnya semakin mendekat dan tangan Miku yang terulur saat menekan bel rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan dia bisa melihat wajah ibunya yang tersenyum lebar pada Miku.

"Hai, Miku_-chan_. Ada apa?"

"Ini adalah Mama Kaito yang cantik jelita."

Senyuman Kaito melebar. Sungguh, dia merindukan sosok wanita yang sekarang lebih sering berada di kantornya dibandingkan menemani Kaito di rumah. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya, Kaito sudah cukup mengerti kesibukkan yang dialami oleh ibunya sebagai anggota parlemen kota.

"Miku sangat baik pada Kaito ya." Wanita berambut biru gelap itu tersenyum. "Dia masih tidur di kamarnya."

"Miku akan membangunkan Kaito di hari spesialnya." Kemudian gambar bergerak untuk menyelusuri masuk ke dalam rumah Kaito dengan desain interior lamanya—dia bahkan sudah lupa bahwa bentuk rumahnya dulu seperti itu.

Dia bisa melihat tangga menuju kamarnya dan kemudian kamera itu menunjukkan wajah Miku yang tersenyum lebar.

"Sst, kita akan membangunkan Kaito dengan cara yang heboh!"

"Ini buang-buang waktu, Miku!" Suara Mikuo terdengar lagi.

"_Niichan_!"

Pintu kemudian di buka dan Kaito bisa melihat seberapa berantakan kamarnya dulu. Dia bisa melihat sosoknya yang masih kecil sedang tidur nyenyak di balik selimut.

"Ini dia Kaito yang masih tidur di hari spesialnya," bisik Miku pada kamera. "_Niichan_ yang pegang kameranya sekarang!"

"Ini sungguh—"

"_Niichan_!"

Wajah Miku sekarang terlihat dengan jelas. Rambutnya masih pendek sepundak dan belum diberi gaya kuncir dua. Kaito mencoba mengingat-ingat sejak kapan Miku suka dengan gaya kuncir dua. Apa saat SMP ketika gaya itu begitu populer ya?

"Sst! Kita nggak boleh berisik!" Miku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kaito. Kemudian, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan dengan cepat, jemarinya menarik selimut hingga menunjukkan anak kecil berambut biru dengan piyama bergambar pesawat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kaito!" serunya riang.

Namun, tidak ada reaksi. Kaito kecil masih pulas tertidur sambil memeluk bantalnya.

Miku merengut sebal dan membuat Kaito besar yang menontonnya tersenyum lebar. Betapa dari dulu Miku sudah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa perlu kutendang dia, Miku?" Suara Mikuo terdengar lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, _Niichan_, aku tahu caranya!" Miku kemudian berdiri dan menepuk tangannya tiga kali seperti sedang membaca mantra. "Kaito bangun!"

Tidak ada reaksi apapun, Kaito besar tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Miku akan melakukan tindakan yang sangat menggemaskan khusus untuknya.

"Beneran aku tendang tahu nggak!"

"_Niichan_!" Miku memasang wajah berpikir kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu cara lainnya!" Anak perempuan itu kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya, berputar 360 derajat, mengangkat tangan, dan kemudian melirik Kaito kecil yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Itu apa barusan, Miku?"

"Tarian membangunkan orang."

Jeda cukup lama yang membuat Kaito besar mulai tertawa memikirkan seberapa bodoh tindakan Miku saat itu—

"Aku seriusan bakalan nendang dia!"

"_Niichan_!"

—Dan betapa tidak sabar serta sadisnya seorang Mikuo saat itu.

"Kita panggil Mama Kaito saja kalau begitu!" sahut Miku kemudian dan gambar berpindah ke Miku yang berlari cepat keluar kamar. Setelah itu, gambar berpindah kembali ke sosok Kaito kecil yang sedang tidur.

"Aku seriusan bakalan nendang dia!"

Kaito besar harus berhati-hati ketika bertemu Mikuo besok pagi.

"Aku tahu aku tahu!" Suara Miku terdengar lagi. Kamera bergerak menunjukkan anak perempuan dengan rambut sebahu yang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa lagi kali ini, Miku?"

Miku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kaito dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke anak laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu.

"HEI! KAU MAU APA, MIKU?!"

Wajah manis Miku menghiasi layar LCD Kaito. "Ini mantra untuk membangunkan Kaito." Dia kemudian tersenyum lebar. Jemarinya kemudian mengusap dahi Kaito dengan lembut. "Sayang, Kaito Sayang!"

"Sudah cukup, Miku! Aku akan menendang—"

Namun, anak laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan mengerjap penuh kantuk ke arah Miku.

"Eh... Miku..."

Miku tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kaito kecil. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kaito! Aku sayang Kaito!"

"Bocah, kau tidak perlu—" Gambar bergerak dengan cepat, pertanda Mikuo sudah mendekat dengan buas. "Menjauh sedikit dari—"

Anak kecil yang baru bangun itu tidak peduli. Entah karena faktor baru terbangun dari mimpi indah atau memang dia tidak menganggap bahwa seorang Hatsune Mikuo bisa menjadi monster paling mengerikan di jagat raya jika sudah menyangkut adiknya. Dia justru membalas pelukkan Miku dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga sayang Miku! Sekarang dan selamanya akan tetap sayang Miku!"

Remote DVD terjatuh ke lantai. Kaito mengerjap cepat.

_Apa yang barusan?_

"Hei, lepaskan adikku!" Gambar berubah menunjukkan kaki tempat tidur, kelihatannya Mikuo menjatuhkan kameranya dan menerjang anak kecil polos yang baru saja bangun dari mimpi indahnya semalam.

Kaito bisa mendengar tawanya sendiri dari video. "Nee, Mikuo_-niichan_, aku mau minta kado boleh nggak?"

"Lepaskan dulu—"

"Aku mau minta Miku, boleh nggak?"

"Mana ada! Ayo, Miku, kita pulang sekarang!"

"Tapi videonya—"

"Ayo!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dan kemudian teriakkan nyaring Miku. "Ketemu nanti saat acara potong kue, Kaito! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Dan kemudian, layar LCD itu menunjukkan warna hitam, tanda bahwa rekaman video itu telah berakhir—meninggalkan pemuda 17 tahun terpaku diam menatap layar. Mata biru lautnya masih mengerjap tak percaya akan memori singkat yang bahkan tidak melekat dalam ingatannya.

Dia sungguh tidak ingat kejadian itu, kejadian ketika dia masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Dia bahkan sebenarnya tidak ingat bahwa dirinya terekam dalam video berdurasi tidak sampai sepuluh menit itu.

Kaito melihat ponselnya yang menunjukkan wajah Miku yang tersenyum padanya.

_Inikah alasannya?_

Kejadian ketika Len menyatakan cinta di depan semua orang kembali hadir di pikirannya. Terbayang wajah Miku yang memerah dengan sorot mata malu.

_"Hubungan antara kakakku dengan Megurine-san yang sudah bisa kau prediksi sebelumnya... ataukah..."_

Ataukah...

Kaito mengerjap lama. "Aku mau Miku?" bisiknya dengan napas tertahan.

_Rasa tenang yang dirasakan Kaito ketika Miku berada di dekatnya..._

Semua kenangan itu...

_Rasa senang yang timbul ketika Miku tersenyum padanya..._

Semua senyuman itu...

_Rasa gemas yang muncul untuk menarik Miku ke dalam pelukannya..._

_Selama ini..._

Kaito mengerjap.

_Semua rasa kesal yang dideritanya ketika Len membawa Miku pergi..._

_Semua rasa tidak rela yang muncul di hatinya ketika senyum Miku ditunjukkan untuk Len..._

_Semua rasa sedih yang menyiksanya ketika Miku berlari meninggalkannya demi Len..._

_Semua itu..._

Hanya karena satu alasan, satu alasan sederhana yang selalu membuat Kaito ingin berada di samping seorang gadis bernama Miku sejak dulu kala.

Hanya satu alasan sederhana yang membuat Kaito uring-uringan sejak Miku menjauh darinya.

Hanya satu alasan sederhana yang membuat Luka berwajah sedih sepanjang perjalanan hubungan romantis mereka.

Kaito tidak pernah menyukai Luka. Kaito tidak pernah menyayangi Luka. Kaito tidak pernah mencintai Luka.

Hanya kekaguman.

_"Teori kedua mengatakan bahwa batasan antara kekaguman dengan rasa cinta hanya setebal 0,00001 mili. Batasan kedua hal itu selalu terlihat kabur, tidak pernah jelas apakah rasa kagum itu memang sudah berkembang ke arah cinta atau belum."_

Karena kabur, Kaito justru tertipu dan merasa bahwa dia telah melanggar batas itu menuju ranah cinta.

Hanya kekaguman belaka, murni tanpa cinta.

Lantas...

_"Batasan persahabatan dengan rasa cinta bahkan tidak pernah terlihat. Dia ada, tapi tidak terlihat sehingga sangat sulit untuk membedakannya."_

—Batas persahabatan Kaito dan Miku...

_"Oke. Jadi, kamu nggak punya perasaan romantis atau apapun sama Miku kan?"_

—Apakah sudah dilanggarnya sejak dahulu kala?

_"__Apakah kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada adikku yang manis, eh?"_

—Sejak Kaito mengenal Miku pertama kalinya?

_"Yang mana yang membuatmu patah hari dan merasa sedih?"_

Kaito terdiam menatap nanar ketika dia sudah mengerti segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku mau minta Miku, boleh nggak?"_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>special thanks<span>**

semua pembaca **berry blue** yang bertahan untuk menunggu hingga detik ini, sungguh **maaf** atas keterlambatan ini **;(**

**papap**, makasih karena support yang tak pernah putus ketika mengalami kegugupan sidang haha** ;***

* * *

><p><strong>berry blue<br>**(sendok keduapuluhtiga)

* * *

><p>Miku menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan gambaran gadis berkuncir dua dengan riasan tipis yang pupil matanya melebar karena terkejut atas perubahan yang tidak pernah diharapkannya. Rin dan Gumi benar-benar mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang luar biasa.<p>

Riasan tipis berupa bedak dengan rona merah di bagian pipi bundarnya dan pewarna berwarna ungu gelap di kelopak matanya mampu mengeluarkan semua pesona yang dimiliki oleh Miku—tidak lupa dengan ulasan lipstik di bibirnya yang ranum.

Dari cermin, Miku bisa melihat senyuman puas Rin dan anggukkan penuh percaya diri dari Gumi. Kedua sahabatnya benar-benar sukses bekerja sama dalam membuat Kapten basket putri sekolah mereka terlihat layaknya putri kerajaan.

Dan sungguh bukan seperti... _Hatsune Miku._

Hari ini, Miku mengenakan _dress_ hijau dengan rok berlapis dan hiasan pita besar. Kakinya yang jenjang dihiasi dengan _we__d__ges_ bertali sewarna dengan pakaiannya. Kesan Miku yang pemarah dan kasar benar-benar hilang. Dia bagaikan terlahir kembali. Tentu saja, Rin tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan akan menyiapkan segalanya demi kencan Len dan Miku hari ini. Semua hal yang melekat di tubuh Miku sekarang merupakan upaya darinya dan dia mengatakan dengan santai bahwa itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk Miku tahun ini.

"Kau cantik!" Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku yakin Len pasti akan terpesona habis-habisan!"

"Dugaanku 80% Kagamine Len akan sepenuhnya terpikat padamu!" sahut Gumi dengan ekspresi datar. "Yah, walaupun sebenarnya kita semua sudah tahu seberapa terpikatnya dirinya padamu, Miku."

"Kalian..." Jeda cukup lama. "...terlalu berlebihan..."

"Nggak kok!" Tepukan pelan diberikan Rin di bahu Miku. Dia mendongakkan kepala gadis berkuncir dua itu agar menoleh ke cermin lagi. "Bahkan si cewek jenius ini memujimu!" Dan dia berkata seolah Kojima Gumi merupakan gadis paling mustahil memberikan pujian di seluruh jagat raya. " Jadi, nggak akan ada masalah! Pokoknya kau dan Len harus kencan spesial romantis hari ini!"

"Ya, Rin. Tapi ingat, aku harus menelepon Mikuo_-niichan_ untuk—"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya!" tegas Rin dengan senyuman lebar. "Pokoknya nikmati saja kencan dengan Len!"

"Memangnya bisa?" Alis Miku terangkat sebelah. "Kau bahkan nggak pernah mau mendengar apapun tentang _Niichan_ semenjak kalian putus dulu."

"Terlalu menyulitkan untuk dijelaskan, Miku, tapi seriusan, aku sama sekali nggak punya masalah sedikit pun. Pokoknya, kau serahkan saja semua urusannya padaku dan tring—" Rin menjentikkan jarinya, "—semuanya akan beres!"

Gumi memutar bola matanya, kelihatan sekali sangat meragukan ucapan Rin. Memangnya kapan sesuatu yang diurusi oleh Rin dapat berakhir dengan bahagia? Dia bisa memprediksi bahwa akan terjadi kekacauan hari ini.

Gadis berambut hijau itu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu sebelas lebih lima belas. Kencan akan berlangsung jam satu dari sekarang, dimulai dari bermain bersama di Taman Bermain Yamaha, makan siang bersama, naik bianglala berdua, hingga _candle light dinner_. Sungguh, rencana klasik yang sungguh munafik. Gumi mengkalkulasikan bahwa kemungkinan semua berjalan sesuai rencana adalah 34%—karena tentu saja dia sendiri telah menjatuhkan bom besar di hati Shion Kaito kemarin. Pemuda biru itu akan sangat idiot sekali jika sampai detik ini belum juga menyadari perasaannya pada Miku!

"Gumi, kakakmu bisa nganter Miku nggak?"

Dan siapa sebenarnya Kagamine Rin hingga berhak untuk meminta seperti itu?

"Mana peduli! Tanya saja langsung dengan orangnya," dia berkata dengan cuek. Bahkan hingga detik ini, Gumi tidak tahu apakah Gakupo sudah pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan konflik cinta segitiga.

"Yaah, aku mau balikkin mobil soalnya. Mau dipakai Papa Bos dan Mama Bos," si pirang tetap bicara tanpa peduli, dan ngomong-ngomong yang barusan adalah panggilan sayang Rin terhadap kedua orangtuanya. "Habisnya nggak cocok kalau Miku yang udah super cantik kayak gini naik motor Len. Nanti bisa berantakan lagi semuanya."

"Terus?"

"Kamu nggak mau mendukung acara kencannya Miku apa?!"

Gumi memutar bola matanya. "Aku nggak peduli soal Gakupo bisa atau tidak, tapi aku tahu alternatif lain. Kenapa nggak minta Shion_-san _untuk jemput Miku disini? Dia bawa mobil kan?"

Rin menatap Gumi datar. _Apa yang sedang coba kau katakan?_

Gumi mengangkat bahunya. _Menurutmu apa?_

"Aku nggak mau ketemu Kaito, lagian kenapa pula nama dia disebut-sebut sih?"

Barusan suara Miku. Gumi tidak salah. Rin berhak tersenyum lebar.

"Kakakmu di bawah kan, Gumi?" Rin bertanya dengan riang.

"Coba saja cek sendiri." Dia sendiri memang tidak tahu. Gumi dan Gakupo masing-masing memegang kunci rumah sehingga bisa masuk dengan bebas tanpa memerlukan bantuan yang lain. Tapi rasanya sih dia samar-samar mendengar deru mobil masuk ke garasi tadi malam.

"_Mouu~_" Rin merengut kemudian menarik tangan Miku. "Temenin aku yuk, Miku!"

Miku mengangguk sekilas kemudian agak kesulitan saat berjalan dengan _wedges_nya. Dia tidak biasa mengenakan sepatu model itu.

Gumi hanya diam saja memperhatikan keadaan kamarnya setelah Miku dan Rin keluar. _Ace _tim basketnya telah berhasil mengobrak-abrik struktur kamarnya. Baju-baju—yang dibawa oleh Rin, entah darimana dia mendapatkan baju sekoper yang dibawanya tadi malam—berhamburan di lantai. Bantal Gumi berjatuhan kemana-mana. Novelnya berserakkan secara acak.

Dia menghela napas. Dia tidak pernah menyukai sikap Rin yang selalu seenaknya. Kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan cewek seperti dia sih?!

Tangannya dengan cepat meraih pakaian yang berserakkan dan melemparkannya ke koper Rin yang masih terbuka. Satu pakaian terlempar. Dua pakaian terlempar. Tiga-empat pakaian terlempar...

Dia bisa mendengar suara 'duk' pelan tanda ada sesuatu yang keras menabrak koper Rin.

Suaranya terlalu keras untuk kain jenis apapun.

_Well_, jangan salahkan si jenius akibat rasa ingin tahunya bukan?

Dia berjalan mendekati koper dan kembali mengeluarkan isinya. Dia terdiam cukup lama saat melihat ponsel Miku buyar, _case _penutupnya lepas. Yah, dia tidak akan dapat masalah bukan? Ponsel itu bahkan pernah menjadi korban di salah satu pertengkaran Miku-Len dan akhirnya berakhir di lantai lapangan basket dalam kondisi buyar yang sama.

Salahkan Miku juga yang meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan akibat benda itu mati tadi malam.

Gumi menghela napas panjang dan meraih komponen ponsel Miku untuk dirakit. Namun, dalam beberapa detik kemudian, tingkah lakunya terhenti. Ada _part_ yang kurang.

Dengan dahi berkerut, Gumi mengacak-acakan tumpukan pakaian Rin. Seharusnya ada di sekitar sini, tapi kenapa tidak ada?

Mendadak, dia jadi ingat percakapan semalam.

_"Kok mati, Rin?"_

_"Low bat."_

Haruskah dia berpikiran buruk saat ini?

"Gumi, kakakmu bilang dia ingin bicara dengan—kamu lagi ngapain?"

Gadis berambut hijau itu menoleh dan menemukan Rin dengan senyuman manisnya. Gadis pirang dengan bando putih di kepalanya itu balas menatapnya dengan sorot penasaran.

"Kamu mau ngerapiin pakaiannya? Duuh, baiknya!"

Gumi memutar bola matanya.

"Eh eh, aku juga dandanin kamu juga deh!" serunya bersemangat. "Aku ada _dress_ manis yang kayaknya pas dengan ukuran badanmu!" Dia kembali mengobrak-abrikan tumpukan pakaiannya. "Pasti cocok dengan bot coklat milikmu."

"Hemm, pasti cocok banget deh," sahut Gumi datar dan dia berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Nanti aku kasih _make up_ juga yah! Siapa tahu kau bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu hari ini! _kyaa_! Seriusan deh, setelah Miku, kamu mau aku jodohin sama siapa, Gumi?"

"Karena apapun yang terjadi, kamu mau Len dan Miku jadian ya."

"Yap~" Rin mengangguk riang. "Kamu juga kalau—"

"Bahkan sampai bohong segala." Gumi meraih tangan Rin dan meletakkan ponsel Miku disana. "Bahkan charger jenis apapun juga nggak akan bisa bikin ponsel Miku nyala—batreinya nggak ada sih."

Rin mengerjap.

"Tadi barusan bilang apa? Gakupo kenapa?" Hanya diam dan kepala tertunduk yang menjadi jawabannya. Gumi memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah, sempat merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Gakupo memberitahukan semua masalah cinta segitiga kemarin. Di tengah langkahnya, dia mendengar suara Rin.

"Kamu bakalan ngasih tahu Miku?" Suara Rin bergetar.

Gumi meliriknya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin terlibat melodrama persahabatan—seriusan.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi semuanya." Rin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap mata Gumi dengan serius. "Aku merasa dengan ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Terus kenapa kau harus mengatakannya padaku?"

"Kau ingin bilang aku egois dan—"

"Yap! Itu benar! Kau memang sangat egois, Rin. _Sangat_!"

Rin mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan semua kekesalan. Dia benar-benar ingin melempar Gumi dengan ponsel Miku sekarang.

"Kau bukan Miku atau Len atau siapapun, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini adalah yang terbaik bagi semuanya?" Gumi mendesis tertawa.

"A—aku tahu! Aku nggak sejenius—"

"Jenius bukan solusi untuk masalah ini, Rin," Gumi balas menatap Rin dengan sama seriusnya.

"Lantas, kau mau apa? Melaporkan pada Miku kalau semalaman Shion_-san_ meneleponnya untuk mengacaukan acara kencan yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah?"

_Itu dia yang dari kemarin Gumi tunggu!_

Gumi tersenyum. Perkiraannya tepat seperti biasa! Bomnya memang sudah meledak—walaupun ledakannya tidak menjangkau Miku karena Rin melindunginya. Tidak penting sebenarnya karena teori Gumi benar. Itu yang terpenting baginya. Dia tidak peduli siapapun berakhir dengan siapapun—teori gelembung cairnya benar, itu saja yang diperlukan.

"Kau akan mengatakannya pada Miku?"

Gadis berambut hijau itu mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum lebar, masih sibuk berfantasi liar mengenai kebenaran teorinya. "Menurutmu?"

Rin menatapnya tajam. "Aku akan mengusahakan apapun untuk membuat Len bahagia."

"Terus? Hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku bersumpah akan menutup mulutmu dan—"

"Sadis banget sih!" Gumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya? Kau pikir aku akan memberitahu Miku soal keegoisanmu yang nggak bisa ditolong lagi itu?"

"Kenapa nggak? Bukankah kau yang memberitahu Shion-_san _sehingga dia bisa menyadari perasaannya pada Miku?"

"Yap. Itu aku."

Rin memelototinya. "Dan berarti kau adalah musuh dalam selimut yang—"

"Aku nggak bilang aku mendukung Miku dan Shion-_san_, Rin," potong Gumi cepat, iris hijaunya bertemu dengan iris biru langit Rin, "dan aku juga nggak bilang kalau aku mendukung Miku dan Len seperti obsesimu, Rin."

"Lantas kenapa—" Sungguh, dari sekian banyak orang yang dikenalnya, Rin tidak pernah bertemu dengan manusia sekompleks Gumi yang tidak jelas tujuan dari segala tindakannya.

"Biar menarik kan?"

Mata Rin menyipit curiga. "Kau merencanakan apa, Gumi?"

Gadis berambut hijau itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Perasaan puas melingkupi hatinya. "Nggak ada kok, tapi aku punya satu peringatan buatmu, Rin." Gumi berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Rin, menunduk sedikit dan berbisik pelan, "karena kau tahu, perasaan itu ketika sudah membuncah maka tidak akan bisa dibendung kembali apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Terima kasih karena Gakupo_-san_ sudah membolehkan untuk mengantar kami bertiga."

Gumi memutar bola matanya sambil menatap lalu lalang mobil di sampingnya. Mereka—dia, Rin, Miku, dan Gakupo—duduk di dalam sedan menuju lokasi kencan spesial Len-Miku hari ini. Rin yang awalnya tidak berniat untuk ikut mengantar justru merubah rencananya dengan alasan bisa merapikan dandanan Miku jika seandainya rusak—yang menurut Gumi adalah dusta belaka, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Gumi memberitahu Miku tentang segala hal yang sudah disembunyikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membantu adik sahabatku di kencan pertamanya." Pemuda berambut ungu itu tersenyum ramah. Dia sungguh terlihat tampan dalam kemeja biru yang dikenakannya. Gumi berpikir dia terlalu keren untuk peran seorang supir, mungkin ada rencana kencan dengan si jalang cantik.

"Tapi, bukankah Mikuo akan datang siang ini ya? Semalam dia mengabariku. Mikuo tahu soal acara hari ini kan, Rin_-chan_?"

"Tentu saja," gadis pirang itu lagi-lagi berdusta, membuat Gumi lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya. "Dan _Senpai_ tidak mengatakan apapun saking senangnya!"

"Karena dia mati syok?" Gakupo tertawa. "Kurasa, kalau dia masih Mikuo yang kukenal akrab, seharusnya dia akan datang untuk mengacaukan acara kencannya, Miku_-chan_."

"Umm, _Niichan_ pasti akan melakukan itu... jadi..."

"Aku yang urus soal itu!" Rin bersikeras. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi acara spesial yang akan kau nikmati bersama Len, Miku. Santai saja!"

Gakupo melirik Rin dari kaca tengah mobil. "Yah, semoga berhasil, Rin_-chan_." Dia tersenyum. "Aah, ngomong-ngomong, kalian nggak akan keberatan kalau kita mampir dulu di suatu tempat kan?"

"Memangnya kita akan mampir kemana, Gakupo_-san_?"

"Toko bunga."

"Buat?"

"Aku ingin membeli buket bunga untuk seseorang kalau kalian nggak keberatan. Nggak akan makan waktu lama kok."

"Untuk pacarmu?" Miku bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutkan sebagai apa setelah apa yang terjadi belakangan ini." Pemuda ungu itu tertawa.

Gumi memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya dia mengajukan nama Si Jalang Cantik untuk penyebutan itu.

"Whoah! Kalian habis bertengkar ya?" Rin mendadak heboh sendiri. "Kalau Gakupo_-san_ butuh seseorang, Gakupo_-san_ bisa bercerita segalanya padaku! Aku ini bisa dianggap _cupid_ level tinggi lho!"

_Yeah, cupid egois level tinggi mungkin, Rin._

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil sedan hitam itu berada di jalan pinggir kota dengan pepohonan yang meneduhi jalanannya. Gumi yang bahkan besar di kota ini sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ada tempat seperti ini di kotanya. Gakupo sungguh tahu mana saja toko spesial yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis luluh dengan apa yang dijual di toko itu.

Gadis berambut hijau itu memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja, seorang pemburu harus tahu persis apa yang diinginan buruannya, lelaki _playboy_ juga harus tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis-gadis, terutama untuk level tinggi seperti Si Jalang Cantik.

"Nah, kita sampai. Kalian mau turun juga atau gimana?" Gakupo menoleh ke belakang.

Mereka berhenti di pekarangan rumah dengan aura asri yang dominan. Gumi bisa melihat bunga-bunga ditanam di tangannya, berbagai warna, mulai dari yang paling kecil hingga yang sebesar pelukkannya. Seolah ini adalah toko bunga yang mampu menyediakan apapun yang kau inginkan. Bahkan sekilas tadi, Gumi melihat adanya rumah kaca yang terlihat rimbun dan teduh.

"Aku mau masuk! Aku mau masuk!" Rin langsung membuka pintu dan menghambur keluar. Dia segera menghampiri ayunan dan bersikap seolah dia adalah anak kecil paling menggemaskan di dunia ini.

"Umm, iya," Miku juga akhirnya keluar walaupun agak kesulitan berjalan.

Gumi bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya berjalan memasuki bangunan sementara dia sendiri lebih tertarik menunggu di mobil. Mata hijaunya melirik sosok di sebelahnya yang kali ini juga menatapnya. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Kau nggak mau turun?"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka masuk mobil akhirnya Gumi menunjukkan satu ketertarikan untuk bicara pada Gakupo. "Dengar, jangan menyinggung apapun soal Si Jalang Cantik di depan Miku."

"Jangan panggil dia dengan—"

"Kenapa? Dia memang jalang dan dia cantik, aku bicara kenyataan."

Gakupo menghela napas panjang. "Dengar, Gumi, aku..." Kata-katanya langsung terputus ketika Gumi langsung melangkah keluar tanpa menunggu dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dia tidak peduli kalau Gakupo tersinggung padanya. Dia merasa dikhianati oleh kakak tirinya itu. Kepercayaan dan rasa senang yang dirasakannya ketika di datang untuk menonton festival seni kemarin seolah dimuntahkan kembali, Gumi bukanlah orang penting bagi Gakupo—Luka adalah segalanya—yang membuat dia merasa sedikit iri pada teman sekelasnya itu.

Gumi melangkah untuk melihat bahwa toko bunga itu adalah sebuah rumah kayu dengan sulur-sulur tanaman menghiasi atapnya. Dia bahkan bisa mencium aroma segar yang dikeluarkan dari dedaunan hijau berbagai bentuk dan wewangian khas bunga yang baru merekah. Gadis berambut hijau itu berjalan masuk dan mendengar bunyi klining pelan lonceng toko bunga itu. Dia bisa melihat Rin sudah sibuk menjelajahi semua sisi toko bunga itu sementara Miku hanya memandangi tumpukan bunga mawar yang merekah indah. Apakah teman sebangkunya itu tidak bersemangat akibat wedges yang menyiksanya atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat?

"Kenapa?" tanya Gumi pelan, mengikuti arah pandangan Miku pada tangkai-tangkai mawar beraneka warna dengan aroma wangi yang menyegarkan. "Kau berharap Len akan memberikan sebuket untukmu?"

"Bukan itu," sahut Miku lemah.

"Tapi dia pasti ngasih sih. Kau pilih warna apa, Miku? Merah atau pink?" Gumi menyentuh kelopak mawar berwarna merah.

"Memangnya apa bedanya, Gumi?"

"Semua warna di bunga mawar punya makna beda soalnya." Dia berkata seolah orang yang baru tahu kenyataan itu adalah orang paling idiot sedunia—seperti Miku barusan misalnya.

"Oh... ya?"

"Merah artinya cinta sejati, penuh perasaan, begitu membara. Kalau pink artinya lembut, penuh kekaguman, rasa syukur, apresiasi.*"

"Kalau begitu aku suruh Len bawa kombinasi keduanya yah!" Rin tiba-tiba menyahut di antara mereka berdua. Setelah dihadiahi tatapan tajam Gumi, gadis pirang itu langsung menghambur ke arah Gakupo.

"Yah, warna apapun yang kau terima—"

"Dan warna kuning, Gumi, apa artinya?"

Sekarang, gadis jenius itu baru menyadari bahwa tatapan gadis berkuncir dua itu sedari tadi hanya tertuju pada tumpukan tangkai dengan warna matahari itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana, seolah menyiratkan arti lebih.

"Tanda persahabatan dan cinta—"

"Persahabatan ya," potong Miku cepat dengan senyuman lirih.

Iris Gumi melebar saat itu juga. "_Dia _memberikanmu mawar kuning?" tanyanya cepat. Dia tidak perlu menjelaskan makna 'dia' dalam kalimatnya barusan karena kelihatannya Miku sudah mengerti apa yang ditanyakannya.

Miku tersenyum lemas. "Ya, tepat setelah _dia_ pacaran."

Gumi mengerjap. Bahkan ketika Shion Kaito memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan dengan Megurine Luka, dia sudah mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya pada Miku—lewat bahasa bunga.

Ketika Miku akan membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan kembali ke mobil, Gumi langsung menarik tangannya, menatap kedua iris hijau-kebiruan milik Miku. "Aku belum selesai ngomong tahu!"

"Apanya?"

"Bahasa bunga barusan, makna mawar kuning barusan."

Alis Miku terangkat sebelah.

"Cinta platonis."

"Hah?"

"Len bilang dia akan bawain buket bunga mawar yang gede banget, Miku!" Rin kembali menghambur secara tiba-tiba dan menarik tangan Miku. "Pasti romantis banget!"

Miku hanya tersenyum memaksa. "Ya, itu pasti."

Sekilas, saat Rin menarik Miku pergi, pandangan matanya sempat bertemu dengan milik Gumi. Dia sengaja tidak membiarkan Gumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya pada Miku. Dia sengaja dan Gumi tidak menyukainya.

Betapa gadis jenius itu tidak suka ketika ada yang menginterupsinya.

Gumi menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu maknanya, bahasa bunganya, sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh sang penerima bunga, Hatsune Miku. Mawar kuning merupakan lambang persahabatan dan cinta platonis*—sebuah cinta tanpa melibatkan sentuhan fisik, murni hanya mengandalkan kedekatan hati, namun dapat menghasilkan cinta yang amat tulus. Cinta yang tidak kasat mata, timbul dari hati yang paling dalam, dan mempunyai tingkat keikhlasan yang tinggi, karena sama sekali tidak ada unsur egois di dalamnya dengan unsur kerelaan tinggi untuk melepasnya bahagia dengan orang lain—yang tidak menuntut kebersamaan, tidak menuntut kepemilikan.**

_Dan ketika Kaito memberikan mawar kuning pada Miku, artinya..._

Dia kemudian menghela napas panjang sambil menatap Miku yang sibuk mendengarkan celoteh Rin tanpa henti. Yah, sekarang tinggal tergantung Shion Kaito. Gumi sudah bantu melemparkan bom yang dia tahu kalau bom itu sudah meledak. Masalahnya, jika Kaito sama sekali tidak ada usaha, maka Len akan menang karena Gumi yakin 100% bahwa Miku tidak akan melewatkan seorang Kagamine Len—suka maupun tidak.

Mata hijau daunnya kemudian melihat tumpukan mawar kuning yang terlihat indah. Salahkan siapa Hatsune Miku memang idiot karena tidak tahu bahasa bunga dan Shion Kaito terlalu polos karena memberikan sesuatu tanpa mengatakan alasannya.

Dan tentunya jika semua orang terlalu banyak mengetahui dan terlalu banyak bercerita, tentu drama tidak akan muncul dalam suatu kisah cinta bukan?

Gumi tersenyum lebar.

.

.

**.bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong>

terima kasih untuk setiap orang yang menunggu dan tetap setia buat baca berry blue **;)**

ada alasan tersendiri terkait dengan target wisuda saya buat maret 2015 ini sehingga saya harus fokus dalam segala hal terkait dengan pengerjaan tugas akhir **;(**

buat yang penasaran kapan Kaito kasih Miku mawar kuning, bisa dilihat di sendok ketujuh dan sendok kedelapan **;)**

sumber terkait makna bunga mawar dapat dilihat pada link berikut dengan menghilangkan tanda spasi:  
>* life . viva . co . id  news / read / 202510 - 6 - arti - warna - bunga - mawar . html  
>** baldwine - honest . blogspot 2011  11 / cinta - platonic . html

semua pendapat diterima **;)**

**:2005-2013:**


End file.
